


The Avatar's Love(s)

by commandmetobewell



Series: The Avatar's Love(s) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, I imagine they have lots of kids, Smut, also i can't wait for auntie lin and kya moments, and mako being an awkward uncle while bolin is the kid's favourites, because both of them grew up with no siblings, but it's most likely all fluff, some angsty chapters, still not over it being cannon tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 100,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra used to just have one love - her wife, Asami. Now, she has four more. </p><p>An assortment of one-shots based off prompts with Korra and Asami as parents/their life after marriage and growing up. Some may relate to each other, and others don't. Most of them I've either read on Tumblr, or have been thinking of for awhile now. Mostly happy, but there will be angst tied in as well - also some smut too! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Name Was Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami finish building their last orphanage, only to meet a very special person.

"Sweetheart, how many times have I told you that earth-bending the foundation _after_ setting the structures is _not_ going to work?"

 

"Uh, I think I lost count after twenty-eight."

 

Asami feels like she's working with a child the way Korra grins at her. The Avatar wriggles her eyebrows and Asami rolls her eyes. Korra looks at her work with a dorky grin plastered to her face as she admires her fine craftsmanship. 'It will work, trust me!' Korra had explained, even though it has never _once_ worked. It's always, 'but this time it'll be different' or 'I've figured it out, I just needed practice'. The building looks stable, the Avatar thinks, but just then, Varrick approaches with Zhu Li in tow, rambling on about some new invention. The inventor waves his hands around in an animate gesture, looking over his shoulder to make sure his wife is writing his ideas down. Zhu Li, calm and stoic as always, simply nods her head, not paying him any attention. Varrick laughs about something, but just as he is about to turn around, he smacks face first into the Avatar's 'architectural masterpiece', as she'd called it.

 

"Korra!" Asami warns, her voice dropping low. Korra knows this voice. Asami's done playing around.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Korra grumbles as she watches the beams begin to fall. Varrick takes a long look at the giant cobbled pole crumbling towards him and screams, jumping up into Zhu Li's already waiting arms. The woman clutches the shrieking man with an unamused expression, identical to the one currently being worn by the heiress as she watches Korra stabilize the pillars before shifting the ground work. Asami won't tell her because she's frustrated at Korra's maturity level, but she _is_ in fact impressed that the woman is able to basically create an entire house with a few jabs of her fists.

 

"Happy now?" Korra huffs as she lays down the foundation first, before setting up the supports around the base. Varrick hops out of Zhu Li's arms and marches towards them, his hair as ruffled and crazed as usual. Asami bites her lip, struggling on whether she has time to come up with an excuse to evade the meeting. It's not that she doesn't like the bumbling inventor… it's just that, well, it's _Varrick_.

 

"Asami Sato!" Varrick squeals. Asami winces and Korra chuckles. Varrick straightens his moustache as Zhu Li follows in behind him, sending a sympathetic glance to the CEO, fully understanding her annoyance at Varrick's complete lack of disarray. 

 

"Yes, Varrick?" Asami tries so hard not to sigh and sound exasperated, but she truly is. First her wife's inefficient antics, and now this. Korra snickers, but her laugh is cut short by a groan of pain as a sharp elbow jabs her in the stomach. Asami's green eyes glare into hers and Korra hangs her head sheepishly. The Avatar mumbles something about getting them tea before walking away, rubbing the ache out of her sore stomach.

 

"Just got word from the rest of the Earth Empire refugees! Orphans will be here in a few weeks, quite the lot of them. I met one of them trying to shock circuit an old Mech of Kuvira's that had been digging out some rubble still left over from the destruction of Ba Sing Se. Interesting kid. He's inquisitive - a quick learner, too! Not much of a talker, but maybe it's because I was so busy trying to explain to him my newest invention," Varrick rambles off, throwing his hand up excitedly, looking to Asami with a glint of jubilee in his eyes. Asami's eyes widen as Varrick's brows raise. Even Zhu Li grimaces.

 

"Aha! That's what I really came here for," Varrick says, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her slightly, "to tell you of my newest idea!" 

 

"Great," Asami says with forced enthusiasm. Varrick goes to open his mouth but before he can, the unmistakable sound of a throat clearing interrupts him. The inventor turns around to see half-sisters, Lin and Suyin Beifong standing with President Raiko. The chief of police has her arms crossed and a frown on her face, but Suyin looks calm and collected as usual. A faint hint of a smile plays at her lips as she sees the relief on Asami's face.

 

"Varrick, as much as everyone would love to hear about what you'd just conjured up while doing your 'intricate' exercises," Lin says, placing air quotes around the word, causing Asami to stifle a chuckle, "we have official Republic City business to discuss with the Avatar and Mrs Sato. If you'll excuse us."

 

"No problem," Varrick says as he sets Asami down and turns to them with a grin, "but first, let me say this: rocket-powered messenger Spirits!"

 

"Varrick!" Lin scowls, obviously not impressed. Zhu Li begins shoving the man towards the door, but Varrick still calls out, "trust me, air mail will have never been faster! And who doesn't want to see a dragon delivering letters? It'll be like Christmas!" As the man is shooed away to create something more absurd, Asami dusts off her shoulders and steps in front of Lin and the President, a warm twinkle in her green eyes as she nods her head at them.

 

"What can I do for you, Lin? Mr President?" Asami's voice is cautious but good natured. Ever since Kuvira's attack, the young CEO still fears danger whenever she meets the highest authority that keeps guard over the city, as well as its political leader. President Raiko smiles and shakes his head disarmingly, allowing Asami a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.

 

"Nothing, actually. We just wanted to let you know that this orphanage will be the last one you'll need to build, Mrs Sato," the man says in a warm hum, smiling proudly at the inventor. Asami's eyes light up as she looks to Lin, who actually looks like she may be smiling.

 

"You mean, we got all the kids?" Korra's excited voice pops up from behind, her hands holding a kettle and a few cups for tea. Suyin smiles and nods, watching as Korra sets the tea down upon a makeshift, earth-bended table. She soon joins her wife, wrapping an arm around her waist instinctually, completely forgetting the previous frustrations her lover had endowed her with. Even Asami, who's usually the one to hold true to her emotions (and grudges), allows the Avatar's touch, mainly because of the sheer happiness she feels at the news.

 

"They'll be here in a few hours," Suyin says, her voice radiating joy as she glances between the couple with an almost knowing gaze. Korra's goofy grin spreads to both her cheeks, and Asami is almost amazed her face hasn't broken from the pressure. President Raiko extends his hand and looks to Asami and Korra with a grateful and elated expression. Asami pulls her hand forward and tugs upon his in a firm handshake.

 

"Thank you for doing this, Mrs Sato," he says with a respectful dip of his head, "because of you, nearly four hundred thousand kids will have a home."

 

"Because of her?" Korra snorts playfully, obviously with no disregard to any sort of professionalism as she waves her hand to the building behind her. "The only reason why she's got so many of these things built so quickly is because I _literally_ build them! I mean, yeah she sketches out the stuff and tells me what to do, but the hard stuff is on me. She's got the brain, I've got the braun!" Korra flexes her muscles for an added effect. The chief rolls her eyes.

 

"You also have no humility," Lin notes in a quip, causing Korra to growl in response. Asami laughs, and Korra's face turns to one of mock sadness. She tries flashing her baby blues to win over her wife, but Asami can read her like a book.

 

"What? She's right," Asami says with a smile, bopping her nose with a light swat of her finger, "you're just as cocky as always, darling." Korra mumbles something under her breath, crossing her arms as she huffs out in frustration. Suyin covers her mouth to suppress a giggle, but Lin remains teasing.

 

"Okay love birds, that's more than enough for my old eyes to see," she grumbles, looking to Asami now with a raised brow. "It's been five years already since you've been hitched. When will your damned honeymoon phase end, for Raava's sake?" Korra sees the opportunity to strike for revenge as her eyes light up. She nods her head up, grinning as she says teasingly, "oh it'll end when your 'high school sweethearts' phase ends with Kya, Lin."

 

"Real mature, Avatar Smartass."

 

"Right back at you, Chief Sasspants."

 

"Alright," President Raiko says, clearing his throat to remind both women that there'd actually been a reason for their meeting. Both Lin and Korra bite their lips and hang their heads sheepishly. The man smiles to let them know that they have caused no harm before he nods his head, turning his gaze to Asami to tell her, "what matters not who built or who created, but that these orphanages _exist_. You've created a safe place for these kids, both of you."

 

"Each of them deserve it," Asami says and Korra's heart swells when she hears the emotion in her wife's voice. "I just wish all of them would have families to live with. Growing up without a mother or a father, or both, can be quite painful." Though it'd been five years since the death of her father, Asami still has a void, a pang in her heart as she remembers how he'd taken care of her for the years she'd faced without her mother. A tear wells in her eye, but it disappears once she feels an encouraging hand place itself upon the small of her back.

 

"They'll find families. I'm certain plenty of people will come by and take one or two home," Korra says, taking a step forward to comfort her wife. Asami notices the small gesture, of Korra's body gently placed in front of hers in subtle protection. The President pulls his hand back and nods.

 

"No doubt, after all the work you've done. Once they know that you and Mrs Sato built these orphanages, they'll be lining up to bring a child a better life," Raiko tells her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. The Avatar and the city's leader hadn't always seen eye to eye, but after the destruction and rebuilding of Republic City, their old rivalries had been put behind them. Korra nods her head as she watches the President turn to leave, Lin and Suyin following. Before the sisters can disappear behind Raiko, Lin turns once more with a mischievous smirk playing at her lips.

 

"Hey, Mrs I-Built-It-All," Lin calls out with a mocking tone, her eyes fixed on the building behind the couple, "you forgot to build a roof, dumbass." Korra's eyes go from warm and open to half-lidded with a feigned scowl. Asami chuckles as Lin walks out before Korra can snap a response. The Avatar crosses her arms as she watches the door slam shut behind the woman.

 

"That woman is just as bad as Toph…," Korra mutters, loosening her shoulders. Asami laughs as she looks behind Korra's pouting face to see that Lin was right, there was no roof upon the house just yet. She pokes her lover in the shoulder with a quick jab as she jokes, "well, what do expect when Toph's her mother? You may not have 'the brains' as you may say, but surely you understand genetics?"

 

"Great, now you too?" Korra groans, throwing her hands up in defeat as she turns to look at the roofless house with a faint glance of actual disappointment. Asami sighs as she places a hand upon Korra's shoulder, squeezing the hard and tender flesh underneath in support.

 

"Darling, you know that I know how hard you work," she murmurs, her head tilting forwards so that her lips brush against the Avatar's ear. Korra blushes as her breath hitches with the contact, leaving Asami to smirk against her skin. _Yup_ , she thinks as she watches' Korra's gaze darken with desire, _exactly like a book_. She decides to give her wife a little more incentive to finish building as she reaches down, trailing her fingers down Korra's clothed abdomen.

 

"I know how hard…, how strong…, how _powerful_ you are," Asami whispers in a low growl, sending shivers up Korra's spine with arousal. Korra's mouth goes dry as Asami's lips move from her ear to her neck, planting a soft peck upon the throbbing vein of her jugular.

 

"Asami…," Korra trails off as she bites her lip. Asami maneuvers fluidly, stepping in front of her wife. She plants a firm hand upon the Avatar's heaving chest, loving the way the muscles underneath twitch with her barely there touch. 

 

"I need…," she murmurs, kissing the sharp line of her jaw. Korra whimpers and Asami uses all of her strength not to laugh at how desperate Korra is behaving. No, the inventor remains calm and level as she continues with her plan. When Korra realizes that Asami hasn't answered, she reaches up and tugs upon the loopholes in the CEO's riding jacket, pulling a bare inch or two from her view of those perfect, creamy shoulders.

 

"What do you need?" Korra's voice is husky, and for a moment Asami is blindsided by the raw passion in her wife's voice. Her legs squeeze together and her eyes close tightly as she sucks in a deep breath. Korra's mouth moves to her throat, mimicking her lover's previous affections.

 

"Asami…"

 

"I-I need," Asami breathes out, tilting her head up to expose more of her flesh. She just needs to dig a little deeper, but she's losing herself in the motions. "I need you to… to…"

 

"Tell me," Korra growls, nipping at her collarbones as the pale afternoon light bathes that ivory in an orange hue. Asami tugs a hand through Korra's short hair, bringing them face to face. Her eyes narrow as she grows serious. Korra bites her lip, trying to ignore the pulsating throb between her legs.

 

"I need you to…," Asami trails off for a minute, before she grins wickedly. Korra's eyes grow confused and then switch to shocked as Asami chuckles and spins them around so that they're both facing the unfinished house. "I need you to build me a roof, Avatar Korra."

 

"Remind me to never allow you a minute alone with Kya again," Korra grumbles under her breath, knowingly assuming that her wife had picked up the trick from the former notoriously promiscuous water-bender. Asami places her lips back on Korra's neck as she hugs her from behind.

 

"Trust me," she whispers with a smirk as her lips brush against her wife's dark skin, "that wasn't Kya."

 

/

 

"That's all of them," Lin says as she ushers the last child into the now completely built orphanage. There are workers and volunteers everywhere, aiding any child that seems lost or in need of help. Lin wipes her brow as she faces Asami with a genuine smile.

 

"Look, about earlier, you know that Korra and I-"

 

"You guys have always bantered, Lin," Asami interrupts warmly, chuckling as she places a hand upon Lin's shoulder in understanding. "I get it. Besides, seeing Korra like that, it's just… it's nice to know she hasn't lost touch with her inner kid. She's so happy now, which makes me happy."

 

"The woman deserves it," Lin says seriously, nodding her head as both women look to see Korra being piled on by four different kids. The Avatar laughs and feigns defeat, allowing the children to clamber over her, screaming in joy that they'd 'vanquished the power of the almighty master of the elements'.

 

"After all she's been through," Lin murmurs seriously, before glancing back at Asami, "what you've both been through… you guys needed this. Helping all these kids, well, it's just good to see that people with the power and influence you both have are doing good for the world." Asami's heart melts at Lin's genuine approval, but before she can thank the chief of police for her kind words, Lin raises a brow in warning.

 

"Don't get sappy on me, Sato. I had enough fun dealing with a drunk Korra a few nights ago."

 

"Affectionate or aggressive?"

 

"Try clingy and needy instead," Lin scoffs as she shakes her head. "She cried about how much I inspired her and how much she loved my spirit and courage and blah blah blah. For someone who wields enough power to create a damned spirit portal, she sure is a huge softy at heart."

 

"That she is," Asami beams as she watches Korra pick the four kids up into a massive bear hug, playfully scowling out that she has 'risen from the dead' and is 'prepared to steal all their cookies should no one stop her'. It hits her, as she watches one of the children bend a splash of water at the Avatar's face, that Korra is _incredible_ with children. Sure, she'd noticed how great Korra'd been with Tenzin's kids, but she'd never really taken the time to truly let it sink in. Something in her heart swells as she watches a few kids cling to her legs as she tries telling them she's surrendered.

 

"The Avatar never surrenders!" A young boy shouts out, colliding with her leg. Korra raises a brow before she reaches down and swoops him up with a thundering laugh. The boy squeals in the woman's firm grip as he swats at her arms in attempt for her to set him down.

 

"Is that true? I suppose you're right!" Korra says back in a feigned growl, twirling him in the air before letting him go. Asami's eyes widen as for a moment, she thinks Korra is about to drop him, but then suddenly a cushion of air lands beneath his rump, sending the boy into a fit of giggles.

 

"Again!" He shouts as his friends try to plead for a turn. "Do it again, Avatar Korra!"

 

"She gets it from Tonraq," Lin muses, nodding her head. Asami raises her brow as she cocks her head to look at the chief. Lin is still staring at Korra, but a genuine smile paints her lips. Asami decides not to question what Lin had meant and instead focuses on Korra and the children playing. 

 

But then, something, or rather, _someone_ , catches her eye.

 

A young boy is standing afar from where the Avatar and the children are rustling for top spot of King of the Earth Mountain (a game that Asami still doesn't quite understand - Korra just says it's all to do with strategy, but the mud on her clothes suggests otherwise). Asami raises her brow as she turns back to Lin with a puzzled expression. She tugs upon the sleeve of the metal-bender's uniform, drawing her attention. Lin watches as Asami's head nods towards the boy in question, a concerned and confused look plastered across her face.

 

"Do you know who that is?" She asks softly, watching as the boy meets her eyes. He stiffens before he looks to the ground, absently kicking at a rock, all the while making no attempt to move. Lin sighs and nods, running a hand through her silver hair.

 

"Dunno the kid's name, but he's a non-bender, one of the few we have. His parents weren't the best of folk, therefore no one really wanted to adopt him," Lin explains as she watches the boy's eyes trained on the Avatar, who is now laying (once again, covered in dirt) by the base of the makeshift mountain.

 

"And now that he's in Republic City?" 

 

"No guarantees," Lin says sadly, sighing as she watches the boy wince when one of the children attempt to bring him into the game. Lin looks at the inventor with a puzzled expression, unsure of what peaked the young woman's interest in the child. She remembers something that Suyin had told her before they'd arrived with the children, but she had been reserved about her younger sister's comment. Now, though, she looks at the concern in Asami's eyes, the twitch in her fingers as she carefully makes sure that none of the other children are hurting the shy boy, she knows her little sister is right.

 

"You know," Lin says, nudging her, "you can always say hi to the kids. You _did_ build their orphanage after all." Lin hears a shout and glances over to see that somehow Korra has ended up with another pile of children, but this time, with more of them. She can't tell where child begins and Avatar ends. 

 

"Well, you and Mrs I-Can't-Be-Vanquished over there." Asami chuckles as the children are called back into the house by the lead coordinator. All of the kids that had been attempting to flatten the Avatar groan in synchrony. They reluctantly peel themselves off of Korra's body before trudging into the house, leaving muddy shoe tracks as they go. The coordinator scowls at Korra when she realizes the mess she'd created (all before their first dinner), but Korra shrugs, a wide grin spread across her cheeks. 

 

"Well, I'd better go," Lin says as she glances at the setting sun, "Kya's making dinner tonight and I'd rather not have to put out a fire before I've had time to drink a beer first. It's been a long, hectic and rather loud, day." Asami frowns in confusion as she turns back to Lin.

 

"Last I checked, isn't Kya a water-bender?" 

 

Lin actually laughs, a sound not unpleasantly foreign to Asami's ears. 

 

"In practicality, yes. She's also got limited patience, a temper, and a habit of leaving the stove unattended."

 

"So she's you, a few years older and the opposite element. Almost sounds like a perfect date." 

 

"Almost," Lin chuckles warmly, "I swear she got the wrong one. _Fire_ is her thing, not water."

 

"Well, I got all four," Asami says, unable to help herself from boasting. Lin raises a brow as they both turn to see Korra walking towards them, wiping mud from her forehead. Her entire body is covered in filth, and the chief can't help but sarcastically snicker, "oh yeah, Sato. I am _so_ jealous, believe me."

 

"So jealous of what?" Korra asks, now having caught the tail end of their conversation. Lin eyes the childish glimmer in the Avatar's striking eyes as she motions to Korra's body with a snort. "Your inability to take down a handful of kids in the worst game ever invented."

 

"I invented it, might I remind you," Korra jabs back with a grin. Lin rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

 

"I hardly find building a mountain and having the end objective be conquering it to be original."

 

"I'm the Avatar," Korra laughs, flicking some mud at Lin's face, "I'm basically the same person from the start of time. I'm the _definition_ of original."

 

"You're also covered in dirt and smell like a badger-mole's behind," Lin chides, shaking her head as she wipes the dirt off of her face with mock disgust. Korra shrugs, opening her arms for an embrace instead. Lin's eyes widen as Korra narrows her gaze sinisterly.

 

"Don't you-"

 

Lin growls as Korra's arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a fierce hug and spattering mud everywhere. The older woman groans, "…dare."

 

"Alright that's enough," Lin says as she shoves the Avatar away, grumbling about the mess upon her uniform. Korra grins as she looks to Asami, who looks amused, her green eyes sparkling with humour, but also silently telling her that should she end up in trouble, she's on her own.

 

"What? I know a certain someone wouldn't mind cleaning you up," Korra says, throwing Lin a suggestive wink. The rather reserved older woman blushes for a second before she tightens her fingers into a fist. A playful snarl tugs at her lips as she scowls at the Avatar.

 

"That's it, I'm bending your ass into next week," Lin says as her eyes narrow. Korra gasps in mock fear. She raises her hand and points to the building. 

 

"You can't! Not in front of the children."

 

"The only child I see is standing in front of me, drama queen."

 

"Asami? Tell Lin to stop chasing me!"

 

"So what?" Asami asks as she watches the two women interact as if they were the children from before, a bemused smile playing at her lips. Korra ducks behind her mountain, evading a snap of metal from Lin's fist as she cries out, "so what? I built your roof! Show me some mercy, you're my wife!"

 

"Yeah, so?" Asami challenges further, smirking as Korra's eyes widen in shock.

 

"Oh that's it, Asami," Korra growls playfully. Asami raises a brow and crosses her arms as she watches Korra dart out from behind the mountain. She's running towards Asami. The inventor sees the look on her face and her heart stops beating.

 

"Korra, if you so dare to try and-"

 

Asami adds a mental note to never dare Korra to do anything again… unless she's clean.

 

/

 

"What do you think about kids?"

 

Asami looks up from her book as she watches Korra come in, tousling her hair dry with a towel. She always wonders why she doesn't simply bend the moisture away, but Korra has always told her that she loves the gentle feel of the soft cotton upon her scalp and the dampness of her hair post-shower. Asami raises a brow as she watches Korra pull back the blankets and hop into bed with her, dressed in her usual sleepwear, a pair of black boxers and a tank top. Korra kisses her wife's shoulder with a gentle press of her lips before she rolls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"That's a pretty ambiguous question, babe," Asami says, setting her book down upon her lap. A part of her is nervous because she knows what Korra is actually asking, but she doesn't know if she _can_ answer the question. A part of her wants kids, but as soon as she thinks about it, she remembers her father's betrayal, and then the deaths of both of her parents. A knot twists in her stomach as she swallows nervously. 

 

"You don't want them, do you?" Korra asks in a quiet voice, noticing the unease in her wife at the slight mention of children. Asami sighs and bows her her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She struggles to formulate an answer in her head, but she doesn't know what to say.

 

"I do, K…, I just don't think I'm ready right now," Asami says, not totally lying. She's more scared of being a terrible mother than anything. She knows that she's had a few moments when she watches Korra with the kids at the orphanages in which the primal need for bearing her own offspring takes her over. She knows that it's physically impossible to conceive with her wife, and she doesn't really want a donor. Her thoughts are broken as she watches when Korra nods, reaching over for Asami's hands. Gently moving the engineering book off her lap and onto the dresser, Korra slides her body slightly on top of her wife, straddling her waist. Asami lets a soft gasp part her mouth as Korra leans over her, trailing one of her hands upwards to cup her cheek in a soft grip, her thumb sliding over the gaunt of the bone. Korra smiles faintly, nodding her head in support.

 

"That's okay, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world to think about it," Korra murmurs, her eyes flickering to her lover's lips. There's a hint of disappointment in her voice, and Asami feels guilty instantly, but Korra shakes her head as she bends down to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

 

Asami's arms wrap around her shoulders as Korra sucks in a deep breath, deepening the kiss as she leans down further. Asami's hips grind upon Korra's toned stomach, aching for more contact. The younger woman chuckles in a low rasp as she tugs one of her hands upon the hem of Asami's nightshirt. The inventor shifts slightly to allow the Avatar the room to slowly pry the shirt off of her body. When her bare chest is revealed, Korra blushes, just as she had done seven years ago when they'd first made love in the blimp before the Avatar had made the call to turn herself into Zaheer. Asami can't help but enjoy the swelling in her heart as she watches Korra's eyes go from wide eyed and curious to loving and lusted. 

 

"Almost a decade together and you're still the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on," Korra murmurs in disbelief, her eyes flickering back up to Asami's beautiful emerald gaze. The Avatar's wife grins as tears well in her eyes, her own hands reaching and removing the shirt from Korra's shoulders. They both lay, bare chested and breathing in each other's love in silence for a few moment. Asami's hand cups her wife's cheek, before trailing downwards, grazing faintly over her breasts and gently pushing upon the tense, hard muscles of her abdomen.

 

"You're still just charming as when we'd met for the first time," Asami hums, leaning up for another kiss. Korra's mouth moves around in a slow, lazy kiss for a minute, causing Asami to lose herself in her wife's touch. Her stomach twists in anticipation, in want for Korra to be closer. Korra's lips leave hers, and the inventor breathes out an involuntarily gasp of disapproval. Korra murmurs something intelligible as her mouth keeps moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake, until she reaches the CEO's toned stomach. She blows a soft puff of cool air into her navel, causing Asami to shiver.

 

"Korra," she breathes softly, her head tilting back as she feels warm hands massaging her torso now. There's something about the juxtaposition of the temperatures that drives Asami insane with lust. Her hands tangle in Korra's choppy dark locks, tugging lightly to indicate that she wants - _needs_ \- more.

 

"Lower?" Korra mutters as her teeth nip the jutting 'v' shape of Asami's hips. The older woman can't bare to say anything, but manages a nod as she closes her eyes. There's a slight glean of sweat forming upon her body as Korra takes her time to slip underneath the covers. She feels her pants being tugged down from under the satin sheets. Hands, lips, fingers, tongue - everything is upon her and Asami can't even figure out what she's feeling.

 

Korra's tongue spells her lover's name upon her clit, reminding Asami of what it is before she forgets it.

 

Eventually, through so much friction and heat (and some ice, due to some water-bending tricks Kya had taught Korra), Asami is twitching and panting, her hands clutching Korra's scalp in a vice grip. The Avatar knows that it's gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with in the morning, but right now, with her blue eyes watching Asami's concentrated face from beneath the covers, she knows it's all worth it. She thrusts her two fingers in deeper, her cool tongue following en suite with tantalizing circle patterns upon that sensitive bundle. She sucks down and nibbles slightly, sending Asami over the edge.

 

"Oh… Korra!" 

 

To the Avatar, there's no greater sound than hearing her wife scream her name.

 

Korra eases Asami through her tremors, slowing her pace until each contraction is milked clean from her body. The younger woman smiles as she plants one final kiss to her final clit before withdrawing her moist fingers and crawling up Asami's slick body, making sure to kiss each patch of creamy skin on her way up until she meets her wife's mouth in a slow kiss. Asami chuckles into Korra's lips, her shaking arms wrapping loosely and tenderly around her lover, holding her close as Korra smiles harder. They withdraw, mainly because they both need air, and simply stare at each other. Korra, usually the lighthearted and not so emotional of the two, suddenly gazes into those sparkling greens, and feels an overwhelming rush of happiness, reducing her to tears. Asami frowns, but the Avatar shakes her head as she leans back down for a searing kiss.

 

"I love you so much," she breathes the words into Asami's lungs, her voice quivering with warm sentiment. "Each day, I wake up and I can't believe that you're mine. You've given me everything, Asami. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I want to spend forever by your side, holding you and loving you. I want to have everything with you. I… I just really fucking love you." Asami feels her own eyes mist at the genuine love in Korra's voice. She places her hands upon the taut muscles of her wife's shoulders, gently pushing her back so that their gazes can lock once more.

 

"You are my everything, love," Asami whispers, placing both of her hands on either side of Korra's face, rubbing over her cheeks with loving strokes of the pads of her thumbs. Korra balances her weight on one toned forearm as her other hand places over Asami's left hand, her fingers tracing the golden ring upon her third finger. Her blue eyes dart down to the betrothal necklace she'd carved five and a half years ago.

 

"Forever?" Korra asks softly, her eyes drifting back up. Asami sighs contently and nods as she leans up, pushing Korra back until the Avatar's back hits the bed in a flurry of tangled limbs and soft sheets. Asami's bare hips grind into the lean skin of Korra's abdomen as the inventor dives back in for a kiss.

 

"Forever," she murmurs between parted gasps. Korra feels Asami's hand trail downwards, her fingers tracing each muscle on their way down. She lets out a low whimper when she feels Asami's nimble fingers dip below her boxers, and into the wetness that pools between her legs. Asami removes their lips to hide her face in Korra's neck, nipping at her nape with her canines. Asami's touches are careful and soft, making sure to build tension in the right places.

 

"More," Korra groans as Asami's fingers tease circles around her opening. Her hips buck upwards, desperate to get those digits inside of her, instead of lingering elsewhere. Asami chuckles at her wife's impatience, before planting another wet kiss upon her pulse point. 

 

"More?" She growls, and Korra nods furiously, getting desperate. The ache between her thighs grows hotter with need as Asami murmurs a soft agreement. Her fingers push deep all at once, and Korra has to restrain from crying out in ecstasy. She bites her lip instead, content with the faint tang of copper that flickers upon her tastebuds. Asami starts to add her hips into her motions, and Korra closes her eyes, chest heaving harder with exertion.

 

"Come on, Korra," Asami whispers encouragingly, "come on, give me your everything." 

 

And with that, Korra screams, loud and filled with loving praises (and some rather, _colourful_ , language). Asami bites down upon the bone of Korra's shoulder as she feels her own release creep up on her out of nowhere. It's not as powerful as what Korra had given her, but for having orgasmed with no prior touching, Asami can't believe that she'd manage to come with Korra. They both take a few minutes to calm down before they reach their original sleeping positions, limbs intertwined like two coiled snakes wrapped around each other. Korra sighs contently as Asami's head rests upon her chest, her wife's fingers tracing patterns upon her abdomen. Korra wraps her arm tighter around Asami's broad shoulders, squeezing her tighter to her body as she kisses the top of the taller woman's head with a gentle purr. It's not something that she's used to hearing, so Asami can't help but giggle.

 

"Shut up," Korra mutters teasingly, her skin flushing as she squirms beneath Asami's body. The older woman laughs again, placing a hand on her chest before pushing upwards. Korra gasps slightly at her weight, but bears it as Asami's lips meet hers in a slow, tired kiss.

 

"You're cute," she mumbles into her lips, earning a grin from Korra.

 

"Not as cute as you, sweetheart," Korra sighs warmly, "not as cute as you."

 

/

 

"There we go, Mrs Yen, that's all you have to sign. Koko is waiting eagerly in the other room with her brother."

 

Korra watches warmly as the adoption curator shows a kind smile to the middle aged woman standing in front of her, before waving to the door where her new children await their trip home. Ever since building the final orphanage a few weeks ago, Korra and Asami had stopped by a few times to say hello and spend some time with the kids that hadn't yet been adopted. The Avatar had a soft spot for children, it was no lie, and if it were up to her she'd adopt the whole lot if she could. She'd always dreamed of having a big family, but she knows that Asami isn't ready. A part of her hurts at her wife's unease to raising children, but then she reminds herself that they're still in their mid-twenties, and could have kids in a few years maybe.

 

Hopefully.

 

"Avatar Korra!" Varrick's voice booms out as Korra winces. She'd spent the entire day avoiding the man, and now he'd finally found her. Sucking in a deep breath to practice her patience, she turns around and greets the inventor with a fake smile and nod.

 

"Varrick, how good to see you," she says with a smile, dipping her head respectfully. From behind his approaching figure, she spots Asami peeking around a corner. Korra's eyes light up as she watches Asami giggle and mouth, 'good luck' before she turns around and disappears. Korra grumbles something under her breath as Varrick begins rambling on about wanting to attach rockets to her glider.

 

Oh, Asami was going to pay.

 

The young heiress chuckled to herself as she rounded the corner. She could practically feel the irritation of the Avatar from between the stone walls as she shakes her head. Suddenly, her foot steps on something hard and she opens her eyes, looking downwards in confusion. She furrows her brows and kneels as she inspects the object she had accidentally stepped on. She picks up a small injector and a few spare bolts and screws. Beside the other rusted nuts and metal shards, lays a few small screwdrivers and a tiny pair of pliers. Raising a brow, she goes to gather the sharp items in her arms, but a small, timid voice pipes up from behind her, halting her from completing her actions.

 

"Hey, those are mine!" 

 

Asami turns around to see the same small boy from a few weeks ago, peeking out from beneath the door with an apprehensive and nervous expression. Asami's gaze softens when she sees the sparkling green of his eyes, a green not too dissimilar to her own eyes. The boy blushes as he anxiously wrings his hands, staring past her to the scrap metal in her hands. Asami follows his glance with a puzzled expression, before turning back and reaching out to him with the items in her hands. The boy takes a step back at first, but then remains frozen as Asami smiles.

 

"It's okay, I was just wondering if someone had left them here on accident," she says gently, causing the boy to relax slightly. "I just didn't want anyone to step on them and get hurt." She adds a sweet smile, causing the boy to smile in addition. He takes a tentative step forward, looking to the parts in her hands. He walks towards her slowly, before he reaches for the screwdriver and small injector. He kneels beside her and begins to gather his things.

 

"So…," Asami says as she gazes curiously at him, "what were you building?" The boy shrugs, not looking at her as he begins to fiddle with a few of the parts. He slides down to rest upon his knees, before turning to look up at her with an inquisitive gaze.

 

"A car," he says with a slight childish lisp, "but I don't have all the parts. It's also too small." 

 

"A car? That's pretty cool. I build cars too," she says, pointing at the blue Satomobile parked at the entrance of the orphanage. The boy blushes again and avoids her gaze as he nods slowly. "I know. I want to do it to. I want to make a green one."

 

"A green one? That's pretty neat. I like green," Asami smiles, causing the boy to grin harder. He looks at the inventor's car once more before training his focus upon the parts in front of him. He doesn't have enough to do much, but he tries to screw a few parts together.

 

"You know, if you screw the bolts in lightly, the nuts could make really tiny wheels," Asami points out, nodding over to the few spare parts. The boy furrows his brows in concentration before he nods, reaching for them. Asami watches in complete awe as he manages to get it done in the first go.

 

"Awesome job!" She says with genuine pride as a wide smile plays at her lips. The boy can't help his own grin as he looks at the wheel, reaching out and spinning it. He watches the silver rotate with a proud expression.

 

"Thanks so much for helping me," he says sheepishly, rolling his little toy car around on the ground. Asami smiles and pats his shoulder lightly. The boy smiles harder, looking up to her with a wide-eyed glance. Her heart throbs with some new emotion she can't quite figure out.

 

"Say, what's your name, little one?" She asks gently, removing her hand. The boy's face hardens for a second, and Asami feels nervous that she'd overstepped the line. The boy sets his invention down and crosses his legs defeatedly. 

 

"It doesn't matter, no one cares anyways," the boy huffs out, turning his face away. Asami sighs as she watches the boy's eyes well with tears when he looks up to the other kids playing around outside. 

 

"I care," Asami says softly, her hand automatically reaching for his small shoulder again as she pulls him back to face her. "I think you're really cool to build a car on your own just like that, and I'd like to know you, little man." The boy's tension eases slightly, but Asami can still make out a guarded look in those striking green eyes. He wrings his fingers together and ducks his head shyly.

 

"My name is Hiro," he whispers softly, as if he were ashamed of the name. Something catches in Asami's throat at the name. For a moment, she can't breathe as she looks to the small boy with tears threatening to tug at her eyes. The boy catches the unease in Asami's aura and immediately huffs.

 

"See? I told you no one cares," the boy mutters, turning his head away. Upon his reaction, Asami breaks free of her trance and shakes her head rapidly, causing the boy's head to cock to the side curiously, but also tentatively. Asami sends him another smile, this time softer than before.

 

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, it's just that my father's name was Hiroshi, but my mother called him Hiro sometimes," she tells him in a low whisper, memories she'd repressed for a long time beginning to tug at her heart. She shakes them away before giving him a warm nod. "I was just surprised when you told me, that's all. Hiro is a great name for a great person, and I think you're pretty great. I'm Asami, by the way."

 

"You do?" The boy looks hopeful. Asami nods warmly, patting his back again. The young boy sighs and looks again to the children.

 

"Why don't those other kids think that way, then?" He mutters bitterly, pulling his knees to his chest. Asami sighs as he follows his gaze.

 

"Because those other kids aren't like you, Hiro. They're more interested in chasing each other and playing, and you're more interested in building things. Both are okay, little one. I was a lot like you when I was a kid, you know. I played with cars and worked with my dad in the garage. Other kids used to make fun of me and call me a oil-rat because I always had marks on my hands from when I'd tinkered with an engine or forgot to wash the grease," Asami says, recounting her childhood with slightly pained nostalgia. She shakes her head, reminding herself that she wants to inspire the kid, not depress him.

 

"But now, all those kids that used to make fun of me, work for me and my company. I also got to work with the Avatar," she says, a wide smile coming to her lips as she sees Korra joining the kids at the playground in front of them again, chasing them around. Hiro gasps with awe as he looks to Asami.

 

"You did? Did you help fight all those bad guys?" He asks with wide eyes. Asami chuckles and nods, watching as Korra's gaze meets hers. A lazy smile paints those dark lips as she waves at the two of them. Hiro blushes slightly, but turns his gaze back to Asami.

 

"Is it true that you married her?" Hiro says, kicking at a loose pebble by his foot. Asami grins and nods, pulling her collar down to show him her necklace. Hiro's mouth hinges as he looks to the emerald pendant in the middle.

 

"Yup! She's the best wife ever," Asami grins and Hiro giggles, looking back to see the Avatar walking over to them with a beaming smirk on her face. Korra approaches them slowly, before kneeling before them. Hiro looks somewhat nervous still, unable to process that the Avatar is standing before him.

 

"Hey there! Making new friends?" Korra asks, looking to Asami and then to Hiro, flashing the small boy a wink. Hiro flushes and involuntarily pushes himself up against Asami's side. Korra's smile widens at the sight and Asami can't help but match her grin with one of her own. She looks down to Hiro and pats his shoulder, causing him to giggle again with the affectionate touch.

 

"Yes, I am. In fact, I'd like you to meet my newest friend, Hiro," Asami introduces him. Korra's brow raises slightly at the mention of the name, but before she can question Asami, her gaze turns to the small boy with a friendly glance.

 

"Nice to meet you, Hiro, I'm Korra!" She exclaims, holding out her hand. Hiro tentatively shakes her hand before curling back against Asami. Something sweet inside Korra bursts at the sight of them so close. For a moment, she imagines that this is how it would look should Asami and her would to start a family of their own. Her eyes focus in on the green of Hiro's eyes, immediately noticing that they're so similar to the shade of Asami's emerald gaze.

 

"Hi, Korra," Hiro says in a quiet voice, grinning against Asami's arm. His arms curl around hers, and Asami gasps for a second at the unfamiliar touch. Her reaction goes unnoticed by the small boy, who is now staring up at Korra with wide eyes.

 

"Your eyes look like 'Sami's car!" He explains, not fully able to pronounce the inventor's name. Korra chuckles and looks over to her wife, who is gazing lovingly down at the little boy with an amused smirk. Hiro parts his mouth to say something further but Asami nudges him suddenly. He cocks his head up at her curiously, unsure of what the gentle push had meant. Asami nods down to this car before gesturing at Korra.

 

"Why don't you show the Avatar your awesome invention," she suggests, and Hiro looks away nervously. The small boy shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, wringing his hands together. Korra settles down, crossing her legs beneath her as she directs her full attention to Hiro.

 

"Invention? I love inventions," she says, nodding her head encouragingly. Hiro waits a few moments before he nods, too. He reaches behind him and holds it out. Korra's face turns into one of good-natured shock as she looks at it with awe, obviously impressed with his handiwork.

 

"Wow, this is awesome, Hiro! Looks like Asami has some competition," she says approvingly, throwing a wink to her wife. Asami blushes and nods, looking down at Hiro with pride. The young boy giggles again as he squeezes Asami's arm tighter.

 

"'Sami helped me with the wheels," he says, looking up at the heiress with love and affection in his eyes. Asami reaches over and ruffles his hair before patting his shoulder again. The smaller boy nuzzles his face in the crook of his elbow at the touch, smiling harder.

 

"It looks really good, Hiro. You and Asami make a good team, huh?" She says, gazing at her wife. Asami looks to the soft and gentle gaze in Korra's eyes as she talks with Hiro, and suddenly, she remembers their talk from a few weeks ago. She's reminded of how she'd responded, but her original stance on raising a family begins to shift as she feels every squeeze and gleeful giggle from Hiro beside her. The inventor takes a moment to simply bask in the maternal instincts that flicker in the back of her mind when she sees how excited Hiro is when the Avatar begins to 'test' his car.

 

"I'm sorry, Mrs Sato, Korra," a voice interrupts from behind them. The two women and the boy turn around to see the headmistress gazing at them warmly. Hiro's brows furrow at the sight of her, his grip intensifying upon Asami's arm.

 

"Yes, ma'am?" Korra asks, stumbling to her feet. The older woman looks to Hiro with a soft expression.

 

"The orphanage is closing down for the night. Hiro, dinner is nearly ready to be served. Please say goodbye to Mrs Sato and Korra," she says, touched that Hiro shows a sign of attachment to the two women who had built the establishment. Hiro sighs and grumbles, gripping Asami tighter. The little boy burrows his face into her shirt, curling his body around her defensively. The inventor can't help but wind an arm around the small of his back and hug him tighter. Korra and the headmistress don't miss the subtle possessiveness the heiress shows around the young man.

 

"It's okay, Hiro, we'll be back to visit tomorrow, how does that sound?" Asami asks warmly, her tone sincere. Hiro seems undeterred, but when he meets Asami's convincing gaze, he sighs and loosens his hands around her arms.

 

"Okay," he mutters, removing himself from the woman before he bows his head and slouches his shoulders. Asami gives him a final hug, before Korra squeezes him, twirling him off the ground. He laughs animately as she sets him down with a soft cushion of air. 

 

"You promise to come back?" He asks, looking more over to Asami. The heiress nods and ruffles his hair again.

 

"Promise."

 

/

 

"So… you and Hiro, huh?" Korra asks as she finishes air-bending dry the dishes. The heiress smiles at the mention of the small boy as she nods, placing the final dish in the cupboard. Arms wrap around her middle and a chin places itself upon her shoulder as Korra sways both their bodies.

 

"It's been awhile since I've seen you that happy, you know," she murmurs, kissing the bare skin of Asami's neck. The older woman sighs contently, moving so that she faces the Avatar with a hooded gaze. Korra places her hands on the counter behind Asami, placing herself closer to her wife.

 

"Yeah, it was good to get to know him. He's incredibly smart. I think he's the same kid Varrick had talked to me about a few weeks ago when he came in about his idea of rocket-powered messenger Spirits," she says, shaking her head slightly as she remembers Varrick's ridiculous idea. Korra frowns.

 

"What is with that man and rockets? He tried to convince me on putting them on my glider," Korra grumbles, thinking about the absurd spiel the eccentric inventor had dosed her with earlier that day. While she recounts the strange meeting to her wife (and letting her know how cowardly she'd been to leave him with her), Asami can't seem to get her mind off Hiro. Before she can even process the thought, her mouth and brain are working for her.

 

"I want to adopt him," Asami blurts out. Korra pauses in between retelling her story with a raised brow.

 

"You want to adopt Varrick?" She asks incredulously. Asami claps her shoulder and Korra rubs the ache out of her muscle as Asami looks to her seriously.

 

"No, dummy," she says with a good-natured tease, "Hiro."

 

"But I thought you didn't want a family?" Korra asks, hopeful but still confused. She loved the little boy as much as her wife, and the fact that Asami was thinking of adopting him made her heart swell. She placed her hands on the inventor's hips as Asami drew a deep breath and nodded.

 

"I didn't before, but meeting him… he just… he reminds me of a younger me. I was talking to Lin before, and it turns out that his parents were both crime lords, so his chances of adoption are lower, not to mention that he's a non-bender. He just is so smart and so sweet, and he wants to learn, like I can see it in his eyes, you know? He's so adorable and I can tell that he's attached to me but he's only five so it makes sense, and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of attached to him now, too. I may seem crazy because I've only met him once and that was today, but it was like we had a connection right away and-"

 

"Asami," Korra chuckles, cutting off her wife in the middle of her flustered ramble, "I get it, you really like him-"

 

"But I want you to like him, too," Asami says seriously, placing her hands on Korra's shoulders, "because I don't want to pressure you."

 

"Babe, 'Sami," Korra's laughing now as she pats her wife's cheek, "I do like him! You didn't even let me finish, you're so excited. I was going to say that we do it. I want a family, you already know that. I've always wanted to adopt a kid, and you're right, he's almost exactly like you and that makes me so happy. It means that there's more of the Avatar's love to go around." Asami punches her shoulder at that comment, shaking her head as she mocks her wife.

 

"You're a complete dork," she jokes, her fingers playing with the edges of her shirt collar. Korra smiles as she leans up and pecks her lips.

 

"You're a complete nerd," she banters back, causing Asami to chuckle into her mouth.

 

"Dork."

 

"Nerd."

 

"Asami," Korra breathes between a long kiss. The heiress nods slightly, her eyes lost in the oceans of Korra's eyes. The Avatar reaches between them, grabbing at both of Asami's slightly shaky hands and squeezing them tightly. Korra takes a deep breath and nods her head.

 

"Let's do it," she whispers as she kisses her again, "let's adopt Hiro."

 

/

 

"And you're sure about this?"

 

"Positive," Asami replies, squeezing Korra's hand tightly. The Avatar simply beams as she looks between the heiress and the headmistress of the adoption centre. The grey-haired woman looks unbelievably happy and proud that these two women are making such a monumental choice.

 

"Well, I don't need to do a criminal check, I'm sure," the older woman chuckles as she reaches into her cabinet for the appropriate paperwork. She pulls out a small file and fishes out a few pieces of paper, before turning back to the couple with a wide smile on her face.

 

"Here are the forms," she says, motioning to the various pages. She goes over the basic details, and soon enough, she's down to the last page. Both Asami and Korra look eager to get the rest of the process over with; neither of them had ever been too thrilled to do paperwork. 

 

"And there we go, just sign right there, and then you can go pick up Hiro," the woman says warmly, watching with kind eyes as the two women finish signing the papers. With a proud smile, she stands up and extends her hand out. Both women shake it before pulling their arms back.

 

"Congratulations," the headmistress beams, "you're now new parents!"

 

"Holy shit," Asami breathes softly as she grins at Korra, "we're mothers now, Korra."

 

Korra nods, her grin threatening to break her face. Tears well in her eyes as she reaches forward and pulls her wife in for a bear hug, lifting the inventor off the ground. Before she can set her down, Korra's arm winds around the headmistress in her joy and she lifts her up too. At first, the older woman is surprised, but then she sighs contently and pats the Avatar's back. Korra sways their bodies side to side in pure joy. They all embrace for a moment longer before Korra finally sets them down. The headmistress pats her shoulder before pointing to the door.

 

"Well," she smiles, looking at the proud parents, "do you want to meet your new son?" The women both nod excitedly, their hands clasped tightly together as they watch the woman go over to the door and open the wooden frame. 

 

There, sitting with his belongings and tiny silver car, sits Hiro with a wide grin on his face.

 

Asami's heart melts instantly as she is the first to step forwards towards him. Hiro jumps off the chair and rushes towards the taller woman, colliding with her knees as he giggles. Asami kneels down and wraps him in a tight hug, finally registering that she is holding her son. Korra gives the two of them a moment as she finishes thanking the headmistress. Hiro's face is buried in Asami's jacket as he begins to cry happily, clutching the woman tighter to her. Asami squeezes back tighter, rubbing his back and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as the young boy is given another chance at being in a family. Korra's arms wrap around them both as she joins them on the floor, her warm chuckle filling the air. The three of them all begin to laugh amidst their happy tears, joyfully embracing one another as hold each other close.

 

"Well, Hiro," Korra beams as she lets them go, "are you ready to be part of our family?" Hiro wipes his tears and looks to his mothers with a wide smile. Something in his young heart tells him that this family will be better than any family he'd had before. He may still remember the loss of his parents and their cruelty, but now he has been given the gift of being able to live with two of the most amazing people on Earth. 

 

"Yes," Hiro says between a hiccup. Asami pats his shoulder again and Hiro decides that there's no greater feeling in the world than the comforting hand upon his shoulder from his mother. The word repeats over and over again until Hiro realizes it. He has a mother - two mothers - and he's so excited.

 

"Yes!" He says again, launching his body forward, catapulting him into both their arms. Korra holds them close, pecking his head before pecking Asami's shoulder. Her chest swells with pride and that primal maternal instinct. She has a family. She has a son, now.

 

"Come on then," Asami murmurs in a soft coo, rubbing Korra's arm gently as she looks down to Hiro, "let's go."

 

Somehow, they manage to get into the car and drive back to their house. All the way, Hiro sits on Korra's lap and stares around him in awe. He's still in disbelief that his mothers are two of the most powerful and influential people in the world. He looks around at the highways and other cars, before glancing up at the world around him. The sky is so blue, unlike the red and grey that he'd remembered of Ba Sing Se during the destruction. The people are friendly and helping each other on the street. The world seems so much brighter to Hiro, and he has never been so happy to be alive. He may have only been around for five years, but still, he has seen so much death and despair to cloud his judgement. But, as he glances to his new parents, he knows that all of that will change over time. He can sense that good things are coming for him, and he can't wait to seem them. Finally, Asami pulls their car up into the drive way of a small house, located on the mountainside that overlooks the bay and Republic City. Hiro stares up at the house with awe.

 

"Hiro," Asami says gently, giving him a nod as she pats his shoulder, "welcome home, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any prompts, send them my way! You can find me on tumblr at a-class-act-president (main blog) or theraidereffect (side blog), or shoot me a comment. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one! :D More will come soon!


	2. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get used to some of the changes that come with being first time parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically marshmallow fluff and a pretty detailed sex scene in the middle. Yes. That is all.

"Hiro, honey, come up to your room. It's time to get dressed and head out."

 

The five year old boy looks up from his sketch books at the sound of his mother's voice. Beside him, Naga wakes from her slumber and lets out a soft bark, before nudging Hiro in the side. The young boy giggles when Naga nearly tips him over with a push of her snout. Hiro wraps his arms around the polar-bear dog's big head, allowing her to hoist him upon her shoulders. He slides down her fur and laughs as Naga stumbles to her feet, carrying him up the stairs and to the location of his mother's voice. He'd only been living with his new parents for about two weeks, but he'd fully adjusted after the first day. He loves his home, his mothers, his room, and of course, his best friend, Naga.

 

"There you are," Asami calls out warmly, watching with a mischievous glance as Hiro timidly hides his face in Naga's fur. Asami shakes her head in a laugh as she reaches for her son, prying him off a reluctant Naga. The polar-bear dog barks, licking the back of Hiro's head in affection. The little boy only laughs and grins up at his mother, who gives him a playful smirk as she raises her brow at the sight of his messy hair.

 

"Hiro, I just got you showered!" She laughs, bopping his nose as he curls into her embrace. 

 

"Sorry, Mama," he gushes innocently, staring up at her with wide green eyes that Asami can't turn down for the life of her. The inventor sighs contently as she sets him down on the counter and reaches for his towel and clothes, nodding her head in the direction of the bathroom.

 

"Don't take too long, sweetheart. Mommy will be here in a few minutes and then we'll have to go and catch the ferry to the island, okay?" Asami asks in a soft voice, grinning softly as she uses Korra's new name for their child. They'd discussed it a bit before adopting the young boy, of what they wanted to be called; after having denied some of Korra's ridiculous suggestions (the Momatar, Childbender, and Parental Units One and Two being some of the few), they'd decided on Mama for Asami and Mom for Korra. Mostly, it had been Asami's suggestion, but when Korra realized that she could now rename her wife to _Mamasami_ , she had been set. Asami shakes her head as she remembers the boisterous laugh that had boomed from her wife at the realization.

 

"I'll be ready before Mommy comes! I'm super fast!" He exclaims, rushing excitedly into the bathroom. Asami chuckles as she hears the door close and the water start to run. Naga turns to face her with a cock of her head, a playful expression in her big dark eyes. The inventor crosses her arms as Naga pants, nudging her snout into Asami's belly, whining as her tail begins to wag with the telltale sign of excitement.

 

"No, Naga," she says sternly, reaching forward to scratch at the animal's chin, "no playing, and no more slobbering over my son, okay? We'll play when we get to the island. I'm sure that Bumi and Ikki will be more than willing to throw you a bone, or a few."

 

Naga whines again, nuzzling her head against Asami's side, pushing the woman back slightly. The inventor huffs out a teasing breath as she watches Naga turn her gaze towards the bathroom door, eagerly awaiting Hiro's return. The polar-bear dog had taken an immediate liking to the young boy, and Korra had explained previously to Asami that most polar-bear dogs, especially the females, were extremely protective of young - animal or otherwise. It had been one of the reasons she'd been allowed Naga to be her companion throughout her time at the compound at the Southern Water Tribe. The polar-bear dog had gotten her through some of the toughest of times, most of which ended with saving her life. Asami undoubtedly has a soft spot for the giant furry beast, but she and Hiro together were more than a handful. Add Korra to the mix and well, it's basically chaos.

 

The water shuts off and Hiro screams out from behind the door, "Mama, is Mommy here yet?"

 

"Not yet, speedster," Asami replies with a loving tone, smiling as she hears the frantic jumble and rustling coming from the restroom. Not even a minute later, the door whips open and Hiro stands before her, wearing his t-shirt the wrong way around and his hair a complete wreck. Asami raises her brow.

 

"Hiro…," she tries to scorn, but her voice comes out as a chuckle. Hiro only beams further at the sight of Asami's laughter. Nothing makes the little boy happier than his mother's laughter, both of them. Asami goes to properly tell him about his attire, but a door closing downstairs interrupts her.

 

"Mommy's here!" Hiro exclaims, and before Asami can reach out for him, the young boy is already sprinting through the door. Naga follows suite, barking excitedly behind him as they go to greet Korra downstairs. Asami sighs and rolls her eyes, but can't help the warmth spreading in her chest. She reluctantly leaves the room and walks out into the hall, casting a glance over the railing to the sight of a fallen Avatar, laid under the pile of polar-bear dog and her child. Korra's laughing and trying to pull herself up, but Naga's side rests over her torso, pinning her to the ground.

 

"Korra!" Asami says with a gentle scold, shaking her head at the sight of her three children. As much as her wife is the Avatar and holds prestige to her name in all five nations, she's just as unpredictable and childish as her son, and their pet. Korra never fails to remind her that Asami is the one that holds their family together. The inventor can't help but agree immediately, especially when she sees the white fur covering Korra's chest and clothes.

 

"We have to leave and catch the next ferry," Asami says, looking at her watch, "which is in less than half an hour. You know that I don't like to be late."

 

"Hi Asami, nice to see you too. Man, may I say, you look _beautiful_ today," Korra grins as Hiro giggles mischievously against her throat, his body splayed across her chest. Naga wags her tail, panting harder, but shedding more of her fur upon the Avatar. Asami raises both her brows and doesn't buy it.

 

"Not going to work, Avatar," she grumbles, crossing her arms and trying her best to look serious. Korra looks to Hiro, noticing his state of undress. She maneuvers the boy so that they're looking at each other directly. She gives her son a sympathetic glance, causing Hiro to giggle and blush again.

 

"She got you too huh, kid?" She asks with a tease when she sees his inside-out clothes. Hiro nods and grins, displaying his shining teeth. 

 

"Mama told me that you don't listen to her," Hiro says with a beaming smirk, "and that she doesn't like it because you always make her late." Korra raises her brow and looks to her wife, now sporting a shocked expression and a slight blush to her cheeks at Hiro's confession. 

 

"Is that so, Mamasami?" Korra asks with a playful tease. Asami loses the shock and goes back to her hardened stare, trying to be serious once more. Korra glances between Hiro and her wife, sharing a knowing grin with her son. She wriggles her eyebrows at him, and Hiro only nods and smiles harder. The look on her wife's face is not one that she particularly likes, mostly because Asami knows Korra's up to something. She sees the mischief in those blue depths and suddenly she knows that Korra's scheming with her son. She points her finger down at her wife, narrowing her gaze.

 

"Korra, whatever you are thinking, you better not-"

 

Before she can finish her statement, she's on the ground. She's not sure how fast Korra had managed to leap up and grab at her, but she's now laying atop her wife, with her son climbing on her shoulders proudly. Korra is laughing as Naga barks and stuffs her snout into Asami's side, placing a paw over her back to pin her underneath her furry body. The inventor turns red as she glares at her wife, but Korra can see the happiness in her jade gaze as she laughs. Hiro wraps his arms around Asami's neck, grinning into his mother's head as he and Korra give each other a thumbs up.

 

"Korra, we're going to be-"

 

Her statement is cut off by a kiss, causing the inventor to gasp shockingly. Korra chuckles as she pulls away, reaching up and flicking one of her strands of loose coal hair back behind her hair. Korra smiles at her with such affection and love, Asami literally thinks that she's going to explode from cuteness. Behind her, Hiro lets out a feigned groan, muttering a quiet 'ew' as Naga purrs something in agreement, pawing at both the Avatar and her wife.

 

"Late," Korra finishes for her in a soft voice, "I know."

 

To any other person, it would seem weird to see the four of them piled on the floor. They're not the most average or typical family, but they're a family. Despite her need for punctuality, Asami can't help but lose herself in the feeling of warmth and completion that she feels. Hiro somehow slides off her back and manages to wrestle his way between his two mothers, causing Asami to slightly fall over to lay half beside, half on top of Korra. She could easily get off now, because Naga has released her weight upon the heiress. Something stops her, and as Korra wraps her lean arm around her wife and son, she loses herself in those beautiful blue eyes gazing at her with so many unspoken words. Hiro laughs as he presses himself closer to the inventor.

 

Suddenly, Asami thinks, being late doesn't seem to matter.

 

/

 

"You built this, Mama?" Hiro asks with wide eyes as he looks to the steamboat from where he sits atop Naga. Asami nods as she follows her wife onto the boat. She looks back at her son with a warm expression as they settle down on the deck, waiting to depart so that they can reach the island. 

 

"Yup," she says, giving him a wide smile, "I'm going to be building more for other nations, too." Korra wraps her arm around her wife's middle, beaming proudly as Hiro gasps in awe. He clutches Naga tighter as he watches the water start to flow from under them, signalling their move.

 

"Can I build one, too?" Hiro asks innocently, looking down at his mother. Korra nods for Asami, squeezing her slightly.

 

"You can build as many as you want. You and your Mama are incredibly smart, you know that? I'm sure you could build a super bigger and better one with the both of you working together," Korra says in a gentle voice. Asami blushes at that, hiding her face in Korra's neck as she witnesses her wife being the amazing parent that she is. Hiro answers with silence, a nod, and a grin painted across his face as he turns back to stare at the ocean.

 

Soon enough, they arrive upon the island with the boat coming to a halt. It takes all but two seconds for the three of them to leave the boat the minute the ramps roll down to meet the dock. Korra laughs as Naga takes off with Hiro on her back, charging for land as she knows Bumi and Ikki are probably waiting for her with a few treats. She keeps mind of the child upon her back, and Korra knows her faithful companion is not nearly as rough with her son than she is when the Avatar is riding her. Asami hums into Korra's neck as they take their time to reach the tops of the stairs, where Korra's parents, Tenzin and his family, Bumi, Kya, Lin, and all their other friends are waiting, peering curiously at the little boy on the top of the excited polar-bear dog.

 

"Hiro, come over here please," Asami calls out, removing herself from Korra slightly to help her son down from Naga's saddle. The boy reaches out for his mother and hides his face in her neck shyly as he looks at all the different people surrounding them. He tenses up at so many unfamiliar faces, with the only one he recognizes being Lin, but he hadn't remembered her to be all that nice at the orphanage. He's seen her chasing his mother, so he immediately looks away from her and ducks his head into his mother's neck again.

 

"Hey Hiro," Korra says gently, placing her body between him and the people protectively. Her hand gently rests upon the small of his back, her thumb running smooth circles into his tense, clothed skin. She hums lowly, allowing her son to relax and turn back to gaze at her.

 

"This is your family, kiddo," she says with an assuring smile, tilting her shoulder so that he can get a smaller, less overwhelming glance at them. She looks out to the crowd, her eyes falling upon the proud and teary gazes of her parents for a moment. Senna has her hands cupping her mouth in happiness.

 

"But…, I thought you and Mama were my family?" The boy asks, confused as he glances between his two mothers. Asami chuckles, bouncing him slightly in her arms as she pecks his cheek. Hiro smiles at that, relaxing a bit further under the protection of both his mothers.

 

"We are, sweetheart, but this is your bigger family. Don't you want to meet them, too?" Asami asks in a coo, her voice loving and gentle. Korra's heart swells when she sees the look in Asami's eyes. The pure care and affection in those glittering emerald eyes almost makes her want to jump her right there. Hiro thinks for a moment before he hesitantly nods. Korra smiles at him encouragingly and the boy sighs contently.

 

"Alright," Korra says, before turning back to see her father and mother. She nods for them to approach, a knowing smile playing at her lips. Tonraq and Senna come forward slowly, being careful not to startle the young boy. Tonraq's hand claps Korra's shoulder proudly as Senna beams at her.

 

"This is your Grandpa Tonraq and your Grandma Senna, Hiro," she says gently, gazing back to her mother and father. The Avatar can't help but stick her chest out proudly when she tells them, "Mum, Dad, this is our son, Hiro." 

 

"Hi Hiro," Senna gushes, aching to just reach out and cuddle him, "Korra's told us lots about you. We're so happy to meet you, little one." Hiro smiles politely at her, but still latches onto his mother as he looks between her and the man beside her with wide eyes.

 

"Quite the handsome young fella, aren't you?" Tonraq beams, gripping his daughter's shoulder tighter as he nods to her approvingly. Korra rubs the back of her neck nervously, but with appreciation as she looks to her family again.  

 

"Thank you," Hiro mumbles sheepishly, blushing furiously as he presses himself closer to Asami's body. The new grandparents can't help but feel happiness soar through them at the sound of his sweet voice. Tonraq places his hands on both Asami and Korra's shoulders, grinning proudly.

 

"You make quite a lovely family, my dears," he says with a nod. 

 

As Korra looks to her wife and son, she can't help but nod and think, _that we do._

 

/

 

"Why were you chasing my Mommy?"

 

Lin pauses from washing a dish to glance down at Hiro, who is staring up at her with a toothy grin. Beside her, Kya stifles a laugh and dries the dish in Lin's hands, murmuring something under her breath. The chief of police glares at her girlfriend before rolling her eyes. Hiro taps his foot impatiently. The young boy had taken maybe five minutes before his shyness had disappeared and he'd become acquainted with all of his aunts and uncles. He quite likes Bumi and Kya, because they'd give him secret sweets when his mothers weren't looking. He thinks Mako is kind of weird, especially when he talks to his mothers, but Uncle Bolin wasn't too bad. Hiro thinks he's really funny and Aunt Opal is really nice. So, this naturally leaves Hiro with only one person.

 

Lin Beifong.

 

"Is it true that you're a police chief? Have you ever arrested any really bad guys? Wait, were you trying to arrest Mommy? Did she do something wrong?"

 

The questions are coming out rapid-fire style, and Lin barely has time to part her mouth to answer the first one when several follow afterwards. Behind her, Kya is near losing herself in laughter, her arms wrapping around Lin's middle as she presses her face into her girlfriend's tense shoulder. The metal-bender waits until the little boy has run out of air before she nervously wrings her hands together. She's taken on enemies that had nearly laid waste to the city she'd spent her life in, and yet her greatest fear still stems from children. She's not like her sister. She doesn't know how to act around children mainly because she didn't have the greatest influence from her own mother.

 

"Ooh is Mommy in trouble?" Hiro asks, grinning even wider. The bender opens her mouth again to answer but Hiro giggles.

 

"Mommy's in trouble," he says in a sing song voice, "now Mama can't get mad at me for not cleaning my room anymore."

 

"Well, hey now, no one is in trouble," Lin says nervously, finally getting the chance to speak. Hiro's smile dissipates for a moment, pouting slightly. Lin tries her best attempt at a smile, but the poor boy just ends up confused by her expression. Lin sighs and face-palms in defeat.

 

"Hey, Aunt Lin, why does Aunt Kya always laugh at you?" Hiro asks, rushing forward and clambering at her leg. The boy is completely relentless, Lin thinks, but before she can wonder as to how he could have transformed from a shy, polite young boy into a rambunctious ball of energy, Korra comes rushing in on an air-sphere. Meelo and Ikki zip past her, causing the towel on Lin's shoulder to fly off and into the sink full of water. At the sight of his mother, Hiro squeals delightedly. Lin can't help but breathe a sigh of relief, but also bear a small scowl at the Avatar for leaving her child unattended.

 

"Mommy, Mommy! Who's the better metal-bender, you or Aunt Lin?"

 

At this, Lin's brow raises mischievously.

 

"Me," both Korra and Lin answer at the same time. Kya squeezes her girlfriend tighter, a smile forming upon her lips as she feels Lin tense up, a competitive flare coming from her nostrils as she stares at the equally bristled Avatar. Hiro's grin stretches his face so far, the water-bender is almost scared for a moment that the skin will crack from the sheer pressure. Hiro looks between the two of them, bouncing harder on his feet.

 

"Your Mom's got a long way to go before she can be even half as good as me, kid," Lin snorts, waving her hand in a noncommittal fashion towards the dark skinned woman. Korra crosses her arms and gives Lin a teasing scowl as she winks at her son.

 

"Psh, as if," Korra retaliates with a raised brow, "you're basically a grandma now. We both know I'm better, faster, younger, and stronger." Lin grunts, shaking her head at Korra's arrogance. She turns to Hiro, pointing to his mother with a disapproving expression.

 

"Kid, don't take after your meat-headed Mom, okay? She's full of sh-"

 

"Shish Kabobs," Asami's nervous, but equally scornful voice steps in. Lin draws back when the irritated inventor enters, gulping as she realized that her potty mouth still needed work to control. She shoots a glance at Kya, as if to tell her girlfriend, 'this is a prime example of why I don't want kids'. Korra chuckles, but the heiress grumbles something about the Avatar being just as terrible before Korra earns a hard thwack from a punch to her arm. 

 

"Hey that's not very nice!" The dark skinned woman says in a high pitched voice, rubbing the ache out of her muscles. Her wife rolls her eyes and shoves her lightly, communicating silently for her to stop acting so childish. Korra pouts, something that Asami hates because she can easily give into her wife's baby blues. Asami forces herself to look away, causing Korra to let out a small whine with her absence.

 

"Mommy's full of Shish Kabobs?" Hiro asks, perplexed and confused. He can tell that he is missing something, but no one in the room (bare for maybe a curious Kya) care to explain to him as to what Lin was really going to say. Putting the matter aside rather quickly, Hiro turns back to his mother. A playful grin returns to his face as he wriggles his eyes knowingly, a trait he'd no doubt picked up from the notoriously troublesome Avatar.

 

"I think Mommy and Aunt Lin should have a competition to see who's the best metal-bender," Hiro suggests happily, practically bouncing on his feet. Asami's brows narrow as she shoots a glare between the chief of police and her wife, a low growl forming upon her lips. The sound goes unnoticed by her son, but both Lin and Korra sheepishly avoid her gaze as Asami silently tells them that they're no better than her son when it comes to maturity.

 

"I wouldn't be _completely_ against it," Korra says first with growing excitement at her son's proposition, but later wincing as Asami's hair whips around and her jade eyes bear into hers with a fixed stare. Hiro practically yips in joy as he sprints to his mother, barrelling into her legs. Korra grins sheepishly and picks him up with a puff of air. The heiress goes to shake her head but the minute she sees the excitement and happiness in Hiro's shimmering green gaze, she can't help but sigh. Lin isn't too far behind to help the situation, clearing her throat to butt in, despite the look Asami sends her.

 

"To be fair, your kid suggested the idea first," she retorts, pointing at Hiro, who nods and smiles harder at both his mothers. Asami's brows flatten and she sends a deadpan expression to the experienced chief of police, the look in her eyes so unamused that Kya bursts into laughter once more.

 

"Let me get this straight," Asami says, pinching the bridge of her nose, "you want to fight my wife because my five year old son told you to do it?" 

 

"It wouldn't really be fighting-"

 

"Korra, not now."

 

"Yes, ma'am," Korra says, snapping a playful salute and shutting her mouth. Hiro shoves his face into her neck, grinning at the sight of his mother being bossed around by the inventor. Asami's still glaring at Lin, tapping her foot impatiently. Lin looks at the habit and cocks her brow. _So that's where the kid gets that from_ , she muses silently, much to Asami's confusion. The chief snaps out of her thoughts as she nods her head at the inventor.

 

"I wasn't saying I wanted to do it, I was just saying that he suggested it," Lin tries to argue, but Asami looks even more unconvinced. Korra, after throwing a playful grin to her son, steps forward and intercepts the heated stare that Asami has the chief locked in.

 

"You know, I think Hiro really wanted to see his Mom show off her amazing talent," Korra interjects, her proof being a bouncing Hiro, nodding excitedly. His eyes grow wide as he reaches out and place his hands flat against Asami's cheeks, causing her lips to spread apart. Both Korra and Hiro burst into laughter at the sight, causing the heiress to grow red with embarrassment. Kya stifles her own laugh, but only because Lin jabs a sharp elbow to her side.

 

"You mean her brash attitude and inability to listen, more like," Asami snorts, her voice muffled from Hiro's grip. The little boy laughs and pushes himself closer to his other mother, contorting his expression so that he's gazing at her with polar-bear puppy dog eyes that he knows Asami cannot resist.

 

"Please, Mama! I just want to see who's the better bender! You said that you and Mommy used to practice talking-wand-doh and jumi-jit-zoo all the time when you were fighting bad guys," the boy exclaims, unable to properly remember the name or pronunciation of taekwondo and jiu jitsiu. She almost laughs at how cute he sounds, but she knows that she must remain strict and serious if Hiro is going to get any discipline - ever. She takes a deep breath, the air fluttering past her tightened lips and the noise causing more giggles to erupt from her son and her wife, both.

 

"That's different-"

 

"It's worse actually, Hiro, because your Mama would _actually_ fight me!" Korra butts in again, but Asami doesn't look amused once more. Hiro chuckles as he leans even closer to Asami, clinging to her as he lovingly nuzzles her nose with his own. Korra gushes, but Asami knows that it's a scheme.

 

"Fine, fine," she grumbles, giving into her stubborn family, "but no real fighting. This is just to show you how metal-bending works, right?" Both Lin and Korra nod, but their eyes say something otherwise. Before Asami can part her mouth, her son has already reacted for her. Hiro explodes into a booming cheer as he wriggles in Korra's arms, desperately begging to be let down. The Avatar sets him down with a small puff of air and he charges through the house, waving his arms and screaming, "hey everybody! Mommy is totally about to take down Aunt Lin in a metal-bending fight!"

 

"Uh," Korra blushes, rubbing the back of her neck as Asami practically steams in front of her, "… Bolin must've taught him that?"

 

"Korra!"

 

/

 

"That was so awesome!" Hiro exclaims as he runs up to his mother, narrowly avoiding the stone that jutted out of the ground from where Lin had bent it. Korra's chuckle is warm and resonating as she swoops her son into her arms, cradling him tightly to his chest. 

 

" _Was_ is a key word, I'd say," Tenzin grumbles from beside Asami on the bleachers (or what remains of them after Korra had practically ripped one half to shreds). The older man doesn't even look fazed, mainly because this is such a usual occurrence that he has lost interest in caring. The apathetic man winces when he sees a few of the air acolytes scolding him from afar, unamused expressions painting their face as Lin and Korra's scuffle had ruined their pre-dinner meditation. Some part of the air-master actually doesn't care, but he deduces it to Korra's ill influence beginning to rub off on him.

 

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Tenzin, they're just having some fun. It's been awhile since they locked fists, or metal, should I say," Kya explains as she claps his shoulder with a laugh, her eyes trained on Lin approaching them. Tenzin's eyes widen as he looks to his older sister with a shocked expression.

 

"I do _not_ wear panties," he says, horrified that she'd use such a word with him. Kya rolls her eyes as Lin plops down beside her, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's middle and kissing her cheek softly. Kya blushes and curls further into her girlfriend's embrace, smiling dazedly. 

 

"Really? That's not what I know from what I remember of you," Lin says in a stiff tone, her eyes teasing and sharp with the smirk beginning to form upon her lips. Asami groans and hangs her head as Tenzin splutters out, "shut up, you inconsiderate, bumbling, insanely stubborn and messy, woman."

 

"Wow," Lin says, placing a hand over her chest for dramatic effect, "I have been vanquished by your hurtful words." The air-bender rolls his eyes and stands, huffing out to Lin that she and Korra better have the place clean by dinner or he'll personally jettison them both off the island with a puff of air.

 

"Aunt Lin!" Hiro screeches as he nearly barrels into her knees. The chief is taken aback as Hiro suddenly crawls into her lap, without any regard for personal space. He looks to her in awe and amazement, his eyes wide with excitement as he places his hands upon her uniform to steady himself.

 

"You were so awesome! You were like throwing metal everywhere and Mommy was throwing metal everywhere, and then you threw that rock at Mommy's head and she threw the stone statue at your face but you dodged it and it was so cool!" Hiro gasps as soon as he runs out of air. Lin can't help but smile at his excitement as the boy looks back at the path of destruction she'd placed upon the temple's lands. She grimaces, knowing that she and Korra will have to clean it up sooner or later. It is going to have to be later though, because Hiro already has more comments lined up.

 

"One day, I want to be able to be as cool as my family," Hiro says with content sigh, letting his small frame collapse against Lin's chest. The metal-bender looks surprised and unsure of what to do. She frantically looks to Asami, who's simply giving her a bemused smirk. It takes her a minute, but with some hesitation and uncertainty, she eventually manages to place her arms around the small boy's back, pulling him into a warm hug. Hiro lets out a tired breath against her chest as he snuggles closer, a grin spreading across his lips as he murmurs, 'it was so awesome' over and over again.

 

"Phew, Lin, it's been awhile wince we've sparred around like that," Korra says with a grin, sending a wink to her wife. Asami keeps her stare steady as the Avatar plops down in front of her, a goofy grin spread across her face. Asami can't help but think that she looks just like Hiro, despite the fact that they're not related. It's only been a matter of two weeks, but already their son has begun to pick up a few of their traits. Korra places her hands upon her knees, her thumbs lightly running circles on the sides of her kneecaps. 

 

"Korra, look at what happened to the yard," Asami grumbles, avoiding those beautiful blue eyes, "it's like Naga went through her digging phase again."

 

"It's not that bad," Korra murmurs, her eyes still fixated on her beautiful wife. Asami makes the mistake of looking down. Instantly, the frustration and pent up displeasure of her wife's antics disappear. She loses herself in those gorgeous sapphire orbs and she can't help but sigh contently. Korra sees the defeat in the heiress gaze and she grins harder, leaning up and surprising her wife with a searing kiss. Asami squeals into her mouth, but Korra chuckles and keeps her hold on her, preventing them from tipping over. Asami tries to protest further, but Korra's mouth is as magical as it has always been. She can't help herself as she feels her hands reaching up on their own, her fingers clutching at Korra's collar to hold them steady. 

 

"Mommy, come on! That's so gross," Hiro groans as he closes his eyes and burrows his head back into Lin's chest. The metal-bender can't stop the ear-to-ear smirk that forms at her lips as she pats his back sympathetically. She chuckles lightly when she averts her gaze as she watches the two women before her break into a fit of laughter, giggles, and just about anything else that resembled cute mush.

 

"I agree, kid," she mutters with good nature, but it only earns her a raised brow from Kya. The two new parents eventually pull away from each other and stop their public displays of affections. Korra stands up and sits down next to her wife, their hands grazing as Asami can't help but stick her head into the Avatar's strong shoulder. Korra's chest puffs out slightly when she feels Asami's free fingers nimbly trace over her arm muscles. 

 

"You gotta admit," Korra mutters in a voice that only her wife can hear, "you missed it, too." To add to her point, the Avatar flexes her muscles under her wife's touch, something that never ceases the heiress' insatiable need for her partner. Asami groans lowly, closing her eyes as she shakes her head in bemusement. Korra sighs and laughs slightly, pulling her arm away only to pull Asami close to her side. The taller woman nuzzles against her wife's neck, opening her eyes hazily to see Korra grinning at Hiro, who is still looking at them with a teasing glint in his sparking green eyes.

 

"So what's the verdict, Hiro?" Korra asks, glancing up to pass a smirk towards Lin. "Did I beat your Aunt Lin?"

 

/

 

"I'll tell you one thing. Of all the things I'd missed about this place, it definitely was not the beds."

 

Korra chuckles as she slowly settles in beside her grumbling wife on the hard cot. Asami tosses and turns, still grumpy as she misses her mattress from back home. Korra watches the quiet interaction, drinking in her wife's beautiful face as it scrunches up in frustration. The heiress lets out a huff as she continues to struggle and find a good position to sleep in. Korra wraps her hands underneath her hair and sighs, closing her eyes.

 

"It's supposed to be good on your back, you know."

 

"I can't possibly understand how anyone would think this is a good idea. I mean, I don't get how Hiro just fell asleep like that. He really took that in his stride. That boy is just like you - able to fall asleep anywhere," Asami grunts, groaning as she can't seem to figure out a comfortable spot. Korra opens one eye and peeks over at her knowingly. The Avatar sighs and extends her left arm, turning her head to look directly at her wife with a teasing smirk. 

 

"Come on," she murmurs in a deep, loving voice, "you know I'm a lot more comfortable than the bed." 

 

Asami rolls her eyes at the comment, but doesn't reject her wife's embrace. With a puff of defeat, the heiress rolls over, stifling a pleased moan when Korra's strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her to rest half on her chest and half in her arms. The inventor's legs throw themselves over her partner's as she lets out a yawn into the younger woman's shoulder. Korra pecks her forehead and smiles, a sudden thought passing through her mind.

 

"Remember when we used to live here after the Spirit Wilds took over your office and old apartment?" Korra says out of the blue. Asami smiles at the memories as she nods. It's still hard for the inventor to believe that all of that had happened five years ago. 

 

"Yeah, it's just as painful now as it was then, K," Asami grunts, nuzzling her nose further into Korra's skin. The soft breaths of her wife cause goosebumps to rise across the Avatar's flesh. Asami doesn't pretend like she doesn't notice, and instead sighs harder, causing Korra to grin wider. There's a certain flare of impishness present in those blue eyes, and Asami knows where her wife is about to go with the conversation.

 

"I remember a certain someone was able to make it a lot more… hmm,  _accommodating_ for you," Korra tells her in a whisper, her fingers starting to draw patterns upon Asami's back and arms. Asami shakes her head and rolls her eyes again, but the blush still paints her face and burns her alive.

 

"The winter was my favourite part," Korra says with a wink, "we always had… unique ways of keeping warm, hey 'Sams?"

 

"Unique," Asami mutters as she presses a soft kiss to her wife's exposed shoulder, "you mean frisky and naughty, more like."

 

"The hardest part was trying to keep you quiet," Korra murmurs back, the ache starting to settle in her core at the many memories they'd created when they both used to share a room at the island. Asami's teeth nip at her jaw as she disagrees, growling, "you're the loud one. Remember that time you woke Tenzin and I had to tell him you were having a nightmare? Kya just kept walking with the biggest grin on her face."

 

"Not as bad as the time when Meelo asked me what the word fuck meant because he'd heard you say it so many times," Korra chuckles, her heart thumping wildly inside her chest as she whispers in a husky voice, "shit Asami, you came so many damned times that night I thought that the entire island would wake up from your screaming."

 

"Spirits," Asami groans as she subconsciously closes her legs, " _that_ night. I could never forget that night."

 

"One of our best for sure," Korra murmurs with a goofy grin, "there were so many amazing parts, I can't pick out a favourite moment no matter how hard I try. You've always been more than amazing in bed. We could keep an entire city in the arctic warm with the amount of heat we can make."

 

"Korra…," Asami hums delightfully, gushing at her wife's comment. It's been five years since their marriage night, but the one thing she and Korra have most certainly not done is lose their intimate relationship. Where some couples taper off after the 'honey-moon' period, Korra and Asami had done nothing but excel with their sexual life. A shiver runs through the heiress as she thinks about the one night again, her mind drawing back to one specific memory. Her thighs feel so slippery and her core is aching for release, but she loves getting pent up, and in turn, working up her wife.

 

"Remember when you used that toy I'd made for us?" Asami whispers into her wife's bronze skin, peppering light kisses up her neck before she nibbles upon her jaw with need. Korra growls as she grips her wife's body tighter to her own, her lips pressed into those coal locks, inhaling her sweet scent.

 

"And how you'd _begged_ me to fuck you?" Korra mutters into her scalp, her voice lowering even further as she hisses, "I got so deep that night."

 

"Oh fuck, Korra, you did, baby. I can still feel you there when I think about it now.  _Spirits…_ ," Asami agrees shamelessly, nodding her head fervently into Korra's slick neck. Her hips are slightly rocking against the Avatar's side, desperate for some release from the scalding friction she'd been withholding. Korra pants with the motion, one of her hands sliding down her back to cup at her firm ass. Asami bites into Korra's neck, her hands roaming over the Avatar's chest until her fingers slip under the tank top to caress the firm muscles of her abdomen.

 

"You don't have to think about it," Korra growls, a wider smirk burning into the top of her head. The heiress pulls back, slightly breathless and sweaty, to glance at her wife in confusion. Her fingers crawl up and down her abdomen, causing Korra's breath to hitch.

 

"You brought it?" Asami breathes out, shocked but excited. Korra nods, her eyes nearly black with lust. Asami can't hold back as she throws herself into her wife, pressing their lips together in a earth-shaking kiss that leaves them both craving for more. The Avatar reluctantly pulls herself away from the kiss and places a finger to her wife's moist lips, a playful gaze written upon her face.

 

"You have to be quiet though," Korra warns in a thick voice, "Kya and Lin are across the hall." Asami's body shivers again at that tone of voice. Korra rolls them so that Asami is laying beneath her, dark eyes bearing into hers with need and dominance. Korra's fingers clench in the sheets and she leans down for another heated kiss when she feels Asami's hips buck up against her torso. The Avatar smirks again, pulling away from her lips with a soft pop.

 

"Take these off," she says with authority, clawing at her nightclothes before staring back into her dazzling green eyes, "and _stay_."

 

Asami knows how this is going to progress. She watches as Korra tears her own clothes off in record speed (and a bit of air-bending) before walking over to their suitcase, giving Asami the clearest view of her toned back and shoulder muscles as she bends down. The heiress stifles her moan and removes her clothes as quickly as she can. The minute her bottoms are off, the heat riddled between her legs is exposed to the cold. She's more than soaked, and her hand can't help but wander down. She knows Korra won't like if she starts without her, but Spirits, she can't help it.

 

"Korra, hurry," Asami pleads, her fingers playing in her mess of curls, eagerly awaiting the return of her wife to help her ease the ache. Korra's just finished off tightening the straps on her harness before she crawls back up to Asami, eyes strained on her fingers.

 

"You're pretty much halfway there, huh?" Korra growls, her hand reaching between Asami's legs to mingle with the heiress' fingers. Korra groans, her hips bucking and causing the phallus to slide against those slick, creamy thighs.

 

"You're drenched," the Avatar mutters in disbelief, pulling her hand away to inspect the heavy coat of slick shine that covers her fingers. Without hesitation, she plunges the two digits into her mouth and licks them clean, savouring the musky but sweet taste of her wife.

 

"Korra!" Asami gasps as her fingers continue to work on her own accord, threatening to bring her close to a release. Korra's gaze hardens and then eases as she leans over the bed, reaching for Asami's breasts and kneading them in her palm while keeping her body upright in a half-sideways plank. 

 

"Take the edge off, sweetheart," Korra coos lovingly, pressing kisses to Asami's collar and jaw, "you can do it, and then as soon as you come, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be seeing stars." Asami shivers and whimpers, her lips creasing into a taut line, desperate for the feel of Korra's mouth. The Avatar allows a chaste kiss before she turns her head down to watch as Asami works herself up to her orgasm, her fingers frantically rubbing circles as she squirms upon the bed. Korra keeps kissing her neck, grinning slyly into the heiress' slick and salty skin as she smells her scent drift up her nose.

 

"That's it," she murmurs encouragingly, "keep going, baby. I want you to come for me." 

 

"Korra, I'm so close," Asami huffs between breaths, her hips bucking. 

 

"Come for me, sweetheart," Korra hums, pinching her nipple, "come for me and only me."

 

It's Korra's possessive tone that throws her over the edge. Asami goes to scream but Korra is there to swallow the sound with a searing kiss. The Avatar's tongue rolls over every insecurity and doubt and replenishes it with strength and courage. The inventor's hips are still jerking sporadically as she slows the violent and quick circles upon her clit. Her lips are puffy and swollen still, even after that powerful orgasm. Korra continues kissing her, her hand sliding down from her breasts to the line of her hips. Her nimble fingers caress each line on her lean stomach before trailing lower.

 

"Ready?" Korra mutters softly, shifting so that she's on top fully with the toy dangling between them. Asami nods, throwing her trembling legs over the Avatar's waist and locking her ankles around the small of her back. Her hips continue to buck upwards desperately. Asami opens her eyes into slits, her heated expression nearly capable of making the younger woman come on her own. Korra tries to not shudder, but she can't help it.

 

"Always," Asami breathes, watching with anticipation as Korra reaches between them to grab at the appendage.

 

Asami's so wet that Korra doesn't have assist in pushing her member inside fully. Asami groans, biting her lip as her legs tighten around the Avatar's back. Korra growls as she shifts her weight so that she can lay over her wife. They stay like that for awhile, still and silent, appreciating the full sensation of being truly connected. Asami's hands are lightly clawing down Korra's muscled back, gliding over the small rivulets of sweat the bead down her skin.

 

"Korra," the heiress whimpers painfully low after sometime, " _move_."

 

The Avatar bites her neck lightly, making sure to avoid marking her for the sake of their inquisitive son. Her hips begin to rock, Asami growing more lax with each gentle push. The nails in her back are nearly piercing through her mocha skin, but Korra clenches her jaw through the pained pleasure. Asami's moans are muffled as she presses her mouth to the top of Korra's head. The Avatar grunts as she increases the depth of her hard thrusts, reaching places even her slender fingers can't reach. The heiress gasps as her hips buck upwards, causing their slick flesh to slap together.

 

"I can you feel you _there_ , Korra," Asami breathes, closing her eyes in ecstasy as Korra starts running a hand down her breasts. After Hiro had come into their life, intimacy had been cut short. They'd only manage quickies when he'd finally be able to sleep, mostly with goal of relieving tension. Both women know that they're extremely in need of this night of passion. Korra feels sparks fly throughout her frame when she speeds up. 

 

"Yes, Korra, that's it… fuck," Asami breathes out, scratching harder at her back. One of her hands glides upwards to tangle in those short, dark locks of the native woman. Asami tugs lightly, indicating that she needs her wife's mouth back on hers. Korra reattaches their lips and kisses her deeply, groaning into her mouth as slick wetness coats the tops of her thighs with each rock of her hips.

 

"Asami," Korra growls, biting down on her wife's bottom lip fervently. Asami nods, feeling her heart thump wildly against her chest. Everything in her body is on fire, aching for her wife's contact. She's grinding shamelessly upon the dark skinned woman's torso, reaching for more depth.

 

"I'm so close, fuck, Korra, please just fuck me harder," Asami hisses into her ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth and tugging harshly. Korra nods, her head growing fuzzy with the smell of her wife's arousal. The Avatar reaches down and swiftly pulls on one of her thighs, bringing her closer to her torso. Their mouths meet again in a blazing open-mouth kiss. Tongues mesh and twist, push and pull, before air becomes something of a fable.

 

"I'm there with you, Asami," Korra gasps into her wife's mouth, scrunching her brow as more flames stitch down her sides. Asami is holding onto Korra for dear life as the Avatar takes on a punishing pace, her hips ramming into the other's, sure to leave an array of bruises in their wake.

 

"Korra!" Asami gasps as her climax nears, her nails tearing open the flesh in her back. Korra grunts like a feral animal as she thrusts harder.

 

"Asami," she moans the older woman's name in a thick voice coated with lust. 

 

Then, it all crashes together.

 

The two join in a kiss to stifle the noise of their screams as their mind-blowing orgasm takes them by surprise. Korra's thrusts grow erratic and random as she succumbs to the power of her climax. Asami's head throws back, exposing her throat to Korra's nipping bites. The two climb down from their high slowly, intoxicated in the other's being. Their moans and gasps quieten with the slowing movement of the Avatar's hips. Finally, Korra is able to stop, nestling herself back inside the heat that simmers from between Asami's legs. She all but collapses upon the breathless inventor with a soft grunt.

 

"Damn," Asami breathes, removing a hand from Korra's back to wipe her forehead. Korra nods, chuckling into the slick skin beneath her. A goofy lopsided grin forms on her face as she looks at her wife, basking in the post-coital glow that shimmers from her body in the moonlight. Asami blushes when her eyes meet Korra's blue depths. For a moment, they're silent and staring at each other, lost in each other's love, but then they both burst into a fit of giggles. Asami wraps her lean arms around her wife's back, squeezing her tightly to her chest as she sighs contently into Korra's neck. The Avatar hums delightfully into the taller woman's shoulder, drinking in her dizzying scent of motor oil, jasmine, and sweat. Korra grins again, a thought whizzing through her mind as she holds Asami closer to her, hugging her tightly with love and affection.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love these beds?"

 

 

/

 

An earth-shaking scream jolts through the silent night.

 

Korra's eyes jerk open to see that Asami has woken too. The two of them don't hesitate as another loud wail pierces the air. It's the Avatar that's the first to leap out of the bed, throwing on her tank top and boxers as she looks to her wife frantically. One more shrill cry cuts through the silence of the night, and the voice is too familiar. Korra feels her heart plummet as she recognizes the sound in an instant.

 

"Hiro," she breathes out, anger billowing into her chest.

 

The Avatar quickly bursts from her spot and down the wooden floors of the temple, her fists already in flames. Asami, now hastily dressed in a robe and nightgown, follows after her wife as she runs a beeline straight for their son's room. Rage swells in Korra's chest, her anxiety and fear mixing together as she senses danger. Her muscles tighten as she approaches the door with a rush. She opens it immediately, her eyes searching for danger or a threat, but she only sees her son sitting upright, cheeks damp with tears and nose dribbling a bit of snot as he cries. Korra freezes, her eyes widened as she sees her son as vulnerable as he is - completely wrecked from a nightmare. Asami barrels in after Korra, but the minute she sees Hiro, nothing else matters to her. The inventor knows that there's no other threat here, so she walks slowly towards her son, reaching out for him.

 

Hiro throws himself into her embrace, his sobs easing as Asami takes to rubbing his back and shoulders in soothing circles. The heiress coos softly, her mind suddenly flashing back to when Korra used to have terrors. The memory causes her tense up slightly, but it doesn't go unnoticed by her son, who begins to cry harder again. Asami takes a deep breath and pushes away the terrible trauma, instead choosing to focus on her son. The young boy shivers in her arms, wrapping his arms around her neck and latching on tightly. Asami hums into his ear, rubbing his back again. She peppers soft kisses all along the top of his damp hair and forehead, easing the sobs that choke from his lips.

 

"It's okay, Hiro, it was just a bad dream," she whispers softly, "you're safe now, sweetheart. You're safe, my son. I've got you."

 

"S-Someone was trying to t-take me, M-Mama," Hiro bawls against her chest, his small hands trying to grip at the collar of her night shirt. The bed sighs as Korra lowers herself beside her wife and son. She places her hand lightly upon his back, overtop of Asami's own pale palm. The two new parents look at each other with a scared but knowing expression. Korra still feels jarred by the screams, but she knows Hiro needs her now.

 

"Hey kiddo, no one is gonna take you here, Hiro. You wanna know why?" Korra says in a strong voice, however internally, she's never been more afraid than having seen her child in such fear. She gulps as Hiro wipes his eyes and stares at his mother with a confused expression and a shake of his head. Korra smiles as she reaches out and wipes away a falling tear with the pad of her thumb.

 

"Because Mama is best fighter in the entire world," she says convincingly, passing an encouraging glance to her wife as she speaks. Asami's eyes soften and grow misty as Korra smiles lovingly at her before turning to tell Hiro, "and she won't ever let anything happen to you. Neither will I, son. I am the Avatar, remember? Didn't you see me metal-bending with Aunt Lin? You've even got Naga, too! You're in the safest family, little one. I promise you that." Hiro wipes his eyes again, easing some more at the Avatar's strong and assuring words. He looks up at Asami before turning back to Korra, sniffling.

 

"Is Mama a better fighter than _you_ , Mommy?" He asks innocently, and Korra chuckles. Hiro smiles a bit through his tears as the Avatar unabashedly nods, causing Asami to smile harder as well. Korra reaches out and lightly bops Hiro's nose, flashing him a playful grin.

 

"Way better," she says, throwing Asami a wink. Hiro giggles, nuzzling his mother's palm as he begins to forget about his night terror.

 

"Does that mean that Mama is stronger than the Avatar?" He asks, grinning cheekily. Korra sends him a playful frown and goes to answer, but Asami cuts in for her, turning the boy's attention to his other mother, who is also beaming from ear to ear.

 

"Most definitely," Asami says teasingly, winking back at Korra, "I mean, how else do you think your mother survived all those years on Team Avatar?" Hiro laughs again, a sweet chuckle that eases the tension knotting in the heiress chest as she kisses the top of his head.

 

"Well hey now," Korra butts in, puffing out her chest in feigned defence, "I am _far_ stronger than Mamasami." Hiro points a finger at her, grinning goofily as Asami raises her brow at her wife. The young boy widens his eyes and squeals out, "prove it, Mommy!"

 

Korra reaches out and wraps her strong arms around the both of them, lifting them off the bed. Hiro squeaks in surprise and Asami laughs as the Avatar carries them back to the master bedroom. Lin and Kya are standing in the hall, obviously concerned after hearing the screaming, but once they catch a glance of the ridiculous Avatar carrying her family down the hall, they both breathe a sigh of relief. Lin grumbles something under her breath, but Kya whispers into her ear - something low and mischievous - which causes the metal-bender to pull her back into the privacy of their room without a second glance to Korra and her family. The Avatar rolls her eyes as she watches their door slam shut and muffled voices sound from within.

 

Finally, the trio approach their room and Korra lets out a growl as she gently tosses them to the bed. The native woman brings her arms up and flexes, causing Hiro to burst into a fit of giggles and Asami to blush. Korra doesn't miss either reaction as she puts her arms back down, crawling up the bed to join her family. She pulls the two of them into her strong arms, before reaching beneath them to air-bend the sheets so that they're nestled under the covers. She thanks Asami silently for having asked to change the sheets after their intimate moment together. The heiress just smirks knowingly as she cradles her son closer to her side. Hiro lays wedged between his two mothers as he sighs a content, tired breath before nuzzling his head into the inventor's pale shoulder. Both Korra and Asami wrap their arms around their son, kissing the top of his head.

 

"Sleep well, Hiro," Asami murmurs sleepily, "we love you, darling."

 

Hiro doesn't have the energy to reply anything other than a tired grunt, but Korra and her wife both make out a faint 'love you' thrown in. The inventor sighs as she feels his breathing slow and even out, the young boy passing into a calm sleep. Her eyes ghost up to Korra's half-lidded gaze and she smiles. Korra leans over and they meet in a chaste kiss goodnight. The Avatar falls back against her pillow, sleep threatening to take her at any moment. Her hands lightly squeeze over Asami's before she allows her eyes to close. Asami is always the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up, but the heiress doesn't seem to mind as she smiles at her family, nestled together. Her own fatigue soon slips through to her and she grows heavy with sleep.

 

For the first time in weeks, Asami gets a good night's rest.


	3. The Grand Optimist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Korra's PTSD flares up and she finds herself on the verge of making a rash decision, the Avatar learns that even the youngest of people can have the sagest advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a few darker themes. If you're uncomfortable with PTSD or suicidal thoughts, this chapter would be a good one to sit out. This one is slightly (very) angsty, because c'mon, I love angst. It's like a good mix between hurt/comfort and angst. Happy ending, as always though! The title is named after the City and Colour song, "The Grand Optimist". A great song by a great band, haha.

"Mommy, go faster, Mama is gonna beat us!"

 

Korra looks up at her son, perched upon her shoulders, a beaming grin spread across his face. The Avatar stiffens her back and pumps her legs harder as she runs through the streets of Zaofu. Up ahead, Asami is running with Pabu upon her shoulder. The heiress only winks as she zips around a corner with the speed of a buzzard-wasp. Hiro whines and tugs at Korra's short hair. The Avatar laughs and winces at the same time, knowing that Hiro has picked up her sense of impatience. Thankfully, she'd spent so much time in Zaofu that she knows the city practically inside and out. 

 

"We'll beat her, kid, just watch this," Korra says with a smirk, running towards the edge of one of the ledges. From the corner of her eye she can make out Asami running in the street adjacent to her. The heiress has a baffled expression as she watches the Avatar send her a knowing grin. Korra salutes her playfully, an action that Hiro mimics even though he's somewhat unsure of what his mother is about to do. Korra turns back to the ledge with a grin.

 

"Alright, Hiro, hold on tight!" Korra shouts, and Hiro giggles, grappling his arms around Korra's neck; he leaves barely enough room for the Avatar to breathe as Korra takes a running leap off the edge of the ledge, her arms spread wide and her eyes narrowed in on the ground. 

 

"Korra!" Asami shouts, her eyes widening in worry as she ducks into the street and running to the edge. The heiress comes to a skidding halt, watching with fearful eyes as she searches the city streets below for her wife and son. Panic settles in her chest, but then it gets replaced by mild annoyance.

 

Korra tears through the street on an air-sphere, causing all the bystanders in the street to be swept to the side. Hiro shifts upon Korra's shoulders to beam up at his other mother, waving with a signature smirk he'd learned from Korra. The Avatar turns her head to offer her another salute, a playful smirk tugging upon her lips as she mockingly sticks her tongue out. Asami wants to feel somewhat frustrated, but she sees the sheer joy on both their faces and shakes her head with a laugh instead. Pabu chitters upon her shoulders and the heiress gives him a shrug.

 

"Sorry, bud," she says with a content sigh, "looks like they got us… _again_."

 

/

 

"You lost again?!" Bolin asks, waving his arms as Pabu jumps upon his shoulders. "You never lose to races! Have you lost your game, Sato?"

 

"I think having a kid has you losing your competitive streak," Opal chimes in as she watches Asami feign a scowl in her husband's direction. Bolin only continues to play around with Pabu as he scratches the fire-ferret's furry scalp. Asami goes to say something when Korra and Hiro rush into the room. Hiro is latched upon his mother's back in a piggy-back, grinning hard into her shoulder. Korra beams up at her with a smirk as she runs forward, bumping into Asami's side with a playful nudge. The heiress lifts a brow but remains silent.

 

"Hey Hiro?" Korra says with a shit-eating grin. Hiro nods, scrambling further up her back to stare at Asami over the Avatar's shoulder. Asami crosses her arms, her green eyes alight with playful annoyance. Hiro giggles and glances back to Korra, who's staring at her wife with mischief in her eyes.

 

"Did you ever know that your Mama is a sore loser?" Korra asks, watching Asami's lip curl into her mouth. Bolin and Opal stifle a laugh from behind the heiress, but Asami rolls her eyes and stubbornly taps her foot against the mahogany floorboards.

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too!" Hiro pipes up, tightening his hold upon Korra as he giggles again. Asami's gaze softens as she sees the happiness in her son's eyes and instantly, she can't help but give in. The woman extends her arms and Hiro practically scrambles off of Korra's shoulders to leap into her arms. Korra watches with a wide smile as Hiro nestles himself deep into his mother's warm and loving embrace.

 

"Mommy and I make a good team," Hiro says tiredly, a lopsided smile still pressing into her shoulder, "but don't worry, we can be together next time. With me on your team, we'll be sure to win, I swear." Asami chuckles as Hiro snuggles closer, his small hands clutching at the fabric of her riding jacket. The small affection causes a flicker of happiness to burst from her heart. It's Korra's turn to cross her arms as she gasps playfully.

 

"What? Hiro, you and I are always together!"

 

"Yeah, but Mama doesn't cheat," Hiro says cheekily, turning around to stare at Korra with a grin. The Avatar is genuinely shocked that her own son would accuse her of cheating. Sure, she used bending, but still, jumping off a ledge and riding through the town on a ball of air is enough to let it slide, right? Asami lets loose a hearty laugh as she clutches Hiro tighter in her arms. 

 

"Finally someone said it," Bolin pipes in, coming into their family moment. Hiro's face lights up as he reaches for Bolin's strong arms. The earth-bender hoists the little boy upon his shoulders. Pabu chitters again, but runs up Hiro's back to rest upon the top of the young man's messy mop of coal hair.

 

"Pabu! You're messing up the do!" Hiro whines, but Pabu only nestles closer. Hiro lets out a puff of air as he pouts. Opal chuckles at the sight, placing a hand upon the small of Bolin's back. The little boy grins down at Opal, a charming smile pressed to his lips. Bolin only raises his brow at Korra knowingly. The Water Tribe woman knows what he's about to ask as she glances to Asami. Both women groan as the earth-bender glances upwards.

 

"Hey Hiro," he asks knowingly, "where'd you learn to say that?" Pabu jumps off of the boy's head and instead moves to Asami's shoulder once more. Hiro shrugs as he reaches up, attempting to smooth his hair into two even parts before pressing his lips into a tight line.

 

"Uncle Mako," he says, attempting to mimic Mako's smooth voice, "he says that his hair is the most important part about him."

 

"You sure it wasn't his goofy shark-brows?" Korra mutters out of her son's earshot, causing Asami to giggle and playfully swat her shoulder. Korra smiles harder at the contact, throwing Asami a wink. The heiress flushes and nervously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, causing Opal to roll her eyes and groan. Both women look at the air-bender with a innocent expression, which doesn't fool the matriarch's daughter the slightest bit.

 

"You guys! Keep it PG, okay?" Opal grumbles, placing her hand to her forehead.

 

Hiro, now busy with a heated debate with Bolin over the best kind of ice cream, doesn't notice the flirtatious exchanges between his two mothers. Korra winds an arm around Asami's waist and pecks her wife's cheek, earning another groan from Opal as the heiress blushes an even deeper shade of red. Even as Hiro continues to ramble off about how pistachio doesn't even come close in comparison to how good rocky road ice cream is, Bolin notices and throws both women a wink before he starts walking their son over to the door. Bolin nods his head and tells him that they can settle the debate with an experiment. The little boy shrieks in delight as Bolin sets him down upon the ground.

 

"Okay, one scoop only!" Korra says after them, her voice warm but also stern. Hiro tries to give her a polar-bear puppy-dog eyed look, but Korra doesn't fall for it as she places her free hand on her hip. Letting out a frustrated groan, the boy stomps his feet.

 

"Hiro, it's nearly nighttime, you won't sleep if you have two," Korra warns him. Hiro opens his mouth to say something, but then Korra's smile returns. "You, Mama, and I are going to the mountains tomorrow, remember? If you want to watch the sunrise, you have to be awake, sweetheart." At the comment, Hiro lights up and nods. He glances back to Bolin, grabbing the older man's hand as he tugs them out the door.

 

"He's gonna make a great father," Asami muses as she glances back to Opal. The air-bender blushes as she places her hand upon her stomach, her fingers running over the faint swell upon her torso. She looks down at the small bump and grins, nodding.

 

"Bo' is great with kids," Korra adds warmly, pulling Asami closer to her, "Hiro loves him. I know he definitely looks up to him and Mako."

 

"Oh man, Mako," Opal laughs as she shakes her head. "That man is… well…,"

 

"Terrible with children," Asami finishes for her with a lighthearted jest. The heiress nestles her head into her wife's shoulder as the three of them walk over to the living room of Opal and Bolin's quarters. Korra settles upon the couch, her fingers absently drawing patterns upon Asami's clothed side.

 

"He's just… well, learning, I guess," Korra says, cringing a little. Asami cocks her head to glance at her with a raised brow.

 

"He let Hiro interrogate a prisoner, Korra."

 

"Well…, it's not like Hiro wasn't good at it," Korra responds meekly, grinning bashfully. "He's a bit like his Mama in that sense. Forward. To the point. Sometimes a bit brash and rough around the edges." Asami gasps, shoving the Avatar's chest as she turns her head back around.

 

"I'm not brash," she grumbles, pouting like a child. Opal laughs as she sees Asami's emerald eyes peer over at her curiously. The air-bender puts her hands up and chuckles again, shaking her head as to avoid a confrontation. 

 

"Asami Sato, not brash? This is coming from the woman that nearly broke Varrick's hand when Raiko assigned you to work together that time Kuvira nearly destroyed Republic City," Opal jokes lightheartedly. Asami bites her lip and mulls it over before eventually conceding. She feels Korra slightly tense beneath her, but she doesn't think much of it. The heiress shifts a bit in her wife's arms before she flicks her wrist in a noncommittal fashion.

 

"The world was in a state of war," she says nonchalantly, "I did what I had to."

 

"See," Opal says, pointing to her with a grin, "you're being brash right now!"

 

"I'm beginning to think you don't know what that word means, Op."

 

"And I'm beginning to think you don't like being wrong, Mrs Future Industries," Opal says with a good-natured tease. Asami sighs and smiles, shrugging her shoulders. Opal laughs at Asami's silence, enjoying her victory over the stubborn heiress. The two of them chat about other things, ribbing each other like the good friends they are. It's not until fifteen minutes in, that Opal notices that Korra has been staring at the fire silently.

 

"Hey, Avatar, you still with us over there?" Opal calls out, causing Korra's head to snap in her direction. A faint flash of an unknown expression flickers in those blue eyes before the older woman's gaze softens and she clears her throat, adjusting her arm around Asami's shoulders.

 

"Yeah, sorry," she says, her voice cracking slightly, "I'm just tired that's all. Running around with Hiro all day can be a handful, ha." Asami stiffens as she hears the characteristic sound of a forced laugh parting her wife's lips. Korra's eyes are glued to just above Opal's eyes as she speaks, nervously darting from her forehead to the fire again. Something inside Korra's chest tightens, but before Asami can go to ask her what's wrong, an excited voice pipes in.

 

"Mommy! I won!" Hiro exclaims as he rushes into the room, smudges of chocolate upon the corners of his lips. "Uncle Bo' said rocky road _is_ better!"

 

Korra gazes at him with a cloudy expression as he leaps into the space between her lap and Asami's thighs. He lifts Asami's arm and nestles under it, grinning into Korra's side as he looks up at her with excitement and joy. Korra's breath hitches as she nods wordlessly. The Avatar reaches down and envelopes her arms around Hiro's sides, pulling him closer to her in a strong hug. Korra kisses the top of her son's head, closing her eyes as she takes in his scent and the faint smell of outside. Asami and Opal exchange a concerned expression and even as Bolin walks in, the earth-bender looks confused. Korra pulls away from the hug and gently smooths back her son's hair with a bittersweet smile. Hiro groans and pats at his hair.

 

"Mommy! I told you," he says gruffly, pouting as he tries to fix his hair, "you can't mess with the do!"

 

"You did," Korra murmurs warmly, but with some distance to her voice. "Sorry, son."

 

"S'okay," Hiro says with a smile, nuzzling his head against her chest as he cuddles into her arms, "you let me have ice cream after dark." Korra winds her arms tighter around the small boy, kissing the top of his head once more. This time, Hiro doesn't protest as his eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

 

"Speaking of dark," Asami says softly, placing her hand upon her wife's own, her thumb gently rubbing over Hiro's back, "isn't it time for bed, honey?"

 

"Mm," Hiro mumbles against Korra's shirt, "not sleepy."

 

"Hmm, okay," Asami says with a gentle chuckle, "let's get you to bed, sweetheart." 

 

"Mama," Hiro yawns, his eyes closing as he grows heavier with fatigue, "I'm… I'm not… t-tired."

 

"Korra?" Asami asks softly, placing her other hand upon her wife's shoulder. Korra blinks dazedly, but nods without saying anything. Wincing, the Avatar rises to her feet, carrying an already asleep Hiro in her arms protectively as she walks towards their bedroom. Asami's heart twists as she watches Korra disappear into Hiro's room with their child, her movements sluggish and slow.

 

"Was it something I said?" Opal whispers, her voice downtrodden. Bolin approaches her from the side, drawing her in for a tight hug. Asami sighs and looks to the fire before glancing back at her friend with a cloudy gaze.

 

"I don't know," she murmurs, feeling her stomach churn apprehensively, "I don't know, Opal."

 

/ 

 

It's after midnight when Korra stumbles into the guest room. 

 

Asami glances up from the blueprints she's reading to see Korra place her towel upon the rack by the door. The woman looks smaller than usual, even though she's wearing her usual sleepwear. Asami can't help but feel the sharp sting to her heart at the sight of Korra looking so lost. For a moment, she feels like she's transported back in time to three years ago, when she'd been poisoned by Zaheer and left immobile. The Avatar remains quiet as she goes to the window and glances outside for a brief moment before leaning down and crawling under the sheets. Asami folds up her blueprints and sets them to the side with her glasses before she flickers off the light with a small puff of air. The faint light of the artificial stars on Zaofu's roofs bathe in through the window, painting the room with small freckled dots. Asami slides down the bed and turns to face Korra, who's staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

"Korra," Asami whispers softly, but Korra shakes her head slowly. Sighing, Asami reaches down and places her hand overtop of her wife's own, lacing their fingers together in a gentle weave. At first, Korra doesn't respond, but then as Asami goes to pull away, she feels a soft squeeze. Glancing to the side, Asami sees Korra's shimmering blue eyes pleading for her comfort. 

 

"I'm here, sweetheart," Asami murmurs softly, reaching up to gently cup Korra's cheek as she shifts upon her side. Korra only nods as she inches closer by a small amount. The Avatar looks down sheepishly, unable to express her emotions. Asami takes a deep breath. She's been here before. She's nursed Korra through terrible times. She wouldn't know it because Korra is too proud to admit it, but she's saved the Avatar's life in more ways than one.

 

"Always?" Korra chokes out softly, her eyes misting. Asami feels her own eyes well with tears at the fear underlying Korra's pleading tone. She can only nod as she leans forward to peck her wife's forehead, lingering slightly as she closes her eyes, absorbing her scent.

 

"Always, Korra," she assures her in a gently whisper, "always and forever, my love."

 

"Thank you," Korra manages to murmur tiredly, subconsciously pressing herself into Asami's chest. The heiress weaves her arms around the smaller woman, tangling their legs together and cradling her protectively. Korra pushes her face into the crook of her wife's neck, closing her eyes reluctantly.

 

"I love you, Korra," Asami whispers, rubbing her back in gentle strokes. A mumbled 'I love you, too' sounds from the cloth of her nightdress, causing Asami to smile tenderly. Soon enough, Korra's soft snores fill the room, her hot breath pattering against her skin in the cool night air.

 

"Sleep well, sweetheart," Asami whispers as she allows her own eyes to close, "see you at dawn."

 

/

 

Mornings are evil.

 

Korra knows mornings are evil, but what's more evil than mornings?

 

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up! You said that we'd go see the sunrise and you're not even awake!" Hiro's voice shrieks as he presses his pudgy fingers into his mother's tank top. Korra answers with a muffled groan as she flips onto her side, blinking one sleepy eye open.

 

"Mm, sleep, Hiro. Come," she grumbles tiredly, languidly extending her arms for her son to curl into. Hiro only crosses his arms and huffs as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He stamps a foot on the ground and shoves her muscled shoulder again.

 

"Mommy! Wake up!" He practically shouts as he climbs onto the bed. Korra flips onto her stomach and closes her eye again, falling back to sleep. Hiro grunts and decides to go to Asami instead. The heiress is sound asleep, however, and Hiro groans as she sees that there's no hope of having her wake up anytime soon. Asami only wakes up to Korra or if Hiro's having a nightmare. Neither of his mothers are light sleepers.

 

"Mama, Mommy, come on!" He screams again, causing Asami to startle from slumber. The heiress blinks up at him, confused, and then looks to Korra's back, slowly rising and falling. Asami mumbles something and blinks back up at Hiro with a bemused, but equally exhausted, smirk upon her face.

 

"Alright, I'm up, Hiro," she says in a voice thick with sleep, though her eyes betray her statement. Hiro watches as she rolls to her side and yawns, nuzzling her head in Korra's shoulder. Hiro crosses his arms and whines again before an idea sparks in his young mind. He grins deviously as he looks to the Avatar with a mischievous expression laid out upon his face.

 

Then, Hiro jumps… right on her back. 

 

Korra yelps out in slight pain but more shock. The noise immediately alerts Asami and the heiress looks up to see Hiro grinning as he leaps off his mother's back and down to the ground. Korra groans and blinks open her eyes fully now, staring at Hiro blankly. The Avatar's son only beams proudly as he watches Korra mutter something half-heartedly as she sits up. Her hair is frazzled and the corner of her mouth is caked in dried drool. She rubs her face, still grimacing at the slight pain in her back, but as she looks to the excitement in Hiro's eyes, she can't help the small smile forming at her lips.

 

"Where'd you learn that one, kid?" She asks as she presses her hands to the bed, preparing to lift herself off. Hiro shrugs nonchalantly, grinning again.

 

"I dunno, Mommy," he says, flashing her a toothy grin. Asami chuckles from behind her wife as she grabs at her riding jacket, jodhpurs, and leather boots from her chest drawer. The heiress skirts around the bed, furrowing her brow as she sees Korra's eyes clouding with confusion.

 

"Honey, are you okay?" Asami asks as Korra struggles to lift herself off the bed. Her arms tremble slightly, but then with a tight push, she manages to heave herself to a standing position. Though she offers her son, who's completely oblivious to the faint spark of pain in her eyes, a lopsided smile, she grimaces slightly when he turns away and hands her the clothes she'd set upon the counter from the night before.

 

"Aunt Opal already gave me breakfast, so you guys better hurry! I don't want to miss it, Mommy!" Hiro tells her quickly before he darts out of the room, shouting something to Opal about the two of them _finally_ being awake. Asami's eyes focus in on Korra's stiff frame as she limps towards the bathroom.

 

"Korra?" Asami calls out softly, causing her wife to pause and slowly cock her head to the side. There are faint bags underneath the Water Tribe woman's eyes, but Korra offers her a small smile, nodding to the window beside their bed. Outside, the domes are beginning to lift, bearing way to the mountains. The Avatar chuckles heartily as she sighs, turning back to the bathroom.

 

"He doesn't like to be late," Korra says with a flick of her wrist. Asami raises her brow as Korra turns back to wink at her teasingly. The weight in Asami's chest lifts as she recognizes the youthful, childish Korra in those shimmering sapphire eyes. Korra's lips purse into a smirk as she starts to speak again.

 

"Wonder where he gets that from."

 

/

 

"Are we there yet?"

 

"No."

 

…

 

"Are we there now?"

 

"You asked me that ten seconds ago, Hiro."

 

"Yeah, but that was ten seconds ago. _Anything_ can happen in ten seconds."

 

Asami gazes fondly between her wife and son as they banter, walking up the trail towards the mountainside. Korra's a little slower than usual, but Asami deduces it simply to it being an early hour in the morning. Her eyes rake over the muscular expanse of her wife's back and shoulders, relishing silently in the power held in that body. Korra's head turns to the side and she grins knowingly when she catches Asami staring. The heiress blushes and looks away slightly, causing Korra to laugh and turn back to the trail with a teasing shake of her head.

 

"We have to be there by now!" Hiro exclaims again, grumbling slightly as he steps over a rock. Korra raises her brow as she looks down at him with a bemused expression. Hiro yawns as he starts to slow down, too. Korra sighs and extends her arm, stopping.

 

"We've got about ten minutes to get up the hill if we wanna catch the sunrise," she says, her lips curled up in a mischievous grin as her gaze flickers between Asami and Hiro. The little boy takes sometime to digest the words but soon enough, he understands and nods his head.

 

"We should race! Me and Mama versus you!" Hiro says, climbing down a few steps to stand at Asami's side. The heiress chuckles as she loops her arms around her son and lifts him into her embrace. Korra places her hands on her hips and chuckles at the sight.

 

"Okay, fine," she concludes, but before she can turn around and prepare for their race, Hiro pipes up again to say, "and no air-bending, Mommy!"

 

"Alright, okay," Korra says with a playful roll of her eyes. Hiro takes his two fingers and points them at his eyes before pointing them at hers in a classic 'I'm watching you' gesture. Asami laughs at Korra's shocked but also impressed face as Hiro climbs up onto her back. The little boy loops his arms around his mother's neck as he hooks his knobby knees around her waist. Asami winds her arms behind her back to clutch at the underside of his thighs securely before she grins at Korra. The Avatar raises her brow and smirks back, flexing her muscles.

 

"Ready to get crushed, Mommy?" Hiro goads playfully, grinning at his mother. Korra only teasingly sticks her tongue out.

 

"We'll see who's getting crushed, squirt. It's not gonna be me. I'm the Avatar," she says, flexing her arms again, "and you gotta deal with it!"

 

"Okay, on the count of three," Asami says, chuckling slightly at her wife's ridiculous antics, "are you ready?" Korra nods with a toothy grin.

 

"Oh Mrs Sato, I was _born_ ready," Korra replies with a smug smile. Asami looks up at Hiro and they both nod, exchanging a knowing glance.

 

"Three."

 

Hiro grabs his riding goggles Asami had made a few weeks prior to coming to Zaofu and slips them on.

 

"Two."

 

Korra shares a final glance with Asami, winking at her as if she could distract her. 

 

"One."

 

Asami sets off at a lightening pace, taking the inside trail to weave her way up the mountain. Her long, powerful legs allow her to make farther strides than Korra, giving her an distinct advantage. Hiro cries out in joy as Asami literally leaves a trail of dust behind her. Korra follows her closely, right at her heels, but there's no room on the trail for her to zip around and over take the heiress. Korra has to settle with being behind her wife (which she'd tell you, in the right place and time, is a position she very much enjoys to be in) until an opening comes through. Hiro is cheering his mother on as he whispers in her ear which direction to go. Asami follows like she's a thoroughbred racehorse, charging up the mountain with impressive speed. 

 

"I see the lookout!" Hiro yells out, clutching Asami harder. "Go Mama, go!"

 

Fuelled by her son's encouragement, Asami turns her head to sneak one smug glance at the Avatar. Korra looks up at her, but before she can part her mouth and tell her something, the heiress shouts out, "eat my dust, Avatar!" Korra coughs as she literally eats dust when the heiress charges forward, leaving her behind slightly. Korra, refusing to lose by a fair margin, attempts to run faster.

 

But… she _can't_.

 

A sharp pain slices up the back of her calves to the base of her spine, sending her to grinding stop. Korra's eyes widen as she wheezes, but only dust gets into her lungs, causing her to double over with the lack of air. Everything in her body is burning now. Tears well in her eyes as the dust shifts around her. The Avatar stumbles forward, coughing harder as she leans upon the rocky expanse along the side of the trail. Her shoulders shake as her eyes peer through the dirt. Her emotions are derailing, and she can feel the panic settling in her bones. Korra steps forward again, only to be met with more excruciating pain. Her back feels like someone is dragging a pairing knife through her flesh as she attempts to walk faster.

 

"A-Asami," she chokes out as she kneels on the ground. The minute her legs hit the ground, the dust shifts again, causing her to look up. At first, her vision is blurred, but then she sees a figure standing before her. She stands weakly, grappling at the rocky face as she steps forward.

 

"Asami?" Korra chokes in a whisper. The figure clears and suddenly, the Avatar's heart stops as she utters a name she thought she had forgotten.

 

" _Zaheer_?"

 

/

 

"Yeah, we did it!" Hiro gushes as Asami reaches the lookout. Hiro climbs down from her back and wraps his arms around her legs. Asami chuckles through pants as she kneels, embracing her son in a tight hug. The two of them high-five before they make their way over to the bench. Hiro plops down and gazes at the miniature sun-dial upon Asami's wrist, trying to tell the time. Asami catches her son attempting to read it and smiles.

 

"It's about five minutes until the sun rises," she tells him gently, glancing over to the entrance of the trail, "Mom was close behind. She'll be here soon."

 

"Man, Mama we make a good team," Hiro beams as he snuggles into her side. "And we didn't even have to cheat!"

 

"I'm glad I had you as my navigator, sweetheart. You're the reason we won," Asami says with a grin as she places her arm around her son's shoulders, drawing him in for a hug. Hiro smiles proudly, blushing slightly as he curls into the crook of her arm with a content sigh. 

 

"Thanks, Mama," he says shyly, holding her tightly. Asami chuckles and kisses the top of his head with a gentle peck.

 

"Thank you, Hiro. Now, we wait for Mommy to come and we can watch the sunrise together," Asami tells him warmly. 

 

Hiro nods and pulls out a sketchpad from his backpack. He settles in and begins to trace the outlines of the mountains as pale pink light bleeds into the morning sky. Asami takes to proudly watching him, but not more than a minute pass before her mind drifts back to Korra. The heiress looks to the entrance of the trail, but she doesn't see her wife coming. In fact, everything is quiet, bare for the scratching of Hiro's charcoal pencils upon his sketch parchment. The boy doesn't seem too bothered that his mother isn't here yet, but Asami can't help but feel worried. She remembers Korra's struggle to get out of bed this morning and suddenly, dread washes over her like a tidal wave.

 

"Hiro, wait here a moment," she says to her son in a calm voice, "I'm gonna go see if Mommy's here yet, okay?" Hiro doesn't look up as he nods, still intently concentrated on his sketching. Asami lifts herself from the bench and starts to walk down the path, her eyes sharpened and concerned.

 

"Korra?" She calls out her wife's voice, looking from one side to the other upon the trail as she searches for Korra. Worry is starting to settle in her chest now. Korra couldn't gone far, right? She was right behind them. She had been right there. For Raava's sake, she's the _Avatar;_  she could out-run her in an instant if she really tried. Asami gulps nervously as she travels further down the path until she finally spots a familiar blue tunic.

 

"Korra!" Asami calls out as she approaches the sitting woman. Korra's back is flat against the rocky cliff, her breaths displaced and unsteady as she keeps her stare planted to the city of Zaofu from behind the forest. Asami approaches her slowly, but Korra sighs, glancing up at her with a small smile.

 

"Remind me never to challenge you in a race two days in a row," Korra says, trying to opt for humour but her voice comes out strained. Asami reaches down and extends her arm, holding out her palm in a sympathetic expression. Korra looks reluctant at first, and Asami can sense the unease and tension rolling off the younger woman in strong waves, but then she grabs at the hand and allows Asami to help her up. 

 

Korra growls in agony as soon as she's back on her feet. She teeters slightly before she clenches her teeth and sets her jaw determinedly, exhaling a long breath. Asami's hand is on her shoulder, rubbing circles into the taut muscle with gentle caresses. Korra gasps as she sets her first foot forward, her knees buckling once more. Asami's eyes flash in worry as her hands stop their circling. Korra senses the concern and quickly glances to her with a grim, forced smile that breaks the young heiress' heart. Korra's eyes are clouded with desolation and some other emotion she can't quite read.

 

"I'm fine, 'Sams," she whispers, leaning up to kiss her lips chastely, "just a little sore from sitting, that's all."

 

"Korra," Asami begins to say, but Korra shakes her head, glancing over her shoulder and to the mountain expanse across Zaofu.

 

"Not here," Korra tells her with a distant voice, "but later, okay?" 

 

Asami doesn't protest as she nods, grunting an agreement. Korra tries to smile again, but it falters. Her strength, both emotional and physical, is faltering yet again. It tears her apart on the inside, like something is trying to eat its way out of her infected heart and kill her in a million tiny, fragmented pieces. Korra feels that same heaviness from seven years ago bear down on her but she wills herself to push it away, for the sake of her wife and her son that lay waiting for her. Korra draws a deep breath as she faces Asami with a pained smile before she nods her head slowly.

 

"Come on," she murmurs, stepping forward with a heavy limp, "we've got a sunrise to catch."

 

Asami parts her mouth to question her, but Korra takes her hand and together, they make their way up to the top of the mountain. Asami's eyes remain trained upon the frail steps of the Avatar as she struggles to walk over a pile of rocks. Asami gently places a hand upon the small of her back, to which Korra softens and glances at her with a bittersweet smile. Asami can see the pain festering in those blue eyes as Korra sighs, wincing as she walks forward some more. The two of them finally reach the lookout just in time to see the sun creeping over the edge of the mountain ridges.

 

"Mommy! You made it!" Hiro exclaims as he darts forward, nearly tackling his mother as he wrings his arms around her knees. Korra lets out a surprised gasp as the force nearly knocks her backwards. Asami's arms are around her shoulders instantly, steadying her wife as Korra regains her balance.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Mama?" Hiro says, awed as he looks up at his other mother with wide, curious eyes. Asami smiles warmly as the hues of orange and pink spill over the city below them. She nods as she leans down and picks Hiro up in her arms, placing him upon her shoulders. Hiro rests his chin in her hair as they all look at the sun rising over the mountains. He spreads his arms, trying to catch the light upon his small fingertips.

 

"It is," Asami says as she gazes to Korra, who's distantly glancing down at Zaofu, "it really is, sweetheart."

 

/

 

"Mommy, come on, we're losing," Hiro whines as Bolin and Pabu rush through the estate's gardens. Korra grunts and wills herself to run faster, but her legs and lungs are burning. Her eyes are narrowed in on the finish line a few metres from her. Hiro wraps his arms around her tighter as she approaches Bolin, pumping her arms harder. Her knees begin to buckle, and Korra's eyes widen.

 

Bolin and Pabu cross the finish line just before Korra, cheering in joy. Korra's chest heaves as she slows to a stop. Hiro scrambles off her back and crosses his arms in frustration at their defeat. The boy is about to scold his mother, but then he sees that Korra hasn't caught her breath yet. Hiro's eyes grow wide in worry, but Korra shakes her head, leaning forwards to place her hands upon her aching knees. Her head spins as she hears a faint whisper pressing to the back of her head. Korra's eyes flash open as she hears the voice snarl in her ears. A sharp, splitting pain sears down her back and to her legs as she kneels back on the ground, gasping in agony. Hiro uncurls his arms and reaches forward, worried beyond belief.

 

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" Hiro asks, his voice going shrill as it escalates in pitch. Bolin catches the little boy's cries and instantly sets his sights on the crumpled form of Korra. The Avatar is clenching her jaw to hold back the pain, but the earth-bender can see the tears in her eyes.

 

"Korra?" He calls out as he rushes to her side. Korra shakes her head and sucks in a deep breath, her shoulders trembling as she hunches over even more. The fire spreads down her thighs and into her kneecaps with the sharpness of a steel dagger. Korra has to look down to just make sure that she's not bleeding out from what she feels. Her eyes catch Hiro's watery green orbs and she mentally scolds herself for becoming so weak.

 

"S-S-S'okay," she stammers as a rush of pain slams against her head, "H-Hiro, M-Mommy's okay." 

 

Korra is a terrible liar.

 

"M-Mommy?" Hiro whimpers as he begins to cry. The young boy is unsure of what to do as he glances between his mother and Bolin. The earth-bender reaches down to lift her, but Korra shakes her head. The woman bites her lips and sucks up the pain as she rises to her feet shakily. She teeters at first, but pushes herself to fight back against the searing agony for the sake of her son. The last thing she wants is for him to suffer because of her.

 

"S-See?" Korra chokes out, attempting a faint smile. "Mommy's okay. She's just a bit tired, that's all."

 

"Korra," Bolin whispers under his breath, out of earshot of her son. Korra doesn't glance at him, but offers a slight sideways shake of her head instead. Her gaze stays planted on Hiro's eyes, keeping him reassured with a smile that she's telling the truth. After some time, Hiro caves in and nods, wiping his cheeks as he tentatively moves towards her, arms extended. 

 

"C-Can I hug you, Mommy?" He asks softly, his voice a whimper. Korra sighs and nods, feeling her own tears claw at her irises as she stiffly leans down. She wraps her sore arms around her son and squeezes him tight to her chest. Hiro is still shivering from the shock, but manages to calm down in his mother's protective embrace. Korra coos in his ear as she rubs his back, ignoring the pain as she stands with him in her arms.

 

"See? It was nothing, I swear." 

 

Hiro doesn't respond as he curls his body flush against her chest. He sticks his head in the nape of her neck and whimpers, though his quivering frame eases with each loving stroke of her hands upon his back. Korra's breath comes out unevenly, but eventually, she manages to push the pain down for a good amount of time. Bolin's hand is upon her shoulder, peering at her out of concern. Korra manages a feeble smile as she presses a kiss to Hiro's hair. Her son sighs contently at the contact, snuggling closer as he wraps his arms around her neck loosely.

 

"Come, let's get back," Korra murmurs soothingly, "I think it's about lunch time."

 

"I'm not hungry," Hiro whimpers sadly, closing his eyes and shivering again. Korra goes to say something when she hears his stomach grumble. Hiro blushes and Korra laughs, pecking his temple again. The small action, combined with the laughter, is enough to clear away Hiro's guilt.

 

"You sure about that, kiddo?" Korra jokes, playfully nuzzling his head with her nose. Hiro grumbles something under his breath as Korra gives him another peck to the cheek. The woman takes a step forward, feeling that same electric pain, but this time she's stronger and walks through it. Bolin stands behind her, watching her carefully as she limps back towards the guest house. As he passes Su's estate, an idea quickly forms in his head.

 

"Hey, Pabu and I have some business to take care of with Su. We'll catch up later," he says quickly, causing Korra to shift to the side to glance at him. He flashes her a smile, though Korra's brow still perks up suspiciously. The man points at the estate before he waves a goodbye at Korra.

 

"Bye Uncle Bo'!" Hiro giggles as he waves at the earth-bender. Bolin smiles at him as he ducks away, passing a final nod to Korra.

 

/

 

Korra's ashamed.

 

It's been so long since she's been like this, and as she stares at herself from the bathroom mirror, she can't help the gentle gasp that releases from her parted lips. She gazes at her broken reflection, eyes brimming with infinite amounts of pain and agony, and clenches her fingers hard into the granite countertop. Her grip is so firm, the stone beneath her bends slightly. Korra chokes back a half-scream, half-sob at the tendrils of fire shooting up and down her legs and into her back. She doesn't understand why the pain is there. She runs through all the activities she'd done with Hiro and Asami, and none of them seem out of the ordinary. She can't figure out why she's hurting the way she is.

 

"You look terrible, kid."

 

Korra whips her head around to see Lin and Kya standing in the doorway. Sweat beads down Korra's face as she purses her lips, prepared to say something witty, but only a groan comes out. Lin's eyes flash with worry as Korra attempts a step forward in their direction, but fails. The Avatar falls back to her knees with a strangled yelp. Kya darts forward instantly as Korra rolls to her side and curls into a tight ball. Her arms clutch around her torso, as if to choke out the pain from going to her back from her legs. Kya's hand places itself upon her forehead and the water-bender frowns.

 

"You've got a fever, Korra," Kya murmurs, glancing back to Lin. The metal-bender sees the expression in her eyes and grunts out something about getting Asami. Korra tries to protest, but she can hardly move her lips, let alone speak. Kya stands abruptly to walk into the restroom. She steps over to the bath, flicking the handle upwards to allow the steady flow of water into the large, round basin.

 

Another cry of pain draws the older woman back to the Avatar, a worried expression painted upon her face. The last time she'd seen Korra like this had been after the battle with Kuvira, in which despite saving the metal-bender and the entire world, she'd walked away pretty banged up from the constant falls and blasts. Kya kneels beside the Avatar, bending water out of her pouch to hover above her. Grimacing, Korra only lets out a growl of agony as Kya gazes at her with worry and concern. Taking a deep breath, Korra looks up to the experienced water-bender with glazed eyes.

 

"Where's the pain, sweetheart?" Kya asks soothingly, trying to read into Korra's energy. She's trying to pinpoint the exact location, but her readings suggest that her entire body is in torment. Korra goes to answer, but only a choked cry comes out, causing her head to thud against the floor. 

 

"You can't speak?" Kya asks softly. Korra nods barely. Kya quickly readjusts and attempts her questions again.

 

"Is it your back?"

 

Korra nods with a hiss.

 

"Okay, is it just your back?"

 

Korra shakes her head and grits her teeth.

 

"Legs?"

 

Korra lets out another feeble hiss as she nods her head, slamming her eyes shut once more. Kya nods and immediately sets to work temporarily providing pain relief until the bath water gets filled. Korra tries desperately not to scream, but the tears are welling in her eyes and cascading down her dark cheeks. Kya winces as she runs the water over the small of her back, causing Korra to yelp and scratch at the floorboards. Her chest heaves as her sobs continue relentlessly. The fire is growing within her, and even the water Kya is using has begun to steam.

 

"Korra, you're body temperature is too high," Kya tells her worriedly, "can you try to water-bending it cooler?"

 

"H-Hurts," Korra gasps out, wheezing as her vision begins to dot with black speckles. Kya nods and runs the water again, attempting to cool it herself, but Korra's fire is too strong. Kya grits her teeth as she tries icing her hands, but Korra's body is too hot for it to work.

 

"Korra?!" Asami's voice breaks from the doorway, but the Avatar doesn't have the strength to look up. Lin stands behind her, eyes now widened in shock. Asami doesn't hesitate to leap forward, her hands reaching out for her wife. Kya sees the gesture and wildly shakes her head.

 

"Don't," she says quickly, "she's too hot. She'll burn you." Korra whimpers at that, closing her eyes as she sobs harder. Asami takes to kneeling beside Korra instead, her fingers twitching with need to help ease her pain. Kya turns back to the Avatar and narrows her gaze.

 

"Listen, sweetheart, I know it hurts. I can feel your pain, but you have to fight that fire. We need to get you in that bath, okay? We can't do that if you're this hot," Kya tells her with a strict, but caring voice. Asami looks at her with disdain and fear, but Kya only manages a semi-assuring nod.

 

Korra hears the commanding tone and gurgles, but dips her head regardless. Mustering up the remainder of her strength, she pools it into trying to cool her body down. Her mind is swimming and she can hear those voices again. Her vision blurs and with it, the faces of the people around her do, too. Korra blinks, once, twice, and then a third time. She looks up and gasps as the faces of her wife and two friends mould into her own face; the only difference is that it's not her face that she sees, but the face of someone she thought she'd finished chasing long ago.

 

The dark, State-trapped Korra with wild hair and platinum chains coiled around her wrists stares back at her with a wicked grin. Korra can't help the terrifying scream that pulls from her lips as she feels the inside of her chest burn hotter than before. The Dark Korra by her side reaches forward, hands outstretched with yellowed fingernails, reaching for her face. Korra whips her head away, desperately trying to pull away from her reach. Someone is screaming her name, but all she hears is the muddled voices of Zaheer and the other Red Lotus members in the back of her mind. The Dark Korra has her hand linger just above her chest now, a sinister smirk pressed to those chapped lips.

 

"S-Stop," Korra cries out painfully as the hand comes down to press upon her chest. She's screaming now as she yells again, "stop! I can't take it!"

 

"I know," the Dark Korra responds with a demonic growl, "you never _could_."

 

"P-Please…," Korra begs, trailing off as she feels her heart grow heavy and her lungs fill with sharp tingles. "Please…, _stop_."

 

"You're pathetic," the Dark Korra snarls, "a weak, spineless, half-baked Avatar. What makes you think that you're worth living?"

 

Korra glares up at the hallucination, curling her lips into a growl that falters before it can make it past her mouth. The Dark Korra only laughs, a booming, sadistic chuckle as she pushes down harder upon her chest. Korra inhales a sharp breath as she closes her eyes, trying to block out the screaming pulsing from one ear to the next. She feels so hot, so lost, so defeated. She's quickly spiralling out of control as she begins to lose sensation in her legs. Korra whips open her eyes and stares down, her heart thumping wildly and faster than before. She snaps her gaze back up to her dark reflection, fear washing over her as she sees the figure inch closer towards her.

 

"I… I escaped you," she breathes in disbelief. "Why are you still haunting me?!"

 

"How can you escape me," her clone responds with a scoff, "when I _am_ you?"

 

"You're nothing like me!" Korra screams back through a strangled voice. "We are not the same."

 

"We are, but you wanna know who isn't like you?" The reflection sneers at her, a wide, dastardly grin beaming across her dark face. Korra writhes on the ground, trying to find a way to break free of the horrid hallucination. The Dark Avatar only smirks harder with a vengeful smile as she leans closer.

 

"Your so-called  _son_ ," the figure spits. Korra shakes her head and screams again as electricity shoots down her spine and to her abdomen. The Dark Avatar laughs again as she cocks her head back in an animalistic howl. Korra's eyes well with tears as her thrashing grows weaker.

 

"N-No," she breathes through sharp gasps, "he _is_ my son. I… I love him and he loves me. You don't know what you're talking about." The Dark Avatar stops laughing manically, clenching her jaw shut as she stares daggers into Korra's icy depths.

 

"I thought we went over this. I _am_ you. Whatever you're feeling right now is a projection of your own personal doubts and fears. I am here to remind you that they exist so long as you repress them. You should have known better," the Dark Avatar chides, shaking her head in disgust.

 

"How can you take care of him," she says with a snarl, "when you can't even take care of yourself?"

 

"Stop," Korra cries, sobbing as she feels her gut twist. 

 

"Stop? What? Running from the truth?" The Avatar snarls back at her. "Because that's what you're doing, you fool."

 

Suddenly, the two figures beside Korra twist to form Hiro and Asami's faces. They stare back at Korra with helpless expression as flames rise up from the floorboards. Korra screams as she watches their faces melt off slowly. Both of them are screeching for her to help in bloodcurdling cries, but Korra remains frozen, watching with despair and complete helplessness. Asami's eyes bear into hers, and all she sees in those emerald orbs is hate. The Dark Korra chuckles once more from beside her, shaking her head as she watches the two beings perish in the darkness.

 

"You don't deserve them," she growls into Korra's ear. "You'll kill them if you stay."

 

Bright white light shines into Korra's eyes, leaving the three women baffled at her side. Korra had been twitching and frothing upon the ground for a few moments in the telltale sign of a seizure, but now that her eyes are glowing, they know that something is terribly wrong. Kya glances at Lin and the metal-bender nods, placing one hand on Korra's shoulder and the other upon her chest. Lin winces as the body beneath her burns like a furnace upon her fingertips, but she withstands the pain for the sake of pulling her friend out of the state she's currently trapped in.

 

"Korra!" Asami screams as she throws her hips over Korra's fuming torso. The heiress plants both of her hands on either side of Korra's face, ignoring the searing pain licking at her palms. She grips Korra tighter, staring deeply into the whites of her eyes.

 

"Korra, wake up, baby," Asami whimpers as she clutches her tighter. "Come on, Korra. You can do this, I'm here. I need you, Korra."

 

It takes a few moments of burning torment before Korra begins to slow her twitching. Her body temperature drops drastically, going from scalding to freezing in an instant. The inventor gasps in shock as Korra's eyes flicker back from white to blue. Tears well immediately, falling down the corners of her eyes and into her splayed hair upon the ground. The Avatar's teeth begin to chatter as she weakly lifts her shivering hands and touches Asami's face. More tears pool in her eyes at the contact, causing her to sob harder. Asami cries, too, leaning down to place her forehead upon her wife's own.

 

"A-Asami," Korra stutters through her chattering teeth, her breath cool and misting before her, "I-I… I…,"

 

"Ssh," Asami whispers soothingly, stroking the gaunt of her cheekbones with the pads of her thumbs, "it's okay, you're okay. We're gonna get you in the pool and Kya's gonna help fix you up, okay? Just relax, baby. You're okay." Asami's tender verbal encouragements allow the Avatar a small dose of relief as she slinks against the wooden floorboards, limp from exhaustion. Lin sighs as she removes her hands from Korra's body as she stands. 

 

"Asami?" Lin asks, and the heiress faintly nods, lifting off her wife reluctantly (especially due to the pained whimper of loss Korra lets out when she crawls off her body) and settling herself beside her lover, prepared to help. Before Korra can say anything, her eyes flicker open and shut once and then twice, before fatigue overcomes her body and she collapses into unconsciousness. Asami's eyes widen but Kya's hand reaches out and grazes her arm.

 

"It's okay, she's asleep. The pain was bad," she murmurs, gazing at Korra with a wince. "It was _really_ bad, actually."

 

"What happened?" Asami breathes as Kya pushes the water back into her pouch before standing. The water-bender sighs and shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she runs her eyes over Korra's body, still struggling to figure it out.

 

"I didn't sense any internal damage, but let's get her in the water just to be sure," Kya tells both Asami and Lin, who nod simultaneously. 

 

Together, both Lin and Asami lift the practically immobile Avatar to her feet, before shuffling her into the bathroom. Lin averts her gaze as Asami and Kya undress her friend. The metal-bender takes to leaning upon the door frame, staring at the floor as she hears the soft thud of clothing being dropped. Once she's fully naked, Kya scans her eyes over her body, looking for bruising or scarring, but she sees nothing. Asami frowns as Kya pulls back with a worried expression. The water-bender helps Asami place the Avatar in the bath before she begins the healing session. It takes some time, but Kya finally feels a pulse of energy, resonating from the middle of Korra's head. Kya runs the water under her neck and head, sighing.

 

"Did you figure it out?" Asami asks, worried as she stares at Korra. Kya sighs and nods sadly, blinking slowly. The older woman sits back against the edge of the tub as she stops the water for a brief moment. The look in her eyes is one that Asami is all to familiar with, and it terrifies her just as much as it had seven years ago. Her heart plummets into her stomach sickeningly because she _knows_ what Kya is about to say. 

 

"It's not physical," Kya tells her in a whisper, "it's mental."

 

/

 

Asami knows that it had to happen sooner or later.

 

Korra's sitting on the roof of Opal and Bolin's estate, looking out over the city and at the ground, where Hiro and Naga are playing with Mako, Wing, and Wei. The Avatar had been distant since the early morning, in which she'd been awakened by a terrifying nightmare. Soon after the healing session had finished, Kya and Lin had helped the heiress on getting the Avatar back into bed. It hadn't taken long for the woman to scream awake, drenched in sweat and eyes wide with fear. Asami had been there, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words of comfort, but Korra had simply walked out of their room, only muttering that she needed air. If anything gave some level of comfort to the heiress, it would be the lack of a limp or physical pain to her wife. Korra hadn't come for breakfast, which she normally didn't skip, and having to come up with an excuse for their son had been hard.

 

Asami doesn't know whether to be happy or sad that he doesn't know. 

 

Sighing, Asami breaks from her thoughts to glance back at Korra. The inventor takes a deep breath as she walks closer to her wife, keeping her steps a bit louder as to not scare the bender off the edge. Korra's shoulders tense to indicate that she's heard her wife's entrance, but she makes no attempt in turning around to face her. Asami's heart constricts as she sighs painfully, taking a seat beside the Avatar. Her eyes glance at the orange hues brought on by the beautiful sunset dropping over the hillside. Korra only lets out a distant sigh, bowing her head. The sunlight flickers off the open domes, causing the metal to glint in the afternoon sky. Asami looks over to see Korra's eyes furrowed in deep concentration and distance.

 

"Hiro stole Mako's police badge," Asami says with a gentle chuckle as she glances down at her son, zipping about like an endless ball of energy. Korra doesn't say anything as Asami continues to chuckle, "that man is a wonderful detective, but boy, Opal's right; he _is_ terrible with kids. Hiro has him wrapped around his finger. I swear, that boy's smile can get just about anything he wants." 

 

Silence answers back.

 

Asami swallows thickly as she takes to just staring at Korra. She doesn't expect a reaction from her wife, not when she's clearly struggling with this mental block. Asami reaches out and winds an arm around Korra's shoulders, being mindful of the ledge upon which she sits. Korra doesn't move at first, but then she slowly leans her head upon her wife's shoulder. Tears leak out of the corners of her eyes as she starts to cry softly. Asami only holds her tighter, closer, warmer until she's practically morphing with the Avatar. Her anger at the world is harboured deeply in her chest, because _no one_ , especially someone as wonderful and kind as Korra, deserves this kind of pain. It'd been years since their last battle with Kuvira, but still, memories haunt the both of them. Asami would be lying if she said that she'd not had nightmares about the death of her father and near-death of her wife. 

 

"Sweetheart," Asami purrs as she rubs Korra's arm gently. Korra doesn't move, bare for a soft hiccup. Asami leans up and pecks her wife's head as she watches Korra's eyes droop with fatigue. The sight causes a rift to crack in her heart, but she stays strong for Korra, just as she always had been. The Avatar is expected to hold up the world on her shoulders, but when she falls, _Asami_ is the one who pieces together each broken shard like the skilled caretaker she is. Korra carries more than her fair share of burdens, and sometimes, it all weighs down at once.

 

"What do you need?" Asami whispers softly, pecking her skin again. Korra doesn't answer but instead, she clutches the heiress' shirt in her balled fists, pulling her closer. Asami gets the hint and leans down, puckering a kiss to her lips. Korra tastes like remorse and sorrow, the bitterness of defeat and shame sparking upon each swipe of her tentative tongue. The heiress sighs into her mouth, pulling more of Korra's weight upon her lap.

 

"I don't understand," Korra breathes between sniffles, "it's over. We're safe. Why does it still happen?"

 

The Avatar's voice contains resentful tones as she grits her teeth, biting back her anger against herself and at the world. Korra looks down to her son, whizzing around Naga as Mako chases after him. Her stomach churns and she shivers in Asami's embrace. The heiress kisses her head again, rubbing soothing lines up and down her back. Korra only shakes her head and closes her eyes, but terrifying visions of Zaheer standing atop the rocky pillar burst through her mind. Instinctually, her lungs close up and she wheezes like she's back there, suffocating in the sphere of air around her mouth.

 

"Korra!" Asami's voice draws her out of her anxiety attack. Korra snaps her eyes open to see her wife staring at her with concern and worry. Korra blinks back tears as she hears a small exclamation sound from beneath her. The Avatar looks down to see her son staring up at her quizzically.

 

"Mommy, what are you doing on the roof?" Hiro shouts, grinning up at his two mothers. Korra attempts to smile at him, but the whisper of _her_ voice in the back of her mind prevents her from doing so. Asami watches as Korra's body tenses and her head bows, unable to answer her son's question. Hiro looks confused and somewhat scared, so immediately, the heiress intervenes.

 

"Mom and I are just making sure that we can keep an eye on you," she says warmly, throwing the young boy a wink. "Don't you remember that last time we nearly lost you because you ran off with Naga?" Hiro blushes and hides behind Mako's torso, giggling into the fire-bender's coat.

 

Mako is staring up at Korra, but his ex-girlfriend refuses to meet his gaze. He parts his mouth; Asami's gaze tells him not to reach out. The bender gets the hint and instead turns back to Hiro, asking him if he wants to see his police car. Hiro can only excitedly nod his head and reach out for Naga. The polar-bear dog lets out a hearty woof, nudging him in the back as Mako smiles, leading the two friends towards his car. The whole walk there, Hiro babbles on about how awesome Asami is and how he had helped her with the last invention she'd been working on. Mako can make out brief personality quirks in the young boy, such as Korra's inquisitiveness and Asami's intelligence, and he wonders how Hiro _isn't_ related to either of them.

 

"You were wrong," Korra's voice snaps Asami from watching her son hop into the Satomobile. The heiress clears her throat and looks back to her wife with a puzzled expression. Korra's eyes are glued to the floor, her back rigid and her jaw clenched tightly as tears leak down her cheeks.

 

"About what, sweetheart?" Asami asks, placing a delicate hand upon Korra's back. The Avatar winces and shrugs away, looking back down at Hiro and Mako playing with each other. In the back of her mind, she hears the Dark Avatar's whispers cloud her emotions. 

 

"You aren't the one not ready for this," Korra breathes out hoarsely, " _I am_."

 

/

 

"Mama, why's Mommy not eating with us?" 

 

Asami blinks, glancing down at Hiro, who's picking at his food. The heiress swallows the bite in her mouth, taking the time to think pensively about her answer. Hiro's not old enough to understand that his mother is going through a rough patch of emotional detachment. Shortly after their conversation, Korra had told her that she was going to take a walk, and that she needed some time to think about some things. It had broken her heart; in that moment, Korra had returned to the cold, distant person she'd been when she was recovering from being poisoned. She knows that her wife never fully healed from her arduous experience, but in some faint hope, she'd thought she'd be able to work through it with time.

 

But then again, no one knows better than Asami that time doesn't always heal all wounds.

 

"Your mother is a bit busy with Avatar stuff right now, sweetheart," Asami opts to say, though it pains her to lie to her child. Hiro's gaze clouds as he looks back down to his food with a sad expression. Asami's heart breaks as she watches Hiro's shoulders tense.

 

"She'll be back soon," Asami tells him, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. Hiro sighs and shrugs before he stands up. Just as he's about to go to the room, his eyes light up at something over her shoulder. Hiro smiles hard when he hears the door close behind Asami.

 

"Mommy!" He exclaims, running towards her. Asami stands quickly, going to call for him to come back, but then she sees the state of the Avatar and her heart stops beating. Korra's eyes meet hers, void of any emotion as she flickers her gaze between her and her son. Hiro cocks his head, confused.

 

"Uh, Mommy, are you okay?"

 

 _No_ , Korra wants to tell him. _I don't know if I ever was to begin with._

 

Instead, Korra nods faintly. She looks down at Hiro with a sad expression, but doesn't say anything as she leans down and kisses the top of his head. Hiro senses something off as Korra wraps her arms around him and holds him closely. Asami watches on silently, feeling the air between them grow thick with tension. Hiro is the first to pull away as he grins up at as his mother, wriggling his eyebrows playfully in an attempt to cheer her up. Korra fakes a smile, and even though her eyes remain dull and lifeless, she tries hard to not appear that way.

 

"Mommy, will you read me a bedtime story tonight? I want to hear the one about you met Toph in the swamp again," Hiro says with a warm smile, placing his hands on Korra's cheeks. Korra glances up at Asami, who only watches her with a softened gaze. Korra sighs as she thinks it through. She tries to find an excuse, but she's sick of excuses for right now. Mustering up her courage, Korra nods and pecks Hiro's forehead.

 

"Sure," she whispers softly, "why don't you go get cleaned up and Mama and I will be right there, okay?" Hiro nods and rushes off up the stairs. Asami glances at Korra, trying to figure out what's running through her mind as she stands there, staring at the base of the steps with glazed eyes.

 

Asami decides it's better for Korra to figure out her words on her own time as she turns away and begins clearing the table. She sets the dishes in the sink and begins to wash them, enjoying the feeling of the warm suds and soft sponge in her hand. She keeps her peripheral gaze glued to Korra, who's still standing at the doorway. Each second spent in silence causes her heart to race faster. Asami focuses her anxiety on washing her dishes as she fights back tears. It kills her on the inside to know that Korra is suffering from the battles in her own head and she can't help.

 

"Want something to eat? I know you skipped lunch," she says shakily, her scrubbing growing harder in the sink. Korra doesn't reply, but she does cock her head over in Asami's direction, her eyes growing glossy as she sees her wife's shoulders beginning to shake.

 

"W-We've got chicken, eggs, some of those sea-prune things you love so much," Asami continues to ramble nervously, sniffling as she sees Korra's hands rub at her face. Asami can see that she's visibly struggling to keep it together, but it's not easy.

 

"Opal made some apple pie," she says through a quivering voice, "Su and her went to the orchard and picked fresh apples. There's two slices-"

 

"I'm not hungry, Asami."

 

Korra's voice sounds like lead. It freezes and chills Asami to her bones as the heiress stops talking and stares at the dishes. Asami goes silent and instead nods, willing the tears to disappear from her eyes. She keeps thinking back to their conversation this afternoon; she flashes back to what Korra had said to her the last night she'd spent with her before leaving for the South Pole for three years. The memories of having made love to the paralyzed Avatar with trembling hands and eyes blurred by tears are suddenly dredged up as she thinks about how long she'd spent without Korra in her life; she thinks about how she'd been in limbo for three years, waiting for a call or a letter or _anything_ , that symbolized that Korra was okay.

 

And now, Asami can't help but fear that history is about to repeat itself.

 

"You have a family," Asami whispers shakily, setting a dish down in the sink and clutching the countertop. Korra doesn't move or say anything as Asami hangs her head before continuing to say, "you are married, you have a son, and whatever you're thinking…, Korra you _can't_ think it. It's not fair on us."

 

"What about me?" Korra chokes out in a voice that is shattered by years of repressed pain. Asami's heart shatters inside her chest at the question as she turns around, only to see Korra standing before her, eyes red from tears shed. Her cheeks are damp with tears as she steps forward with a limp.

 

"Everyone is so concerned about what _they_ want, Asami," Korra says in a low hiss, "but I give them what they want. I came back and saved the city, and still people blamed me for the destruction. I helped stabilize the Earth Republic, but people still loathe me there. They blamed me for the Queen's murder. I keep fighting but all people care about is themselves. I am so damned sick of it, Asami. It's not fair on me, either."

 

"What are you talking about Korra?" Asami asks, a little irritated that Korra would bring up the past. Internally, Asami knows she's a hypocrite because as she looks at Korra now, she still feels like she's looking at the seventeen year old from seven years ago. Korra flinches as Asami takes a step towards her, waving a finger under her nose, her lips forming a tight line as she holds back from crying.

 

"You can't let the past control you, Korra," the heiress growls.

 

Something in Korra's eyes falters and the aggression from before is replaced instantly with sadness and pain. Asami's breath hitches and her own anger disappears slowly. Korra hangs her head and cries as more tears leak out from her eyes. She's quiet for a moment before she begins to sob, placing her hands over her mouth to quieten the noise, but she can't. Asami blinks as she watches Korra fall apart before her, and instantly, she doesn't feel mad at her wife, but scared and pitiful. The heiress reaches out, but Korra shakes her head, still crying harshly.

 

"Y-You think I want this?" Korra asks, looking up as she removes her palms from her mouth. She waves her hands in the air and grabs at her hair tightly. "You think that I like that I can go five fucking years without thinking about what happened to me and then all of the sudden it all comes back out of nowhere? You think that I _enjoy_ ," she spits the word with self-deprecation evident in her voice, "having to listen to those voices in my head, telling me things that make me question my own existence? Do you think I like ignoring my wife and son because I can't fucking function in front of them?! Do you, Asami?!" 

 

"Korra-"

 

"Because, I don't," Korra shuts her wife off as she starts to cry again. She shakes her head and tugs at her brown locks frustratingly. "I _don't_ , Asami."

 

"You'll get through this, Korra," Asami tells her softly, placing her hands on Korra's shaking shoulders. Korra rips herself away and glares at her sadly.

 

"Then what, it happens again in another five years?" The Avatar scoffs, looking away. "I can barely handle it now…, but in the future… and _Hiro_ …,"

 

Korra stops talking when she utters her son's name. She chokes up at the same time as Asami, and the both of them begin to cry. The heiress thinks back to what Korra had said and instantly, she feels fear take over and a deep-rooted sadness settle in the pit of her stomach. She remembers the ache of having grown up with one parent, and even if Asami had done well with adjusting to parenthood after a few months, she still wouldn't be able to fathom raising Hiro on her own. The very thought of Korra leaving her again brings up memories and emotions she thought she'd let go of.

 

"Hiro will figure it out sooner or later," Korra says in a low, defeated voice, "and he'll see that his heroic, Avatar mother is really just a giant fuck-up."

 

"Korra, you're not a fuck-up. You are a brave, self-less, courageous, beautiful, and incredibly strong woman. Hiro sees that, not your flaws. He loves you. I love you, Korra. You're more than your mind's battles. You're everything to the both of us, and we can lose that. _We_ can't lose you," Asami says as she hears the self-imposed hate in her wife's tone. Korra's self-deprecation had been evident many times during their conversations after Jinora's anointment ceremony. Korra wipes her tears as she looks up at Asami with a lifeless expression, cold enough to cause her wife's heart to slow and stop with pure trepidation. Korra's hand trembles as she reaches out and grazes Asami's cheeks, her eyes welling with more tears.

 

"It hurts so much," Korra chokes in a stammer, "I… I can't take it anymore, Asami. It's _killing_ me."

 

Asami breaks into a sob as Korra falls apart before her. Her wife's scrunches up in pure agony and frustration as she presses their foreheads together. Korra keeps repeating 'it's killing me' until she can't breathe and the words won't come out. Asami only wraps her arms around her partner and pulls her close, as close as she possibly can without crushing her. She cries hysterically into her wife's shoulder, feeling the agony rolling off her shoulders. She knows Korra is strong, but is she strong enough to fight through this? Asami cradles her head into her shoulder and rubs her back to ease the thundering cries that are being produced from her lips. Her mouth kisses her Korra's damp forehead, her lips pressed tightly to the wrinkled skin.

 

"People keep asking me to stay, to fight," Korra whispers in a raw voice, "but… but I don't have anything left to give, Asami."

 

"I'm not asking you for anything, sweetheart," Asami tries to reason with her, but Korra shakes her head.

 

"You asked me to stay," Korra's voice is a soft whisper. Asami stops breathing and she tenses up. She remains quiet, mulling over the words as Korra continues to cry. The inventor's hand stops rubbing up and down her back as she takes a shallow, nervous breath.

 

"Do you want to go?" Asami can't believe she's asking this question. She prays that Korra doesn't say yes, but her wife doesn't reply. Asami grips her tighter, inhaling her salty, ocean-breeze scent and locking it in her mind, preparing for the worst.

 

"Korra?" Asami whispers, pulling away from their embrace slightly, but Korra's eyes are glued to the floor. Asami's certain she can hear each string in her heart snapping from the tension as she watches Korra's eyes close and her head bow. Asami lets go of her shoulders and takes a step back.

 

"I…," the heiress chokes on her words as she feels more tears run down her cheeks, "I… I'm sorry."

 

"Why are you apologizing?" Korra asks, glancing up. Asami places her hand on her wife's cheek, her fingers trembling as they trace a soft line over the gaunt of her cheekbone. She sees how much weight Korra has managed to lose in the past two days from stress and fatigue.

 

"Because I don't see what's in your head. I can only watch as it destroys you and I'm sorry because I can't help," Asami's voice cracks as she sniffles, choking on her words. "I'm sorry that I can't save you, Korra. I… I wish I could. I wish there was some way for me to take this pain from you. I'd do anything just so you could experience one day without being tormented. I'd give up my life for your happiness."

 

"Why?" Korra asks, crying harder as she hears Asami's selfless words.

 

The heiress only offers her a bittersweet smile as she leans forward and takes Korra's lips between hers. Korra sobs into the kiss, but clutches Asami's shoulders tightly as she presses harder against her mouth. Their tongues fervently meet in the middle, caressing and tangling with each other in mournful passion. The kiss is deep and long, but soon enough, both women pull away in order to gasp for air. Korra's eyes are glazed with tears as Asami smiles sadly, rubbing the pad of her thumb against her lips softly.

 

"Because, if our roles were switched," Asami murmurs, losing herself in Korra's broken beauty, "you wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me."

 

 /

 

Korra sits at Hiro's bedside, long after her son has fallen asleep. 

 

Her eyes are scratchy and sore from crying so much, and her head feels like she's been hit by a Satomobile. But, as she looks at Hiro, sleeping peacefully as he clutches his stuffed turtle-duck, she can't help but feel a little bit of peace. The minute she allows herself to feel genuine happiness at the sight of her family, she feels guilty because of the decision she feels she's chosen in her mind. She blinks her stare away from Hiro and stares at the wall. 

 

Could she really just…  _leave_?

 

Korra sucks in a deep breath and hangs her head, cupping a palm over her mouth as she hears those voices inside her mind again. She wills for them to go away, just for a moment, just so that she can take in her family one last time before she disembarks the world. She knows Asami had thought she meant leaving as in going away, but that hadn't been her intention. Ever since the last night, she'd been thinking long and hard. If the darker side of her had the upper hand, could she really protect her family? Korra had found herself pondering that question all day today, wondering what would happen if her mind lost to the insanity that was whirling deep within her. She'd tried everything to fix herself, but sometimes, things as small and as delicate as the wounds the Avatar carries upon her weary shoulders _aren't_ fixable. 

 

Korra knows if she brought harm to her family at her hand, she'd never be able to live with herself.

 

"I've fuelled the Satomobile and packed some food for the road," Asami's soft voice whispers from the doorway. Korra hangs her head, unable to believe herself. She feels as weak and spineless as her inner demons had been calling her all this time. The Avatar doesn't answer, and instead glances back to Hiro with a mournful expression. A few seconds later, Asami's hand is on her shoulder and her face is in her neck.

 

"Will you come back?" Asami whispers, her voice lost in her whimper. She clutches the Avatar close to her, knowing that if this is the last time she'll see Korra for awhile, she wants to remember everything about her wife. Korra bites her lip and cocks her head, pressing her lips to Asami's forehead. In front of her, standing with a hunched back and a demonic grin, is her reflection. The Avatar shivers as the shadow grins at her and then at her wife wickedly.

 

"I…," she chokes painfully before closing her eyes, "I… I  _can't_."

 

Asami's heart breaks for the fifteenth time that day as she cries into her wife's shoulder. The tone of her voice says everything, and suddenly, Asami understands. At first, she's angry that she's about to lose another member of her family, but then as she stares at Korra's eyes, she sees how much this means to the Avatar. Asami closes her eyes and ducks her head into her neck, shuddering with defeat as she curls into her wife's side. Korra winds an arm around her waist before she holds her close, kissing her forehead again.

 

"I love you," Asami whispers softly, praying for it to be enough, but Korra's learned the hard way that love isn't always enough. "I've always loved you, Korra. I… I… I wish I could I could be selfish and force you to stay, but I can't bring you anymore pain. You've given me seven years of beautiful memories and infinite happiness, sweetheart. I love you so much, Korra. Just, whatever happens, wherever you end up, please don't forget that."

 

"Asami," Korra whispers as she holds her wife closer, placing her hands upon her cheeks. "I am yours. Forever."

 

"Don't you know it's rude to make a girl a promise you can't keep?" Asami jokes sadly, chuckling as she places her hands over Korra's own. The Avatar bows her head and sniffles lightly as she nods her head, weaving their fingers together tightly.

 

"I won't make it a promise then," Korra replies softly, "but a reminder, instead." Asami can't help but laugh sadly as she weakly punches Korra's arm.

 

"You're terrible with reminders," she says with a light jest, smiling weakly against the skin of her neck. Korra chuckles as she bows her head, pressing a kiss to the top of Asami's head before trailing her hand down to cup her cheek. Asami looks up at her, broken-hearted but also understanding as Korra leans down, pressing their lips together. Asami loses herself in the kiss, her heart thundering inside her chest as she clutches onto Korra for dear life.

 

"Not this one, because I don't forget the ones I love," she murmurs softly, "and there's no one I love more than you and Hiro, sweetheart."

 

"What about Naga, Mommy?"

 

Both Asami and Korra jerk their heads up to see Hiro rubbing his face from sleep. He stares at them inquisitively through his heavily half-lidded eyes. The small boy yawns before he crawls over to his two mothers. Korra and Asami remain frozen as they stare at their son, completely oblivious to the world around him. Korra gasps, tears trickling down her face as she slowly winds her arm around him, pulling him close. Hiro sighs contently, nuzzling his face into Asami's shoulder and keeping his arms looped over Korra's strong arms. Asami pulls her own arm around Hiro's back, connecting with Korra's hand. The Avatar glances down at Asami, her eyes heartbroken and saddened beyond belief, but Asami only nods sorrowfully. 

 

"Of course I love Naga too, sweetheart," Korra replies softly, her eyes welling with tears as she kisses his forehead. Hiro smiles against Asami's chest as he yawns again, pushing himself closer to the heiress at the same time as moving close to the Avatar.

 

"Then, why would you leave us?" 

 

The question jars Korra's heart to a rapid halt, and even Asami stiffens. Korra watches as Hiro doesn't move. Swallowing nervously, Korra looks at her wife, but she's just as confused and terrified as she is. Somehow, Korra had thought it would be easy if Hiro figured it out on his own, but she had never anticipated for it to hurt this much when the question was posed. The words linger in the air and yet still, Korra doesn't have an answer. Hiro sighs sleepily as he lightly clutches onto his mother's arm with a gentle squeeze.

 

"H-How do you know?" Korra asks, bewildered. Hiro shrugs.

 

"Because I saw Mama crying. Mama only cries when you're leaving," he answers nonchalantly. Asami ducks her head and squeezes her son tighter to her, feeling her insides twist with nerves and appreciation that Hiro notices the small things. It makes her wonder just how attentive he is. 

 

"Do…, do you know why, Hiro?" Asami asks slowly, glancing between her son and her shocked wife. Hiro shrugs again, yawning some more.

 

"It doesn't matter where Mommy goes, Mama," he says softly, sleep threatening to take him. Korra furrows her brow in confusion as she glances down at her son. Even Asami doesn't seem to understand what Hiro means. Picking up on their silence, Hiro groans and lifts his head to sleepily stare at them.

 

"Grandpa Tenzin says that no matter how far people go, they always find a way to come back home. Wanna know why?" He asks, looking between the both of them. Korra and Asami don't say anything, but slightly nod anyways. Hiro sighs contently as he places his hands on both of his mother's cheeks.

 

"Because love gives us hope," he says wisely with a warm smile. "It gives us a reason to make a family into a home, so that no matter where you go, you'll never be alone. Love gives us a reason to live, Mama. That's why Mommy can go away; it's because she loves us and she doesn't give up. No matter how far or for how long she's gone, she's always got a reason to come home."

 

Korra's eyes well with tears as she watches Hiro turn to her with a wide smile. The little boy reaches up and wipes her tears as he leans up and plants a wet kiss on her cheek, grinning sheepishly as he pulls away. Asami is crying too, watching as Hiro gazes up at Korra. The Avatar's eyes are shimmering with tears, mixed of both happiness and bittersweet hope. Hiro shifts upon her lap as he reaches for her again, pulling her into another hug. Korra hesitates for a brief moment before she reaches for him and holds him tightly to her body. The Avatar glances at her wife before she reaches out for Asami as well. The woman folds in her strong embrace, pushing her face into her shoulder as she cries. 

 

"Right, Mommy?" Hiro says as Korra cries into his hair. "You'll always find a way back home, because you love us, right?" 

 

Korra is silent for a seconds, but as she looks at Asami and Hiro, her family - a family she'd worked long and hard to have, she knows the answer. She'd gone through ten years of isolation in a compound, and then another three years in solitude in an attempt to recover from a hardship she thought she'd never live down. Korra's gaze flickers upwards and she sees the outline of the old her staring back with that same crooked smile. Each time, she'd flinch out of fear, but this time, with her family held in her arms, Korra knows that she's stronger than her past. The shadow's brows furrow and the smile disappears as Korra's chest puffs out and her jaw straightens defiantly in a challenge. The stare lasts less than a moment before the shadow flickers into the darkness, slipping into the void until their next battle. As Korra glances back down at her son and wife, she begins to understand that her war may rage on infinitely, but along the way, she can still win some battles. Even if she loses others, she will not face defeat alone. 

 

It's time she steps up to the plate and takes another swing.

 

"Right," Korra replies strongly, squeezing her family tightly. "But, I'm not leaving this time."

 

"You're not?" Asami asks, pulling away to stare at Korra with shock and hope. Korra nods as she looks down to Hiro's almost knowing smile. Her heart pulls warmly in her chest, a burst of happiness spreading from the damaged organ. She gives them both a peck on the forehead as she returns the smile full-heartedly. Her eyes shine with a new sense of enlightenment as she pulls them back into a hug.

 

"No," she replies softly, "because I've got all I need right here with me."

 

"Good," Hiro says as he yawns, "so does that mean we can go to sleep now? Wing and Wei are playing power disc tomorrow morning against Aunt Lin and Aunt Suyin and I promised I'd go to cheer them on with Uncle Bo'. I don't want to fall asleep like Mama did during her meeting with Mr Beifong."

 

Asami and Korra laugh at the comment and nod. Hiro smiles against his mother's chest as Korra leans back onto the bed and pulls her son and wife with her. Using a bit of air-bending, she tugs the sheets over them and nestles comfortably in the bed. Asami presses herself flush against her side, one protective arm laced around her wife's middle and her leg draped over her torso lightly. Hiro is already knocked out cold, pushed under the crook of Korra's arm, nestled into his other mother's side with ease. Korra's arm wraps tighter around her wife as she gazes down into those beautiful emerald eyes. The heiress only smiles up at her, leaning up to place a chaste but meaningful kiss to her lips.

 

"Thank you," Asami whispers as tears well once more, "for fighting back. For not giving up on us." Korra nods as she smiles down at her and then Hiro.

 

"He should be the one I have to thank," Korra says warmly, a sense of pride bursting from her chest. "Our son is incredibly smart. He takes after his beautiful and wise mother, I'd say." Korra gives her wife a wink, intending the compliment to be about her. Asami shakes her head as kisses Korra again.

 

"He takes after both of us, sweetheart," she whispers into her lips with pride and joy. Korra tears up again as she nods, glancing back down at him. The Avatar sighs contently as she presses a kiss to the top of his head before she pulls away tiredly to smile at Asami.

 

"I think it's time we followed him and slept," Korra murmurs with fatigue, "Raava knows I need it. Literally." Asami chuckles and nods, resting her head back down upon the Avatar's chest, seeking the strong pulsing heartbeat beneath the cloth of her tunic.

 

"See you in the morning?" Asami mumbles sleepily, yawning. Korra smiles at her and nods, before placing one last kiss to her forehead.

 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a bit more fluff, but mostly smut.
> 
> More children are on the way!
> 
> Thanks for all the support! Remember, you can always send me a prompt in the comments or at my tumblr (a-class-act-president or theraidereffect). Thanks again! :D You guys are awesome.


	4. Human Nature (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra experiences some… interesting changes in her relationship dynamic with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREMELY EXPLICIT SEX SCENES. After that last chapter, I think something like this was much needed, lol. I hope you enjoy this overload of smut as compensation for the pure sadness of that last one-shot. This is like smut galore and might be the only chapter/one shot that's smut galore, unless there's a request for another, haha. Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Don't worry, the other chapters will still have some smut, but not to this intensity, I think. Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Please don't stop leaving them. I honestly love reading everything you guys say, negative or positive!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Mama, look what I made!"

 

Asami glances up from her sketchpad to see Hiro holding up a model Satomobile. His hands are covered in grease and he bears a wide grin as he places his invention on her table. Asami returns the grin and gingerly takes the offering, smiling hard and proudly as she notices the detail in each part of the car. Hiro practically bounces on his feet in anticipation as he waits for Asami to respond to his creation. Setting the car down carefully, Asami steps out from her desk and swoops her son into her arms, swinging him proudly from side to side. Hiro giggles and tucks his head into her shoulder.

 

"It's brilliant, sweetie," Asami smiles as she settles them both down on the couch. She eyes all the sketches on the floor from her son and she feels something warm burst from her chest. She ruffles her son's mop of chestnut hair before placing a kiss to his forehead.

 

"Looks like I've got my second in command all picked out, huh?" Asami asks, watching with glee as Hiro's smile spreads and he bounces in her lap. Asami holds him tighter to her chest and litters his face with smaller, butterfly kisses. Hiro giggles again, trying to push her away.

 

"You mean that, Mama? I can run the company one day? I can make Satomobiles just like you?" Hiro asks, mouth agape. Asami smiles harder, nodding. Though Hiro may only be six years old, she knows that he has that special something to lead Future Industries successfully once she retires. 

 

"Well, first you need to go to school, but I think there's no one I'd rather have be doing what I do," Asami says gently, winking at her son. Hiro giggles again, fisting a handful of her shirt in his hands as he presses himself closer to his mother. The boy sighs in contentment as he stares at his invention.

 

"Mama, when do I start school?" Hiro asks, showing her his two missing teeth with a wide grin. Asami glances over at the calendar with a smile.

 

"Eight weeks, son. Are you excited?" She asks, rubbing his back soothingly. Hiro's face grows pensive, and then it pales suddenly. Anxiety washes over the little boy as years spent going from orphanage to orphanage replay in his mind, causing him to shiver in Asami's protective embrace.

 

"What if they don't like me, Mama?" Hiro asks quietly, his voice a mere whisper as it breaks. Asami's heart clenches as memories of her own childhood growing up flash through her. School had never brought her many kind memories, other than academic achievements. She'd been ostracized and bullied severely for having chosen a 'manly' profession as an engineer rather than to study something in the arts or become a housewife.

 

"They'll love you, Hiro. And even if they don't, Mommy and I always will," she tells him, repressing her own memories for his sake. Hiro snuggles closer as an encouraging woof from Naga echoes from across her office space. The giant polar-bear dog pads over and nuzzles his stomach, purring to soothe him. Hiro laughs as the vibrations tickle through his frame, and instantly his worry is relieved.

 

"I hope Mommy comes home soon," Hiro sighs sleepily as he curls up in Asami's embrace. "I miss her."

 

"She'll be home before you know it, kiddo. You know she'd never miss your first day of school," Asami replies, though she feels just as sad at the loss of her wife for the past few weeks. Korra had been called away on Avatar business in the Fire Nation. Asami had offered to join but Korra had assured her it was nothing but political problems, and that it'd be better if she'd stayed back as Future Industries was currently in the middle of the fiscal peak and needed its heiress. Not to mention, Korra had warned that she'd not known if she'd be done before Hiro's first day at kindergarten. 

 

Though, it had been a bit stressful as Korra had not called or written in the past two days. As much as she'd not like to drift back to the events that had occurred last month in Zaofu, Asami can't help but worry for Korra's safety. The life of an Avatar is not the safest nor the most healthy. Korra had taken her fair share of trauma, both physical and emotional, since Kuvira's arrest. Something inside of her brews with anxiety and a certain degree of helplessness as she simply hopes that Korra simply had no time to respond back to her letters and calls. If something had happened, the White Lotus guards would have showed up instantly. The lack of visitors, bare for Mako and Lin occasionally, has her somewhat reassured that everything is okay.

 

"Mama?"

 

Asami breaks her thoughts to glance down at Hiro, who's staring at her with a sleepy gaze. She smiles at her son as she watches him yawn and stretch. The boy is thoroughly exhausted after spending the day at her office, and even with the occasional nap breaks, Asami knows that he's done for the night. Her own yawn sneaks up on her and she knows that it's time to call it a day. Before Hiro, she could be found slaving away at the office for days on end should Korra be away. Now that she has a child and a home to take care of, her responsibilities had been shifted. She found herself hiring a board of advisors and a chief financial officer. Though it'd been a hard transition to not be handling everything, Asami is grateful for the extra family time.

 

"Come on, sweetheart," she coos as she lifts him up and carries him to the door. "I think that it's time for bed, huh?"

 

"No… mm… I'm not… tired," Hiro mumbles sleepily as he starts dozing on her shoulder. Asami only chuckles as she holds him closer and nods at Naga. The furry companion grumbles as she rises, shaking out her fur before following behind Asami loyally. After having locked up the office and stored away her blueprints, Asami and Naga make their way over to the navy Satomobile parked out in the front. The polar-bear dog hops in the back and woofs quietly as Asami sets about placing Hiro in his booster seat. She buckles him up before hopping in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

 

The drive back home is quiet and uneventful. The entire time, as soft jazz music filters through the radio, thoughts of her wife run through Asami's mind. Her eyes stay trained to the road, but occasionally at a red light or side street stop line, she sneaks a glance at Hiro. A smile creeps up on her face as she notices just how much he sleeps like Korra. The two of them know that he's not genetically related to either of them, but still, some of his habits mirror his mother's own. A low chuckle parts her lips as she pulls up into the driveway of the Sato mansion.

 

It takes Asami a few minutes for her to settle Naga down in the corner of her bedroom. She lays Hiro down on her bed, watching fondly as he snuggles into Korra's pillow. He snores loudly, splaying his legs out as he nestles deeper into the soft fabric. Asami sighs and quickly changes into her nightgown. After using the bathroom and taking off her make-up, she allows herself to lay down beside her son. The heiress curls an arm around his waist, tugging him protectively into her arms as she drapes the covers over them both. A large weight shifts on the bed and Asami hazily glaces up to see Naga's body curled up at the base of the mattress, her head tucked into her belly as she begins to sleep.

 

Then, surrounded by the warmth of her family, Asami allows herself the relaxation of sleep.

 

/

 

Warm arms around her waist are what wake Asami in the morning.

 

At first, Asami is alarmed and protective of the small bundle of joy in her arms, but then the familiar scent of pine and ocean wash over her. The heiress turns immediately, her green gaze locking on the sapphire eyes that stare back at her in joy. Asami's frown turns to a grin instantly and she practically leaps into Korra's embrace, screaming with joy. The noise wakes Hiro, who sleepily blinks open his eyes to see his mothers embracing next to him. At the sight of Korra, Hiro screams too, joining in on the group hug. Korra chuckles as her son squeezes between her and her wife. Before she can say anything, she feels a long, slobbery tongue lick up the side of her face and a friendly woof sound from behind her. Naga's tail thumps wildly against the bed as she purrs at the sight of her owner. 

 

"Man, if I got greeted like this everywhere I went," Korra muses as she feels Asami's lips peppering kisses all along her neck and jaw. The heiress avoids Naga's slobber before she plants a wet kiss on Korra's other cheek. Hiro squirms and grimaces playfully, though happiness sparkles in his eyes.

 

"I missed you, Mommy!" Hiro exclaims, wrapping his arms over his mother's neck. Korra smiles and rubs her nose against his in a warming Water Tribe kiss. Hiro giggles again and presses himself closer, closing his eyes and breathing in the calming scent of his other parent.

 

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Both my sweethearts," Korra says, planting a kiss on both their foreheads. Asami smiles happily and sighs in content. One of her hands sneaks under Korra's shirt, rubbing at the smooth, taut muscles beneath the cloth, her heart finally sated with the longing she'd been feeling for awhile.

 

"You're home early," Asami murmurs as Korra lays them both back on the bed. Hiro is already back asleep, and Naga has moved from the side where Korra had been all the way over to Hiro's side. Her muzzle is nestled up against his side, preventing him from rolling off the bed as the furry beast closes her eyes and begins to nap.

 

"I got tired of listening to them arguing for weeks about things that could be fixed in a day," Korra explains, one of her arms tightening around Asami's hold. The sweet jasmine and motor oil scent of her wife filters up her nose and she smiles harder. "Besides, the entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about you and Hiro."

 

A tail whacks her on the leg, causing Korra to groan and mutter, "and Naga, of course."

 

Naga woofs softly and turns her head, pushing her head closer to Hiro. Korra smiles as she watches her son reach out and clasp his arms around her thick neck, drawing her in for a cuddle. Naga doesn't react bare for a grumble in her throat, but before long, they're both snoring in the lost land of dreams. Asami hums in delight, leaning up for another sleepy kiss with her wife. Korra chuckles heartedly when she catches Asami yawn. One of her slender fingers snakes its way under the hem of her nightgown, tapping a finger up and down that creamy porcelain skin in dizzying patterns. Asami's arm winds tighter around Korra's waist, pulling her closer. Korra's heart swells as she thinks about the past few months, about the hardship she'd endured with her own mental battles.

 

Korra realizes now how stupid she'd have been had she given this up for that voice in her head.

 

"Sleep now," Asami mumbles as she snuggles closer to Korra's warm body. "You must be exhausted, honey."

 

"Nah," Korra says as she glances between her three loves, "nothing about coming home makes me exhausted."

 

"Ever the charmer," Asami breathes between a small snore, "mm… love you."

 

"I love you too," Korra whispers as she presses a kiss to Asami's forehead, "now go back to bed, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

/

 

Korra isn't really sure of when it'd started, but she can't keep ignoring this feeling.

 

It had started during one of the council meetings in the Fire Nation. The topic they'd been discussing at the time was something Korra _should_ have cared about. Yet, as she'd sat there, staring at Izumi arguing with her father about Spirits knows what, she could only think of Asami. Usually Korra's able to stow away her obvious love for her wife for the sake of her job, but these past few weeks had been beyond difficult. Everywhere she'd been, she'd seen, breathed, and felt Asami. The feeling worsened whenever she'd see Tenzin and Jinora, or Zuko and Izumi, or even when Mako and Lin picked her up from the ferry terminal. She doesn't understand what the sentiment is, but it's reduced her to having the self-control of a pubescent teen. In some strange sense, she'd never had the stage of dealing with boys (or girls) when being held up in the compound for twelve years, and until she'd seen Mako, the only boys she'd known were the married, middle-aged sentries.

 

"Korra, watch out!"

 

Korra blinks, unfortunately not in time to dodge Meelo as he runs into her on an air-scooter. The Avatar is knocked back with the teenager with a huff. Meelo laughs as he pulls himself off and offers a hand to Korra. The woman graciously takes it, rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly as she watches Jinora and Ikki follow, grinning as they watch the Avatar straighten out her clothing. Jinora walks up to Korra with a raised, almost knowing brow. The small action causes Korra to blush like she'd been seventeen again. Ikki and Meelo don't miss the slight reddening of her cheeks as they both shriek.

 

"Lost in paradise, Korra?" Jinora asks teasingly. Korra frowns and puts her finger up so she can correct her, but then Asami walks by with Hiro in tow. The two of them are talking with Tenzin and Tonraq as they stroll through the gardens of Air Temple Island. A warm haze surrounds Korra and she's entranced as her eyes skirt down Asami's backside suggestively. Internally, she thanks the Spirits above for granting her such a beautiful partner to spend her life with; Asami truly is the _one_.

 

"Ew, Korra can you be anymore obvious?" Ikki laughs, shaking her head. Korra blinks again, blushing harder as she turns away from the meddling teens with a muttered reply that remains incoherent. Asami catches the tail-end of Ikki's exclamation and turns her head curiously. Korra melts at the knowing smile and teasing wink that Asami throws her, and instantly her entire face is lit up once more. Another blush fills her face and she waves like a love-sick polar-bear puppy.

 

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Korra swoons as she watches her wife interact with Hiro. The two of them walk away from Tenzin and Tonraq, bound for the small garage on the other end of the island to tinker with a few new inventions. Korra's tempted to run after them, but a firm hand tugs on her arm, drawing her back.

 

"Okay, what's up with you?" Jinora asks, genuinely curious as she says, "your spiritual aura is all over the place. Are you okay?"

 

"I'm married to the most amazing woman on the planet," Korra says with a grin, "I'm more than okay, 'Nora."

 

"Yeah, but you've also been married to her for like seven years now? Nothing has brought you to this kind of state, like ever," Ikki cuts in with a well placed remark, watching pensively as Korra's eyes glaze when her wife disappears out of view. "Did something happen in the Fire Nation? Oh no, did you try some weird Fire Nation rendition of cactus juice? Maia and I had some by accident at her place and it was the strangest experience ever. I mean first we saw these weird mushrooms forming in the clouds, or were they mushrooms? Then some guy showed up and tried to sell us some fire-lilies but they weren't red but green. Anyways…"

 

Korra doesn't even catch the rest of the story about Ikki and her girlfriend because she's too busy thinking about Asami again. All the blood rushes from her face to her loins as images of Asami's pale back arching up to meet her chest, her heavy breaths as she thrusts inside, her moans and pants as she finds that special spot deep inside her. A soft gasp parts her lips as she imagines Asami's reddened cheeks and her rough hand in her hair as she eats the beautiful woman out as if she were the last meal she'd have in the material world. Shivers tingle down Korra's spine as she feels Asami's hips rolling into hers, slick with sweat and arousal-

 

"Korra!" 

 

"What?" Korra asks, somewhat irritated that her daydream was interrupted. Ikki and Meelo are both staring at her inquisitively while Jinora sports a blush of her own. Korra grumbles something as she slaps a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and letting out a frustrated breath. _I've not been intimate with Asami with a month, that's what all this is_ , she tries to convince herself silently, _nothing more, nothing less. Everything is okay. I'm not going crazy._

 

"Uh, I think you should talk to Auntie Kya or Dad," Jinora says with a garbled voice. Korra's gaze snaps upwards and she sees Meelo and Ikki slinking away. Jinora rubs the back of her head embarrassingly as she barely whispers, "you've… um, your aura, it's, uh… well… _colourful_."

 

'What's that supposed to mean?" Korra whines as more naughty images run through her mind, causing her to abandon her previous thought. "I'm going insane, Jinora. I can't stop thinking whatever the heck I'm thinking. I can barely focus on anything else." At any other time, she'd be completely appalled that she's talking about this with the young twenty-two year old, but they both know that Korra was busy doing things that Jinora reads about in her romance novels during that age.

 

"I think it's something primal," Jinora says, furrowing her brows. "Kai acted the same way before he proposed to me four months ago." 

 

"Yeah, but Asami and I are married, and we have been for quite some time. We've been together for almost more than a decade and I've _never_ felt this strong during our entire relationship!" Korra exclaims, and then her eyes grow wide with a thought. "Wait, do I need to marry her again or something?"

 

"I dunno, Korra," Jinora says sympathetically as she watches Korra clutch at her hair desperately, "but you should talk to her about it."

 

"And say what?" Korra responds incredulously. She throws her arms up and deepens her voice to say, "oh hey, Asami, you look so beautiful right now I want to jump your bones every time I see you and even when I don't see you, I still want to find a way to get close to you?"

 

"Actually, that's not too terrible."

 

"Jinora!" Korra whines again, whimpering pathetically. "I feel like I'm seventeen again. This is terrible. Asami is going to think I'm a freak."

 

"Really?" Jinora asks, perplexed. "If Kai told me that I'd be extremely satisfied, in more ways than one if you catch my drift."

 

"Ew!" Korra says, scrunching up her face as she watches Jinora wink suggestively. "When did you grow up? You used to be so innocent."

 

"So did you, but then you started screwing Asami in the bedroom next to mine and I guess I grew up," Jinora replies nonchalantly, glancing at her fingernails carelessly. Korra pales at the reply as she cowers in front of the young adult. Sweat beads on her forehead as she gulps nervously.

 

"You, uh, you heard that?" Korra croaks, her voice cracking. Jinora only laughs again and nods, wiping a tear from her eyes.

 

"The true question is: who _hadn't_ heard it?" Jinora chuckles as she sighs contently. "You were both very loud. The first time, I thought you were in trouble or that Asami was in pain, but then I kinda got the gist of it once I realized that she wasn't calling for help, but yelling your name."

 

"Okay, that's enough," Korra mutters, blushing harder as she remembers the first few experimental nights of their relationship when she'd been sharing a room with the heiress. Swallowing thickly, Korra looks up and sheepishly asks, "uh, did your father know about us back then?"

 

"Oh, we all knew," Jinora says with a nod. "That's why it was so sad to see you go to the South Pole without her to heal."

 

"She came down anyways. She always knows what's best for me," Korra says, smiling at the memory of seeing Asami bundled up in a warm parka, waiting on her front door step with the intention to help as best as she could. Her heart swells and beats faster when her mind lingers on her wife's name. 

 

"I'm really happy you have her, Korra," Jinora says seriously as she places her hand on the crook of Korra's elbow. "You guys belong together."

 

"We do," Korra says as she fixes her gaze to the gazebo where she'd proposed six years ago. "We really do, Jinora."

 

/

 

"Mommy totally has a crush on you."

 

Asami looks up at Hiro as he hands her a wrench with a toothy grin. Asami raises her brow inquisitively as she watches her son settle on the rolling board next to her waist. He shifts his waist to and fro, causing him to rock lightly on the ground. Asami screws in the nut with the bolt on the rear brake pad of Kai's Satomobile before she places the tools on the ground and rolls out from under the car. Her lips form a smirk and she crosses her arms as she eyes her giggling son.

 

"Who told you that, kiddo?" She asks with a cheeky smile. Hiro shrugs and grins again, displaying those two missing teeth with a flash. Asami sits up so that she can face Hiro directly, amused by the guilty look on his face as he nervously avoids her gaze. He doesn't have to say anything; she already knows.

 

"It was Auntie Ikki, wasn't it?"

 

"Totally was not!" Hiro exclaims, his eyes widening in the telltale sign of a poorly hidden lie. Asami only laughs as she leans forward, reaching out to squeeze Hiro's shoulder. His innocence is something she'd never had while growing up, and Asami has every intention of making it last as long as possible.

 

"It's okay, I already know she has a crush on me," Asami says before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I have a secret to tell you, but can you keep it?"

 

Hiro nods excitedly, his eyes perking up. Asami stifles a laugh as she cups her hand around his ear as she quietly hums, "I have a crush on her, too."

 

"Ew! But what about cooties?!" Hiro says as he scrunches his face up. Asami laughs this time, unable to contain the humour in the situation. She reaches forwards and swings Hiro into her arms, planting a fat, wet kiss to his greased cheek. Hiro screeches and tries to wiggle free from her embrace, but her arms are strong.

 

"Cooties? Cooties?!" Asami laughs between raspberry kisses. "I'll give you some cooties. Dry cooties, wet cooties, smoochie cooties!" Hiro's screams turn into giggles and laughs as Asami twirls him around for a few moments longer before setting him down on one of the tool drawers. She continues her path of kiss all over his face as he tries to push her away between hard laughs. The heiress plants her hands on either side of his knees, gazing with a smirk in those dazzling green eyes.

 

"I can't get cooties from you," Hiro says with a toothy grin, cupping her cheeks with his greasy hands, "you're Mama!"

 

"Oh really? That's good," Asami replies in a coo as she wipes a small grease mark from his forehead, "because I'd hate to give you cooties."

 

"You can give them to Mommy instead," Hiro says with a giggle, squeezing her cheeks again. Asami laughs, covering his hands with her own as she sighs contently. Hiro leans forward, nuzzling his forehead against her own with a loving gesture. Hiro loops his arms over her shoulders and around the back of her neck as they hug.

 

"Hey Mama, can I ask you a question?" Hiro asks, his voice slowly growing serious. Asami pulls away slowly so that she can nod and look at her son with her full attention. Hiro takes a deep breath, removing one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck nervously. His eyes dart from side to side the same way Korra's own eyes do when she's either anxious or in trouble for doing something wrong. Asami bites back the urge to smile at the reaction and instead nods encouragingly.

 

"Will I ever have a brother or sister?" Hiro asks, his eyes squinting as he attempts to gauge his mother's reaction. Asami is taken aback for a moment. Of course she loves Hiro more than anything besides Korra, but more children? At her lack of response, Hiro's gaze falls and he looks to the ground sadly.

 

"Sorry, Mama. I was just wondering because Rohan and Meelo and Ikki and even 'Nora have so much fun together. I love you and Mommy both, but sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister to play with, too. The air-kids have so much fun with each other," Hiro explains, twirling his fingers together nervously. "I-I mean, I love you and Mommy a lot and I'm not sad with both of you, but I'm… well, I dunno how to explain it, Mama."

 

"You feel lonely, Hiro," Asami says softly, reaching up to smooth back her son's ruffled hair. "I understand, sweetheart. Both your mother and I don't have any brothers or sisters. We grew up on our own, so we both know what it's like to feel alone sometimes. Your Mommy and I will always be there for you, but you want to play with someone your own age, right?" Hiro nods guiltily and Asami's heart pangs inside her chest. The heiress sighs as she pecks Hiro's forehead.

 

"Sweetheart, how about Mommy and I talk about it?" Asami asks softly, watching warmly as Hiro's face lights up. He smiles immediately and nods at a fast rate, looping his arms back around his mother's neck tightly as he grins into her skin. Asami chuckles and rubs his back as he practically bounces in her arms.

 

"I can't wait," Hiro beams as he leaps off the drawer and bounds out the door towards where Pema and Senna are talking, "I wanna be a big brother just like Grandpa Bumi and Grandpa Tonraq!" Asami chuckles as she watches Hiro collide with Senna's leg, tugging on the legging sleeve to gain her attention.

 

As she watches Hiro excitedly explain the 'success' of his conversation, she can't help but blush faintly when Senna looks over at her with a smirk and nod. Something warm twists inside her chest and she feels her lungs filling with new, determined air. She can feel the churning in her stomach intensify as she catches Korra's glance from across the courtyard. Her wife is talking with Jinora, but the entire time, she's staring at her with a piercing gaze that sends shivers down her spine. At that moment, the heat from her cheeks somehow travels down her front and to her core, lighting her on fire from the inside out. A lustful gasp parts her lips as Korra's eyes narrow and her lips grow taut with a pressured line. Jinora's head turns and she gazes knowingly at Asami, chuckling lightly. The heiress nervously looks away, but somehow, her eyes trace back to her wife's determined expression.

 

"Korra, you're gonna be the death of me," Asami mutters under her breath as she watches Korra mumble a final goodbye to Jinora before walking over to Asami with long, powerful strides. Jinora and Ikki reach for Hiro and tell him something about a trip to the city with his three Grandpas and the air-kids. Immediately, the child is absorbed in the idea of leaving for a small adventure. Asami breaks Korra's glance to smile at her son and nod approvingly. Hiro flashes her another toothy grin before he bounds off with Ikki and Jinora. The eldest air-kid casts a knowing smirk at her over her shoulder before they disappear on the ferry, bound towards Republic City. Both Pema and Senna leave the area, casting a playful glance at the Avatar as she stalks past them.

 

"Korra," she breathes as Korra enters her space, closing the door behind her. With a flick of her fingers, she locks the entrance. Korra's eyes skim over hers and she barely contains the growl that lingers in her throat. Asami shivers again, trembling with anticipation as Korra draws closer towards her.

 

"Asami," Korra whispers her name sharply, tenaciously, like she's a goal with which she wants to go above and beyond. Asami can't stop the teasing wink that leaves her eye as she curls her finger forward, beckoning for Korra to come closer. The Avatar reaches out and places her rough hands on her hips, lightly pushing her back into the wall. As her spine hits the cool concrete, Korra leans forward and attaches her mouth to the older woman's own cherry lips. Asami moans into Korra's mouth as she feels her wife's hands slip down her riding pants to cup the swell of her ass.

 

"I've missed you so much, babe," Asami coos encouragingly as she tangles her fingers in Korra's chestnut locks. "I've missed your fingers and tongue inside me. I've missed how good you taste." Korra growls again and a flood of heat trickles down Asami's thighs. With a rough shove, Korra manages to undo those two belt buttons and drag her pants and panties down. Her fingers immediately make contact with the slick heat compiling between her legs. Asami moans as Korra uses her other hand to lift her up with very little effort. Asami lets one hand drag down the toned muscles of her wife's biceps.

 

"I missed how tight you are around me," Korra hisses as her fingers pump in and out of Asami's core. "You're always squeezing around me, pulsing and pulling me into you. It's like no one else will satisfy you but me. You're mine, Asami. You're always mine." The words are growled into the heiress' pale neck. Asami cries out as the last phrase is accentuated with a rough, deep thrust. The inventor whimpers as she nods, tightening her legs around Korra's waist. She opens her mouth to say something, but she's too lost in her blissful lust. A thumb curls and rubs over her clit in dizzying circles, causing her to yelp into Korra's hair. The Avatar takes the noise as a sound of encouragement, moving her hand in tandem with the beat of the older woman's heart.

 

"I want to fuck you until you can't stand, and when you can't stand, I want to lay you down and make love to you until you can't come anymore," Korra whispers softly, her tongue lashing at Asami's earlobe seductively as she lets the smooth words filter through her. Asami's head throws back against the wall as Korra's hips begin to buck, adding more pressure to her already deep thrusts.

 

"Oh, Korra!" Asami screams as Korra hits a particularly deep spot. Korra smirks and curls her fingers up, coaxing a significant amount of fluid from Asami's soaked lips. The hot liquid dribbles over her palm, but the Avatar doesn't stop despite the jarring tremors running up and down the heiress' body. Instead, she slows her thrusts in order to milk every last drop of come from Asami's body until the inventor's legs are trembling around her waist.

 

As soon as she's confident that Asami can stand on her legs, Korra sets them down back on the ground and drops to her knees. Piercing blue eyes never leave Asami's vision as she watches Korra's mouth latch onto her clit. Her tongue lashes cleverly over the bundle of nerves. Each rough stroke brings a sharper, louder moan from the trembling heiress. Asami's hands fist into Korra's hair. She's not been thoroughly fucked raw like this since she'd been a nineteen year old, running into any place with some area of privacy with the frisky Avatar. Nights and days of risky passion rush through her mind, adding to her arousal as she feels Korra's long, sturdy tongue slip past her spread lips and into her swollen core. 

 

"Fuck me, Korra," Asami chokes between hiccuped gasps, "just like that, babe. Deeper. I need you deeper and faster."

 

Korra complies, icing her tongue and adding her fingers to increase the depths. The Avatar removes her tongue from her wife's hole and moves it back up to her swollen, hardened clit. With her fingers buried to the hilt inside her wife's shivering silk walls and her tongue clasped possessively over her clit, Asami is reduced to shuddering sobs and high pitched scream. The heat of Korra's fingers meld with the cooling shock of her tongue; the juxtaposition of it all brings her to another powerful orgasm. This time, when Asami's come jets out from her opening, Korra maneuvers her mouth and drinks it up, groaning as the musky sweetness washes down her throat. Asami looks down, jerking and twitching until she has nothing left to give. 

 

The heiress can only watch as Korra cleans her up tenderly, the previous determination replaced by love and affection. Her heart swells as she feels that soft, long tongue licking up her thighs and between her legs with ease. The predatory expression in her eyes have disappeared and instead Korra's eyes are nothing short of adorable blue pools of timidness and shyness. Asami chuckles as she lightly tugs on the tangles she'd caused in Korra's hair as her wife kisses her way up to her lips. Their mouthes meet in a sweet, slow kiss. The inventor tastes herself and shivers again, rousing a moan in her wife.

 

"Not that I'm complaining, babe," Asami murmurs into her glistening lips, "but where did that come from?"

 

Korra blushes and chuckles awkwardly, grinning into her shoulder shyly as she sighs. Asami laughs and winds her arms around her wife's damp back. Suddenly, she wishes that their clothes were gone. Instead, she's standing there, embracing the Avatar with her pants down and her thighs slick with their mixed fluids. A blush creeps up her neck and on her cheeks as she realizes where she is and how close they are to the temple and its many patrons. Sure, they'd fooled around plenty during their early years together as teens, but Asami had at least tried to keep quiet during their intimate moments. This time, she'd been too entranced by each swish and push of Korra's tongue and fingers to bother paying attention to her volume.

 

"I don't know," Korra murmurs as her fingers dance up and down the heiress's bare thighs. Asami's gaze narrows as she sees the need in Korra's blue depths. Her sapphire eyes are glazed over with lust. Asami spreads her legs subtly, rocking her hips up in search of Korra's fingers once more.

 

"'Sams," Korra moans as she feels that slick wetness on her fingers again. " _Spirits_ , I want you so bad."

 

"I'm right here," Asami hisses into Korra's hair as she bucks her hips once more, "so take me, Korra. I'm yours."

 

/

 

Suddenly, Korra begins to understand what it had felt like to be Naga.

 

When her polar-bear dog had been something close to an adolescent, she'd entered a heating stage. Until Korra sought out a painless way to spay the furry beast, her animal companion had been needy for contact of any sort. Whimpers of pain and longing had been constant as the white beauty had sought out a mate or another polar-bear dog to satisfy her heat. Soon after being spayed, Naga had returned back to her normal self. But now, as Korra whimpers at the sight of Asami's head bobbing down between her legs and catching every rivulet of fluid that spills from her other pair of lips, she can't help but feel just as needy and desperate. They'd been at it for hours, no doubt having made a mess of their bed and sheets from their arousal.

 

"More," Korra whines as she bites down on her closed mouth to prevent a scream, "I need more, Asami."

 

Asami doesn't respond as she pushes two of her fingers deep inside, causing the Avatar's breath to hitch. They settle themselves inside at knuckle-length. The tips of the heiress' slender fingers curl up and prod at the spongey flesh around her front wall with experienced tugs. Korra thrashes beneath her so hard that Asami has to use her free hand to plant itself upon her quivering, slick abdomen. Korra's hips buck up and tears trail down her face as she silently demands for Asami to move her fingers. The inventor harshly laps at Korra's slit as she complies, adding a few thrusts to her fingers.

 

"Babe," Asami mumbles between her drenched folds, "look at me, Korra."

 

Korra glances down and meets the inferno peridot eyes that stare back at her determinedly. A shudder courses down her spine and something primal bursts through her chest. Suddenly, her own arousal doesn't seem to matter as she reaches down and tugs at Asami's arm. The younger woman pulls her wife upwards and draws her into another heated kiss. Asami moans as Korra hooks her knee between her legs and rolls them over swiftly. Asami's fingers are still lazily pumping inside of her, but now Korra's hand travels down and mimics the action inside Asami's fluttering walls. The heiress moans into her wife's mouth as Korra's hips begin to add to the thrusting, picking up a wild pace. Asami gyrates her hips as she reaches as deep as she can inside Korra. Together, they continue their relentless, grinding pace until they reach their peak in a tangle of sweaty limbs and muted screams.

 

"Wow," Asami breathes tiredly as her hips give one last tired jerk. "I think I can skip the gym tomorrow."

 

"Mm," Korra hums into her wife's neck, her teeth lovingly scraping against the supple skin. Asami chuckles hazily as her body grows slack with fatigue and exertion. She's ready to succumb to sleep, but Korra's body has other plans. The few lazy thrusts of her wife's hips draw her back into the present.

 

"Korra, babe, I love your enthusiasm, but it's nearly four in the morning," Asami mumbles as she reaches down and removes her fingers slowly. The inventor painfully ignores the whimper of disappointment birthed from Korra's lips as the Avatar thrusts her hips again, this time with a bit more force.

 

"One more time," Korra pleads, her voice cracking with lust and need. "I promise, it's the last one."

 

Asami glances at faint lightening of the sky outside their window and sighs. She knows that tomorrow she has a huge meeting with one of the investors from Omashu to determine an eco-friendly solution to the train route through the town. As much as she wants to let Korra down, she knows that it's been a month since their last intimate encounter, so she allows the touch and murmurs a quiet agreement. She feels Korra hum gratefully against her neck in a soft purr, causing the heiress to chuckle affectionately. One of her hands tugs upon the tangled knots in the Avatar's short hair as she kisses her again, her lips moving with as much strength she can muster after their many hours of lovemaking.

 

"One more round," Asami whispers, her voice turning to a sharp hiss as she swiftly rolls them over, "but I get to be on top."

 

"Yes ma'am," Korra responds dutifully, her eyes narrowing with lust as she grinds up to meet Asami's pale hips.

 

The covers are knotted around them in a mess, but neither woman could care less. Asami smiles as she leans down and meets Korra in a soft, dizzying kiss. There's no need for foreplay as Asami's hand works its way back down to the spot she'd been carefully attending to for the past several hours. Her fingers have long since pruned, but the crinkling feeling of her slightly shrivelled skin flies to the back of her mind. Right now, as she looks down at Korra's eyes closed blissfully and her chest heaving, she has no meetings or life outside those four walls. All she has is her wife, and she intends to please her as best as she can. Asami grins as she reaches inside once more, drawing a desperate gasp out of the younger woman.

 

Within a few minutes, Asami manages to coax Korra to sleep with one last, drawn out orgasm.

 

/

 

"Mrs Sato?"

 

Asami blinks her eyes sleepily to see the Omashu representative staring back at her with a somewhat disgruntled expression. She blinks the haze of sleep out of her eyes and holds back the urge to yawn as she nods. The man rubs at his beard with impatience as he waits for the inventor to say something. Unfortunately, Asami had been so tired that she'd managed to slip into a bit of a day-sleep by accident. The heiress panics and pales as she sees the rest of the board staring back at her with confused and expecting expressions. The CEO gulps and takes a deep breath, pleadingly glancing up at the man.

 

"Sorry, Mr Yao," she apologizes meekly before quietly asking, "could you repeat that? I was a bit distracted."

 

"Hmph, distracted sounds more than right," the representative quips as he shakes his head with disapproval. "A wonder how Future Industries runs when its CEO is too busy dawdling and daydreaming. Typical of women in this profession. Owning a company is a man's job."

 

"Excuse me?" Asami asks, her brows knitting together in a frown. She rises from her seat with a growl, her hands gripping the edge of the table. The other investors grimace at Yao, fully aware of how much the last remaining Sato took pride in her work, especially with the setback of her gender.

 

"I was just saying that this meeting would go along smoothly if you'd stop floundering about and pay attention," Yao snaps, crossing his arms in irritation. Asami rolls her lip into her mouth and avoids blurting out a slew of inappropriate insults. She's a businesswoman, not some low lying thug, and she knows that hurling a bunch of heated words at the already smug looking man would only make her look bad. Instead, her eyes narrow and she tenses her shoulders tenaciously. A spark lights in her peridot eyes, fixing Yao with a challenging glare.

 

"I'll have you know that Future Industries is ranked as the number one manufacturing company in the world, for the past six years in a row. The person who built the company from ash after the Equalist revolution was me, Mr Yao, a woman. I single handedly rebuilt the city after Harmonic Convergence took its toll on Republic City with the Spirit Vines, and then again after the war against Kuvira's Colossus. If you haven't noticed, I know every nook and cranny of each side street and apartment building. We provide the most exportation of foreign goods and donate nearly twenty-five percent of our profits to orphanages and homeless shelters. Future Industries holds the peak position in this economic term, with its stocks having risen forty-two percent in the last quarter. Our net worth is eighteen point seven billion yuans, and we're currently remodelling the way people look at transportation in order to have a safer, economical, and environmentally friendly system that benefits people as well as Spirits," Asami says, pausing to take a breath. Her voice is calm and low, but steely and confident all the same. Her fingers drum on the mahogany of the office table as she stares down at the man before her.

 

"Mr Yao, I would kindly like to remind you that the era of engineering and business being a 'male-dominated' career is long over," Asami says bristly, leaning off the table as she crosses her arms and takes a step back. "I started from rags with this company when my father had been imprisoned, and I'd only been nineteen. I dealt with fiends, bankruptcy, fraud - you name it. Future Industries has been through the ringer, but now it's more successful than ever. That didn't need a man to help. It needed a person who was willing to see it into the future despite its flaws and soiled past."

 

"Mrs Sato," Yao goes to interrupt, but Asami shakes her head with another stern glare.

 

"No, you listen to me, Mr Yao. Future Industries was willing to make this partnership because we saw the need for help in Omashu for proper infrastructure. I was fully prepared to send a team of my best advisors down with your CFO to analyze the depth of the damage from those recent extremist attacks," Asami says, straining the word as she watches Yao's face pale and his shoulders quiver with fear. A few investors gasp lightly.

 

"W-Was?"

 

"I can work with ignorant and brash people, Mr Yao, but I can't work with someone who doubts my ability because of my gender," Asami growls, pointing a finger at the door with a raised brow. "There are other contracting companies in Omashu who would greatly benefit from a partnership with Future Industries - companies that would give a lot more than you would, without the attitude or backward views. The city will still be salvaged and saved, but not with your help. You were mistaken before and you know it. Future Industries doesn't need your deal, you need mine."

 

"Please," Yao begs as he folds his together in one last pleading expression.

 

Asami has to bite the inside of her cheek to suppress the joy that emits from within her at the sight of the man mercilessly begging for her forgiveness. The power trip washes through her for a moment, but she soon represses it for the sake of her board of advisors. Many of them had previously worked for her father, and she knew that Hiroshi would pull too many tricks to get what he wanted, threats and bribes included. Asami knows she's not her father, and despite having forgiven him before his death, she refuses to be the kind of businessman he'd been back when he owned Future Industries. The woman sighs and rubs her forehead, mulling over Yao's desperation. Slowly, she nods and pulls her lips into a firm line.

 

"I'll make you another deal, Mr Yao. Future Industries will work with you on a few conditions," Asami says, watching as Yao's face lights up. The man is nearly grovelling at her feet as he steps forward and nods anxiously. Beside her, one of her advisor's stifles a chuckle with poorly hidden cough.

 

"Anything, Mrs Sato," he says desperately. Another cough sounds from beside her and Asami scowls at her advisor with a good-natured smirk that goes unnoticed by the ridiculed businessman standing before her. Asami takes a deep breath and nods, turning back to face the representative with a smile.

 

"Future Industries gets forty-five percent of your profit from every sale. There will be no segregation amongst the classes in the city as there had been in Ba Sing Se. Anyone can ride anywhere so long as they have documentation proving they are citizens of the city," Asami orders strictly. Yao goes to protest, but the one raise of her brow silences him instantly. She nods before finishing by saying, "and finally, your team with have equal members from either gender. I want to see full representation in your team. If I as so much catch you _standing_ wrong, the deal's off, Mr Yao. So, what do you say?"

 

Yao waits a moment to mull over the new terms before he sighs and nods, sticking out his hand in defeat. Asami allows herself a small, smug grin as she takes his hand and shakes it firmly. The representative avoids her eyes as he mumbles something to his team about the meeting being over. The Future Industries advisors and the CEO watch as they filter out with defeat and slouched backs. As soon as they leave, Asami relaxes her tense shoulders and smiles, shaking her head with a small laugh. Beside her, the advisor who'd been holding back chuckles the entire meeting rises and claps her arm.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love working for you, _ma'am_?" Her chief advisor asks with a grin. The rest of the board mumbles something in content approval before they leave the board room to the two women. Asami grins and shakes her advisor's hand with a nod.

 

"I'm glad, Mizuki," she says, grinning harder. Mizuki smiles harder when she sees Asami's limp as the heiress makes her way around her.

 

"Long night, Sparks?" Mizuki asks with a knowing smirk. Asami rolls her eyes and chuckles as she rubs awkwardly at her neck. The scarf she'd chosen had covered the hickies that had been bestowed upon her by her loving wife, but the entire meeting her neck had been scalding. A blush creeps up on her face as she watches Mizuki's eyes widen and her jaw drops at the sight of the multitude of love-bites.

 

"Wow, someone was eager," Mizuki grins, laughing as she observes her boss limping again. Asami laughs and nods, groaning softly.

 

"I barely got any sleep last night," Asami says as she reaches into the mini-fridge for a bottle of water. Mizuki leans up against the wall and grins widely. Asami tries to ignore her pleading gaze for her to spill the events, but Mizuki is relentless as she catches the heiress' flustered expression.

 

"Well, she _was_ gone a full month," Mizuki muses as she thinks of the strong, powerful Avatar. "Man, you got it lucky, Sato. What I'd give for someone with that much raw sex appeal and power to ravage me until I couldn't walk the next morning. You really struck it out of the park with her."

 

"She's married to me Mizuki," Asami quips with a raised brow, and though her voice is full of tease, there's a small pinch of possessiveness to her words. Mizuki throws her hands up and nods fervently. "I know, 'Sami, but don't get me wrong. Who _wouldn't_ want to get with the Avatar? Those arms, strong enough to move mountains, her eyes so blue that ice itself melts in her stare, the rough hands that have saved the world four times over… _Spirits_."

 

"Mizuki, you're lucky you're my best friend," Asami says with a laugh. The slightly tanned woman's eyes widen and pool with feigned envy as she watches Asami laugh harder. Mizuki's grey eyes sparkle with tease as she flips a hand through her long, chestnut hair. She goes to open her mouth, but Asami finishes her thought for her by simply replying, "no, we're still not up for a threesome, despite your many requests."

 

"Aw, come on. It's a good trust building experience and you both get some," Mizuki jokes, gesturing vaguely. Asami rolls her eyes at the childishness in her advisor's eyes as they both make their way back to Asami's office. "I get enough already, Zukes. I think I'm covered on all bases with Korra."

 

"Well, there's always extra Mizuki to go around, even for those who are married and conservative like you old codgers," Mizuki beams with a wink. Asami shakes her head and chuckles again as she sits on the edge of her desk with a wince. Her thighs are beyond bruised and sore from last night's events.

 

"Was she really that rough with you? That's hot, 'Sami," the chief advisor notes as she watches Asami shift atop her desk. 

 

"It's not that she's rough, per say. It's that she was excessive. I'm pretty sure I came like sixteen times last night. Spirits know how many from the day _before_ we got home. It was like she was possessed or something," Asami explains as she yawns, rubbing the ache out of her thighs. Mizuki's eyes widen.

 

"Is that a complaint, Mrs Sato?" She asks with a raised brow. Asami's frown turns into a smug smirk as she shakes her head. 

 

"Never. Korra's determination and stamina are out of this world," Asami grins as she closes her eyes, reimagining her wife's head between her thighs. "You're definitely right. I am so lucky. I felt like I was a teenager again. I don't think we've ever done it that many times in one day."

 

"Maybe Korra's finally realizing that she scored Republic City's MILF of the year," Mizuki says brashly, winking. Asami shoves her friend and blushes a deeper shade of red as her advisor wriggles her eyebrows suggestively. "I ought to fire you. I hope you know that, you ass."

 

"Hey, I'm an ass but at least I'm an honest ass," Mizuki tells her, waving her hands nonchalantly. "You already know how attractive you are."

 

"Yes, you've made it quite clear the past eighty-two times you've said it since we first met."

 

"Hey, I didn't know you were married! Since when is a necklace considered as significant as a ring?"

 

"Since the beginning of the Water Tribe? Even a half-wit like you should have known better than to hit on me in front of my wife."

 

"I live for great first impressions," Mizuki says with wink. "Besides, Korra totally  _loved_ me."

 

"Sure she did. I totally remember all of us having crazy hot, girl-on-girl sex after you hit on my wife right after hitting on me."

 

"Ouch, low blow," Mizuki says with a laugh, feigning a wince. "Your words wound me, enginerd."

 

"Actually, your _reputation_ wounds you," Asami refutes her claim with a chuckle. Mizuki shrugs as she replies, "I like to have fun. What's wrong with that?"

 

"Um, lack of consistency and probably a shit ton of STIs? I surprised you're so clean," Asami giggles as she pokes at the frowning Mizuki. The heiress wipes a few tears from her eyes as Mizuki sighs and gestures with her hand for Asami to get all her laughs out at her expense. The words don't hurt because she knows that she's just not ready for a full blown relationship at the moment. She enjoys life in the fast lane, full of flings and good times.

 

"Funny, Sato. But seriously, for a mum and homemaker, you're not too bad," Mizuki smiles earnestly. Asami feels something flutter in her chest and her expression grows cloudy. Instantly, the crude woman drops her teasing act and cocks her head in concern and confusion.

 

"Everything okay, Sparks?" Mizuki asks genuinely. Asami shrugs and runs her finger over her thigh, swallowing nervously. She wants to talk to someone about it, preferably Korra, but she knows that any conversation she starts with Korra right now ends with sex. Mizuki may be arrogant and conceited at times, but she was definitely someone she'd come to trust since first meeting her eight years ago. The inventor glances up and gulps nervously.

 

"Hiro asked me if he could have a brother or sister," she says softly, trying to gauge Mizuki's expression. The shorter woman remains blank as she waits for the heiress to finish the rest of the statement. When she doesn't speak, Mizuki raises a brow as languidly asks, "and? What do you want?"

 

"I haven't talked to Korra about it," Asami admits weakly. "Every time we try to talk, we end up, uh-"

 

"Banging like a couple of animals in heat," Mizuki answers with a snort. Asami sighs and nods, rubbing her head.

 

"I mean, it's not that I don't love her enthusiasm, but this behaviour, it's so strange, Mizuki," Asami says, her brows knitting together. "I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but sex has become a really big part of our life now. I just want to know what's causing her to be this way."

 

"Alright, so why don't we leave the enigma out of the way for a minute and go back to the question you never answered," Mizuki says softly, drawing Asami's eyes back up to hers. The heiress shivers as she watches Mizuki smile knowingly. "Do you want to have another kid, Asami?"

 

There's a pregnant pause as Asami thinks about having another kid. This time, she doesn't imagine adoption but her own child. Maybe with Korra as the carrier of their baby. _Their_ _baby_ \- the words leave a permanent mark in her mind, causing her smile to widen. The idea of raising a biological child related to either of them makes her giddy with excitement and anticipation. She can imagine Hiro taking care of his little sibling with happiness and glee. The feeling of holding a newborn baby revisits her as she remembers when she'd taken care of Rohan during the few nights she'd stay at the island. It's something primal that she feels swell in the pit of her heart, causing the organ to flutter nervously at the mention of the subject.

 

"Yes," Asami responds with happy tears in her eyes, "I want to make a baby with Korra."

 

/

 

"You must be real desperate for love advice if you're coming to see me, kid."

 

Korra groans as she looks up at Kya's smirking face. Lin waits in the corner as Kya finishes up cleaning a faint burn patch on the chief's leg. Lin grumbles at the small sting as she glares at her girlfriend with each stroke of water over the reddened skin. Kya finishes healing the wound before recycling the water and pouring it back into her pouch with a raised brow. Lin rolls her eyes and hops out of the chair, limping away from Korra. Kya shakes her head at her lover as Lin stalks back towards the Satomobile waiting outside, muttering a quiet thank-you under her breath for Kya's healing.

 

"You can thank me later tonight, babe," Kya says with a grin, flashing her girlfriend a suggestive wink. Lin blushes and turns away, unable to fathom a glance in the other woman's direction without erupting into flames from embarrassment. Korra smiles at their interaction as Lin hops in the car and drives off. Kya sighs and smiles again, turning her head back to give Korra her full attention.

 

"So, what's eating you? Need a few more water-bending tricks? I could teach you how to make a water-based feel-"

 

"I'm actually here for something else," Korra says, fighting her own blush at the thought of Kya teaching her how to make naughty toys with her bending. Of course, she'd had her moments in which she'd tried a few of those 'hidden' skills out, which worked highly in favour of pleasing her wife. A tug of arousal shoots down to her core as visions of Asami grinding on her as she pumped a toy shaft into her rush through her head with a haze of lust.

 

"Oh man, you're practically radiating sex," Kya says with a hearty laugh. "Your aura is so damned clouded with lust, I'm surprised you haven't gone blind."

 

"Blind?" Korra asks, confused. Kya grins wickedly as she points to her crotch and makes a vague gesture with her fingers. Korra's face heats up as she turns away, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly as she sucks in a deep breath. Kya shakes her head again, chuckling at Korra's innocence. 

 

"Don't play with her too much, kiddo. I can definitely feel something spiking with your spiritual energy. Asami must be head over heels with you right now, huh?" Kya can't contain the amusement in her voice as Korra continues to look away from her, unable to speak or defend herself. 

 

"I mean, it's been different," Korra says, cringing. "But I don't really know why it's happening. I was hoping you could help?"

 

"Help you figure out why you can't keep it in your pants?"

 

"This isn't funny, Kya," Korra grumbles as she watches Kya burst into a fit of giggles. The older water-bender wipes away a few of the tears that linger in her eyes before turning to face Korra's unamused face seriously. Her smirk still remains plastered to her face, however. Sighing, Kya catches her breath and motions for Korra to take a seat on the chair. She pulls out a flask of water and pools it around her hands before running it over the Avatar's head.

 

"It's nothing I can help you with, healing wise," Kya murmurs as she seeks out the chi paths, only to see everything running perfectly fine. Korra lets out a frustrated growl as she bows her head. Kya can see the legitimate turmoil on the younger woman's face and softens her gaze.

 

"Hey, kid, you're not dying of an illness or anything. It's definitely a spiritual thing. It may be an Avatar thing. You should ask-"

 

"I am not asking Tenzin why I am continuously horny, thank you very much." 

 

"He may seem prudish but I grew up with him. I'm sure he'll know what it the problem is," Kya says gently, giving Korra's shoulder a squeeze. The Avatar lets out a faint grunt as she nods, hopping off the chair and back on her feet with a defeated expression. Upon sensing the sadness leaking into her aura, Kya reaches out and rubs at Korra's arm supportively, offering her a reassuring smile as the Avatar turns to face her dejectedly.

 

"Hey, at least on the upside, Asami must be feeling like she's the luckiest gal in the entire world. If Lin looked at me the same way you look at Asami, which she does but not nearly as often now, I'd be in the Spirit World," Kya chuckles, clapping her shoulder. "At least be glad that whatever this is, it's not hurting either of you. I mean, obviously it hurts because you can't seem to control your hormonal urges, but at least you're not wheeling yourself around, Korra." The comment is sharp, but not hostile. The last sentence serves as a reminder that this situation isn't as terrible as she makes it out to be.

 

"You're right," Korra sighs, smiling up at Kya with a tired expression. "I'm sorry for being so…"

 

"Scared? Korra, you have every right to be," Kya assures her again, smiling. "But you'll be okay, kiddo. Talk to Tenzin if you can."

 

"Yeah, I guess," Korra mutters, rolling her eyes as dread builds in her stomach. The older water-bender only grins, nudging her shoulder again when she sees the familiar navy blue Satomobile pull up outside the clinic she owns in Republic City. Korra follows her gaze and feels her stomach twist anxiously.

 

"Hey, at least be glad you're a woman," Kya muses as she watches Asami walk over to her with concern in her eyes. "If you were a man, this would be far more awkward and a heck of a lot more painful." Korra grimaces at the thought of it, but internally thanks her birth anatomy for not being a pain. 

 

"You better go before you fuck in my clinic, because contrary to popular belief, I don't provide that kind of healing - except for Lin."

 

"Kya!" Korra exclaims in shock as Asami walks in, glancing at Korra in concern. A deep flush rushes to the Avatar's face as heat builds in her core once more. Kya stifles a chuckle beside her as Asami makes her way closer towards the younger woman with a worried expression.

 

"I got your call, what's wrong? Is it the back pain again?" Asami asks gently, reaching out to bring Korra in for a hug. Asami's fear transfers to Korra as she holds her closer. Korra smells that dizzying scent of motor oil and grease; Asami had just returned from the shop.

 

"No, I'm okay. Just…," Korra trails off as a spark runs through her fingertips at the warmth of Asami's breaths against her neck, "we need to talk."

 

"Talk?" Asami asks, separating herself from Korra quizzically. Kya swallows thickly and lightly shoves the two women out of her clinic before wishing Korra a good luck. Asami raises her brow at the comment but doesn't speak as Korra leads her to the car. The two of them drive for awhile before Korra turns to her, a questioning but innocent glance lingering in her azure depths.

 

"Can you take us to our spot?" Korra asks quietly. Asami raises her brow but doesn't question Korra's request as she nods, driving off the main road and towards the mountainside. Soon enough, they weave through a few gravel paths before making their way to the outlook where they'd had their first date.

 

"What do you want to talk about, Korra?" Asami asks, slightly fearfully as she watches Korra's gaze darken with an emotion she can't yet distinguish. Memories of her trauma from the few months ago flash through her mind and she feels her chest caving in. Upon noticing her wife's discomfort, Korra immediately widens her eyes and softens her expression to reassure Asami that she's not in trouble like that.

 

"Well, to be honest, it's about my, uh, rather recent behaviour," Korra says, grimacing. "You know… with the… uh, sex."

 

"That's what you're worried about?" Asami asks, bewildered. Korra nods, looking down at her thumbs. Asami hums as she reaches out and strokes her cheek lovingly. Korra blushes at the contact, causing Asami's heart to swell with pride. Only she could coax such a reaction from the almighty Avatar.

 

"Sweetheart, it's okay. In fact, I've been having quite a bit of fun with your new… drive," she picks the word carefully as she smiles at Korra again. "You're always so tentative and careful. You've not hurt me one bit. Sure, we stay up a bit longer than we should, but we're making up for lost time, huh?"

 

"Kya says it's something to do with my spiritual energy. I think it's an Avatar thing. Like my body is trying to tell me something," Korra says, before flashing a faint smirk at her wife when she tells her, "something that doesn't revolve around constantly wanting to jump my wife's bones."

 

"I'm not complaining about the intimacy, Korra. I crave being intimate with you. You make my body feel things that no one else could ever get me to feel," Asami whispers seductively as she slowly moves out of her seat to straddle Korra's lap. An inaudible gasp parts Korra's mouth as the Avatar's hands immediately grab her waist and pin her to her lap. Asami grins and moves her long locks over her shoulder so that she can kiss her wife slowly.

 

"What's your body telling you now, Korra?" Asami breathes the question between languid, wet kisses.

 

Korra groans as a fire lights in her azure eyes. Asami shivers as she watches the Avatar's fingers hook into her stockings and pull them down roughly. Korra growls into her lips as she reaches between them for the drawstrings of her baggy pants. It takes a skilled blast of air-bending and core strength for her to loop them around her knees. In one fell swoop, Asami's panties join the pile, leaving their bare thighs to rest against each other. The heat evaporates from between them, driving the scent of their arousals to fill the air around them. Asami groans as Korra lightly bucks her hips upwards.

 

"Do you want to fuck me, baby?" Asami asks in a purr when she sees that Korra's vision is dark with lust. The Avatar growls again, her mouth searching for hers as their tongues meet in a heated kiss. Asami claws down Korra's shirt as she feels herself being lowered so that her slick centre meets her wife's own. Their intermingling wetness and heat acts as an adhesive as the heiress begins to gyrate in her lap, rolling seductive circles into her wife's lap.

 

"You like that, Korra? You like when I fuck you with my pussy?" Asami growls as Korra's thrusts grow more erratic. Their movements are slippery and she finds herself lost in the haze of lust. Desperate to feel her wife's skin on hers, Asami reaches down and tears at the hem of Korra's shirt.

 

"I want this off, and I want you, only you," Asami hisses as she plants another possessive kiss to her lips. "No one else gets to fuck you but me, okay?"

 

Korra grunts in acknowledgment, her chest burning as she feels Asami's hands running up and down her chest. The older woman doesn't undo the chest bindings, but still lingers over her trapped breasts. Asami's lips leave Korra's in order to trace a series of love bites down her neck. Her teeth nip harshly at the younger girl's collar with an assertive dominance that only further adds to the Avatar's libido. Asami rakes her fingernails down Korra's abs, leaving a set of harsh red lines in her wake as their collective thrusts propel them closer towards their climax.

 

"You make me so wet, Korra. Only you make me this wet," Asami moans as she throws her head back. The sunsets behind them, bathing them in warm orange light as Asami yelps out, "I'm coming, Korra. I'm coming for you, baby. Fuck yes, just like that. _Spirits_."

 

With a scream of pleasure from the heiress and a lusted grunt from the Avatar, the two women fall apart with each other's powerful release. Asami slumps against her wife after a few erratic thrusts. Korra pants against her lover's neck as her arms loosely wrap around the small of the heiress' back. Slowly, her hands manage to massage soothing circles into the heated flesh under the material of her work blouse. Korra closes her eyes, regaining her breath and allowing the cloud of desire pass from her mind. A feeble groan parts her lips as she hides her face in Asami's shoulder out of embarrassment. Her wife only chuckles, her nimble fingers tracing the lines of Korra's muscles absently.

 

"Sorry," Korra mutters weakly, "I couldn't help myself."

 

"That was all my doing, Korra. I wanted it just as much as you did, sweetheart," Asami says gently, lifting her head to place a chaste kiss to her lips as she sighs contently into her mouth. "You have nothing to apologize for, okay? Whatever this is, we'll take care of it together. We're a team, darling."

 

"You've got to be sore by now, though," Korra whimpers as she stares at the purple bruises between Asami's legs from the night before. "I can't keep doing that to you. Oh Spirits, Asami, what if you go blind?" Asami raises her brow curiously as she watches the Avatar's face grow somber with worry.

 

"Blind? Who told you that?" Asami asks, trying to hide the smirk from her voice. Korra, however, is too far lost in her worries to notice.

 

"Kya said that you could go blind if you… you know, play with it too much," Korra says, grimacing guiltily. Asami sees the pure fear in Korra's shimmering blue eyes and can't help but burst into a fit of laughter. She can't help but wrap her wife in her arms tightly as she shakes her head in shock.

 

"Sweetheart, that's an old wives tale," she explains between chuckles, "you can't go blind from sex."

 

"What, why would she tell me that, then?!" Korra asks, beginning to fume. Asami's smirk spreads and suddenly Korra feels small. Her lips curl into a frown as she leans her head forward, digging her head deep into Asami's shoulder from sheer humiliation.

 

"Kya!"

 

/

 

"Mommy! Wake up! Naga won't stop barking!"

 

Korra hazily blinks one eye open to see Hiro staring at her impatiently. The woman groans and blinks her eyes closed again, but Hiro rolls his eyes and leans forward, shoving at her arms as she stirs back into the land of the living. Another moan escapes her lips as she yawns tiredly. In the distance, she can hear the low woofing of her loyal polar-bear dog at the front of the door. Recognizing the protective snarl that backs each bark, Korra immediately rolls herself up out of bed, her eyes lit with a wary expression. She glances down at Hiro, thankful that Asami had managed to somehow get some clothes on her before she'd left this morning for work. It had been another late night, one of the many they'd had since Korra's return a few days ago. Each time draws on longer, and the Avatar is surprised they've managed to get any sleep in the past week or so. _At least we know we've still got it_ , she muses as she remembers the heated events of the previous night. A cleared throat interrupts her fond memories, causing the Avatar snap herself back to the preset and blink away the haze of her own longing. Korra glances down at her son and cocks her head, her eyes still guarded.

 

"What's going on, Hiro?" She asks as she starts making her way down the steps. The minute she sees Naga, her back arched and ears bent back in a feral position, she knows that whatever lingers outside the door isn't someone nice. Korra produces a small flame in her hand before turning to face a scared Hiro. She points towards the bedroom, quietly whispering, "wait in there until I come to get you, okay kid? I'll be there in just a second."

 

"Mommy, is everything going to be okay?" Hiro asks with a tremble to his voice, his eyes never tearing away from the flame in her hand. Korra sighs and nods, kneeling so that she's face to face with her son. She puts out the fire in her palm as she gives him a reassuring nod.

 

"I'm sure it's just one of those pesky door-to-door salesmen," she assures him. Hiro takes a minute to relax before he finally appeases to Korra's request. The little boy drags his feet over to the room, allowing Korra to bound down the steps with the fire returned to her fists. She eyes Naga, noticing how the polar-bear dog has dropped her defensive stance and is now simply growling at the door.

 

"Alright girl, what's bothering you?" Korra asks as she peeps through the small hole in the door. Nothing stands outside her door, however.

 

"Naga, no one's here," she says as she pulls herself back to glance confusedly at her dog, "what's the matter, girl?"

 

Naga whines and pushes forward, nudging at Korra's torso with her muzzle. Sighing, Korra rolls her eyes and peaks through the small hole again, once again finding nothing particularly interesting or threatening. She's about to turn away when she hears a small chittering nose come from the other side of the wooden frame. Korra frowns and looks at Naga, who's staring up at her with those big beady eyes. Another rough push of her snout to her side urges Korra to finally swing open the door, only to meet a few small purple and pink Spirits hovering outside her door, beaming up at her. Naga growls again, but Korra smiles at her, patting her head as she turns back to the Spirits.

 

"Hey Spirits, what can I do for you this morning?" She asks, wondering why they'd show up at her doorstep at this ungodly hour. One of the Spirits snorts.

 

"Morning? It's two in the afternoon, Avatar," the purple Spirit mutters with a roll of its eyes, "and this isn't about something you can do for us."

 

"Then why are you here?" Korra asks as politely as she can, despite the fact that frustration bristles through her. The Spirit grunts, irritated.

 

"To help you, Avatar. It seems you are having some issues with your intimate life." 

 

Korra chokes as watches the Spirit make the comment with a straight face. The little purple blob looks unamused at her reaction as she literally takes a step back from the shock. Korra rubs the back of her neck and gulps as she looks from left to right hastily, despite knowing that they don't have any neighbours that live close by. Slowly, she closes the door halfway behind her and peers at the Spirit with curious, but embarrassed eyes.

 

"What the flameo are you talking about?!" Korra hisses, feeling the burn rush up her throat and to her cheeks. Once again, the Spirit grunts.

 

"You may just be the most annoying Avatar so far," it mumbles discontentedly, "even Aang was more respectful."

 

"Yeah, well did you show up to Aang's door and ask him about his sex life?!" Korra demands with a low growl. The Spirits both say nothing.

 

"That's what I thought," she says as she rolls her eyes. "Man, sometimes I really regret having opened those portals. You guys have no boundaries!"

 

"Neither do our worlds. Boundaries are made by us," the pink Spirit says sagely. Korra frowns and crosses her arms.

 

"I am not in the mood for some Avatar advice, right now. Why do you think it's appropriate to come to my house, where I have my family, and ask me if my intimate life is okay?!" The Water Tribe woman is practically seething now as she flushes a deeper shade of red. The purple Spirit only hisses.

 

"We didn't ask you, Avatar. We know there's a problem you're experiencing. It's perfectly normal to enjoy the desires that come with mating-"

 

"Okay, okay, just get to your point," Korra says with a wince, "what is it that you want?"

 

"To advise you that everything that you're feeling is all a part of an Avatar's life. You've come to the point where your body is accustomed to your mate and wants to take your relationship further," the Spirit explains. Korra raises her brow, confused. The Spirit sighs and rolls its eyes. "Your soul and your body have made the connection that you wish to bring new life into this world." 

 

A kid?

 

"I already have a son?" Korra asks with confusion. "Asami and I already have a family."

 

"Not with your own biological children," the Spirit says. At the words, something lights up inside of her and she feels her chest swell with need. Suddenly, all the rutting-like behaviour makes an absurd amount of sense. She thinks of Asami, of carrying a child inside of her own womb, and suddenly she understands.

 

"So, the reason I've been, you know," she can't muster up the strength to speak the words they both know, "is because I want to have a baby."

 

"Precisely," the Spirit responds, somewhat grateful that the Avatar is finally catching on. Korra leans against her door frame pensively, thinking about the proposition as she stares out into the distance. Before she can go to ask the Spirits another question, a small tugging sensation pulls at her leg.

 

"Mommy, are you okay?" Hiro asks, his voice trembling. Korra glances down at her son and smiles, nodding. She kneels and lifts him into her arms and cradles him close, nuzzling their noses together. Hiro giggles, his previous fear erased. The Spirits glance at the small boy with a smile.

 

"Hey Hiro, can I ask you a question?" Korra's voice is a little shaky, but Hiro doesn't catch the anxious undertone. He simply nods, glancing back down at the Spirits with a wide, toothy grin. Korra bounces him in her arms before clearing her throat to ask, "how'd you feel about a brother or sister?"

 

"You finally talked about it with Mama?" Hiro exclaims excitedly, his grin spreading wide across his face. Korra frowns as she stops bouncing Hiro.

 

"Mama knew about this?" She asks softly, cocking her head in confusion. Hiro smiles harder as he nods his head.

 

"I asked Mama if I could have a brother or sister and she said she'd talk to you about it. Is that what you were talking about with her last night when she kept yelling 'yes baby'?" Korra's blush had to have been covering her entire body at the last question. There's so much innocence in her son's voice and she prays to the two smirking Spirits in front of her that he stays just as oblivious his entire life. With an awkward cough, Korra nods.

 

"Totally," she chokes out, ignoring the snickering of the two Spirits at her doorsteps. Hiro smiles and nuzzles into her side with a content sigh.

 

"I can't wait to have a brother or sister," he muses as he imagines his life with a sibling, "I want to be a big brother, Mommy."

 

"I think our business here is done," the two Spirits says gently, throwing the Avatar and her son a smile, "farewell, Avatar Korra."

 

"Thanks," she mumbles as they float away, her blush returning as she watches Asami's car pull up into the driveway.

 

"Hey son, do you and Naga wanna go play outside for a bit? I have to talk to your Mama about something real quick," Korra says gently, smiling at Hiro.

 

The boy nods as Korra sets him down. The child grins at her knowingly before dashing off with Naga to the backyard. The Avatar turns back to see Asami walking up to her, sleeves rolled up three quarters of her arm's length and her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Korra feels a tingle rush down her spine and she definitely knows that this is the woman she wants to have a child with; Asami's smokey eyeliner pops in the pale afternoon light as she makes her way over to her wife with a devilish smirk. Instantly, the blood rushes from Korra's face and into her core.

 

"Hey, babe," Asami says as she leans forward and pecks her wife's cheek. Korra blushes as she involuntarily winds her arms around Asami's shoulders. The two of them stare at each other with a loving silence. Finally, the two of them muster up the courage to speak, unfortunately at the same time.

 

"There's something I need to tell you."

 

"You first."

 

"No you."

 

"Okay," Korra says, chuckling at their synchronism. "How about I go first?" Asami nods, although by the tone of her voice, she can hazard a guess to what Korra wants to talk about. A spark fills in her chest and she finds herself blurting out her answer before Korra can even ask the question.

 

"Yes," she breathes out, a tear welling in her eyes. Korra raises a brow inquisitively at Asami's eagerness.

 

"I haven't said anything yet?" Korra asks warily, but Asami silences her with a fierce kiss.

 

"I want to have a baby with you," Asami mumbles into her lips. Korra flushes as she freezes in her arms. The pause lasts a microsecond before Korra finds herself kissing her wife back with passion and affection. Her arms wrap around her tightly, lifting her slightly from the ground and twirling her in a circle.

 

"I guess you figured out why I was acting weird too, huh," Korra murmurs goofily into her lips. Asami pulls away from the lips with a chuckle. 

 

"It's not what I thought, but I guess it makes sense when you think about it," Asami whispers as they meet for another passionate kiss. Korra's hips begin to work for themselves and Asami can't help but laugh and remove one of her hands from around Korra's shoulders to trail down her wife's chest.

 

"You always were an animal in bed," Asami hisses between a sharp kiss. The contact sucks the air from Korra's lungs as the Avatar sets her wife down and pushes her against the door. The duffle bag crashes down around their feet as Asami's hand snakes under Korra's shirt to massage her abs.

 

"I'll show you animal," Korra breathes back, her brows waggling as she thrusts her hips again. Asami lets out a quiet moan as she runs her hand down to the waistband of her wife's sweatpants. Her fingertips trace the band of her boxers teasingly, causing Korra to gasp out of pleasure.

 

"Wait, babe, we can't…," Asami breathes as she tries to pull away. Korra whines but continues to plant kisses on her neck. Asami moans again as she feels Korra's knee slip between her thighs, grinding into her lightly. "Babe, Hiro is just outside. We can't let him hear us."

 

The thought of her son sobers Korra up and she finds herself paling in her wife's arm.

 

"Mm, sweetie, what's the matter?" Asami murmurs, tangling a hand in Korra's hair. Korra avoids her gaze as she blushes, rubbing the back of her head nervously. The change in behaviour perks Asami's interest, but also makes her a bit concerned. "Korra? What's the matter?"

 

"Um, about Hiro… he kinda, uh, well…," Korra stumbles as she blushes harder. Asami suddenly catches on, her heart stopping in her chest.

 

"Please tell me he didn't," Asami says, unable to finish her thought. Korra grimaces and nods, sheepishly glancing up at her wife.

 

"I think we need to soundproof our walls," she murmurs, watching as Asami's face is still contorted in shock that their son had overheard them, doing the thing, for the lack of better words. Finally, the surprise wears off and Asami's head tilts forward until it rests in the nape of her wife's neck.

 

"Spirits, Korra," Asami says as she blushes harder. Korra's arms only wind around her tighter as she kisses her cheek with a slight chuckle. Asami shakes her head, fisting a handful of Korra's shirt in her hands as they sway in the door frame. Soon enough, that familiar need builds in Korra's core, causing her to whine desperately against Asami's neck. Asami's hands only further tangle in her lover's hair as she feels Korra panting against her neck.

 

"Do we have time to call Jinora over to babysit?" Asami asks with a growl. Korra's hips pin her to the door and she nods fervently. 

 

"Please," she begs into her wife's skin. "I need you, 'Sams. I need to feel your skin on mine right _now_."

 

"Your wish is my command," Asami says with a smirk as she whips out her portable two-way radio. "Now, I believe we have a baby to make?"

 

/

 

"Babe, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late," Asami mumbles between kisses. Korra groans into her mouth, adjusting her hips as she slides back into Asami's shivering silken walls. The heiress moans and tucks her head into her wife's neck as she trembles around the phallus dug deep inside her.

 

"Five minutes is all I need," Korra breathes into her mouth, thrusting her hips again. The water-bent feeldoe she'd created after meeting with Kya had been servicing the both of them for the past few hours. Asami had taken the morning off work so that they could go for Korra's checkup together.

 

"Korra, please," Asami mumbles half-heartedly, her mind still wrapped in a dizzying, lustful haze. Korra's hands slide down her front and massage her toned abdomen with gentle circles from her callused fingertips. Asami moans as Korra thrusts deeper and harder, grunting into her neck.

 

"Oh Spirits, that's it," Asami purrs as she throws her head back into the pillow, "keep going just like that Korra. Fuck, you're amazing."

 

"You make me feel so amazing," Korra says breathlessly as she kisses her passionately. "You give me the strength to carry on and to live, Asami. I can't wait to have a child with you. I want you raise a family with you, sweetheart. I just want you and me forever." Asami melts at the sound of raw emotion in Korra's voice as she admits the sincere confession. Her inner walls clench down around the younger woman's makeshift length, crying out in pleasure.

 

"I love you, Asami," Korra whispers lovingly as their climaxes approach rapidly, "now come with me, baby."

 

Their release is drawn out and powerful, but more meaningful than anything they'd ever shared before. After a few cries of pleasure and love, the two unwind and tangle themselves in the sheets. Korra pulls out softly, bending the phallus away and evaporating it into midair. Asami sighs comfortably as Korra's weight settles back atop her, her lips planting chaste kisses in the nape of the older woman. With a lazy smile, Asami reaches up and smoothes back Korra's tangled, sweaty hair and sighs contently. Her body feels thoroughly satisfied, which she expects after having been fucked for three hours.

 

"We should really get up," Korra mutters sleepily, perfectly content with Asami stroking her hair. The heiress grunts, but makes no attempt to move.

 

"'Sams," Korra murmurs, "we have shower too, or else Kya will never let me hear the end of it."

 

"Mm," Asami replies tiredly, "we can take one of your 'Avatar showers'."

 

"Really, 'Sami?"

 

"Korra, two more minutes," Asami pleads, burrowing her head into her Avatar's neck and wrapping her arms over that beautifully sculpted back. "I just want to lay with you for a few moments longer. You're so warm and you smell so good."

 

"We smell like sex, Asami. Lots of it," Korra teases, chuckling into Asami's chest. "We're so lucky Dad decided to take Hiro to the park."

 

"Ha, Dad totally knows about your little problem," Asami grins, teasing her wife. "He personally asked me why you couldn't stop humping me."

 

"Ew, 'Sams, that's my father. He can't say those things," Korra replies with a grimace, completely horrified that her father would make such an assumption. Suddenly, their awkward run-in when Korra had tried talking to Tenzin a few days ago makes an absurd amount of sense. 

 

"Mom said that she's happy that you're married when you're going through it, though. Apparently Dad used to be a bit of a player during his teen years. Mom told me so many stories of him just having one night stands and then breaking girls' hearts the next day." Korra rolls her eyes as she nods her head down at Asami with a bemused expression. Asami's red face breaks into a wide smile as she watches Korra pout in front of her.

 

"I would never break your heart, Asami."

 

"I know, you goof. The only thing you can break are Pema's teapots."

 

"That was one time, and it was an accident!"

 

"You were 'accidentally' showing Meelo and Bumi the true force of your air-cyclone skills?"

 

"Don't we have an appointment to catch?" Korra mutters, rolling off her wife with a deeper pout. Asami chuckles and swats at Korra's arm, drawing her attention. Korra's eyes pointedly avoid hers as she turns away, grumbling. Before she can hoist herself off the bed, Asami reaches out and tugs at her arm, drawing her in towards her. Their eyes meet and Asami's gaze softens, moving from teasing to affectionate.

 

"Hey," she murmurs as she glances at Korra's lips. "You know what you were saying before?"

 

"About kids?" Korra whispers as Asami nods and leans forward, gently capturing her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

 

"There's nothing more in the world I want more than to have a baby with you, Kor. I can't wait to bring you random combinations of foods at the strangest times. I can't wait to rub your feet and treat you like the queen you are as we bring a new life into this world," Asami whispers, her mouth parting reluctantly from Korra's mouth so she can bestow the loving words into her wife's lips. "I can't wait to start a family with you, Korra."

 

"Then I guess we better get to that appointment to meet with Kya," Korra mumbles, though she's reluctant to leave the closeness she's trapped in. Asami looks just as hesitant, but as soon as she feels Korra's hands grazing down her bare arms, she's lost to the cycle once more.

 

"Kya won't mind if we're late," Asami mumbles as she feels her core ignite with desire. "We can go one more time, right?"

 

"Right," Korra says breathlessly as she leans down and meets Asami's mouth in a deep kiss. "One more time won't hurt anyone."

 

After another round of heated intimacy and an 'Avatar shower', Korra and Asami finally roll up to Kya's clinic. They try to appear cool and collected but by the look on Kya's face, they already know that they've been busted. The older water-bender mutters something about how she used to be just as bad in her youth before dragging them to the inspection room in the back of the clinic. After a few tests and a physical examination, Kya excuses herself from the room to check the last results with a few other healers in the building. As Korra and Asami wait it out, the Avatar can't help but read through a few of the magazines about childcare in the corner of the room. She points to a picture of a watermelon on one of the pages excitedly, laughing like a child.

 

"Look at this, 'Sami, at forty weeks, our baby will be the size of a melon," Korra laughs, her eyes tearing up. "Imagine that, a melon inside me."

 

"I can't imagine it, really, and honestly, I don't like how they compare children to food," Asami says, raising her brow at all the comparisons. "I don't really want to eat my child." Korra chuckles, flipping the page as she reads a few more pieces of the article on caring for oneself during pregnancy.

 

"The partner of the child-bearer should be ready for sudden mood and appetite changes. Often irritability and an increase in sex drive are noted behavioural shifts," Korra reads with a raised brow. Asami lets out a small, teasing groan as she feigns a grimace.

 

"You're already irritable and judging by recent events, your sex drive has more than increased," Asami says with a grin. "I guess I have my work cut out for me." Korra only sticks her tongue out and crosses her arms in a pout as she huffs out something stubbornly. Asami sighs as she lays down on the raised bed beside her wife, reaching for the magazine, reading a few more of the pointers for first time parents. 

 

"Man, taking care of a kid from the whole nine months in the womb to newborn is so much work," Asami murmurs as she sees the list of vitamins and supplements Korra should be taking once she gets pregnant. The heiress glances at her wife, who only gives her a gentle, affectionate smile.

 

"If that nine months of work means that I get a kid who's related to me and my wife, and to raise them with my son, anything is worth it," Korra says warmly as she looks back down to the page with a slight cringe. "Even if that means that the little one is gonna tear me apart down there."

 

"When you're all patched up, I'll kiss every sore inch better, love," Asami says, planting an assuring kiss upon Korra's cheek. The younger woman blushes, nuzzling her face into Asami's neck. The heiress smiles harder as she winds an arm around Korra's shoulder, pulling her in closer. 

 

The two of them lay there for awhile before the door creaks open. Both women on the bed glance up to see Kya walk in, her facial expression somber and serious. Her eyes stay glued to the floor for awhile, her shoulders tensed and her jaw set. Korra sits up slightly, fear washing over her. Asami sits up with her wife, her hand automatically reaching down for the younger woman's own with a firm grip. There's a heavy, tense silence in the air as Kya sighs and slowly closes the door behind her before taking a few more steps into the room. Finally, her eyes glance up and meet Korra's with a broken glance.

 

"Is everything okay? Kya, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Korra croaks out in an attempt to joke. Kya's eyes mist and inside her chest, Korra's heart has already begun to decompose with dread. Beside her, Asami's mind is busy piecing together the worst of scenarios. 

 

"Korra, Asami," Kya says in a small, weak voice, "I…, the test results… you… it's…"

 

"Kya, please just tell us what's going on," Asami begs in a hoarse voice, her eyes watering. At her side, Korra has grown silent and numb. Kya shakes her head softly, looking back down with both shame and sorrow. Asami lets out a feeble gasp, squeezing Korra's limp hand tighter in her grasp.

 

"The poisoning from Zaheer," Kya explains, her words laced with bitter anger, "it left it's mark on your body, Korra."

 

"What kind of mark?" Asami nearly growls, her voice growing feral out of protection. Kya glances back up to eye Korra's distant, emotionless face.

 

"You can't have kids, Korra." Kya says the words that had been lingering in the air silently. Korra's trance finally breaks as she lets out a pained sob. Asami's too shocked to comfort her however, as she simply stares at Kya with a misted glare. Her lips curl into a snarl as she points at the water-bender.

 

"Can't you heal her?! You're Katara's daughter for Spirits' sake!" Asami practically shouts, her eyes springing with tears. Kya doesn't even flinch at the shout, but before she can answer, Korra tugs upon her wife's arm, looking more small and weak than the few months past. Asami sees the look of fear on Korra's face and immediately drops her hostile stance. She leans over and wraps her arms around her lover, sheltering the broken woman in a hug. She murmurs sweet words of encouragement and support, but even she's shaking and sobbing around her devastated wife.

 

"I'm sorry," Kya says as she lingers at the door, "there's nothing I can do." 

  

/

 

"Mama, Mommy, you're back!"

 

Korra shields herself behind her wife as she watches their son run up to them with a toothy grin. Tonraq and Senna are in the living room, gazing both proudly and warmly at the couple. Upon seeing Korra and Asami's troubled and solemn expressions, however, their smiles fade into frowns. Unfortunately for the devastated wives, their son hadn't seemed to notice their sadness with his excitement.

 

"Did Aunt Kya help Mama put the baby in you?" Hiro asks, placing his palm on Korra's stomach. The Avatar whimpers inaudibly, lost for words. Asami stares between her son and her wife, her thoughts sorting themselves out until she finds herself confirming the one answer that keeps repeating.

 

"Hiro," Korra says, her voice cracking as she swallows thickly. Behind her son, Tonraq and Senna rise worriedly, their hands held tightly together. They'd had a joint fear of Korra's infertility after Kya and Katara had healed the broken woman nearly more than a decade ago.

 

"There's no baby inside me, sweetheart," Korra whispers, her eyes misting with sorrow. Senna gasps as she takes a step forward. Hiro looks sad but also confused as he presses his hand tighter against Korra's stomach in hopes that he could feel his sibling inside, to will them to form inside that womb.

 

"Why, Mommy?" Hiro asks, his voice cracking. Korra's breath hitches as she parts her mouth, but no words come out. Asami watches as Korra's face scrunches up and a cloudiness takes over her blue depths. Unshed tears threaten to fall and Asami feels her heart leap out of her chest. Her hand darts forward involuntarily, but she doesn't reject it as she clasps Hiro's hand in her own before moving it to her own stomach. Korra and her parents look to the heiress in confusion and shock, but Asami doesn't glance at them as she offers her son a genuine, bittersweet smile.

 

"Because the baby is going to go inside me," she tells him in a soft coo. Korra's brows raise and she lets out a soft gasp at the words. Hiro doesn't hear the sound as his eyes light up in joy. He wraps his arms around his mother's waist, squeezing her tightly to his small body. Asami smiles back half-heartedly as she pats at his back. Her eyes don't quite meet Korra's just yet, for she fears her wife's reaction.

 

"Did you hear that Grandpa and Grandma?" Hiro exclaims as he turns around to grin at his grandparents. "I am gonna be a big brother!"

 

Before either of the two can reply, Hiro bounds off towards the backyard to tell Naga the news, leaving the four of them alone in the room together. Asami hears Korra gulp and sniffle and she winces. The heiress straightens her back as she faces Korra, sparing a glance at both Tonraq and Senna encouragingly as she tilts her head up. Korra's looking at her with an unreadable expression and for a moment, Asami feels that she'd made the wrong decision promising something so huge to Hiro when not long ago, Korra'd been told she'd never have the chance to bear her own children. She parts her mouth to try and put an explanation behind her interruption when Korra's hands reach for hers, squeezing tightly.

 

"Did you mean that?" Her voice is so quiet when she asks the question. "Do you really want to carry our child, Asami?"

 

Tonraq and Senna manage to mutter something about going to check on Hiro when they sense the tension in the room. Asami swallows thickly, trying to quell her nerves as she watches Korra's piercing blue eyes bear down into her own peridot gaze. She tries to say something, anything to refute her previous claim and tell her that she was lying, but she can't. She actually thinks - no, she _knows_ \- that this is what she wants.

 

"Yes, Korra," Asami whispers, squeezing back. "I know that it's so sudden, but I want a family with you. If you still want to, I mean."

 

"But I thought you didn't want to have kids?" Korra asks, her tone still masked with an emotion Asami can't seem to read. The heiress shakes her head and leans in closer to her wife, her shoulders trembling anxiously as she takes a deep, hesitant breath.

 

"I didn't before, but now, after spending just a few months with Hiro, I know that this is what I want, Korra. I know that you've always wanted to have kids and I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't imagine how you're feeling and I get if you're mad at me because of what I said to Hiro, but I want to make our dreams come true. I know that ideally, you wanted to carry the child but Kya said that the Avatar spirit way of conceiving would work with me too, I just kept thinking that maybe we can still have a kid together. I want us to be happy, Korra, and having a family makes us happy." Asami finishes her ramble with a sniffle. Subconsciously, her own tears had begun to slip, partially from anxiety and partially from longing. Korra's face remains blank but she doesn't pull away or get mad at her wife for her confession. Asami goes to say something else when Korra shakes her head slowly. Inside her chest, Asami's heart shatters into a billion different pieces with rejection and sorrow.

 

"Asami," Korra says her name breathlessly, "you're absolutely sure?" Asami doesn't even hesitate to reply.

 

"I'm in this one-hundred percent, Korra," Asami says sternly, nodding her head in a firm gesture. "I want this, if you do."

 

There's another silence and Asami thinks that she's just made the most crucial mistake of her entire life. The heiress goes to turn her head away with shame when suddenly, a pair of lips enclose around her own, dragging her into a passionate, emotional kiss. It takes her a few seconds to recognize that it's Korra kissing her, and that she's not giving her a hate-filled kiss, but one full of love and admiration. Her shoulders tremble and she feels her knees wobble. Before she can crash to the floor, Korra's there to swoop the taller woman into a crushing embrace, holding them both up.

 

"You have no idea how much I love you," Korra whispers between hiccuped breaths, "you are the greatest thing to walk into my life, Asami."

 

"Korra," Asami chuckles as she reaches up and wipes away a few tears. Their gazes lock, heated and intense with need and desire. Something in the air shifts and Korra finds herself gripping Asami tighter to her body. A low, primal growl rumbles from her throat and Asami shivers in anticipation.

 

"Korra," Asami says her name again, but this time her tone is full of lust and want. Korra leans forward and nips at her bottom lip.

 

"Asami," Korra whispers back, her hands clawing down her wife's shirt in desperation.

 

Asami feels heat crawl up along her spine and core, leaving her numb with need. She desperately clings to Korra's body, searching for that identical warmth that she seeks. Korra makes out the plea in the dark haze of her dilated peridot eyes. Asami tilts her head up and they meet in a bruising kiss. A few moments pass, but neither of them seem to notice Tonraq and Senna quickly sneaking their grandson and his furry companion away from the mansion. The married couple pull apart, breathless and alone in the mansion. Their chests heave in tandem with their erratic heartbeats, but neither of them look ready to disentangle themselves from each other. A new, raw emotion is present in their gazes as Asami finds the courage to speak.

 

"Korra," she says with an equally nervous and equally excited voice, "let's make a baby."

 

/

 

The room is dark and quiet.

 

Hushed moans come from beneath rustling covers. Each breath is drawn with hesitance in the case of it being the last one drawn. Gentle gasps come when a touch becomes too much, and a groan follows when it's not enough. The two bodies rise and fall with each other with the grace of two dancers winding and pulling in tandem with each other. Their heartbeats set the rhythm of their lovemaking, but it's not fast and hard like their other times. This time, as they touch and lap at each other's love and lust, their movements are precise and dedicated to bringing the best pleasure they can out of each other. Both bodies are covered in a slick sheen of sweat and arousal, but neither of them can find the space to stop moving.

 

They twist and tangle as the heat picks up, threatening to burn them alive. Gasps turn into high pitched mewls; hips buck and fingers claw at flesh. Emotions and love set the pace as they feel their arousal heightening to an all new level. As they reach the peak of their desire, a bright white light shines in the room, which elicits a silent, muted scream of an infinity of hushed words filled with affection from both women. The couple thrust themselves into each other, connecting in a way they'd never connected before. Their bodies and souls intertwine and meld. Memories, fond and scarring, mix as the transfer of one life unto another begins the process. Their pleasure is drawn out like a fine drag of fire-weed in the summer haze. Their breaths halt as if time itself were coming to an end in order for something new to begin. 

 

Then, when it's all over, the two women collapse into each other, panting and breathing hard. Hushed murmurs of loving words and sweet kisses are exchanged as fatigue succumbs them to the land of dreams. Their arms are wrapped tightly around each other, eyes closed in the hope that anything is possible. Their breaths slow and their heartbeats return to the regular thrums inside their chests. Surrounded by warmth and love, they feel _complete_.

 

The room grows quiet and dark once more.

 

/

 

"Korra, hurry it up, will you? I can't hold it forever, you know," Asami grumbles as she waits impatiently in the bathroom, shuffling from foot to foot. Her nausea had managed to stay down for the past hour, but she just wants to confirm to make sure that they're not bound for another let down.

 

"Calm down, sweetheart, I'm right here," Korra chuckles as she enters the bathroom with a smirk. "And you said _I_ was impatient."

 

"If you don't get your cute butt over here right now with that test, I will puke all over you instead of in the toilet," Asami grumbles as she snatches the pregnancy kit out of Korra's hands. With no care for her wife's obvious prudishness, Asami lets her pants fall and she squats on the toilet. Korra blushes and looks away as Asami conducts her business, the stick placed between her legs with the hope that this bout of nausea isn't from food poisoning.

 

"There," Asami says with a smile as she places the stick on the sink before flushing and washing her hands. "Now, we wait."

 

"I hate waiting," Korra groans, though her voice is more excited than annoyed. Asami nods and chuckles as she takes to hopping up on the counter. Her legs dangle back and forth as she chews her lip pensively. Korra makes her way over to stand between her legs, placing her hands on Asami's hips.

 

"Asami, I just want you to know that whatever that test says, I will always love you," Korra murmurs, her eyes misting. It'd been six weeks since they'd had their sexual encounter involving Korra's Avatar State and only now, Asami had been showing signs of a possible pregnancy. Still, Korra had faced disappointment too many times in her life to know better than to keep her hopes up. Asami only smiles softly as she weaves her fingers in her wife's hair.

 

"I will always love you too, Kor," the heiress mumbles back as she pecks her lover's forehead. "Nothing will ever change that, okay?"

 

Korra nods, going to respond when suddenly the stick beside them flashes. Korra raises her brows and gulps nervously, turning back to face Asami. The heiress looks like she's about to throw up again, but from nerves this time. The inventor nods at the stick, unable to find the words to communicate to the Avatar to pick it up. Korra would give her a witty remark about how she'd rather not touch her wife's pee, but she's far too anxious to think about the germs. Hesitantly, she picks up the stick and glances at the verdict, her eyes widening in shock as her jaw parts.

 

"Well?" Asami asks, her breath hitching. "What does it say, Korra?"

 

"Asami," Korra breathes as she looks back up at her wife with tears in her eyes. _Oh no_ , Asami thinks, _not me, too_. Her heart begins to plummet in her chest as a wave of nausea spills over her. Before she allows the spell to take her over, Korra's arms wrap around her sides and pull her in for a firm hug.

 

"We're pregnant!" Korra screams, causing Asami's heart to explode in joy. She momentarily forgets about the morning sickness as she lets the words wash over. _We're pregnant_ , she repeats in her head as her smile nearly breaks her face, _holy shit, we're_ actually _pregnant_.

 

"Korra, we're going to have a baby!" Asami screeches as she winds her arms over Korra's neck in glee. The Avatar lifts her from the seat and twirls her around, excitedly yelling out, "we're going to have a baby! Spirits, it worked, Asami. You're pregnant!"

 

"Korra," Asami says as she pulls the Avatar into a passionate kiss, "I love you so much."

 

"Not as much as I love you, my dear," Korra whispers happily into her lips, "and I love you more than anything in the entire world, babe."

 

"Korra," Asami says, her voice suddenly growing taught as she digs her nails into her wife's strong shoulders. "Korra, put me down."

 

"Asami?" Korra asks worriedly at the change in her voice. She sets her down just in time to watch the heiress curl over the toilet, hurling out another wave of morning sickness. Korra can only grin as she holds Asami's hair back and rubs her back soothingly.

 

"We're pregnant," Korra keeps repeating to herself, loving the way the words slip off her tongue. "I can't believe we're actually pregnant."

 

"I can," Asami grumbles as she finally stops retching. Her head rests against the lid of the toilet seat as she groans, her hands finding their way to curl over their stomach. She blinks an eye up at the beaming Avatar with a feigned grimace. "How long did it say in the book that this would last?"

 

"Uh, fourteen weeks?" Korra replies sheepishly. Asami groans as another spell of sickness washes over her. Korra's hands stroke her hair and back again as she cringes at the smell now filtering into the small room. She closes her eyes as she catches the sight of the bile spewing from Asami's lips.

 

"I'm guessing this means you're taking a day off?" Korra asks, her hands still massaging the kinks in Asami's back as the woman finishes throwing up. The heiress groans as she swats at the flush before standing straight and wiping her mouth. Korra helps her to the sink, placing some toothpaste on her brush as she holds the stick to her mouth. The careful and loving Avatar brushes her wife's teeth for her, a loving grin spread across her face. The expression on Korra's face alone makes up for the disgusting taste being washed away from Asami's mouth, and the heiress can't help but smile back.

 

"If you're pampering me, sure." Asami replies with a teasing wink, her voice muffled from the foam of the toothpaste. Korra's gaze turns serious as she escort them back to the bed after her wife spits and rinses her mouth. She settles the pregnant woman in their bed before she nods dutifully.

 

"Whatever you want, I am at your disposal, Mrs Sato," Korra says with a teasing salute. Asami chuckles and blushes as Korra immediately reaches for her feet, rubbing the taut muscles in those aching heels. Asami can't help but giggle as she chuckles, "Korra, I'm not carrying the baby just yet. My feet are the least of my problems." Korra stops, but she sees the discouraging expression in Asami's eyes. The Avatar raises a brow.

 

"I thought you weren't that pregnant, yet?" Korra asks with a smirk. Asami grins wickedly as she wiggles her toes.

 

"Just because I'm not _that_ pregnant doesn't mean that I'm not pregnant. You said whatever I want," Asami replies as she nods at her feet, "now rub, Avatar." Korra laughs as she does as she's told, her eyes sparkling with a warmth and happiness that had not been seen since before her poisoning. Something sweet and free bursts in Asami's chest at the lighthearted expression painted upon Korra's face. The Avatar nods and continues her ministrations, her eyes trained on the black-haired beauty before her; the woman before her, who is carrying her child, their new addition to the family, is the only person who matters right now.

 

"For you, my dear," Korra says in gentle hum, " _anything_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so long, haha. Also I hope y'all enjoyed that How to Train Your Dragon reference at the end.
> 
> A part two will be arriving soon :)


	5. Human Nature (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami realizes that pregnancy isn't as glamorous as others make it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was coming soon! A small disclaimer, I did the best I could with researching pregnancy related things, but I'm still just as clueless to all of this, haha. I hope nothing is too out of the ordinary. Here is some more Korrasami pregnancy fluffs. I know everyone does twins, but I decided to do something a bit different, just because I felt I wasn't afraid to 'mix it up a bit' ;) *flips hair like Asami Sato*

"Korra, wake up."

 

The Avatar grumbles something under her breath as she hazily lets one eye droop open. In the blurriest image, she sees her wife staring sheepishly back at her. Instantly, Korra's shuffling to a sitting position in their bed, rubbing at her eyes as she focuses on her wife. Asami is rubbing the back of her head nervously as she looks between Korra's dishevelled state and the sheets. Korra yawns before turning her full attention to the inventor.

 

"Asami? It's so early? What's the matter?" Korra asks sweetly, scratching at the knots in her hair. Asami blushes a deep red as she bites her lip.

 

"Well, you remember a few weeks ago when you were, um, in that predicament?" Asami barely chokes the question out. Korra's sleep has now passed out the window and she's fully aware. At the flush on Asami's neck and jaw, Korra already understands what her wife needs.

 

"Mm," Korra mumbles with a smirk, raising her brow. Asami growls at her, eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. She doesn't want to voice her desires, but she knows that Korra can feel what she needs. The Avatar, however, is as petulant as a stubborn child. The younger woman crosses her arms and grins cheekily, waiting for Asami to ask her the question she refuses to acknowledge. Asami was never one for begging, but she's desperate.

 

"I…, well," Asami mutters, trying to figure out a way to say it without seeming greedy, "I… need, Korra… I need…"

 

"A foot-rub? How about some snacks?" Korra looks at the cupboard next to her dresser, stacked with most of Asami's nighttime cravings. "We've got a few fire-flakes and sticky buns left from last night. You might want the sticky buns though; Hiro keeps getting into the stash and-"

 

"Korra," Asami growls, her hands fisting into the sheets. Her eyes are lit with need and Korra has to fight back the shiver that runs through her spine. The Avatar swallows the lump of anxious nerves and instead fixes her gaze with her wife, a strong and challenging stare.

 

"Yes, my love?" She asks. Asami's eyes darken and she grabs at Korra's tank top, pushing her back into the mattress with a harsh shove.

 

"I need you to fuck me," the heiress whispers in a thick voice, "right now, Avatar."

 

This time, Korra can't stop the shiver that courses through her frame at the use of her title. Asami's hips are slightly bucking into hers, and from her thin panties, she can feel the wetness of Asami's arousal seeping through to drip over her thigh. The pregnant woman has to hold back the loud gasp that threatens to leave her parted lips. Korra wants to tease her more, but at the look in Asami's peridot depths and the subtle rocking, she can't hold back. With a strong arm hooked around her hips, she effortlessly flips them so that Asami's back is upon the pillowy bedsheets.

 

"Please, Korra," Asami begs, clawing into her wife's arms with sharp digs of her blunted nails, "please, I need you inside me."

 

"Your wish is my command, my dear," Korra whispers as she slides her hand down Asami's slightly swollen belly and into her wetness.

 

"Fuck," Asami groans as she throws her head back in pleasure when Korra's fingers dig deep inside her walls, "that's it. Spirits, Korra."

 

"I aim to please," the Avatar replies with a smirk, only to earn a clap to the shoulder from the needy heiress.

 

"Shut up and fuck me," Asami growls, her hips raising with each pump of her fingers. "Please, I just need to come."

 

The rare rough side of Asami turns the usually dominant Avatar on like a lightbulb with no off switch. Korra murmurs a soft agreement and pushes her fingers as deep as she can. Asami doesn't wait for Korra to pick up her thrusting and instead begins to impale herself on her wife's fingers with each rushed movement of her hips. Korra revels in the switch of their roles despite their current position. The Avatar can see that Asami is struggling for a release, so she simply leans down and captures the soft skin of her neck in a rough bite before curling her fingers upwards.

 

"Oh Spirits, yes!" Asami grunts as one of her hands claw down Korra's clothed back. The Avatar hisses through her bite as she adds her hips into the mix, thrusting the beat of their hearts. Asami's other hand fills her mouth, muffling the scream that parts her lips to avoid waking their inquisitive son.

 

Grinning into her neck, Korra moves her thumb to her wife's clit, circling tight, harsh rounds upon the straining bud. Asami's hips immediately buck up again, nearly driving her wife off of her body with the sheer voice. Another muffled noise leaves her mouth and she can feel herself biting through the skin of her closed fist as she closes her eyes in ecstasy. Korra laps a long, seductive line over the bite mark on her neck before moving upwards to capture her earlobe and tugging lightly. Asami moans again, her body seizing up as her climax approaches.

 

With a muted scream and a painful shudder, the woman beneath her reaches her peak in erratic jerks and rushed breaths. Wetness pools all around Korra's fingers, but the Avatar doesn't stop her movements until every movement is milked clean from her wife's body. The older woman finally crumbles against the force of her quick but powerful orgasm, her body slumping into the soft sheets beneath her. Her hand slips from Korra's back to thud lightly on the mattress. Korra chuckles lightly into her wife's neck before slipping off her and rolling to the side. Her arm reaches out and pulls Asami flush to her body, her back pressed to her chest as Korra's hands take to massaging the small bump on her wife's stomach.

 

"Better, sweetheart?" Korra asks soothingly, placing a few butterfly kisses to the back of her wife's slick neck. Asami hums and wiggles her butt into Korra's crotch in an attempt to get closer to her partner. Korra mumbles something incoherent as she hooks her knees into the back of Asami's own.

 

"Korra," Asami murmurs her name softly after some time of silence. Korra hums as she kisses her once more.

 

"Yes, 'Sams?" The Avatar asks, her voice as smooth as a babbling brook. Another flush takes over Asami's body, but not from desire. She shifts onto her other side to face Korra with a sheepish expression as she leans up and presses a soft kiss to Korra's dusky lips. Asami pulls away softly from the kiss, her eyes growing wide with need once more, sending another lightening bolt of pleasure to the Avatar's core. As she goes to say something seductive and downright filthy, Asami's expression changes and she lets out a soft, nervous giggle, causing the Avatar to raise her brow in confusion.

 

"Can you grab me a sticky bun?"

 

/

 

"Pen down, Sparks, lunch is here."

 

Asami glances up to see Mizuki waltz into the room with two bags of food in her hand. She sets one down on one side of the desk, stating, "Sashimi and sticky rice for me, and let's see, uh," she trails off as she reads the label of the bag with a slightly disgusted grimace. "And, two sets of noodles in peanut sauce with a side of a dozen fried sea-prunes in a sweetened broth. Asami, that is truly disturbing. I am never having children."

 

"I can't help it," Asami says with a chuckle, snatching her bag from the advisor's hands and ripping it open, much to the raised brow of her friend. "This little one likes to eat. She gets it from Korra, I guess." Asami tears open the sea-prunes and shovels a few into her mouth, moaning with delight.

 

"Wait," Mizuki says in shock, waving her hands as if to stop the conversation. "Did you say she, Sparks? You know the gender?"

 

"I mean, we haven't gotten Kya to check yet because it's a bit too early," Asami says through her still-full mouth. Mizuki only smirks as a fleck of sea-prune lands on her shoulder. The advisor takes a seat and opens her own food, choosing to take the pieces of fish and rice with dignified plucks of her chopsticks. Asami rolls her eyes at the teasing gesture and swallows her food before saying, "but I think I know it's a girl. I feel like it's a girl. My mum once told me she knew I was a girl long before she went for the gender test. I feel like I understand now."

 

"But girls aren't supposed to be that hungry, are they?" Mizuki asks, pausing to watch Asami slurp down some of the broth. The usually graceful and totally lady-like heiress looks the opposite as she uses the back of her hand to wipe at the dribbling moisture at the corner of her lips. 

 

"I dunno, but Korra's kid has one hell of a hunger, Zukes," Asami says, groaning lightly, "not to mention, she's already made me so incredibly needy."

 

"Ooh, do tell," Mizuki replies, waggling her eyebrows. Asami reaches across her desk and punches her friend's shoulder as her eyes narrow teasingly. "Oh do shut up, you sex fiend. I wasn't complaining about Korra when she had these issues, but I'd totally get it if she was complaining at me now. The… uh, urges, come at such random times. Last night, I woke her up and practically begged for her to fuck me, and after she made me come, I had another urge, but for a sticky bun. Not even ten minutes later, we were at it again, followed by a few more sticky-buns." Mizuki's eyes flash and her mouth opens; before she speaks, Asami groans in advance, already aware of what the dirty-minded woman is about to say. The advisor sets her food down and gestures at the heiress knowingly, her grin spreading to the very edges of her face.

 

"I guess you could say that she got your buns sticky, hey Sato?"

 

"I'm going to fire you," Asami mutters, shaking her head in a grimace. "You're truly insufferable."

 

"That's me, babe. You practically set yourself up for it, though," the advisor responds with a wink before her smile lights up once more mischievously. With a raised brow, Mizuki leans forwards and smirks, saying with a quip, "you gotta admit it, Sparks, you were _fucked_ from the start."

 

"I'm not ever letting you near the baby, I hope you know that."

 

"Oh come on, where's she gonna get her street skills from? You both took like four months to figure out that you liked each other."

 

"We were in the middle of a terrorist threat!"

 

"You could have at least had some 'end of the world' sex, Sato."

 

"Subtle," Asami grunts, shaking her head as she takes another bite of her food. "My kid will be a heartbreaker if I leave her with you."

 

"Hey, nothing wrong with spreading the love!" Mizuki grins, popping a Sashimi roll into her mouth. Asami sighs and rubs at her head with a groan. Mizuki swallows her food before she prods at the heiress with her chopsticks, asking brashly, "besides, wasn't Korra involved with _everyone_ on Team Avatar?"

 

"Shut up, right now." Asami grumbles, not fond of remembering the crazy love triangle (and one-sided rectangle) of their relationships. Mako had long gotten over what had happened between them, what with having stolen his ex-girlfriend as _his_ ex-girlfriend, but their friendship still had strange and awkward ties that seemed to never break no matter where they went. "We were young and confused. The teen years are hard to sort out, you know."

 

"I'm surprised you didn't end up having an orgy or something to help 'sort out' those feelings," Mizuki says with a laugh. At the comment, Asami flushes and looks away. Mizuki's eyes light up and she catches the subtle catch of the heiress' breath as she turns away with shame. 

 

"Don't leave me blue-balled, Sparks, what happened? Did you finally do something remotely kinky?" Asami rolls her eyes at the comment as she swivels and faces Mizuki with a stern but guarded expression. A flicker of embarrassment lingers in her green eyes as she sighs and bows her head.

 

"Look, we were in Zaofu; it was just after we met Opal and before she met Bolin," Asami trails off, grimacing as she remembers the night as clear as day. "Beifong decided it would be a great idea to start our friendship off with some fire-water and sake, just to 'break the ice'."

 

"Oh man," Mizuki grins harder, reeling over the information. "Tell me you did it, Sato, and I will never tease you again."

 

"Fuck," Asami mutters as she closes her eyes and scrunches her shoulders. At the lack of response, Mizuki raises her fist and whoops wildly.

 

"Look at this, Mrs Future Industries, conservative and ladylike unlike any other kind of lady, has been in a three-way!"

 

"Zip it, Zukes," Asami says, reaching over to cup the advisor's mouth with her palm. "Look, we were beyond plastered drunk and totally didn't know what was happening at the time. Korra and I hadn't even started dating yet. It just, sorta, happened." Mizuki is practically choking with her laughter when Asami removes her hand, giving her a glare that should she fuck up, she'd be most likely defenestrated. 

 

"Oh Spirits, Asami, you fucked your wife for the first time in a three-way," she says, shaking her head, "never mind, you are pretty cool."

 

"That wasn't the first time I fucked her, you shit," Asami says, another flush creeping up her neck. Mizuki's eyes widen and she gasps.

 

"Don't tell me you got with her when she was with Mako?" She asks, but Asami shakes her head, rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

"Before?"

 

"Mizuki."

 

"Oh, come on, did you or did you not fuck her before she started dating that shark-browed cop?" 

 

"I am not having this conversation."

 

"I will tell Bolin that you and Korra fucked his wife when you were hammered drunk and I'll be sure to let him know that you lick-"

 

"Okay!" Asami says with roll of her eyes. "I fucked her before she left to infiltrate Air Temple Island. We were both just in, uh, _need_ of something."

 

"Man, suddenly that awkwardness of your whole South Pole experience makes sense, no pun intended."

 

"Funny," Asami says dryly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You should be a comedian."

 

"I've got many talents."

 

"Obviously understanding borders and limits are not one of them, are they?" Asami quips back, forcing down her grin as she sees Mizuki scowl playfully. The advisor leans back in her chair, plucking a few more rolls from her take-out box and popping them in her mouth.

 

"Just eat your peanut butter noodles and prune soup, Sparks." Mizuki laughs again, shaking her head as she watches Asami take the bowl of soup into her hands. The heiress takes a large bite and a loud slurp before forming her own devilish grin, causing Mizuki's brow to cock up.

 

"Just an FYI," Asami says nonchalantly, taking another bite, "I have many, _many_ kinks, my friend."

 

/

 

"Mommy, I'm scared."

 

Hiro practically latches on his mother's hands as they step up to the school grounds. Kids are bustling around, screaming and running. The sounds remind him of the years at the orphanage, of being picked on and bullied, and suddenly school seems like the scariest thing in the world. Korra's hand squeezes back as she kneels before her son with a genuine smile before pecking his forehead. Asami ruffles his hair slightly and pats his shoulder.

 

"Sweetheart, Mama and I will be right here. You're gonna go in there and have a bunch of fun. You have nothing to be scared about, okay?" Korra whispers softly, giving him her best, earnest smile. Hiro looks unswayed, however, and only trembles harder, pushing himself into Asami's side.

 

"I don't wanna go, Mommy. They're gonna laugh at me again," he cries out, hiding his face in Asami's pant leg. "I wanna go back to Naga, Mama."

 

"Honey, remember what we talked about in my office?" Asami coos, kneeling as well, despite the subtle discomfort she feels. Korra's eyes flash, but Asami shakes her head softly at her wife before looking back at the frightened Hiro. "We have to face our fears to overcome them right, sweetie?"

 

"But… but…"

 

"Hiro," Asami says gently, "you're gonna be okay. You're my strong, brave boy. And if they laugh, so what? You can build a car with your hands a few scrap metals. I doubt that they can do that. You're amazing, kiddo. You always will be." Korra swoons at the maternal voice of her wife as she leans forwards and pecks her son's cheek softly. Another ruffle of his hair allows the tension in his shoulders to ease. The woman smiles at him before nodding her head up to glance at the Kindergarten teacher smiling fondly at them from a distance. 

 

"Besides, Mrs Kyto is very nice. You met her before, Hiro. You know that she'd never let anyone make fun of you," Asami says assuringly, keeping her eyes glued to the hesitant stare. Tears brim in his eyes as she watches him shake his head again. Korra's arm winds around his shoulders as she inches closer.

 

"Hey, Hiro, you already know that if anything happens, you've got Mama and I to back you up," Korra says with a small, lopsided grin that rouses a half-hearted chuckle from her son. She rolls up her sleeve and flexes, wriggling her eyebrows as she tells him, "like your Mama always says, there's no better muscle than Team Avatar." Hiro laughs again, beginning to forget about his previous nagging fear. Korra smiles harder and pecks his cheek.

 

"Go on in, sweetheart," Asami whispers, wiping away a few stray tears from his face as she nudges him towards the class, "we'll be right outside when your class is over at noon. Then you, me, and Mommy can grab some ice cream and take a walk with Naga."

 

"Promise?" Hiro asks, sniffling. Asami reaches out and flicks up her pinky with a warm smile. The two link their fingers together with a tug.

 

"Pinky-promise, kiddo," she says, giving him a hug before another gentle push, "now head on over before you're late, honey."

 

Hiro gives them each a goodbye before hugging both his mothers and dashing off to the classroom. Mrs Kyto waves knowingly as the two women stand, watching as their son disappears into the classroom. Asami's eyes are misting with pride and a hint of sadness, for she begins to understand that Hiro is growing up. Sure, he's only six and this is his first ever year of schooling, but still, this is something else. One day, Hiro will be going to high school, and then next he'll be in college, and before she'll know it, her son will be married and living his own life. Life is so long, but yet so short.

 

As she's about to delve in some more epiphany-like thoughts, the sound of sniffling interrupts her.

 

Asami turns her head to see Korra sobbing as she holds her hands together, frantically looking for Hiro. The sight of her emotional wife has Asami's heart fluttering in both amusement and love. She winds an arm around Korra's waist and tugs her wife into her embrace. Korra's crying about the same things she'd been thinking about, causing a few of the other parents to stare at her with puzzled expressions. Asami only holds Korra closer, murmuring soft, assuring sympathies that everything will be okay and that Hiro isn't growing up too quickly anytime soon. A man and a woman look over; the husband has a bemused expression on his face, but the minute he goes to say something, his wife claps his shoulders, muttering something that Asami could only hear as, 'don't laugh, you were exactly the same way when our boy went to school for the first time'. The man only rubs the ache out of his shoulders and shoots the couple an apologetic glance, to which Asami chuckles and nods, waving at them in gratitude. 

 

"He's just so young!" Korra sobs into her chest as Asami leads them to her Satomobile.

 

"I know, honey," Asami says, opening the door to push her wife into the seat. Korra, however, turns around again to glance at the classroom.

 

"Wait, Asami, what if he needs us?"

 

"Korra," she says gently, pressing a kiss to her wife's brow, "Hiro is fine."

 

"But what if he doesn't drink his water or eat his food? What if the kids pick on him? What if the teacher brings up who his parents are? What if he gets hurt during playtime? Oh Spirits, Asami, what if he falls off the slide or lands in the sandpit or accidentally slams into the pole or-"

 

"Korra," Asami says in a soft but stern voice, "you need to breathe, babe. Hiro is okay. Look at him."

 

Korra turns her head to see Hiro sitting at the front of the class, his face showing signs of only happiness and excitement as he raises his hand to presumably answer a question. At the sight of her son looking relaxed and situated, a long breath of relief releases from her lungs. Though her tension is not all fully dissipated, she feels slightly better knowing that Hiro is just as Asami had said - _okay_. The gentle squeeze of her hip reminds her of the open door and Korra blushes before settling down in the car. Her eyes reluctantly leave the glass pane of the window to sheepishly meet Asami's stare.

 

"Sorry," Korra mumbles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as Asami sits beside her, revving the engine. "I guess, I dunno, just got so attached to him being at our sides this whole time that I didn't understand how much it sucked to let him go, if only for half a day."

 

"It's not easy, Kor, I know. Trust me, I'm just as saddened, but he's growing up," Asami says as she pulls out of the parking lot slowly. They both cast one more glance at Hiro's school before it disappears out of sight. "I just wish that we had more time with him from the start, you know."

 

"I know," Korra says, but then her hand reaches out to lightly graze Asami's baby bump, "but at least we'll have that with her."

 

"Yeah," Asami replies with a grin, looking at her stomach, "I can't wait to meet her. The little girl has a lot of explaining to do about her hunger."

 

"A girl after my own heart," Korra chuckles before she leans down to coo at Asami's stomach, "isn't that right, sweetheart? Are you gonna be big and strong just like your mothers? I think you are, oh yes you are, munchkin. I bet you're gonna be just as beautiful as your Mama. I can feel it."

 

Asami swoons at how Korra spends so much time fawning over her. Something inside bursts, sweet and free, with Korra's soft voice and warm gaze. Her maternal instincts enjoy Korra speaking to her fetus as they make their way over the Republic City Commons for their meeting with President Raiko and the investors from Omashu. Korra leans back in her seat, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. Her face is relaxed and her eyes are brimming with a happiness that Asami had only seen before she'd fallen ill from the poison. Asami lets one of her hands drop from the steering wheel and reach out to intertwine their fingers together. Korra flashes a loopy grin in her direction, causing her to blush.

 

"I can't believe we're married sometimes," Korra says with a proud grin. "Like, I totally landed the most beautiful and amazing person on the planet, and I'm having a family with her. People would die to be me right now. You're my wife, Asami. We're _married_."

 

"Yes, Korra, we've been married for six years," Asami chuckles as she watches Korra's eyes widen as if she were just realizing their relationship. Korra looks at their grasped hands with a hazy, love-stricken expression as she giggles giddily.

 

"You're my wife, I'm your wife, we're together and we have one kid and one on the way," Korra continues to babble mindlessly, grinning even harder. "Can you believe that, Asami? We're married!" Her wife shouts the last sentence into the open air, causing a few heads to turn curiously as they drive down the street. Asami laughs again at the childish behaviour of her wife, but knows that it's all stemming from a good place.

 

"And I'm the luckiest woman in the entire world," Asami says, giving her hand another squeeze. Korra's gaze softens as she shakes her head.

 

"No, Asami," Korra says, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, " _I_ am."

 

/

 

"You're showing more each day," Senna hums as she finishes drying a dish. "The little one might just be a big one, bigger than Korra was."

 

"I hope not," Asami grimaces as she lays her hand on the swell of her stomach. She's just finishing on week twelve of her pregnancy and heading into the second trimester, but her front has already grown large enough for some to assume she was well along in her third already. "She's a feisty one."

 

"Hm, like Korra," Senna says, grinning up at her daughter-in-law with a bemused smirk. Asami groans as she shifts from foot to foot. Senna lays a hand on her back, rubbing the taut muscles there. "Are you nervous for your first visit with Kya?"

 

"More than ever. I don't really know what to expect. Korra's more nervous than me, though," Asami says, peeking through the kitchen window to see her wife anxiously pacing around the halls, much to the fits of giggles coming from her son and Tonraq sitting on the couch beside her. Senna smiles warmly at the sight of her daughter so riled up. She squeezes Asami's hand and kisses her cheek lovingly.

 

"She's every bit like her father. He'd die before he'd have you know that he acted the same way. He cried the hardest when we first dropped her off at her healing lessons with Master Katara," Senna hums, but then her eyes grow cloudy. "It was worse when we had to… when we… when we had to let her go to the compound. We missed everything of her childhood. We only caught glimpses of our little girl before she became a woman."

 

"I'm sorry, Mom," Asami murmurs, feeling her heart break inside her chest as she imagines a young and terrified Korra crying out for her mother. She knows that she could never do that to her children, Avatar or not. Korra wouldn't either, and judging by the look on Senna's face as she stares nostalgically at her daughter, neither grandparent would, too. "Korra doesn't hate you for it, you know. She knows you did the right thing, protecting her. The Red Lotus would've done worse than hurt her if she'd stayed with you."

 

"They still did," Senna says bitterly, bowing her head before sadly chuckling, "I guess you can't avoid the inevitable, huh?"

 

"Korra's better now," Asami says assuringly, placing a hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder encouragingly. "She has her days, but having a family has opened her eyes to the better things in life. Korra's happy now, for real this time." Asami gazes at her wife, feeling her eyes mist as she remembers the particularly harsh episode that had occurred a few months ago. Shudders run down her spine at the desolation and sheer hopelessness that Korra had fallen down into, and she knows that she will never let her get that low so long as she still draws breath.

 

"It's all thanks to you, sweetheart. You've done so much for my little girl," Senna says, wrapping her arms around Asami carefully. The heiress squeezes back, and though she knows that Senna is not her biological mother, she'll always feel like her daughter no matter what. 

 

"Now, go on before Korra makes you late with her pacing," Senna chuckles, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "if she continues it anymore, she'll put tread marks into the wood." Asami laughs and blinks away the moisture in her own eyes as she nods. Her mother-in-law pushes her slightly out the door, following as they see Korra still frantically walking back and forth in the living room. At the sight of Asami, Korra stops and rushes up to her.

 

"Are you feeling okay, Asami? Do you need anything? Do you still feel nauseous from this morning?" Korra's pelting the questions at her and Asami can only laugh as she shakes her head, amused at her wife's worried antics. She wraps Korra in a long, fierce hug in order to calm her down. Instantly, she feels the Avatar grow slack and limp against her as she sighs with relief. Tonraq chuckles from the couch, but not before Senna throws a pillow at him.

 

"Bulls-eye, Grandma!" Hiro screams with delight as he reaches up to high-five his grandmother. Senna grins as Tonraq mutters something under his breath, but before he can say anything, Hiro tugs on his beard, causing his chin to jerk downwards suddenly.

 

"Grandpa, I wanna go to the park with Naga and Grandma so we can see the turtle-ducks again," Hiro whines, pleading with his wide green eyes for his grandfather to agree. Tonraq can't say no to those dazzling peridot gems as he sighs and nods, rubbing his beard as Hiro giggles and lets go.

 

"Alright, well say goodbye to Mommy and Mama and then get saddled up on Naga," Senna says, ruffling his hair affectionately. Hiro hugs his mothers both before bounding off, screaming Naga's name as he rushes down the halls and towards the backyard. Tonraq rises from the couch and brings his two daughters in for a gentler-than-usual bear hug. He squeezes both of their shoulders and beams proudly at them with a toothy smile.

 

"Alright, well tell Kya I say hi," Tonraq says, nodding his head at Asami and Korra. The women smile and nod back before embracing Senna. The aging water-benders watch as the two pull away and head down to their Satomobile. They give a final wave before Asami pulls the car out of the driveway.

 

In no time, Korra and Asami arrive at Kya's clinic. The Avatar tenses slightly as the rush of scarring memories pulse through her from twelve weeks ago. Her hand involuntarily clasps over her own torso, her brows scrunching together as she feels a slight pang of loss. As much as she's overjoyed that Asami is still fertile enough to carry her children, a part of her is mourning the inability for her to do the same. She'd wanted to enjoy the experience, despite some of the many flaws she'd watched Asami go through these past dozen weeks, but she _can't_. A small gasp parts her lips, but Asami hears it.

 

"Are you okay, honey?" Asami asks warily, glancing at her as she watches Korra's eyes gloss over. Korra nods her head up wearily, her gaze distant as she nods slowly. Asami sighs softly, taking a step towards her as she wraps Korra into her arms. The Avatar sighs as she closes her eyes, tears welling in her eyes. She closes them for the fear of their escape. Asami's hand rubs up and down the tense muscle in her back as she folds in her embrace.

 

"I'm okay," Korra says after some time as she sighs and pulls out of the embrace. She offers a smile at her wife, and though at first Asami is doubtful of its sincerity, she sees that Korra's being honest. The younger woman reaches down to lightly squeeze at one of her hands. "Really, 'Sams. I'm good."

 

"Okay," Asami breathes as Korra leans up and presses a kiss to her lips. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

 

"More than ready," Korra responds, a hint of joy and happiness returning to her voice. "I can't wait to find out how our little girl is doing." Asami smiles harder at the comment as she cups Korra's cheek before kissing her forehead affectionately. Korra giggles lightly against her as they happily join hands and walk into the clinic, where low and behold, Kya has got Lin pressed up against the desk and kissing her passionately.

 

"Ahem," Korra says, clearing her throat. Lin freezes like a startled fire-ferret and practically shoves Kya off her and into the pile of folders on the opposite desk. The police chief is so red that a tomato would look like an orange in comparison to her; Lin is both furious and embarrassed as she dusts her shoulders off. The older woman tries to ignore the mutterings of Kya as she hoists herself up, rubbing the ache out of her back as she glares at Lin.

 

"Isn't this a family clinic?" Asami asks, winking at Korra. Kya stretches the kink out of her back as she faces the couple with a smirk.

 

"Of course it is, but do you see any families?" Kya replies with a smug expression. Lin still hasn't moved from her spot, but has decided that the floor is the most interesting thing in the world. Unable to pass up a moment like this, Korra steps forward and points at her cheek with a cocked brow.

 

"Hey, Asami, do you see anything on Lin's cheek?" Korra asks, feigning innocence. Asami giggles and plays along as she nods her head, drawing the flustered metal-bender's attention as they both glance at the smudge of dark lipstick on the corner of her mouth.

 

"Oh yeah, I used to have a shade that dark," Asami says with a peculiar hum, "looks good on you, Chief."

 

"I'll have you both arrested, I swear," Lin grumbles under her breath as she swipes at the mark on her cheek. Kya snorts, causing Lin's eyes to widen slightly. The water-bender only rolls her eyes before she reaches forward quickly, grabbing at Lin's chin and drawing her in for another bruising kiss.

 

"Oh do lighten up, dear, it's not like they haven't learned anything from us," Kya says as she turns back to face Asami. "How was the latest trick, Asami? I hope that Korra didn't make the phallus too big. I have a few other cool ones if you're interested?" Asami, upon seeing the shocked and deep flush of her wife, goes to nonchalantly answer the bender when suddenly Lin rushes forward, her face even more red than before.

 

"I'm leaving now, so long and good luck with everything," Lin says with a choked voice, pushing past the couple and towards her car. Korra mutters an equally silent goodbye, avoiding Kya's glance. Both Kya and Asami grin at each other with their partner's prudishness. After Korra manages to swallow the pit in her throat, the older water-bender leads them towards the private room in the back. Asami feels the grip on her hand tighten, and even Kya's head nods up slowly to make sure that the Avatar is okay. Korra gives them both a gentle nod and Asami smiles, settling down on the bed.

 

"Alright then, let's see what the rascal is up to in there," Kya says, grinning as she pools some water into her hands. Korra dutifully lifts her shirt, trying to ignore how a few months ago, this had all been switched. A fear settles within her, but she pushes it down as Kya's hands touch Asami's bare skin.

 

"Hmm," Kya says with a smile, turning to face the anxious mothers, "I feel a heartbeat. A strong one, too."

 

"Spirits," Korra says, her eyes welling with bittersweet tears as she clutches Asami's hand. Kya sees her and her face softens. She glances at Asami, who only has a smile splayed out across her face with the knowledge that inside of her, there's a child growing. 

 

"Korra," Kya says as she nods at the Avatar, "do you want to feel?"

 

"What?" Korra asks, gasping slightly. Kya chuckles as she lifts one hand to bend the water around Korra's free one. The Avatar looks stumped for a moment but then she feels Asami nudge her with their clasped hands. The heiress nods encouragingly at her wife, beckoning for her to join Kya. Korra waits a moment before she takes a deep breath and inches closer to Asami's belly, placing her hand upon the smooth skin. It takes a moment, but then she feels it. Suddenly, her world comes to a standstill and all she can feel is the gentle thud beneath her palms.

 

"Holy shit," Korra breathes as she begins to grin, "that's her! That's our little girl in there, Asami!"

 

"I know, sweetheart," Asami smiles as she squeezes Korra's hand again, "she's strong just like you."

 

"Wait," Kya says, interrupting their moment. Korra's face falls, but Kya shakes her head to let her know it's nothing grave. Instead, the water-bender shifts her hand over a fraction, her eyes widening as she glances back at the confused couple.

 

"There's another one," Kya says gleefully. "you're having twins."

 

"Twins?" Asami breathes, glancing at Korra to see that her wife is as shocked as she is. Kya nods and tells them happily, "yup. She's nestled right next to her sister." Korra's eyes perk up as she turns to face Asami happily. Two girls? Who would have imagined that.

 

"I guess my genes are responsible for that," Korra murmurs, thinking of Desna and Eska. Suddenly, her face pales. "I just hope they're not too identical."

 

"Sweetheart, they're made from the both of _us_ ," Asami says with a chuckle as she glances at her stomach, "they're gonna be two little terrors."

 

"Oh absolutely, but there's a catch," Kya says as she moves her hand once more. A wider grin crawls upon her face as she gazes fondly at the Avatar and her wife. Korra's brow raises as she squeezes Asami's hand tighter when she asks, "what catch? Are the twins okay?"

 

"The twins are fine," Kya tells her with a smirk, "but their _sister_ is a bit jealous that they're getting all the attention." 

 

"Sister?" Asami asks, her eyes bugging out as she looks at her stomach in both horror and amazement. "There's three of them in there?!"

 

"Oh yeah," Kya says as she guides Korra's hand to the second and third heartbeats. Korra's eyes widen as she nods, gasping slightly.

 

"It's no wonder you were looking big," Kya chuckles before removing the water from her hand, but leaving it on Korra's own. The Avatar is mesmerized by the three beats humming beneath her palm. She can feel her children's heartbeats from beneath Asami's skin and the shock hasn't worn off that there's three miniature versions of them growing in her wife's womb. Three little girls that will be ready to be brought into the world in six months.

 

Asami, however, looks like she's about to faint.

 

"Three of them," Asami mutters as she leans her head back, "I have to push out three kids."

 

"Hey," Kya says as she watches Korra evaporate the water, "at least you don't have to push out a kid the size Korra was." Asami turns her head back down to glare at the water-bender as Kya begins to understand just what she had said. The healer blushes and rubs the back of her neck as Asami seethes.

 

"You get to push out three instead?" Kya says, wincing. Korra even flinches when she hears Asami groan and lean her head back into the pillow.

 

"Korra, you better know that when we get home, I want a tub of ice cream with a bowl full of oyster-clams," Asami grumbles as the two women help her up. Kya stifles a laugh as Korra grins and nods dutifully. She's still not over the fact that her wife is pregnant with three children. Three daughters. Triplets. The word repeats over and over again in her mind as she sways Asami into her arms, hugging her tightly.

 

Korra would've never in her wildest dreams imagined that she'd actually get the big family she'd wanted, all in one go.

 

"Anything, sweetheart," Korra says enthusiastically, and the beaming pride and happiness in her voice washes away any doubt or fear in Asami. The heiress sighs against her wife, placing her hand over her stomach. Korra laces her own overtop and they both grin at each other.

 

"Three little girls," Korra whispers as tears well in her eyes, "we're having three daughters, Asami."

 

"They're going to beautiful, Korra," Asami tells her, kissing her cheek. Her gaze grows warmer as she imagines the throbbing that Korra had felt earlier. "They're going to be strong, charismatic, intelligent, stubborn, hot-headed, and most of all, they're going to be all ours."

 

"Ours," Korra echoes, squeezing their fingers together. "I can't believe it, Asami. Triplets!"

 

"Triplets," Asami repeats. The image of three screaming girls starts to settle into her mind as she chokes out, " _yay_."

 

/

 

"Mama, can I read them a bedtime story?"

 

Asami looks up from the bed to watch as Hiro clambers up the covers and to her side. Korra is still in the shower and the little boy beside her is way up past his bedtime on a school night. Asami can't help but smile at her son as he excitedly crawls next to her, carefully laying his head upon her swollen abdomen. Asami sets her book down and places a hand in his hair, smoothing back the untamed curls.

 

"Which one, sweetheart?"

 

"The one that Mommy always tells us about the last Avatar when they met Koh!" Hiro says with a grin. Asami beams down at her son, leaning over to peck his cheek as he settles back down against her. As she listens to him recount the story, her hand keeps absently tracing circles upon her clothed belly. It's still hard for her to believe there is life within the walls of her woman - life that she will one day birth in the coming future. Thinking about it makes her slightly anxious, but also incredibly excited. There's literally nothing more that the heiress wants than to meet her children.

 

"… and that's how he saved Master Katara and Chief Sokka," Hiro finishes his grand tale with a giant smile. He pats her belly lightly three times before pressing a kiss to the nightgown. "Goodnight, little sisters! See you in the morning!" Hiro then glances up to her with a softer, more affectionate expression. Asami's heart melts as she watches Hiro stand up and loop his arms around her neck, drawing her in for a warm hug.

 

"Night, Mama, sleep tight. Love you," he whispers, planting a kiss on her cheek. Asami smiles and kisses his forehead, nodding in agreement.

 

"Good night, my son. I love you too, sweetheart. Remember, though, Naga sleeps on the floor this time," Asami says, glancing at the pouting polar-bear dog resting up against her son's side. The dog woofs with discontent but Hiro nods tiredly, accepting defeat in leu of fighting back. Naga only whines as she nuzzles the heiress' stomach before licking her cheek. Asami chuckles as she wipes the saliva off her face with the towel beside her bed. Hiro stumbles sleepily off the bed and is about to head out the door and towards his room when a booming voice calls out, "what about me, kiddo?"

 

"Mommy!" Hiro exclaims, running towards his mother as she swoops him up into her arms with a lopsided grin, "I'd never forget you!"

 

"Is that so?" Korra asks with a raised brow before looking down at Naga, who's also grinning up at her mischievously. "And what about you, girl?"

 

Naga woofs and nuzzles her belly with a soft purr. Korra only smiles harder as she squeezes part of her family into her embrace before letting go. She gives the each of them a kiss, murmurs a quiet goodnight and whispered 'I love you' and turns around once their door shuts. Korra climbs into bed next to Asami, her eyes meeting the bump with a misted and proud expression. She trails her hands up Asami's curves and places her hands flat against the belly. Her legs are splayed between Asami's, with her gaze shifting from her stomach to her wife's gentle gaze.

 

"Hi," Korra says to her sheepishly as she continues palming over her stomach, "how are you doing?"

 

"Better now that you're here," Asami murmurs back, her hand reaching out so that she can weave her fingers through Korra's damp hair. 

 

"And how are you guys doing in there?" Korra asks her stomach, nuzzling the soft material of her nightgown as she talks to her unborn children. "Is your Mama keeping you nice and warm for when you meet the rest of us?" Asami's heart swells as she feels Korra pepper a soft kiss to her navel.

 

"You three better not give her a hard time in there. Knowing where you both come from, I know that won't be easy," Korra chuckles as she runs her fingers down and along Asami's sides, tracing her pregnant stretches with soft, tedious strokes. "Please be nice to her, because she's carrying you guys around for a pretty long time. I know that you probably are eager to get out, but remember, the safest place in the world right now is right there inside her. She and I will always protect you, sweethearts. We love you and we don't even know you yet." Asami feels tears burn in her eyes as she hears Korra's voice waver for a bit before she shakes her head, planting another kiss to her stomach.

 

"Goodnight, my loves," she whispers into her skin, "see you in the morning."

 

"Thank you," Asami murmurs softly as Korra crawls back up to her side. Reaching across her wife, Korra extinguishes the light and slowly helps Asami get situated on her side with her back to her chest. Korra's arms wrap protectively around her wife's middle and her knees hook into the back of her wife's own, taking on the position of the big spoon. Asami sighs comfortably as she feels Korra's lips pepper a line of butterfly kisses up and down the back of her neck and over her bare shoulder. Korra hums into her skin, her hands rubbing her arms soothingly.

 

"For what, my darling?" Korra mumbles sleepily into her skin. Asami smiles at Korra's tired voice, growing gravelly with fatigue. 

 

"For being everything and more I could ask for in a wife and mother," Asami whispers, smiling harder. She waits for Korra to respond, but she can feel that the arms around her sides have grown limp and the soft breaths at the back of her head are spaced out and deep with sleep. Asami chuckles as she snuggles deeper into her wife's protective, cradling embrace, allowing herself to join her lover in the land of dreams.

 

/

 

"How is it, knowing you're about to have three kids all at the same time, Avatar?"

 

Korra looks up from the cake she'd just set down to see Lin smirking at her. In the background, she can see Hiro chasing Mako around the backyard with Bolin. Opal's nursing her newborn son in her arms and chatting with Asami about all the glorious and horrid things to expect with pregnancy. Senna and Suyin sit beside the younger Beifong, staring on proudly as they bob their heads in agreement. Tonraq is busy talking with Bataar Sr about a Southern Water Tribe project that would link the Earth Republic to the two poles. Lin follows her gaze, which settles on the pregnant Asami as she laughs at Opal.

 

"Not gonna lie, Chief," Korra says with a chuckle, "it's a lot scarier when people keep saying it."

 

"I'm not at all envious by the way," Lin tells her, grinning like a fool. "Kids are not my thing."

 

"Funny, Asami said the same thing a year ago. Now, she's carrying three little girls inside her," Korra quips back with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Lin chokes on a dry laugh as she shakes her head at the Avatar. Lin claps her shoulder as she draws her in for a side hug.

 

"If you ever need anything, Kya and I are always there," Lin murmurs supportively. "I saw what Opal went through with San." A grimace follows her words as she watches her grandnephew finish suckling the milk from his mother. Korra smiles as she catches Asami's warm gaze, her heart fluttering.

 

"I know, Lin. Thank you," Korra replies humbly, nodding her head as she makes her way over to the round of chairs with her wife and friends. Upon reaching Asami, the women sitting around the mother-to-be give her a cheer. Korra feigns an arrogant smirk as she takes bow. Asami claps her arm with a shake of her head as she settles down beside her, wrapping her slender arms around her shoulders.

 

"So, Korra, how does it feel to be on Asami-dial twenty-four seven?" Opal jokes as she settles San on her shoulder. The baby gawks around at the women giving him babied expressions, giggling and sticking his fist into his mouth as Opal pats his back lightly. Korra sighs as Asami flushes, glancing away.

 

"Gives me a chance to pamper her the way she always pampered me," Korra says warmly, pecking her wife's cheek. Asami blushes deeper as she folds into Korra's embrace, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's taut abdomen. She nuzzles her wife's neck contently as Korra squeezes her.

 

"Korra has been amazing. She gets food at three in the morning if that's what I need, gives amazing foot rubs, massages, and a few other, more _intense_ things," the heiress coos as she returns the peck to her lover's cheek. Senna's brow raises and a knowing smirk forms on her face as she laughs.

 

"Intense things? I remember that period of time," Senna says as she leans back, glancing over at Tonraq hazily, "the one upside to pregnancy, am I right?'

 

"Definitely," Opal and Suyin say with a grin, much to Korra's embarrassed blush. Asami nods and grins at her wife's prudishness as she pokes at her firm stomach. The younger woman blushes even deeper as she looks away, completely shocked that her mother and friends could discuss such a thing.

 

"Why?" Korra croaks, hiding her face in Asami's hair as she flinches. "Why must you do these things to me? My mother is here."

 

"Honey, you know that you came from somewhere," Senna says with a smirk, "your father and I love each other a lot, you know."

 

"For the love of Raava, please stop," Korra moans, now choosing to take refuge in her hands to avoid the people in front of her. "You are not about to give me the sex talk, Mom. I'm more than old enough. I do not need to hear it. Not from you, and definitely from all of you." Suyin chuckles as she watches Korra squirm in her seat. A glance is shared with Opal and the two of them burst into laughter, shaking their heads at Korra's innocence.

 

"Oh Korra, we only tease," Suyin says in a motherly tone, reaching forward to shove her knee playfully. "We know how much you love Asami. Trust me."

 

"What do you mean?" Korra asks, though something tells her that she might not want to know the answer. Opal only grins toothily as San lets out an excited giggle and kicks his feet against her chest happily. The younger Beifong's eyes sparkle with tease as she smirks harder.

 

"Let's just say, though we may have metal walls in Zaofu, they're not soundproof," Opal snickers, grinning at the older woman. Korra's blush returns furiously and she averts Suyin and Senna's bemused gazes and instead groans, fixing her stare to the ground. Asami chuckles beside her, reaching out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as she kisses her temple affectionately.

 

"I kinda like it, Korra," Asami coos lovingly as she kisses her cheek, "it's like you're letting the world know I'm yours and only yours."

 

"Again, my mother is literally right there."

 

"I was young once too, Korra," Senna says sternly, shaking her head as she laughs again. "One day, you'll be having this talk with your own kids."

 

Korra freezes instantly, and Asami winces as she attempts to choke back the chuckle that parts her lips.

 

"I am definitely not ever talking to them about this," Korra tells Asami and Senna seriously as she glares at them. "You can handle that, _honey_."

 

" _Sweetheart_ ," Asami quips back, grinning hard, "you can't avoid it forever. One day they'll have their own partners and will be sexu-"

 

"Don't finish that sentence, please!" Korra begs as she turns her gaze to Hiro, now standing atop a pinned down Mako as Bolin laughs at his brother's demise. "Hiro and the girls are never going to have sex anytime soon so I'm going to absorb this moments and cherish them forever, okay?"

 

"No one's asking you to start talking to them about it now," Asami says as she rubs up the tense muscles of her Avatar's back. "Just know that one day, it will happen, whether you like it or not. Don't you remember how Tonraq disapproved of Mako?" Korra snorts and crosses her arms as she rolls her eyes.

 

"That was Mako. Of course my Dad was strict with him. I'm almost certain that he loves you more than he does me," Korra whines, pouting as she realizes that Asami's telling the truth. She wasn't the best with controlling her hormonal urges as a teenager. Puberty had been no doubt rough for her, and being locked up in a compound had not helped a single bit. Asami chuckles as she pecks her cheek again, giving her another wide smile.

 

"Maybe just a fraction," Asami grins wickedly, "I mean I have saved your life on multiple occasions, love."

 

"That's a no brainer," Korra whispers softly, pecking her lips, "you're my life-saver, babe."

 

"Awh," Opal coos as she sways San back and forth in her arms, "you guys are just too adorable. I'm so happy that you're starting a family."

 

"Yeah," Asami murmurs as she loses herself in Korra's warm blue eyes, "so am I."

 

/

 

"Triplets? Man, you must be stoked!"

 

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass, Zukes," Asami growls as she settles down on the couch, her hands cupping her more prominent swell of a belly. Mizuki had been away on a business trip to Omashu, representing the company on her behalf, so she'd received the news six weeks after the couple did. Asami's near the end of the second trimester and is beginning to show significantly. Her feet had begun swelling a week ago, but nothing like the Avatar's healing capabilities and a few profanities to ease the pain in her aching soles. The advisor cracks open her water bottle as she smiles.

 

"Three girls," Mizuki beams as she stares at the bump protruding from her friend's stomach, "Korra's definitely got the magic."

 

"Oh Spirits you were gone for six weeks and already you're at it?" Asami mutters, shaking her head in good nature. Mizuki laughs as she settles in beside her boss, her eyes sparkling with joy for the young heiress. Asami sighs and leans back into the couch, closing her eyes.

 

"So, you're taking maternity leave, right?" Mizuki asks seriously, her voice turning from casual to business instantly. As much as she prides herself in being as easy-going as Kya, the advisor takes her job as the second in command seriously. She knows that Asami is always one for pushing herself to the limits, but she wants to make sure that the three small bundles of joy within her aren't experiencing the same ordeals.

 

"In a few weeks, yes," Asami mumbles bitterly, "but I'm still working from home."

 

"No, you're not," Mizuki says, shaking her head, "you're taking that full rest and pampering from your darling Avatar."

 

At the mention of her wife's name, Asami can't help but flinch slightly. 

 

"What's up, Sparks? Do I need to knock some sense into that woman?" Mizuki asks, her voice low and serious. Asami sighs and shakes her head, shifting as a cramp stirs up around her side. The woman groans and pinches the bridge of her nose quickly to divert the pain.

 

"Oh Spirits, I love her but right now, she's driving me crazy, Zukes," Asami groans as she blinks open her eyes to Mizuki's confused expression. "She's so overbearing. Sometimes, I just want to… ugh, I dunno, tell her to go away? I mean I have constant annoyance with everything, not to mention I have to pee so much? It's like there's a fucking beach ball pushing down on my bladder. And guess what? Korra's a hungry fucking Avatar so naturally, her fucking genes just had to carry over because I'm never _not_ hungry and when I'm not hungry I have to pee, which might I add, is too often!"

 

Mizuki stares on blankly, her jaw hinging slightly as Asami continues to ramble, throwing her hands in the air with wild gestures.

 

"And I can't have anything good to eat, too. I can only these fucking natural supplements and provitamins and organic shit that Su makes me eat and whatever else I'm supposed to be shoving down my throat because I'm carrying _three_ fucking children in my stomach who each weigh probably a ton!" Asami growls, massaging out another cramp spasming up her hip, which causes her remember something else. "Don't even get me started on the pain. My back feels like a fucking lion-turtle stepped on it and then crushed it between its feet. Oh, and speaking of feet? Look at these fuckers! They're the size of mother-fucking oars, that's what. I can hardly walk and even though Korra tells me that I can sit down, every time I do, I have to fucking _pee_!"

 

"Wow, Asa-"

 

"No, no, I need to keep going," Asami snaps, cutting her off as she snatches the bottle of water from Mizuki's hands and downs most of it. The younger woman continues to look on in complete shock. Finally, Asami stops drinking and wipes her mouth, only to continue to rant, "and guess the other thing? I'm horny like all the time. I once caused Korra to burn our dinner because I needed her to fuck me right here. Right at the kitchen stove, and she burned her hand. I couldn't wait the bloody six minutes for her to finish the task of making us food, which might I add, I _also_ really wanted at the same time, but no, I just had to be all needy and clingy like that. I mean, imagine if Hiro had been home. Oh Spirits, Hiro is a completely other thing. I feel absolutely terrible because I'm so busy trying to get ahead here at the office that I've hardly seen him in the last few days. I'm literally turning into my father, Mizuki. I am turning into the one man who betrayed me, who's name is Hiroshi. I'm a total failure. A pregnant, horny, hungry, totally fucked, _failure_."

 

"Okay, are you done?" Mizuki asks calmly, though she still raises her brow. Asami bursts into tears instantly, cowering behind her hands as she takes to sobbing violently into her chest. Mizuki sighs and wraps an arm around the older woman, tugging her into a soothing embrace as she coos into her ear.

 

"Look, boss, I have no idea what you're going through, but it sounds like Vaatu himself is possessing you and I'm sorry," the woman begins slowly, clearing her throat, "but think about it. Three months from now, you'll be laughing about how you cried about your bladder problems and ranted about how overly supportive your wife is. This will all pass and in the end, you'll end up with three beautiful little girls that will make all of this worth it."

 

Asami is quiet for a bit, but she listens to Mizuki's gentle words intently. After sometime, she decides that her friend is right.

 

This is just a phase, one of _many_ phases, to come with bringing life into the world.

 

"I think I remembered the reason why I hired you," Asami says, chuckling into her friend's shoulder. Mizuki smiles, happy to hear her boss' real voice coming back. She shrugs her shoulders and pulls away from the heiress to give her a smug look.

 

"It's totally my sex appeal and charismatic charm, right?" Mizuki says with a wriggle of her eyebrows. Asami rolls her eyes and laughs again, wiping the stray tears from her eyes as she shakes her head. Mizuki's smile remains warm and platonic as she squeezes Asami's hand.

 

"No, definitely not that. You're the biggest schmooze and self-conceited person I know," Asami tells her as she playfully claps her friend's shoulder. Her gaze softens and her smile grows warm as she says, "it's because you're sweet and caring and the best friend a girl can ask for." Mizuki blushes and Asami can't help but laugh and poke her in the shoulder as the younger woman turns her head away, embarrassed by her own actions.

 

"Shut up, Sato, I'm still a tough rebel at heart," she says, trying to brush the older woman off by puffing out her chest and putting on her best apathetic face. Asami only reaches out and ruffles her hair teasingly because she sees right through it.

 

"Sure thing, champ. Now please escort me home," Asami tells her nicely, "I have an Avatar and a son waiting for me."

 

/

 

Asami has come to realize that the third trimester, that's the worst one.

 

She's a bloated whale, constantly cranky, in immense aches and pains, and her feet have swollen so badly she can't wear her usual boots. Instead, she's at home, grumbling at the searing sparks that shoot up and down her spine. Her toes curl with the sensation as she lets out a soft moan, closing her eyes to reign in the pain she's experiencing. Just to add to the mix, a sudden thud against her swollen belly startles her from her attempt at peace. She blinks an eye open and reaches down to her stomach, wrapping a hand around her torso, only to feel a few more thumps hammer against her palm.

 

"Girls, please," Asami begs as she stares at her stomach longingly, "your Mama's been taking your hits for too long. Just ease up, okay?"

 

Another flurry of thumps reply back and Asami whines.

 

"I swear, if you're just as troublesome as your mother…," Asami doesn't even bother finishing the sentence because another kick pounds against her hand. A low groan parts her lips as she shakes her head in disapproval, knowing that there's no point in hoping that she's going to have self-content triplets. Asami leans her head back against the couch and moans again as she removes her hand from her stomach.

 

Just as she's about to drift back into blissful silence, the door swings open and Hiro's excited footsteps draw her from falling asleep.

 

"Oh for the love of Raava," Asami mutters as she hears Korra's laugh boom through the walls, followed by an excited polar-bear dog bark. As much as she wants to remain irritated, the sound of her wife and son's voice cause her ill mood to disappear almost instantly.

 

"Mama, we did some math today and I beat Takashi in our addition games!" Hiro beams as he runs into the living room with a grin. Asami sees his expression and smiles proudly, extending her arms for her son to come into. Hiro nuzzles into her side, his head leaning up against her side. Asami curls her arms around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head, grinning into his mop of hair.

 

"Our son is a prodigy, 'Sams," Korra says proudly, entering the room with a lopsided grin. "Mrs Kyto said that we should look into advanced classes."

 

"Wow," Asami says with awe, grinning down at her blushing son. "Is that true, sweetheart? See, I told you that you could do it!"

 

"I guess so, Mama," Hiro says shyly, tucking his head into her stomach now. He listens to her breaths rise and fall before a kick sounds against his cheek. Asami winces but it doesn't cause her to be mad; in fact, right now as she looks at her beautiful, genius of a son, she feels complete.

 

"Are they coming soon, Mama? It sounds like they're excited to come out!" Hiro exclaims, looking up at Asami with a wide smile. Korra nods as she comes to sit next her very pregnant wife. Her hand places itself over Asami's stomach as she rubs soothing circles into the clothed skin.

 

"They are, darling. Your sisters will be here in a few weeks time or so," Korra beams proudly, gazing fondly at Asami. The older woman nods and ruffles her son's hair. Naga trots into the room and pants excitedly, her muzzle rubbing up against the side of Asami's belly softly. The polar-bear dog sniffs and purrs before she woofs at her owners with joy. Hiro wraps his arms around her neck as she hoists him up on her haunches.

 

"Can I name one of them, Mama?" Hiro asks, glancing between his two mothers. Asami and Korra look at each other pensively, knowing that they'd only picked out a few names. They had two names set in stone - Katara and Yasuko - but they'd been stumped on the last one. Korra asks Asami silently, and the heiress can't think of a reason to say no. Besides, it would help them out, too. Asami glances at her son and nods with a gentle smile.

 

"Sure, sweetheart. What do you want to name one of your sisters?" Asami asks, reaching out to graze his arm atop Naga. The boy lets himself down from the giant furry beast in order to crawl back up upon the couch at his mother's side. He places his head back on her stomach and sighs contently.

 

"Sora, Mama. I think that was my sister's name before the Dai Li took me away," Hiro says softly. Asami's heart breaks inside her chest as she feels Korra tense up next to her. They both glance at each other, unaware that Hiro had any other siblings before being adopted into their family.

 

"You have a sister, Hiro? Why didn't you tell us this?" Korra asks gently, though her voice quivers. "Do you want to visit her?" Hiro's eyes well with tears as he nuzzles closer to Asami for comfort. Instantly, Asami's arm drapes around his middle and draws him closer to her warm body.

 

"My other mommy said that she lost her in her tummy before she was born," Hiro says, his facing scrunching up as he presses closer to Asami. "She was very sad and I don't think she ever found her. I just thought that maybe she'd come back to me, and I guessed that since Mama is having three girls, that one of them could be Sora. I get it if it's stupid, Mama. I just…," the boy trails off as his voice grows tight with emotion and sorrow.

 

"Sora," Asami says with a light, warm tone, "I love that name, Hiro. It's perfect, honey."

 

"Absolutely, sweetheart. I love it too," Korra agrees, reaching over to rub her son's arm. Hiro's sadness disappears instantly and he perks up at his mothers' approval. He grins into Asami's arm before resting his cheek back on her stomach, closing his eyes in contentment.

 

"I can't wait to meet you, Sora," Hiro hums warmly, his head rising with every breath Asami takes, "I love you already. And 'Tara and Yassy, too. We're gonna have a lot of fun together. I can't wait to teach you how to walk and draw and ride Naga and then we can all play together. It's going to be so awesome. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you, I promise. I'm gonna be the best big brother ever."

 

"That's for sure," Korra says, grinning proudly as she reaches over to ruffle Hiro's hair. "You're gonna be awesome, bud."

 

/

 

It's happening, Asami thinks, this is finally it.

 

"Korra? Korra, can you come in here?" Asami asks, staring at the floor as her voice shivers. "I need you, right now." It takes a matter of seconds for the sound of hammering footsteps to echo in the halls before Korra's standing at the doorway, out of breath and wide-eyed with worry.

 

"Asami? I heard you calling, is everything-"

 

Korra can't finish her question because her eyes have followed Asami's stare.

 

"Is that?"

 

"I think so."

 

"Holy shit, this is happening, oh Spirits it's actually happening," Korra whispers, eyeing the puddle of water at her wife's feet with shocked eyes. Asami glances up, her expression a mix of fear and excitement as she nods quickly. Her throat clears before she manages to articulate a sentence.

 

"Korra, I think I'm going into labour," Asami chokes out, curling her toes in the fluid as she feels her head spin. Before she can make another comment or her wife can reply to the statement, a sharp, searing pain rips through her abdomen. _A contraction_ , Asami winces in her mind, _my first contraction_.

 

"We've got to get Kya," Korra says airily, her eyes still trained on the puddle at Asami's feet. Asami groans and covers her protruding belly with her hands as she nods, grimacing at the pain. "Please hurry it up, Korra. The contractions hurt more than stepping on Hiro's metal building bricks." Korra winces, knowing the pain Asami speaks of all too well. She nods dutifully and bursts into the room to grab the phone. She dials Kya's clinic number, growling and pacing as the tone keeps ringing. Beside her, Asami is moaning and shaking on the spot. Finally, after the fourth kind, Kya picks up the phone.

 

"Hello, Crescent View Heal-"

 

"Kya, the babies are coming!" Korra shouts into the phone before Kya can answer the phone. "We need you to come, now!"

 

"You're absolutely sure, Korra? Can you tell me how far apart Asami's contractions are?" Kya says as the sound of rustling comes into the background of her voice. Korra glances over at Asami and asks the question gently, to which Asami groans and cradles her stomach, gasping out, "it's only one so far."

 

"She's only had one so far, but her water broke," Korra says frantically. "Kya, what do I do?!" 

 

Asami watches on through gritted teeth as Korra paces around the room and attempts in taking Kya's advice about what could be a false labour. Korra's voice grows higher in pitch as she begins to panic, rattling off to the older water-bender about worst case scenarios that she feels could happen since Asami's only at thirty five weeks, not the predicted thirty seven they'd been told at the last checkup a few weeks ago. Irritated and a bit desperate for some actual help, Asami growls at her wife pleadingly, causing Korra's head to whip around and her eyes to widen.

 

"She's dying, oh Spirits, Asami's dying, Kya!" Korra says, panicking some more as she runs over to the pregnant woman. Asami rolls her eyes and snatches the phone out of Korra's shaking hands. She makes sure to do it softly, but Korra freaks out immediately. Asami takes her chin in her free hand and steadies her, staring deep into her wife's eyes reassuringly, but also to get her focus on the present.

 

"Korra, I need you to listen to me. Use the other phone in the office to call Mom and Dad. They need to pick up Hiro from school. Leave labour to me, okay?" Asami says in a soft coo, rubbing her wife's cheek. Korra opens her mouth to argue, but Asami shakes her head. Before she can give her another reassuring comment, her contraction strikes again, piercing through her lower abdomen with the sharp qualities of a blade.

 

"Asami!" Korra says with a cracked voice, reaching out for her wife to steady her. Asami sucks in a deep breath and puts the phone to her ear.

 

"Kya, it's Asami. Second contraction just came, about ten minutes after the first one. Not sure when the next will come, but I'm thinking I'm in labour," she says into the phone, watching as Korra pales. Her voice remains calm however, as she listens to Kya answer, "hmm, okay. I've already sent Lin down to fetch Senna for you, so don't worry about asking Korra to call anyone. Tonraq will get Hiro. Trust me when I say Korra's the splitting image of her father. Help will be there in a few. I've prepped the birthing room and everything is ready for you."

 

"Good," Asami says calmly, nodding as she shakes her head when Korra starts to pace again. "Anything I need to do?"

 

"Sit down and get into a comfortable position to ride out those contractions until Lin and Senna arrive," Kya replies gently, the hint of a smile carrying over in her words. "Your girls will be here soon, sweetheart. Just make sure Korra doesn't lose her mind. The poor girl thinks you're dying. I can't imagine how she's going to deal when she's actually in the room with you when you give birth." At the last phrase, both of them chuckle. 

 

"Got it. See you soon, Kya. Thanks," Asami replies, smiling through the pain as another searing shard of pain cuts through her. The force of this one causes her to stumble backwards slightly. Instantly, Korra's there, wrapping her strong arms around her pregnant wife protectively. Tears are gliding down the Avatar's face as she looks about, completely clueless and frazzled; despite all the books she'd read, she feels utterly unprepared for this.

 

"Korra, I need you to help me sit. Mom and Lin are coming with the car to take us to the clinic," Asami instructs her wife, casting the phone to the bed. Korra nods so quickly her head nearly flies off as she immediately takes to easing Asami down onto the corner of the bed. She's shaking badly, and in any other situation Asami would laugh, but the pain of yet another erratic contraction causes her to wince and gasp instead. Korra's eyes widen with shock.

 

"Oh Spirits, please be okay? Do you need anything? Are you hurting? Where's the pain? Maybe, I can do some heal-"

 

"Korra," Asami says sharply as she bites back another wave of pain, before softly repeating, "Korra, I need you to calm down, sweetheart."

 

"Okay," Korra says through sniffles as she plumps a few pillows behind Asami's back to support her, "okay, I can do that. Stay calm."

 

"That's it, honey," Asami reassures her, but then another throbbing pain lances down her front, winding her. Korra goes to say something again but this time, Asami can't reign in the pain in order to calm her down. Instead she snaps, pointing her finger up at her wife with a shushing motion.

 

"Please, for the love of Raava, I need you to not talk right now," Asami growls as she fights the agony. At first, she'd seemed pretty confident to tackle the tasks of handling her wife's frantic disposition as well as her contractions, but now, it seems she can only do one. Korra doesn't even look hurt; in fact, the sharp words seem to act like a slap to the face as she takes a step back and wait for Asami's next request dutifully.

 

"Oh shit," Asami seethes under her breath. "Three kids… fuck me."

 

Korra flinches, but soon the sound of tires squealing against concrete fill the space around them. Korra looks hesitant to leave her wife in the predicament she's currently facing, but Asami's piercing glare and sharp hiss cause her to jolt from her spot. She returns with the police chief and her mother in a matter of seconds, but as soon as they reach the door, Lin and Korra freeze at the sight of Asami curled into herself in pain. Senna bolts in without any reluctance, whispering countless encouraging words as she takes to holding the heiress through another contraction. Asami lets loose another low moan of pain. Senna whips her head around to glare at the Avatar and the metal-bender.

 

"Will either of you two idiots please stop staring and come help us?!" Senna booms, startling Korra. The younger woman swallows thickly and the chief beside her trembles at the roar of the middle-aged woman. At the same time, Korra and Lin bound from their spot and help Asami up. 

 

"We have to get her to the car. Those contractions are getting closer together," Senna says as she feels Asami squeeze her hand tightly with another sharp pain. "These little ones want out of here, and they want it fast. We have to get to Kya."

 

"On it," Lin tells her, nodding. Korra's still a bit shell-shocked but manages to nod as well. They lead the pregnant woman to the car and buckle her in before setting off for the clinic. Korra's hands are gripping the leather of the door handles as Lin swerves through traffic and towards where Kya is waiting for them. After a few minutes of police-chase worthy driving, they arrive and pull in through the back, where Kya is waiting with a stretcher.

 

"Alright, sunshine," Kya greets them calmly, as if labour is no big deal, "let's check out how ready you are."

 

"Please let me be ready," Asami whimpers as they wheel her into the birthing room, "I can't take this anymore." Kya offers her a sympathetic smile as she pulls her rolling stool over to the end of the bed. She sets Asami's legs in the stirrups before placing a blue sheet over the heiress' waist. She removes the younger woman's pants and pulls the sheet up, inspecting the dilation with focused eyes.

 

"You're at four centimetres," Kya says with a grimace as she lowers the sheet, "you're gonna need at least ten to push."

 

"Fuck," Asami swears as she leans her head back, beginning to sweat, "four centimetres is nothing."

 

"You can do this. You're so strong, babe. I know you can do this," Korra blurts out suddenly, reaching out to grip her wife's hand tightly. "We're going to have three lovely girls and they're coming soon, honey. You can do this. Just breathe with me, Asami. Watch me and repeat what I do. One, two, breathe; one, two, breathe, just like this," Korra says, her voice trembling as she attempts to do the breathing exercises Tenzin had told her about a few months ago. The heiress watches her with a cocked brow as Korra continues to drag air in and out of her lungs, but it does little to calm her down.

 

"Korra," Asami says strongly, snapping Korra out of her weird breathing techniques, "I'm okay. Look at me, honey. The babies aren't coming yet."

 

"The babies aren't coming yet," Korra repeats, more so to settle the thought in her head. "We're okay. You're okay."

 

"I just need you beside me, okay?" Asami whispers, stroking the back of her wife's hand with soothing lines from her forefinger. She flashes her a warm, but pained smile as she leans back further into the mattress, sighing with fatigue. Korra nods, taking another deep breath just to settle herself. 

 

"Our babies are coming," Korra breathes out, tears misting in her eyes as she sits closer to Asami. She takes one glance at Asami's reassuring peridot gaze and suddenly feels her worry wash away. A smile tugs at her lips and she lifts her wife's hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. Asami sighs in content as she returns the faint smile, feeling giddy and nervous as Korra giggles anxiously. Asami laughs softly, shaking her head at her wife's antics.

 

"I love you, you know that?" Korra tells her gently. Asami smiles harder at the loving assurance as she squeezes their hand.

 

"I love you too, sweetheart."

 

/

 

"I hate you, Korra," Asami grumbles as she squirms on the bed irritatingly. "We are never having children again."

 

"Yes, ma'am," Korra replies instantly, daring not to move as she feels Asami nuzzle her face into her shoulder. The heiress growls into her skin, but Korra doesn't move. The loving praises ended a few hours into labour, but now that the inventor is stuck on eight centimetres, she can't help but be grouchy and needy.

 

"I want them out, now," the CEO groans as she punches her wife's shoulder. "Fuck you for putting three of them at once inside of me, you ass."

 

"I'm sorry," Korra says sheepishly as she wipes a sheet of sweat from Asami's forehead, earning another mutter of profanities from her wife.

 

"We're never having sex again," Asami hisses as another strike of pain curls through her lower body. "Please stop moving."

 

"Okay," Korra agrees, trying to lay perfectly still. Asami shuts her eyes as she burrows herself into Korra, nearly crushing the younger woman with her weight as she rests the bump of her stomach on her torso. Korra takes a deep breath, but Asami grumbles again, causing the Avatar to wince.

 

"Sorry, I'll try to not move so much," Korra mumbles as she stays still. She adjusts her breathing as much as she can so that it doesn't irritate the already annoyed pregnant woman. Asami mutters something incoherent under her breath, but before long, she passes out in Korra's arms. As soon as she hears the light snores parting from the inventor's lips, she lets out a tentative, deeper breath. Her eyes land on Asami's semi-relaxed face. 

 

Slowly, she bends the sweat from her wife's forehead. Asami mumbles something and Korra freezes, her eyes widening as she prays to the Spirits above that she doesn't wake. Instead, Asami lets out another rumbling snore and pushes more of her weight onto the smaller woman. Korra chuckles internally, ignoring the fact that she's being practically crushed under Asami's weight. She waits a few more moments before she hesitantly reaches around to place her hand upon the swell of Asami's stomach. Something in her heart flutters as she smiles at the feel of the gentle throbbing underneath; her babies are kicking again.

 

"Hey, sweethearts. Mama's a bit tired from keeping you three rascals in there and I know you're eager to come out," Korra whispers softly, trying to avoid waking Asami as she beams down at the bump. "But we're all really excited to see you, my loves. It won't be long before we see your beautiful faces. I know that she may seem a bit cranky and under the weather right now, but your Mama is the most loving, caring, beautiful, and gentle soul out there, darlings. Your Mama loves you all so much, and right now, she wants nothing more than for her to show you that to your gorgeous little faces." Korra draws another gentle breath as she pats Asami's stomach again, failing to recognize that her wife has stopped snoring. Instead, Korra shifts slightly as she smiles into Asami's hair. 

 

"I hope we see you soon, girls," Korra hums as she sighs. "I can't wait to meet you." Korra feels tears mist in her eyes, but then a hand clasps over hers and Korra tenses up nervously. She anticipates a slew of profanities and yelling that's about to come from Asami, but to her surprise, nothing comes but a soft sigh.

 

"Korra," Asami murmurs her name lovingly, "stop moving." Korra hears the faint hint of humour in the affection tone and smiles crookedly. Her nose nuzzles deep into the older woman's inky hair as she presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Asami only sighs and pulls herself closer to her human pillow, drifting back asleep.

 

/

 

"Okay, Asami, we're at ten centimetres. It's time for you to push with this next contraction, okay?"

 

"Okay," Asami breathes between pained huffs, "Spirits, this hurts."

 

Korra's paling beside her wife, but she can't leave without the fear of losing her hand. Kya's situated between her wife's legs, her head peeking out to check on Asami's physical condition. Senna sits on the opposite side of the bed, wiping the sweat from Asami's brow as the heiress cries painfully. Her hand clenches the Avatar's fingers so tightly that the bones underneath crunch. Korra gasps but immediately silences the sound at the sight of Asami's glare. The younger woman winces as she watches Asami growl at her menacingly, her brows raising in fury.

 

"This is all your fault! Why three?! Why did you have to put three kids inside me?!" Asami screams at her wife as she groans again, feeling another searing pain strike in her lower abdomen. Korra only nods, accepting the onslaught of insults as her wife cries out in agony. Kya peeks her head under the sheet and gets into position.

 

"Push, Asami!"

 

The CEO screams so hard that Korra's almost certain that her hand is now broken from the sheer force Asami is exerting. Kya is yelling encouragement from beneath the sheet, urging her to continue pushing. Korra's leaning in and keeping her eyes on her wife, whispering sweet nothing as Asami's body begins to feel the fire of childbirth course through her. Korra winces with every scream, but five pushes later, a new sound pierces the air.

 

The cry of a newborn baby sounds in the room.

 

"The first one is out," Kya beams as she cuts the cord and hands the baby off to the other healer at the corner by the sinks. Korra is about to turn her head to catch the sight of her firstborn daughter, but Asami squeezing her hand draws her back to her suffering wife. Korra clasps her free hand over their intertwined fingers.

 

"Our first daughter is born, honey," Korra says proudly, her eyes misting as she shakes their hands tightly, "we have our first child. Katara's here, sweetheart."

 

"Korra," Asami cries out between pained whimpers, "oh Korra, it hurts so much." Kya ducks her head underneath the sheet, smiling inwardly that Korra would name their firstborn after the healer's mother. She takes a glance at the heiress' opening, bending away the blood and birthing fluids to get a better look.

 

"Alright, the second one is taking her time," Kya says softly, coming back up to glance at Asami sympathetically. "It's gonna be a few minutes."

 

"For fuck's sake, why?!" Asami groans as she leans her head back, panting with exertion. Senna wipes away some more sweat as she smiles at her daughter-in-law proudly, fully realizing that she's an actual grandmother now. Her gaze turns over her shoulder to see the healer from the sink bring over the first born daughter.

 

"Here she is," the woman says kindly as she hands Senna the wrapped up newborn. Senna takes the child in her arms and holds her out for Korra and Asami to see. At the sight of the tiny child in her arms, sleeping with her eyes closed and face tucked into the blanket, their hearts burst.

 

"That's our kid," Korra breathes as she takes the child from Senna's grip. She releases her hands from Asami's and brings her into her arms, holding her out so that Asami can see. The both of them stare at the little bundle of joy with wide, misty eyes. Asami's hand reaches out to lightly stroke the tuff of black hair atop her head.

 

"She's gorgeous, Korra," Asami whispers, her pain forgotten. The child's skin complexion is a tone lighter than Korra's, and two tones darker than Asami's pale skin. She looks more like Korra, but with Asami's hair. The heiress coos as she watches the baby snuggle further in her pink blanket, mewling in her sleep.

 

Before they can have the chance to fawn over their newborn, a pain rips through Asami's middle, signalling Kya to duck back under the sheets. The healer gives Asami a warm, encouraging smile and a thumbs up to indicate that the second baby is ready to come out. The healer takes Katara from the Avatar's arms and settles her in the small cradle; the little girl whimpers as she awaits the arrival of her two sisters. Asami clutches Korra's hand again and Senna reaches once more for the cloth, wiping away the new sheen of sweat as Asami's heartbeat increases once more. The Avatar gives her a kiss to her knuckles as Kya's head pokes out.

 

"Alright, both girls are pushing for the same time. It's gonna be a really tight one," Kya says to her quickly as she ducks back under. Asami nods and mentally repeats in her head, _a few more pushes and then they're both out and you're done. Just get them out and then you can relax_. Korra squeezes her hand assuringly and Asami takes a deep breath, preparing for the biggest push she can give.

 

With a few more earth-shaking screams, Asami manages to push out the second girl from her quivering frame. The baby's entrance comes with a loud scream. Kya chuckles as she cuts the cord and hands the child over to the healer, laughing to Asami about how she'd be a fiery spirit. The heiress can barely choke out an agreement as the baby continues to cry until she's settled into the small cubicle next to her sister, swaddled up in a blanket. It takes a few more moments for her to recover before she's able to gather the remainder of her strength to push one last time.

 

"That's it, Asami! She's coming out now!" Kya says from beneath the sheets. Asami sucks in a deep breath, lets out a howl and begins to push with all her might. Korra clutches on as tightly as she can, encouraging her wife the entire time and urging her to keep going. It takes eight attempts before finally, a fainter cry piercing the air. Asami leans back into the bed and pants, her body spent from birthing three children. Kya looks up at Korra and smiles earnestly, glancing at the cord.

 

"You want to cut it, Korra?" Kya asks over the soft crying. Korra's eyes widen as she glances between Kya and Asami. The heiress' expression is tired and hazy, but she nods proudly at her wife, telling her gently as she removes their hands, "go ahead, K." 

 

Korra steps out and walks out over to Kya, who's holding the scissors. The youngest Sato is a mix of their two skin tones and has dark hair, a blend of chestnut and black. As Korra sits in Kya's spot and holds the scissors with shaking hands, she realizes that this child is literally the mix of the two of them. With a deep breath, she reaches forward and snips the cord connecting the child to her mother, earning another cry from the baby. Kya chuckles as she hands the baby off to the healer to get her cleaned up before she starts healing Asami. It takes a few moments for everything to seal up, and by that time, all the children are ready for their mothers.

 

"Here you go," the other healer says as she hands Katara to Senna, the second child to a tired, but excited Asami, and the third one to Korra. The three of them sit together, admiring the beautiful children with wide eyes. The second born child looks identical to Asami with pale skin and black hair. Asami cuddles her close to her chest, her face damp with happy tears as she uses the back of her finger to lightly stroke and the child's soft skin, feeling her heart skip a beat when the girl turns her head closer to her mother, whimpering slightly as she sighs with contentment.

 

"Have you got the names for these two?" Kya asks as she settles down beside them, smiling at the three girls like a proud surrogate grandmother. Asami looks up wearily from her child's face to quietly whisper, "the second girl's name is Yasuko, and the third is Sora."

 

"They're beautiful, sweeties," Senna coos as she gently rocks Katara side to side, "just like their mothers."

 

"Thanks, Mom," Korra says, her voice wavering as she hears Sora cry out in her arms before snuggling closer. Korra smiles at her daughter, feeling everything in her life come to a halt. Slowly, the lids of the baby curled into her arm twitch and flicker open. Korra gasps as she sees that the youngest of the triplets has two different eye colours, one a bright blue like her own and the other a striking green, like her birth mother's own. 

 

"It's called heterochromia iridum," Kya tells her when she notices the eye colour difference. "It's rare but nothing harmful, I assure you."

 

"Yasuko has my eyes!" Asami says happily as she watches the baby in her arms peek her eyes open to glance around the room hazily. Asami's chest swells with pride as Korra inches closer, still keeping her grip on her own baby strong and firm as she tells her wife, "she's a carbon copy of you, babe. Look at her, just like her Mama!" Asami blushes as she feels Korra's lips press a kiss to her cheek. Senna gazes at her grandchild and grins when she sees that Katara's eyes are a ice blue.

 

"So you have two clones and a mix," Kya laughs as she watches Senna exclaim over the resemblance between her own daughter and her grandchild. "I don't think you could have gotten it more perfect if you tried, ladies. Well done; they're absolutely gorgeous." Korra and Asami blush at the compliment as they glance at each other sheepishly. In their arms, their babies give out a few more cries before falling back to sleep in the arms of their loved ones.

 

"I couldn't have asked for anything better," Korra whispers as she places her child back in the cradle so that Asami can get some rest. The heiress yawns and reluctantly hands Korra the baby, but not without planting a gentle kiss to the top of Yasuko's head, enjoying the small mewl she receives as a result. Senna settles the eldest of the three in the cot beside them, beaming down at the beautiful triplets before murmuring to Korra and Asami that she and Kya are going to deliver the news. The new parents don't protest as the doors close behind them, leaving them on their own. Asami pats the spot beside her tiredly, smiling warmly at her wife.

 

"Come here, sweetheart," Asami whispers, beckoning Korra to join her on the bed. Korra smiles and places herself on the bed beside her wife, nestling into side as she wraps her arms around her fatigued wife. Asami sighs happily and nuzzles her wife's neck, revelling in the strong arms that wrap around her tightly. She goes down to squeeze her wife's hand, but when she does, Korra winces and hisses painfully. The heiress blinks an eye open to see the ugly black and blue bruise forming on her lover's hand, caused by her forceful grip a half an hour ago. Asami grimaces guiltily, glancing back up at her wife with an embarrassed expression.

 

"Sorry about your hand," Asami apologies sincerely, watching Korra as her lips turn up in a bemused smile. "And for swearing at you, threatening you, throwing things at you, and for being an ass when you never left my side." Korra chuckles as she shakes her head, pressing a kiss to Asami's lips.

 

"Let's be real, babe, I was freaking out more than you were. I'm just surprised that I managed to stay in the room as long as I did without flipping out," Korra admits, blushing harder as she remembers her frantic state from early in the day. Asami laughs and kisses her collarbone lovingly.

 

"It _was_ pretty funny," Asami adds, taking a jab at the Avatar's pride. Korra grumbles something, but Asami reaches up and angles her jaw so that she can give her a long and sweet kiss. Her tongue slowly tangles and licks, exploring Korra's mouth with experienced strokes and pulls. The Avatar sighs into the kiss before she breaks it so Asami can say, "but thank you for staying with me. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. I know you were scared."

 

"You were awesome, Asami," Korra says truthfully, "I would have passed out before the first contraction, ha."

 

"True," Asami grins wickedly, causing her wife to roll her eyes. Korra sighs as she leans back into the mattress, pulling Asami closer so that the heiress can lay atop her body with her head pressed flat against her chest. Asami feels herself slipping into sleep from the soft thudding of Korra's heartbeat beneath her. The two of them stare at the three cradles with proud, but tired expressions. Korra's good hand is stroking up Asami's bare arm soothingly as she smiles again.

 

"I can't believe they're out," Korra muses in disbelief. "They're incredible, Asami. We made them."

 

"Mm," Asami mumbles sleepily, "they're our daughters, Korra. I can't believe we have three beautiful daughters and a handsome son." Korra nods, though she can already feel Asami beginning to slip into unconsciousness. The Avatar remains awake for a few more moments, staring at her daughters with pride. Just before she's about to join her wife in the land of dreams and bliss, a single thought runs through her mind with a joyful haze.

 

_I can believe it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An internet high-five to anyone who catches a TV show reference in one of Asami's scenes :D


	6. From Four to Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami realize the expectations that come with a big family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the sadness of "If You Love These People" and "The End of An Era". I hope you will take this token of complete fluff as an apology. 
> 
> Yes, the scene with Mako at the end is based off fan-art I saw on Tumblr (dunno the artist's name, sorry!)
> 
> **EDIT** The artist is 1000formsofdrae! Thanks for letting me know :)

"Korra."

 

"Mmpf."

 

"Korra, babe, wake up."

 

"Mm… no, 'Sami. Five more minutes."

 

"No, Korra. The babies."

 

"The babies…?" Korra mutters as she blinks her eyes open hazily. Asami stares back at her with a tired, worn expression. In the distance, Korra makes out the distant whimpering of two of their daughters. The heiress rolls over and rubs at the back of her head, wincing at the soreness in her breasts. She'd just fed the girls, but they just _had_ to take after their Avatar mother with their hunger. Korra sighs as she hops out of bed and leads the two of them to the nursery. They walk in silence, exhausted from the countless sleepless nights. Asami's barely able to stay awake as Korra opens the door.

 

Yet, as soon as their eyes meet the three squirming bundles of joy laying in their cots, the fatigue disappears.

 

"Spirits," Asami whispers as they linger in the door for a moment, "I'll never get over how lucky we are."

 

Then, a sudden smell permeates through the room and Korra scrunches up her nose, the source coming from Yasuko. "Lucky. _Right_."

 

"Ten Yuans it's green."

 

"Betting on our children's excrement colours?" Korra asks with a flinch, though there's a hint of playfulness in her cerulean eyes. "That's so gross, Asami." The heiress only shakes her head and chuckles as they make their way into the room. As they draw nearer, they see Yasuko and Sora squirming in their cots; Katara on the other hand is sound asleep, completely unbothered by her siblings' discomfort. Korra grins as she lifts Yasuko into her arms, but then cringes slightly at the smell coming from the diaper around her daughter's waist; with each whiff, her gag reflex triggers with the pungent odour.

 

"Green," Korra chokes out as she carries Yasuko over to the changing table. "Definitely green."

 

"A mother knows best," Asami grins cheekily as she turns back down to her other restless daughter. Asami gently picks up a whimpering Sora, but she quietens as soon as her mother's arms wrap around her. She nuzzles her head into Asami's chest before blinking her eyes open, those blue-green eyes staring back at her with desperation. She buts her head into Asami again, nonverbally letting her know she's hungry again with each light thud of her head. Asami sighs as she leans back into the lounge chair by the door before undoing the latch on her nightgown.

 

"Okay, okay, sweetheart, I'm giving it to you just hang on," Asami quietly tells her daughter, adjusting her hold on the baby girl. The infant whimpers and buts her head again, her lips already seeking her breasts. The inventor rolls her eyes at her daughter's eagerness before she sighs again.

 

"Sora, you just ate," Asami coos, wincing as the youngest of the three girls latches onto her nipple and begins suckling earnestly. One of her tiny hands comes up to hold the breast in place as she sucks eagerly. Korra, from the changing table, laughs quietly before throwing a wink over to her nursing wife.

 

"You know she's half of me, right? She'll have a hunger the size of Yue herself," Korra tells her with a wink. Asami is about to tell her to be quiet when she catches the frown on Korra's face. Her wife turns to look at the sopping mess of Yasuko's diaper, cringing in horror at the sight of all the green poo.

 

"And she's half of me," Asami giggles innocently, loving the way Korra's face blushes before scrunching up. The Avatar grumbles something under her breath and shrugs before returning to her task of cleaning up the mess on her middle daughter's bottom. She removes the diaper first, then wipes front to back to clear out any remains that Yasuko may have missed in her own self-cleaning. Once she's powdered and clean, Korra finishes up with another diaper, fastening the cloth tightly to her waist to prevent any leaks. Content, Yasuko hums before drifting back into slumber. 

 

"She smells almost as bad as you do," Korra says as she discards the soiled diaper into the trash under the table. Asami raises a brow, almost beckoning Korra to say something else. Not wanting to spend the night on the couch, Korra quickly saves herself by stammering, "like rainbows and fire-lilies, my dear."

 

"Good save," Asami says with a smirk, shaking her head. Finally, Sora lets out a quiet squeak before dislodging from Asami's breast. The heiress gasps at the sensation, still very sore from the last feeding. Often times, she had to use the breast-pump she'd invented so that she could give herself a break. Unfortunately, none of her girls liked it as much as she found it convenient. Korra had tried to get away with saying something about how Asami's breasts were undeniably irresistible, but it only ended up with the teasing Avatar sleeping on the couch as punishment for her cheeky mouth.

 

"Still sore?" Korra asks as she settles Yasuko back down in her cot. Asami nods and goes to maneuver Sora onto her back for a burping, but Korra reaches down and gives her a soft smile, nonverbally telling her that she can handle it. The inventor sighs her thanks as she does up the latch on her nightgown, grimacing at the red, sore patch on her nipple from the nursing. Korra softly and slowly paces around the room, all the while lightly patting Sora's back.

 

"It's been like this for days now," Asami groans as she leans back into the comforter, "I can't take it anymore. Sora and Yas won't feed from my right breast. Katara's not fussy, which is nice. She just eats, sleeps, poops, and sleeps again. How did we end up with three completely different kids?"

 

"I dunno babe, genetics?" Korra responds as she coaxes a soft burp from Sora, who's tiny fist is curled around a stray strand of Korra's hair. The baby tugs upon it gently, but Korra doesn't mind as she continues to rub her back, wanting to make sure she gets all the air out. "I know I learned about biology and stuff in the compound, but I'm still not entirely sure how this works. I'm curious to know how they're gonna be when they're older."

 

"Please," Asami mumbles as she feels her eyelids drooping. "I don't want them to grow up. As much as they're making my boobs hurt, they're too adorable for their own good at this age. Not to mention how cute Hiro is around them. The boy spends all his time with them." Korra nods.

 

"It makes me happy knowing he's adjusted," Korra says as she feels Sora let out one final burp before contently snuggling against her side. Soft snores filter from her mouth and Korra chuckles at how quickly she's managed to fall asleep. Gently, she sets her back down in her cot before collapsing next to Asami in a soft huff. The heiress curls herself into her wife's body, sighing in content and fatigue as Korra's strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

 

"I was so worried that he'd feel out of place considering his adoption," Asami mumbles into Korra's shoulder. "He's so mature for his age, Kor. I am so glad that he's our son. We may not have birthed him, but he'll always be our first born." Korra smiles at the statement and kisses her wife's forehead in agreement. The two of them, now comfortably stretched on the narrow recliner, are too lazy and tired to move as sleep threatens to pull them under.

 

"Can you believe it? We have a son and three daughters," Korra muses, but she doesn't get a reply. The Avatar looks down to see Asami with her mouth wide open, snoring loudly as she lays splayed across her front. Korra chuckles but makes no attempt to move, completely aware of how much Asami needs her rest. She reaches for the blanket on the end before draping it over her sleeping wife, planting another kiss to her ragged hair. Soon enough, sleep comes to take her as well. However, just before she's about to drift off into the land of dreams, another cry bursts from the cribs. 

 

Blinking her eye open, Korra groans, but doesn't move too quickly in case of waking Asami. She settles the snoring heiress on her side so her breasts aren't sore when she wakes before padding over to the crib. This time, Katara is the one crying, thrashing around lightly in her sleep. Korra sighs as she reaches in and plucks her eldest daughter into her arms. She carries her protectively over to the rocking chair, holding her against her chest as she slowly sways back and forth. The motion eases Katara's whimpering, as it always has for the past five months, and soon enough, the child is back asleep.

 

"Four kids," Korra murmurs as she slowly rises, puts Katara back, and then climbs in beside Asami. "Spirts, I _can_ believe it."

 

/

 

"Mama, do you need help?" Hiro asks as he steps up beside his mother in the kitchen. Asami glances down with a smile to see him grinning up at her, eager to provide assistance as she cooks breakfast. Asami kneels, ignoring the soreness in her bones as she makes eye contact with him. 

 

"Sure, sweetheart. Can you set up the plates and cutlery on the table?" She asks in a soft coo before ruffling his hair. Hiro nods and rushes to the cabinets and drawers, pulling out what his mother had requested. Asami sighs and gets back up, reaching for the whisk as she begins to make the batter for pancakes. Korra passes through the kitchen to grab a small kitchen towel, but as she moves past Asami she plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

"Morning, babe," Korra grins as she tears off a piece of the absorbent cloth. Asami smiles at her, leaning in for a kiss on the lips as they greet each other a fond good morning. Korra pulls away and taps at her butt, out of sight of their son and daughters, of course. Asami chuckles as Korra bounds off to her daughters, who are squirming in protest in their little booster seats. They stare, wide eyed and wondrous at the world around them.

 

"Good morning my sweethearts!" Korra beams as she dabs the napkin at Katara's drooling lips. The little girl giggles and then sneezes, some snot running down her lips. Sora and Yasuko burst into their own fit of giggles immediately as Korra cleans up the mess. As soon as she's clean, Katara starts laughing with her siblings, slamming her small hands down on the plastic table. Hiro finishes setting the table as Korra turns around with her arms open.

 

"There's my boy," Korra booms with a chesty laugh as Hiro bounds into his arms. She picks him up and twirls him around before planting a wet kiss on his cheek. The boy squeals out of mock disgust but then nuzzles his head into her neck, smiling widely.

 

"Did you sleep well, Hiro?" Korra asks, pulling back to glance at him fondly. Hiro nods and jumps down from her arms.

 

"Great, Mom! Naga slept on the floor this time too, I swear," Hiro tells her with a toothy smirk. The dog in question pads into the room with an welcoming woof, grinning (as much as an animal can grin, that is) at her two owners. Korra laughs as Naga jumps up on her, licking up her face and wagging her tail with much enthusiasm. Asami pauses in whipping her batter to smirk at her family as Naga leaps off Korra to nuzzle each of the triplets.

 

The girls burst into another round of giggles as Naga's quivering nose tickles the each of them. Yasuko reaches out and clenches a wad of her fur in her tiny hand, eliciting a small whimper from the polar-bear dog, but she doesn't move away. Sora and Katara clap their hands as Naga licks Yasuko's cheek affectionately. The little girl stops laughing and begins to whimper before she bursts into a loud cry. Asami goes to comfort her, but Hiro beats her to it.

 

"Aw, Yassy! Did Naga lick you?" He coos, wiping the saliva from her cheek. Yasuko stops crying as he steps in front of her, a goofy grin on his face as he pulls a variety of funny faces at the little girl. Korra gets up off the floor to pat a guilty-looking Naga, reassuring her that everything's okay. Naga tucks her giant head into her torso, her tail between her legs as she continues to whimper. Yasuko, now distracted by her brother, stops her mewling.

 

Then, her hand reaches out and grabs his nose. Yasuko giggles as she twists it in her tiny hand, bringing out a small yelp from her brother. Hiro doesn't look to be pain, but Korra steps in anyways. She removes herself from Naga and sighs, bemused at her daughter's antics. 

 

"No, Yasuko," Korra says softly reaching out to move her hand, "no grabbing, okay?" Yasuko peers at her with her wide green eyes before clenching harder. Asami giggles as Hiro blows a raspberry into her open palm, causing her to retract her hand immediately in wonder at the strange sensation.

 

"You got my nose, Yassy!" Hiro beams, grinning at his baby sister. Both Sora and Katara clap their hands again, squealing at the older boy with warm eyes. Yasuko kicks her feet in the empty air and blows bubbles at her brother before joining her sisters in the infectious laughter.

 

"You do know how to make a mess don't you, sweetheart?" Asami coos as she grabs the napkin from the table to wipe at the spit running down her chin. Yasuko looks to her other mother and kicks again, squealing and grabbing at the empty space in the air before her space. Korra laughs as Asami reaches down and pinches her cheeks gently, nuzzling her soft patch of onyx hair atop her head with her nose. The Avatar slips around her to grab at the three tins of baby food from their cupboards. She grabs the small spoons and a few more napkins before settling down in front of her daughters.

 

"Alright girls, are you ready for your 'nums?" Korra babbles, grinning widely at her daughters. Each of them, at the sight of the food, start kicking and squealing for food. Hiro and Asami, meanwhile, head back to the kitchen to prepare the pancakes for their own breakfast. Korra looks at the three tins of food before glancing back at her daughters with a playful frown. She holds the tins up to show the girls, even though she's sure they can't read it.

 

"Alright, how about Apples, Strawberry and Banana for Sora, Peaches for Yasuko, and Pear and Mango for Katara?" She asks, though she knows they won't respond. The girls only continue to make random noises at their mother, eager for the food and impatient with her talking.

 

"If I were you, I'd spend more time feeding them and less time teasing them," Asami says from the kitchen, cocking her head over she shoulder to send Korra a warm smirk. The Avatar rolls her eyes as Asami chuckles, "remember, they are half of you, babe. Patience was never your strong suit."

 

"I think I'm pretty patient, right girls?" Korra asks, glancing back at her daughters. Katara slaps her hands down on her table, growing irritated that the food still hasn't made its way into her mouth. Her younger sisters mimic the action, leaving Korra frowning and both Asami and Hiro laughing.

 

"Alright, alright," Korra mutters sheepishly, twisting the lids off the jars and picking up the spoons with her metal-bending. At first, Asami hadn't been fond of Korra using her bending in front of the children in case of them being scared, but as soon as she saw the wonder and fascination that came from an afternoon of air-bending practice, she couldn't resist. Not to mention, it made feeding more efficient. 

 

"Open wide, darlings," Korra grins as she dips a bit of mushy food into each spoon before levitating it upwards towards their mouthes. Simultaneously, three sets of jaws burst open, ready to receive their breakfast. Korra chuckles as she feeds them, not at all surprised at how quickly they manage to finish their food. By the time they're done, Asami and Hiro have completed the pancakes and have settled at the table. 

 

"What are we doing today, Mama?" Hiro asks with his mouth full as he shoves a forkful of pancake into his mouth. Asami leans over and wipes some crumbs from his face as she smiles warmly, glancing up at Korra who's busy distracting the girls with her own funny faces.

 

"How about a walk in the park? It's been sometime before we went out don't you think? It's quite nice out. We can call Uncle Bolin and Aunt Opal so the girls can play with San a bit," Asami suggests watching with glee as Hiro's eyes light up. He finishes his pancakes in a matter of seconds before he nods.

 

"That sounds awesome, Mama! Can Uncle Mako come too?" Hiro beams as he sets his plate in the sink and washes his hands. Korra laughs as she nods at her son before standing up to place forehead kisses on each of her daughters, Naga, Asami, and then Hiro. She ruffles his hair amicably. 

 

"Sure, Sharkbrows can come. I think he's on vacation anyways," Korra replies, watching with warm eyes as Hiro wraps his arms around her. She laughs, hugging him tightly as the girls giggle behind her. Asami stands and walks over to them, kissing each of their cheeks before petting Naga.

 

"What about you, girls? Want to go to the park today?" Asami coos, her tone soft and loving.

 

Katara, Yasuko, and Soa squeal in response kicking their legs excitedly. Naga woofs in agreement, grinning at the three babies.

 

"I'll take that as a yes," Korra laughs.

 

/

 

"It's a hot one today, isn't it Hiro?" Asami asks as she pushes the triple-seated stroller along the gravel path of the park. Her son looks up at her and beams, nodding his head as he wipes a sheen layer of sweat from his small brow. He clutches his ball and thrower tighter, watching as Naga continues to bounce in front of him, woofing encouragement as she wags her tail with excitement. He sticks his tongue out at the polar-bear dog, causing her to cock her head and whine.

 

"Awh girl, is Hiro teasing you?" Korra chirps from beside Opal, earning an elbow from the side from Mako. The fire-bender chuckles at her teasing tone as Naga's attention is brought back to her. Korra grins toothily at her dog, waggling her eyebrows at the white-furred beast. With an excited shout of her own, the Avatar runs up to her companion and Naga barks at her, jumping on the smaller woman with a playful pounce. The two of them roll around, wrestling as Naga paws at her, her jaws locked around her shoulder in a soft bite. One of her massive "toe beans" as Asami had playfully dubbed them, have her pinned to the dirt.

 

"I give, Naga, I give!" Korra shrieks out as Naga licks a long line up her cheek and barks, amused at her owner's submissiveness. Mako puts his hand to his face as he conceals his chuckle. Hiro doesn't miss it, however, and seems to be goaded on by his Uncle Mako's laughter.

 

"Uncle Mako thinks you look silly," Hiro beams with a smug expression. Naga's head turns upwards as she barks, as if she were agreeing with the boy. Korra glances to her ex-boyfriend with a bemused cock of her head, but he feigns innocence as he lifts his hands to playfully gesture peace.

 

"I never said anything of the sort," Mako defends himself with a smirk. "But you do look pretty ridiculous under her."

 

At his comment, Naga barks again. She bounds off Korra and stretches, before narrowing her eyes teasingly at Mako. The fire-bender's eyes widen as he shakes his head. Before he can open his mouth to protest, Naga bounds over and tackles him to the ground. She licks at his hair and face, barking amiably in his face with her tail wagging. Mako takes a few more licks and puffs of air before hastily shoving the giant beast away. Naga barks louder, looking longingly at Hiro and the ball contraption in his hands. Hiro giggles as he winds his arm back, and her dark eyes light up with excitement.

 

"Ready?" Hiro asks with a grin. Naga wags her tail, smacking Korra in the back of the head in the process. The Avatar scowls playfully and rubs the back of her head as she watches Naga's snout turn to face her questioningly, before licking her cheek again. Asami only smiles as Hiro diverts her attention once more.

 

"Go, Naga!" He says, launching the ball high in the air. Mako stands and grimaces at the state of his outfit as Hiro yells, "fetch!"

 

Naga barks and chases after the ball, her muscles rippling beneath her fur. Korra laughs as she stands, brushing her clothes off before making her way over to her family. She bends some water from the park's pond to clear off the dog saliva and dirt, and then doing the same for Mako. The man nods his head at her with a smile before joining Hiro in his antics with the furry companion. Korra grins at the sight of them playing together before she glances back at her wife. Asami only chuckles as she bounds over, kneeling before her three daughters who are busy nodding their heads in every direction possible, in awe of all the colours and sights of the world. Korra laughs before tapping their noses and giggling a quiet 'boop', each time the pad of her index finger touches their small noses.

 

Sora babbles, her arms outstretched as she clasps her fingers around Korra's fingers, trapping her. Korra's brow raises but before she can say anything, Opal comes up beside her, San in her arms. At the sight of him, Sora lets go of Korra's fingers and squeals, her arms now clawing at the air in San's direction. The little boy stares at her in wonder before erupting into a fit of giggles. Opal kneels, bringing the boy and the girl closer together. Asami blushes as she cups a hand over her mouth, squeaking slightly as she watches Sora's expression change from confused to wondrous and gleeful.

 

"Oh my Spirits, Opal!" Asami gushes as she watches San return the wide grin. "Our kids are falling in love."

 

"They're totally going to date when they're older," Opal smirks as she bounces San again, causing the boy to giggle. The sound only makes Sora smile harder as she reaches up and squeals for him again, her feet kicking out in excitement. Korra grins too, but before she can say anything, Yasuko begins to cry from the middle seat, upset that the attention is on her older sister and not on her. The Avatar raises her brow at her daughter and chuckles before reaching in and unbuckling her so that she can bring her into her arms. Yasuko stops crying the minute she receives attention and starts giggling at Korra's facial expressions.

 

"Are you Mommy's little girl? I think you are, aren't you?" Korra coos as she rubs their noses together. She bounces her lightly, enjoying Yasuko's eyes widening at the sight of the birds and squirrels running around. Meanwhile, Asami has taken Katara out of her seat and is bringing her over to her sister. Bolin is holding Sora as San and her mother continue to interact with the youngest triplet. Asami brushes Korra's shoulder, sending her a warm smile as they gaze at their children.

 

"I'm really lucky," Korra murmurs as she gazes down into Yasuko's bright green eyes. Korra feels her chest tighten as Yasuko stares up at her with a grin. Her hand reaches out and slaps lightly at Korra's face, giggling while she does so. The Avatar nuzzles their noses again, sighing in content.

 

"She looks just like you, babe," Korra muses as Yasuko looks at her other mother, her grin disappearing for a shocked, wide expression. Asami gives her a strange look and then smiles hard, causing Yasuko to bounce and giggle, laughing at the mischief from her birth mother. Asami leans over and presses a kiss to her soft onyx locks, chuckling at how Yasuko squeals and bounces harder in Korra's grasp, babbling nonsensically.

 

"My little Asami-clone," Korra swoons as she holds Yasuko closer. "Isn't that right, Yassy? Are you your mama's duplicate? I think you are, oh yes you are." Asami flushes as she catches the wink Korra throws her. Katara yawns into her mother's shoulder, her fingers prodding the strong bone of Asami's jaw to get her attention. The heiress glances down to see the girl sleepily glancing back at her before mewling and curling her head further into the inventor's neck.

 

"Aw, is someone sleepy?" Asami coos, rocking Katara back and forth. Yasuko yawns as Katara repeats the action, causing Korra to glance at her watch.

 

"Nearly nap-time," Korra murmurs as she sighs at the sight of Yasuko calming down (which is a rare sight, considering she's the most rambunctious of the three girls) and finding her own slumber in Korra's arms. The two parents glance back to see Sora still wide awake and babbling with San. Asami looks over Korra's shoulder to where Hiro and Naga are now wrestling in the grass playfully. Mako keeps a watchful, but amused eye on the pair as they tousle with each other.

 

"Hiro," Asami calls out, "sweetie, it's time to go. We have to put the little ones to sleep."

 

"Aw, but Mama!" Hiro whines as Naga's snout pushes into his side. She huffs into his chest before glancing at the heiress with giant, dark and pleading eyes. Asami sees them both using the polar-bear puppy dog look, and as much as she wants to give into their level of adorableness, she shakes her head.

 

"Sweetheart, the girls need to sleep," Asami tells him softly, "we can come back to the park with Naga and Uncle Mako another time."

 

"Ugh," Hiro whines, letting his head fall back into the earth with a grumble. "That's no fun." Mako has to stifle his giggle as Korra grins at her son. Asami glances over, unamused at her wife's antics as the Avatar simply shrugs her shoulders, as if it say, 'I don't know where he gets it from, it's not me'.

 

"It's okay, Asami," Mako says with a warm chuckle, wincing slightly as he watches Katara begin to stir and whimper in her arms. "I'll bring Hiro and Naga back after we get some ice cream with Bolin and Opal." Hiro's eyes light up and he bounds upwards, grinning at his mothers with a pleading look.

 

"Please Mama! I promise to clean my room and Naga's bed forever and ever!" He begs them with wide green eyes. "I'll even change one of Yassy's smelly diapers!" Korra's brow raises at that, glancing back to a whimpering Yasuko. She can feel her beginning to squirm in her arms, warning her of either a change or a feeding to come. Korra shrugs at her wife, but Asami seems to be on the fence of leaving her son alone with the vice police chief.

 

"You know, if he really wants to change Yassy's diaper, I'm not objecting," Korra says with a chuckle. Asami rolls her eyes, but can't help the inward smile that creeps up on her face when she sees Korra lovingly setting her daughter back into her seat alongside her perfectly content sister. Korra is cooing to the distressed baby, easing her discomfort with gentle humming noises and sweet, whispered nothings.

 

"Fine," Asami says gently to her son, "but I want you back before dinner time, okay?"

 

"Aw yeah! Mama you're the best!" Hiro exclaims, bounding over to her with a grin. He wraps his arms around her knees and squeezes, causing her to laugh. She pats the soft curls of his dark hair and smiles. Korra feigns an insulted glance as she dramatically places her hand over her chest.

 

"Hey! I thought I was the best," she replies, her voice shocked. Hiro rolls his eyes at her, leaving Mako and Asami in a giggling fit.

 

"Mom, you always cheat when we played Pai Sho," Hiro tells her with a nonchalant voice, one that eerily mimicked Asami's own. "Mama never cheats."

 

"Nope," Asami says with a smug smirk, "never. I don't have to cheat."

 

"Yeah well, I'm the Avatar!" Korra says back, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest slightly. Hiro giggles at her reaction and bounds forth, wrapping his arms around her knees. The Avatar reaches down and lifts him up, twirling him about with a teasing roar. Hiro laughs harder, hiding his face in her neck as his hands come to rest on her powerful shoulders. She stops twirling him to look at his flushed face with a playfully serious expression.

 

"Still think that Mama's the best?" Korra asks, raising her brow. Hiro puts a finger to his mouth before he gives her sly grin.

 

"Yup!"

 

/

 

The sound of crying wakes Korra from her light slumber.

 

"Spirits," the Avatar murmurs as she rubs at her eyes. The crying is soft but singular. In her mind, she can already figure out it must be either Yasuko or Sora. As she begins to awake from her drowsy state, she looks over to see Asami curled into her pillow, her mouth open and snoring loudly. Korra smiles bittersweetly at the sight. She knows that her wife is more than exhausted. Her breasts had begun to grow sore and red with the constant feeding. They'd been trying to ween the girls off breast milk, but the process had been arduous. At five months, they're at least eating some baby food. 

 

The crying grows louder, snapping Korra from her thoughts and Asami from sleep.

 

"Mm… Korra," Asami whimpers, blinking one eye half-open to blearily stare at her wife. Korra sighs and sits up before pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead.

 

"Sleep, love," she murmurs gently, her hand rubbing over Asami's rigid back. The eye closes again as Korra softly whispers, "I'll get it. You rest."

 

"Mm," Asami mumbles, but before long, she's sound asleep again, taken by her exhaustion. Korra sighs and lifts herself from the bed, rubbing the ache out of her neck as she stumbles down the hall towards the nursery. She pads past Hiro and Naga's room, chuckling slightly when she hears the snoring from the barrier.

 

"So much for genetics," Korra mumbles as she opens the door to the nursery. 

 

Inside, she notices that it's actually Katara that's tossing and turning in her cot. Both Yasuko and Sora are mewling, mostly because of their sibling's discomfort. Yet, as Korra walks in and softly cradles Katara into her arms, their whimpering eases and they both drift off to sleep. Korra smiles and adjusts Katara in her arms, grimacing as she hears the baby cry louder. Her hands slap at Korra's jaw, tears streaming down her face as she fits in her mother's arms. Korra's heart plummets; watching her children cry had never been easy. The first time, she'd been petrified and unsure of what to do. Now, however, she's an expert.

 

"Hey, sweetheart," Korra whispers, rocking her back and forth again. "It's okay, love. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you, my little girl."

 

Katara whines and cries harder into Korra's arms. The woman frowns. Korra moves her gently to sniff at her bottom, but no odour seems to filter through. She peeks inside the cloth to make sure her assumption is correct. It is. When she pulls back to glance at Katara's face, she notices how pale she looks. As Korra grazes her forehead with her finger, she picks up on the subtle heat changes, too. Immediately, she feels panic settle in her bones because something doesn't entirely feel right. She's about to call for Asami when Katara cries harder, clutching Korra with her curled fingers as tightly as she can.

 

"Ssh, darling," Korra whispers, kissing the top of her head as she sways again. "Ssh, it's okay. I'm just gonna get Mama real quick, okay?" 

 

"It's okay," she hears Asami's tired voice sound behind her. "I came as soon as I heard her cry louder. Is she okay? Does she need a feeding?"

 

Korra glances worriedly at her exhausted wife, noticing the bags under Asami's eyes as she reaches out for her daughter. Feeling angry at herself for being unable to help, she slowly hands Katara over. Asami catches the self-deprecation forming on her face and immediately frowns.

 

"Hey, none of that. You are doing great, Korra," Asami reassures her with a gentle nod before looking down at her daughter. She sets herself down on the small side bed and undoes the latch to her right breast, desperate that Katara will claim the one less used by her siblings. Yet, as she grazes her daughter's cheek in an attempt for her to root, Katara only screams louder, her tears coming harder and faster. Asami frowns. Katara doesn't want a feeding, and she's not in need of a change, so what could be bothering the small dark-skinned girl? She glances up at Korra, but the Avatar looks just as worried.

 

"Call Kya," Asami tells her gently, not to startle her. "It could be an infection or maybe she's getting sick."

 

"Okay," Korra says without an argument, passing one last reluctant glance at her wife and child before phoning the water-bender. It takes a few rings before Kya's groggy voice comes on the line, irritated at first. However, once she hears Korra's sad, but still concerned voice speaking, she tells them that she'll be there within half an hour to have a look at the child. Korra puts the phone down and hurries back to the nursery, only to be overwhelmed with a pungent smell.

 

"Spirits," Korra says with a gag, watching Asami stands up. Bright yellow bile coats her night gown and neck, but she doesn't look so much repulsed as she does concerned for her daughter. Like on auto-pilot, Korra bounds forward, taking Katara from her arms and allowing the heiress to duck into the bathroom to change her clothes and clean off the vomit. Korra, on the other hand, makes sure to water-bend the remainder of the sick from Katara's being.

 

"Aw, honey, did you have an upset stomach?" Korra asks soothingly, rubbing her hand over Katara's warm stomach. The baby whimpers and coughs again, but Korra's ready with her water to catch the next projection of vomit. She holds the water in place with the flick of her fingers, before moving the same hand to the trembling back of her daughter. She rubs soothing strokes over Katara's back, grimacing when she finds her other hand near her diaper has become moist. Once the infant has stopped her purging, she cleans her up and sets her on the changing table to wash up the mess that'd been created as a result of the forceful removal of whatever thing Katara is fighting. The baby's cries have lessened somewhat, and instead have turned to whimpers.

 

But, behind her, she hears the two other girls begin to fit.

 

"No," Korra moans as she looks to see them begin their crying. She begs to the Spirits that they're not facing the same dilemma as their sister. Just as she's about to reach for one of them, Asami comes back into the room and nods at her, silently assuring her that she can handle the two little ones. Korra returns to Katara, bringing her back into her arms and settling her on the rocking chair at the opposite end of the room. She glances over at Asami, who has Yasuko in her arms. The little girl is trembling in her mother's grasp, her head smacking against her chest. Korra sighs with relief; the girl is just hungry.

 

"Spirits," Asami growls as Yasuko latches on, suckling greedily from her nipple. There are tears in the heiresses eyes as she glances down at her child. Yasuko continues to feed until she's satisfied. Releasing the sore nipple with a steady 'pop', Yasuko yawns and kicks her legs out against Asami's sore breasts.

 

"For the love of Raava," Asami groans, shifting her daughter onto her shoulder. Luckily, Yasuko passes gas easily and gets a few burps in before dozing off. Asami sighs and returns the girl back to her cot before repeating the exact, excruciating process with her youngest daughter.

 

"How's 'Tara," Asami murmurs weakly, glancing up at Korra. The Avatar glances down to see that Katara's still whimpering, but her shudders have eased. Unfortunately, her fever is rising slowly, and even with Korra's attempted cooling with her water-bending, the girl seems to remain heated.

 

"Don't know," Korra replies unsteadily, glancing up to see Sora now on Asami's shoulders. "She's still crying and shivering, but she's so hot, Asami."

 

Asami goes to reply when there's a soft rap of knuckles upon their front door.

 

Asami tells Korra to stay put as she heads downstairs, Sora still in her arms, to open the door for the healer. As soon as she unlocks the door and swings it open, she's met with the tired but concerned faces of Lin and Kya. The water-bender and the earth-bender enter quickly, with Asami explaining the symptoms of Katara's discomfort as they ascend towards the nursery. Lin seems a bit overwhelmed, but she'd been down this road with San and Opal, so she sucks up her own fear to help the Avatar and her family. As Kya enters the room where Korra is, the woman instantly senses what's wrong.

 

"She's not sick," Kya says without even looking at the girl. Korra's head snaps up and she growls, her eyes narrowing.

 

"My daughter has a fever, she's nauseated and is having diarrhea, and you're saying she's not sick?" The younger woman demands in a low hiss. Kya nods, walking over calmly to asses Katara. The water-bender pools some liquid into her hands and runs it over her forehead, before doing something neither Asami nor Korra expect her to do.

 

Kya grins.

 

"She's a bender," the healer says with a soft smile, bending the water into the sink beside the changing table. Korra and Asami's eyes widen, and even Lin looks confused. Sure, being a child of the Avatar, the chances for the bending genes to pass on were four times as likely, but still, how could they know this early?

 

"H-How do you know?" Korra asks, her mouth still agape in shock. Kya sighs, glancing back down at the baby with a sad smile.

 

"Mom always said that strongest benders develop first. Katara's a bender all right, and she's going to be a strong one," Kya replies gently, nodding to the two shocked parents. "She's 'sick' because she doesn't know how to respond to the activation of her chi. It's overwhelming her, that's all. It's just fear."

 

"W-Wow," Asami stumbles on her words, rubbing the back of her head before turning back to glance at Kya sheepishly. "Uh, do you, uh, know what kind?"

 

Kya shakes her head, glancing down at Katara with a soft smile. The baby yawns, the cries settling into soft mewls as she tucks herself into the comforting protection of Korra's elbow. The Avatar can't seem to take her eyes off her daughter. Pride soars through her chest as Kya's words repeat over and over again in her mind. _A bender_ , she muses as she glances down at the little dark-skinned beauty, _my daughter is going to be a bender._

 

"Can't tell," Kya tells them both, bringing Korra back to the present. "Her body's still figuring it out. But trust me, her chi paths are strong. She's going to be a very adept bender, regardless of her element. Her power is incredible for a child. Almost as great as Korra's were when she'd gone through the same thing." Now it's Korra's turn to look slightly puzzled. Kya chuckles lightly before nodding her head, reaffirming her previous statement.

 

"You had the same thing as a baby. Woke up and puked and shitted and cried until your lungs gave out," Kya snorts, ignoring the glare being sent by Asami at the use of the profane word around the infant children. The water bender laughs as she says, "fever, vomiting, crying, diarrhea, you had it all. Your mother was worried sick, but Mum knew as soon as she touched you." Korra's brow perks slightly at this, but she hesitates to ask the question, "did you know I was…?"

 

"No," Kya answers sadly, her voice growing lower. "We were too overcome with Dad's death to notice." Korra nods, her head dropping guiltily as she turns to place Katara back into her cot. As she turns, she sees that Kya's brief moment of grief is gone, and instead replaced by a warm glow.

 

"No matter," she says as she glances to Yasuko and Sora. "The chances for those two to become benders are just as high, considering their genetic bindings. They may not look identical, but their composition will be very similar. Odds are you might have three bending girls." Korra grins at the information, but Asami looks slightly apprehensive. There are tears in her eyes, and instantly Korra's grin drops with worry.

 

"Asami?"

 

"I'm okay," the woman replies distantly, staring at her children. "It's just… _bending_ , Korra. They're already children of the two most influential people in the city."

 

"Subtle," Lin grunts with a playful scoff. An elbow to her stomach by Kya and a glare from Asami shut her up as she looks away. Asami sighs and turns back to Korra, stepping closer to take her wife's hand with her shaking fingers. She nods to their daughters, as if she's finally having that realization for the first time.

 

"They're going to go through a lot of hardship, Korra, and not just the girls. Hiro, too. We're not the safest family in the world. People want to hurt you because you're the Avatar. People want to hurt me because I'm the CEO of Future Industries," Asami says, her voice beginning to shake as tears stream down her face. She's suddenly reminded of her own mother's death and the thought leaves her trembling. Korra's there, wrapping lean arms around Asami as the heiress cries into her shoulder, "who's to say that they're not going to come after our children, Korra? Just think about who their parents are. We were not the most practical or safe people in the world when we were teenagers. We took huge risks that sometimes nearly took our lives. What if they have those same impulses? What if they pick fights or end up in them or get hurt? We can't always protect them, Korra. With bending… they'll be vulnerable. Exposed. _Pressured_."

 

"They always will," Lin grumbles, causing the three women to turn around in confusion. Kya's gaze is stern, but Lin puts her hands up non-aggressively.

 

"I may know shit about kids, but I do this. You two are the hardest working and most protective women I know. You'd give up your last breaths for their safety, as would any mother and father should do with their child." There's a bit of resentment on her tongue, but the feeling washes away as Lin offers them an awkward smile to say, "but know this. You both aren't alone in this. You have me and Kya, Tenzin and the Airbenders, Mako, Bolin, Su… the list goes on. So yes, your kids won't always be safe, but they won't be alone to face their problems. They have us, for as long as we're here. That's definite."

 

"Oh Lin," Kya whispers, her eyes misting. Even Korra and Asami look emotional. Lin's eyes widen, concerned that she's said the wrong thing, but then the three of them rush forward, wrapping their arms around her midsection tightly. Lin grunts at the sudden embrace, unsure of what to do.

 

"Um…," she mumbles, not knowing where to put her hands. She goes to protest but Kya's hand comes flying up to place over her mouth.

 

"Ssh," Kya tells her as they nuzzle closer to the metal-bender, "just appreciate the moment, Lin."

 

Lin goes to respond, but then she can't help but sigh contently. A part of her feels loss when she looks at the three sleeping beauties in the cot. Her infertility, like Korra, had costed her the chance to have something like this. It'd been the one of many significant reasons Tenzin had left her for Pema; what kind of partner would she'd have been if she couldn't carry on the air-bending genes? It's the same reason she chose not to attend the birth of Bataar Jr, or even Su's wedding. Her own childhood and shot at a family had been ripped away from her at a young age, leaving her empty and miserable until she found Kya.

 

And yet now, suffocating in the grasp of her friends and lover, Lin knows she does have a family right here.

 

"Hmm," a sleepy voice interrupts, causing Lin to turn her head. "What's going on, Mama? I heard someone talking. Wait… Aunt Lin? What are you doing here?" Hiro stares up at her, dazed and confused as to why his mothers are latched onto her. Naga stands behind him, head cocked in equal confusion. Lin tries to come up with an explanation, but then falls flat. Sighing with defeat, she opens her arms and gazes down at the boy with a huff.

 

"Go on then," she mumbles with good humour, "give your… Aunt Lin… a _hug_."

 

Hiro grins, the tiredness wiped clean from his face as he bounds forward and jumps into the tangle of arms. Slowly, her arms curl around the bodies and she smiles at the comfort it brings her. Kya chuckles into her neck before pecking her cheek lovingly. Lin goes to respond, but then a long wet streak slides up her cheek, followed by the warm panting of breath and a quietened purr. Lin turns around, grumbling in distaste but before she can protest, Naga pins them to the ground in the doorway, lovingly nuzzling each of them before padding into the room to check on her tiny humans. Lin grunts as she shoves everyone off her, the moment now passed and the traditional, cranky and irritable police chief mood setting back in.

 

"Alright," she grunts, rubbing at her wet cheek. "That's enough of that sappy stuff." Asami smiles at her, picking up Hiro in her arms before glancing back at her daughters, now sound asleep in their cots. Korra takes her sleepy son from her arms, easing the weight on her chest. Kya notices the strain and winces.

 

"I'll help you with those," she says, watching the flush on Asami's cheeks as she realizes that the latch had come undone to reveal her sore, reddened nipple. Lin turns away, muttering something under her breath try and make the situation less awkward. Kya glances at Korra and Lin with a smile.

 

"Korra, you stay here. I'll teach you how to heal her breasts so it takes the pain off her. Lin, can you take Hiro and Naga back to their room?" Kya asks, her smile suggesting that should she cooperate, the rewards would be well worth her patience. Lin grunts a reluctant agreement before being handed the six year old boy. Naga struts alongside her as they make their way to the bedroom. As soon as they arrive, Lin sets Hiro down in his bed and tucks him in. Fondness plays in her heart as she allows herself to smile again at the sight of Hiro contently tucking himself into Naga's side. The dog yawns and then curls into herself softly.

 

"Night kiddo," Lin says softly. She looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is watching before she leans in to peck his forehead. "Sleep tight."

 

Just as she pulls back and turns around, she catches the three women staring back at her with that same fond expression. Lin deflates and groans as Korra opens her arms, mischievously beckoning towards her as she goads, "come here, you oaf. You know what you have to do."

 

"One hug is enough for tonight, Avatar," Lin says, attempting to sound authoritative as she steps away from Hiro and towards the doorway. Korra shakes her head and beams as she wraps her arms around the metal-bender and lifts her up with her astonishing strength. She squeezes tightly.

 

"I love you so much, you cranky old woman," Korra says as she grins. Both Asami and Kya chuckle softly as Lin's eyes widen.

 

"Hey! Who are you calling old?"

 

/

 

"She's gonna say it."

 

"She's not going to say it, Asami."

 

"I can see her trying, look at her mouth. She's trying, Korra!"

 

"Asami, it's not gonna happen. She's been like this for weeks."

 

"Weeks! That means that it's gonna happen soon. Today!"

 

Korra glances at her wife with a bemused expression as they lay on the floor of their living room, sprawled out with their children. Hiro is leaned up against Naga, completing some homework while the polar-bear dog naps. The girls are crawling around the floor, babbling at each other nonsensically. It's Yasuko that's been mouthing words that sound similar to both of their titles, and Asami has thus been infatuated with the idea that she's about to utter her first word. Korra leans back against the edge of the couch, smiling goofily at Katara and Sora as they crawl over towards her in hurried pushes and huffs. Yasuko is in Asami's lap, 'attempting a conversation', as Asami had dubbed it. The heiress smiles at her goofily, bouncing the little girl on her lap.

 

"I know you wanna say it, Yassy," Asami coos, nuzzling their noses. "Don't you wanna prove Mommy wrong? You can do it, sweetheart. All you have to say is one word: Mama. Can you say Mama, Yasuko? Ma-Ma, Mama." Asami sounds the word out phonetically, only earning more giggles from Yasuko as she bounces harder in her mother's lap. Asami frowns as Yasuko leans forward to drool all over her shirt. Korra shakes her head and laughs, earning a glare from her wife.

 

"Told you, it's not gonna happen today," Korra says with a smirk. Sora clambers onto her lap and claws at her vest, babbling at her mothers and siblings. Katara rolls over on her legs, sitting with her own pair of limbs squished under her tiny bottom as she stares at Asami. She squeals and claps her hands together in joy as Asami gives her a funny face. Yasuko turns to face her sister with a wide grin, her mouth forming that 'mm-ahh' sound Asami relishes so much.

 

"See? She's getting there." 

 

"Yeah, getting there. 'Sams, they're just turning ten months. The books said-"

 

"Okay, how about this: you have to change a month's worth of diapers for _all_ three of them if today is the day she says her first word. If she doesn't I'll do it for two months instead of one," Asami interrupts smoothly with narrowed, challenging eyes. Korra's brow raises at the playful, wager.

 

"Deal."

 

"Mama," Hiro says, not glancing up from his drawings, "Mrs Kyto says that betting isn't a very honourable thing to do." Asami and Korra glance over at him, watching as he hides his smirk. The boy finishes sketching something before he nods his head up at them, sending them a toothy and semi-arrogant grin.

 

"Your son, I swear…," Asami mutters under her breath at his coyness. Korra laughs, startling Sora as she gazes up at the Avatar with wide eyes. 

 

"He's every bit your son too, sweetheart."

 

"He gets his attitude from you, _love_."

 

"I'm right here, Moms!" Hiro says exasperatedly, shaking his head at his two mothers. Asami and Korra blush, looking away as Hiro beams at them cheekily. He looks more than satisfied to have caught them red-handed. At his exclamation, Naga's head rises slowly and the polar-bear dog yawns. Katara cries out before she releases herself from Korra's legs to crawl over to the the giant furry beast. Hiro puts his sketch book downs as he pats his knees.

 

"Come here, 'Tara! Come to your big brother!" Hiro coos, watching with delight as Katara clambers over him, grinning and giggling. Naga cocks her head and licks up her hair, causing her her laugh harder. She squirms in Hiro's arms as she glances at the giant polar-bear dog. Naga woofs and the baby coos back in her own set of phonemes. Naga's tail thumps against the ground near Korra's lap and Sora grins jumping on Korra's waist as she slaps at it with her hands.

 

"Is that Naga's tail?" Korra asks her daughter, grinning as she watches Sora clutch a clump of fur in her fist. "It's fur, sweetheart. It's what makes Naga so warm and fluffy." Sora tugs on it, causing Naga to look over in concern. The pain is minimal, Korra can tell by the fond look in her dark eyes. She just wants to make sure that she doesn't whack the little girl in the head. Content that Sora is okay, Naga leans her head back down to nuzzle Katara some more.

 

"Mmm," Yasuko squeals again as she looks back at Asami with wide green eyes. To the heiress, there's nothing more outstanding than looking down into those identical peridot gems. It reminds her a bit of her own mother; she'd always wondered what it'd feel like to have a child that'd looked exactly like her. She knows that she's the spitting image of her mother. She'd compared the photograph from her childhood to her recent family photos with her children and they look almost, if not exactly, identical. As Asami looks to Yasuko, it seems somewhat ironic that the same thing is happening again, but reverse order.

 

The universe, Asami muses as she kisses Yasuko's forehead, works in funny ways.

 

Yasuko giggles and leans in, her arms pressing up against Asami's chest. Asami holds her closer, peppering raspberry kisses all over her face with loving affection. The action only rouses more giggles in her daughter as she squirms in her mother's warm embrace. Korra looks on fondly, her hands absently running up and down Sora's arms as she plays with Naga's tail. Despite their friendly wager and banter, Korra can't help but enjoy how beautiful of a mother her wife is; Asami is the epitome of incredible and amazing. She's patient and loving, understanding and kind, and most of all, she never backs down from problems.

 

"I really struck it out of the park with your mom, kid," Korra beams down at Sora, fully aware that her daughter probably doesn't understand a word of what she's saying. Korra watches as Sora's head swivels to look up at her curiously, some drool lingering at her corner of her mouth. Korra bends the moisture away before gazing fondly back at her wife to say, "isn't she the most gorgeous woman you've ever seen? I'm so lucky she loves me." Asami flushes at the last statement, glancing up sheepishly as she continues to cuddle with Yasuko. Asami's smile is radiant, and it causes something sweet to burst in Korra's heart.

 

There's a knock on the door, causing both the heiress and the Avatar to glance at each other.

 

"It's Mako!" Their ex-boyfriend's voice sounds through the door with a bemused tone. "You know, before you send Naga to eat me."

 

"What's stopping us from still doing that?" Korra calls back as she sets Sora down closer to her sisters. The girl giggles and crawls towards Naga, her body falling atop her snout. Naga slowly leans her head downwards so that she plops down on her bottom with a soft sigh. Immediately, she joins Katara on Hiro's lap.

 

Korra swings open the door to let Mako in. The fire-bender smiles at her before stepping past, handing her a loaf of the multi-grain flaxseed bread that Asami likes so much. Korra grins and nods her thanks, maneuvering to the kitchen to put the bread in the cabinet before returning to find Mako seated with Yasuko in his lap. The Avatar raises her brow in confusion but amusement as he looks a bit terrified to be holding the girl. Ten months after her birth and he still looks at her like she's a piece of glass, ready to break. Korra laughs as she slides down next to Asami, leaning against the other couch. An arm drapes over her shoulder and Korra cuddles into Asami's side, sighing with happiness. A peck to her cheek from her wife arouses a groan from Hiro, but Korra sticks her tongue out at him.

 

"Sweetheart," Asami chuckles, shaking her head as Hiro repeats the same gesture. Mako smiles at the two of them, enjoying the interactions of the family he's come to love so much. In his arms, Yasuko bounces and laughs, causing him to tense up and stare worriedly at the small child in his lap.

 

"She's not gonna bite you, Sharkbrows," Korra says with a shit-eating grin. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to say the same thing about little Sora over there." The girl in question has Naga's ear in her mouth, and Asami sighs as she removes herself from Korra's side to relieve the poor dog of her biting. The girls were still teething despite having grown in most of their teeth, Sora more so than the other two. Mako grimaces and looks back down to Yasuko, who's staring at him with wide, curious eyes. Once again, the 'mm' noise purses from her lips and she grins harder as she smacks her palm into his chin. Mako flinches, taken aback by the sudden but painless hit. His reaction causes Yasuko to smile and laugh, prompting her to do it again but harder. 

 

"Yassy, no." Asami's voice is a tired sigh. "Please don't hit your Uncle Mako."

 

"Mako!" Yasuko replies giddily. Asami nods, "yes, you can't hit Mako-"

 

Suddenly, all three adults freeze. 

 

"Mako!" Yasuko says again with excitement as she turns to the fire-bender in question. "Mako, Mako, Mako!" 

 

"Uh…," Mako trails off awkwardly, wincing as he sees the two mothers staring at their daughter in shock. Hiro looks nothing short of amused as he points to the two women with a wide grin. "See? Mama was right again! Yassy's first word did come out today! Good job, little sister!" Hiro leans over to lightly pat her back, only causing Yasuko to bounce proudly in her surrogate uncle's lap, grinning and giggling as she repeats his name.

 

"Yeah…," Asami chokes out in shock. "I guess I was."

 

"Um, should I go?" Mako asks with another flinch as Yasuko nuzzles into his chest. Katara and Sora clamber over to their mothers, sensing mild distress. Sora wraps herself in Asami's arms, leaning her head against her elbow, whereas Katara settles in Korra's lap, her hands placed on her abdomen. Korra takes a deep breath, swallows the dry pit in her throat, and shakes her head. Asami makes the same gesture, but they all avoid each other's glances.

 

"Mako!" Yasuko cries out again, tugging on his ear. "Ma-a-ko!"

 

Mako tries not to flinch again when he sees the quiet hurt brewing in Korra and Asami's faces. He gets flustered easily, the nerves kicking in.

 

"I'm pretty sure it's just a mistake. I'm not even around that much," Mako tries to reason, only to realize with Korra's eye twitch that he'd somehow made it worse. Immediately, he scrunches up his brow and tries again. "What I mean to say is that my name is easy to get mixed up with Mama or Mommy. I'm sure that she just jumbled it all up and it came out as my name - I mean, my name is pretty weird, am I right? Mako. What kind of name is Mako. It's like the name for a car or something, not a person. And Asami, you love playing cars with the kids. Hiro has so many models that you've built together and stuff, right?"

 

"Yeah," Hiro buts in with a smile, "but none of them are named Mako."

 

"I… uh…," Mako says, blushing deeper as Yasuko now turns to face her mothers. It's clear that the middle child has picked up on the distress and so she moves from his lap to the space between their bodies. The little girl tucks herself into her mothers' torsos, nuzzling them each comfortingly. Korra notices the subtle affection and worry rippling off her tiny body and sighs, the ill-mood forgotten. So what if Mako had been her first word? It's just a word. As Korra nods her head up, she notices that Asami seems to have changed her expression as well. Sighing, the two of them bring Yasuko to sit on their thighs.

 

"It's fine," Asami says softly, her tone honest as she nods at Mako. "At least she said her first word, right sweetie?" Yasuko beams up at her, her hand reaching out flatly to squeeze at the empty air in front of her face. Korra smiles at the gesture and leans down to peck the top of her head, earning an adorable giggle.

 

"Mama!" Yasuko cries out as she looks up at Asami with wide eyes. "Mama, Ma-A-ma!" 

 

Both Korra and Asami stop moving, their eyes wide with shock and joy.

 

"Yasuko?"

 

"Mama!" Yasuko says, beaming as she sees the smiles return to their faces. "Mama! Mama!" She repeats the word with each growing inch of their lips as they grin, Startled by the sudden commotion, both Sora and Katara peer up at their counterpart curiously. Yasuko turns to look at them to almost proudly repeat, "Mama!"

 

"Maa," Sora attempts to sound it out with a furrowed brow. "Maa…"

 

"Mama!" Yasuko giggles at her little sister. Katara does the same thing, mimicking Yasuko's mouth to make the 'mm' sound.

 

Then finally, after much babbling, Sora and Katara both simultaneously say, "Mama."

 

As soon as they've got the word down, a chorus of 'Mama's and 'Mako's begin being exchanged between them excitedly. Korra and Asami look on in joy, and Mako just sits there, dumbfounded that the three girls had learned two words in the span of half an hour. The couple glance over at him fondly and he nods. He knows that this is a moment in which they should spend with each other, and so with a quiet sigh, he bids farewell to Hiro and the girls. Another chirp of 'Mako's are sent his way and he blushes again, ducking his head shyly as he catches Korra's dastardly smirk from the corner of his eye.

 

As soon as the door shuts, the girls go back to their nonsensical babbles, occasionally slipping the new words they'd learned into their incoherent sound-making. Korra and Asami gaze down at them warmly, unable to believe that they'd just witnessed their child's first word. Sure, Mako hadn't been the first thing they'd imagined, but it's clear to them that their children know and understand who their parents are, and to the couple, that's all that matters. Korra winds her arms around Asami, watching as Hiro sits in front of them, excited to know that he can try to speak to them and they might respond back.

 

"Incredible, aren't they?" Korra muses as she gazes at their kids. Asami nods, letting her head nod downwards upon her shoulder. An arm limply winds around the waist of Korra's tight, muscular torso. The slight touch ignites a low flame in her lower belly, causing her to whimper. Asami chuckles, but she feels the same.

 

"How long has it been?" Asami asks, and though she leaves out the subject, Korra understands. The Avatar sighs, her thumb rubbing lines on the back of her hand soothingly. She rakes through her mind until she grimaces, her core aching once more with the realization.

 

"Spirits," she curses, shaking her head. "Ten months. We've not… you know… since before they were born."

 

"I think we need to change that," Asami whispers huskily, out of their children's earshot. "I need some time alone with you; a little R&R, if you must."

 

"Mm," Korra agrees, her eyes darkening as she gazes at Asami's red lips. The heiress smiles and laughs before leaning up to peck her mouth.

 

"Gross, Mama!" Hiro pouts, his bottom lip jutting out just like Korra's does. Asami quirks her brow as the girls all look up at her and giggle again.

 

"Mama!" They chime in unison. The couple laughs and Hiro snorts playfully. Just when Korra is about to say something, Hiro's face scrunches up and Yasuko adopts a sheepish smile at the sight of his reaction. It doesn't take long for the foul smell to permeate through the room, leaving the other two girls confused. Asami glances back at her wife when a sudden thought rushes through her head, a reminder of their previous conversation.

 

"Hey Korra?" She asks, trying to hide her smirk. Korra cocks her brow, confused. "Yeah?"

 

"I believe you have a reward waiting for you?" Asami asks sweetly before handing her Yasuko. The little girl kicks her feet into Korra's chest, grinning harder. It's an almost knowing expression, as though she'd pooped a smelly one just to commemorate Asami's fortunate win over her wife. The Avatar groans as she ducks her head but Asami lets out a 'tsk' sound, rousing a laugh and smug grin out of Hiro. Asami presses a kiss to both Yasuko and Korra's cheeks before nodding.

 

"You know where the changing tables are," she says with a smug grin. "Enjoy your prize, Avatar."

 

"Guh," Korra mutters as she rises. She glances down at Yasuko's smirking face and silently prays, "Spirits, please don't let it be _green_." 


	7. Rule Breakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets run amuck, Hiro has some concerns, and Asami encounters an old "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and stuff. Sorry this took so long to update, but I made it a longish chapter!

**Five Years Later**

 

It's a peaceful morning. The birds are chirping, the air is fresh and warm, the sunlight pours through the blinds and spills over their bodies. Tired bodies stretch and curl into each other under the burgundy silk sheets. Limbs tangle with each other. Sleepy mumbles of love and affection soften the silence. It's perfect and-

 

"Mommy! Mama! Wake up!" 

 

A groan sounds under the sheets, a tan face planting itself into the soft pillow.

 

"It's Sunday," Korra mumbles into the fabric, earning a half-hearted chuckle from her exhausted wife. "Sundays are meant for relaxing."

 

"Mommy! Mama!" Their door slams open and a flurry of excited screams wake them from their sleepy haze. 

 

"Good morning girls," Asami mumbles, rubbing her eyes and yawning as the triplets come running into the room. Yasuko is the first to crawl up onto their bed. Katara and Sora follow in tow, grinning toothily up at their mothers. Korra, at the sight of her creations, can't help but feel like her exhaustion has vanished.

 

"Hi sweethearts," Korra rasps, chuckling as Yasuko burrows herself into her arms. The little girl sends her tumbling back into the bed with a hearty laugh. Katara and Sora giggle, taking to tackle their other mother. The four of them end up in a flurry on their bed, giggling and laughing. Yasuko fists her hands into Korra's shirt and nuzzles her neck, squealing as Korra gives her a raspberry kiss to her forehead.

 

"Gross, Mommy!" She says sassily, shoving the Avatar's face away. Korra frowns playfully before tickling her daughter. Katara and Sora laugh as Yasuko faces the consequences of talking back to her mother. Asami grins on, shaking her head in bemusement as Yasuko yields, unable to take anymore. Korra puffs out her chest and flexes her arms. Asami sighs contently at the sight of those gorgeous muscles, her lips curled up in a satisfied smirk.

 

"The Avatar never loses a battle!" Korra boasts, tipping her chin up. Katara and Sora glance at Yasuko and the three girls grin at each other. Asami already knows what's going to happen, but her wife is too lost in her arrogance and ego to catch their devilish smirks. Katara's eyes flash and she nods at her mother.

 

"Now!" The eldest girl yells out. Korra's eyes widen as she's taken under a flurry of small bodies. Asami laughs, holding her sides as the girls manage to pin the 'unconquerable' Avatar in the bed. Korra allows them to have the upper hand for a few moments before she lets out a playful roar. With a single gesture, she collects all three children in a single swoop, curling them up and away from her body. The girls screech in happiness, laughing as they're lightly flung upon the bed. Asami shakes her head at her wife's antics, but her girls don't back down. Instead, they rush forward and clamber over Korra all over again.

 

"Ugh," a muffled, agitated voice comes from the doorway. Asami glances up to see the dishevelled state of their son leaning up against the wood and smiles warmly. She chuckles at Hiro's state, still lost in the daze of sleep as he grumbles, "why are you guys making so much noise? Don't you know mornings are evil?"

 

"Evil," Asami agrees, laughing as she sees her wife's influence on their son. "Good morning, darling." A grunt answers her greeting, rousing another giggle from the heiress. Just as Hiro is about to say something, a flurry of white appears from behind him. He barely has the time to react before he's tackled to the ground by Naga, who's panting happily at the sight of her family. Hiro groans from the ground, but makes no effort to get up as fatigue overwhelms him again. Asami sighs at Naga's beaming grin, her tongue lolling out before she leans her head down to lick the back of Hiro's head amiably.

 

"Naga," Hiro whines, swatting at his messy hair, "you gotta watch the _do_!"

 

Naga only barks before bounding over to the bed, drawing the attention of her other tiny humans. The girls pause their play-fighting with their mother to gaze at the white beast in pure joy. They reach over and Naga bounds up onto the bed, nearly crushing Korra as she takes her time to nuzzle each of them. Korra groans as Katara takes to sitting on her face. She can't move because Naga's paws are on her torso, pressing her deeper into the mattress. By this time, Hiro has managed to drag himself off the floor to wrap his other mother in a loving embrace. Asami wraps her long arms around him, kissing his forehead lovingly.

 

"Did you sleep well, love?" She asks, rubbing his back. Hiro nods and yawns again.

 

"Need more…," he trails off, leaning his head on her shoulder. He'd grown taller in the last five years, but his favourite place is still his mother's arms. Asami sighs contently and holds him closer. The both of the watch as Korra continues to let out faint groans as she's literally smothered in affection. At the sight of Korra's pleading gaze, Asami finally takes mercy and laughs, reaching out to lightly shove at Naga's muzzle. The giant beast licks her hand and woofs softly.

 

"Alright girls, off your mother," she says, glancing down pitifully at Korra. The triplets groan, but reluctantly remove themselves from their nearly flattened mother. Katara and Sora roll off to give Hiro a hug. At the sight of his sisters, Hiro's face brightens and he grins at them. Korra eases up slightly, watching as Yasuko practically hangs off of Naga's muzzle. The little girl sways above the ground, squealing as Naga tries to carefully draw her off.

 

"Yasuko…," Korra sighs, reaching out to pluck her middle daughter from her polar-bear dog. "Oh whatever are we going to do with you?" Yasuko grins cheekily at her mother before squirming off of her and over to Hiro. Korra's about to speak when a hot tongue licks up the back of her head.

 

"Naga!" Korra exclaims in a chuckle, her body shaking as the polar-bear dog sniffs her underarm before whining and recoiling. Korra raises her brow and crosses her arms. Katara and Sora grin from Asami's lap, eyeing their mother with expectant eyes. Katara's the one to pipe up first, clapping her hands together.

 

"See, even Naga thinks you stink!" Katara bursts out, earning a chuckle from the giggles family members. Sora bobs her head in agreement, pointing at her.

 

"Stinky Mommy!" Sora calls out with a wide grin, "you're the stinkiest mommy ever!" Hiro laughs at that, causing Korra to shoot him a puppy eye look. The boy doesn't buy it as he nuzzles closer to his mother. Naga yelps and wags her tail, whacking Korra in the torso as she barks at the girls. Asami wraps her arms around her children, trying to hide her laughter from her wife; Korra's feigning shock and hurt as she lets out an exaggerated gasp.

 

"I guess you guys can make your own waffles then," Korra huffs, pouting like a child. At the mention of the mother's world famous waffles, all four of their children groan and shake their heads. A flurry of 'no Mommy, you're not stinky's and 'you're the best, Mommy's burst into the room. Korra only grins, winking at Asami.

 

"Unbelievable," the heiress says under her breath, though it's not out of distaste. Korra _does_ make great waffles.

 

"I want blueberries!" Katara shrieks as she rushes out of Asami's arms to the doorway. Her sisters follow in tow, screaming out their own preferences.

 

"I call dibs on the chocolate chips!" Yasuko shouts behind the darker skinned girl. 

 

"No, _I_ want chocolate chips!" Sora yelps from behind her, chasing her older sister into the hall. Hiro dashes after them, teasingly yelling about how he's gonna eat all the chocolate chips _and_ blueberries. With a flick of her tail, Naga barks and runs after them to make sure that they don't get hurt in their race to the kitchen. 

 

With their kids gone, Korra looks at the state of their bedroom. The sheets are ruffled, the carpet by the foot of the bed mussed and covered in white fur, and she's fairly certain that the door is once again of its hinges. Asami sighs and reaches over, curling her wife into her arms. She avoids the drying slobber and instead presses a kiss to her love's lips. Korra hums into the CEO's lips, her hands extending to press her fingers into the thin nightgown. Her hand sneaks under the smooth material to ghost up her torso. The Avatar groans as she feels those rigid lines of her lean abdomen and deepens their kiss.

 

"Korra," Asami mumbles between heated kisses, "Korra, the kids."

 

"Mm," Korra hums back, gently pressing forward so that Asami collapses under her. The older woman's arms wind around Korra's neck and tousle her hair, tugging lightly on the chestnut curls. Asami lets out a faint gasp as Korra's tongue chases her own back into her mouth, searching her like the first time they'd kissed.

 

"Korra," Asami whispers, though her voice isn't convincing, "they want waffles."

 

"Yeah? Well, I want something _sweeter_ than waffles," Korra grins into her mouth, waggling her brows teasingly. Asami laughs and shakes her head, shoving at her wife. Korra pouts again, crossing her arms as Asami rolls her off. She's still laughing as she slips on her bunny slippers and tying the knot of her gown tighter.

 

"Oh come on, that was a good one!" Korra protests, throwing her arms up in the air. Asami chuckles as she leans over, pecking her cheek. 

 

"It was," she replies, tapping Korra's button nose playfully. "Maybe a bit _too_ good, champ."

 

"Really?" Korra asks with a huff as Asami turns and walks towards the door. Her eyes rake over Asami's ass before lowly muttering, "I'll show you good."

 

"I heard that," Asami says, not bothering to look at her blushing wife as she sets the door back into place. "There, that should do it."

 

"What's the point?" Korra asks, rolling out of bed. She can hear her children screaming at each other downstairs. "They're only going to knock it down again."

 

"So much for childproofing," Asami mutters, not resisting the strong arm that winds around her waist. "Why can't we go back to when they were babies?"

 

"They still are babies," Korra hums, but before Asami can reply, another shout comes from downstairs, followed by a strew of barks. Korra's head falls into Asami's head and she sighs in fatigue. Asami chuckles, curling her own arm around Korra's shoulders, squeezing her arm and pecking her temple.

 

"Yup, now they're fully mobile, fully functioning babies," Asami grins, a hint of pride in her voice. Korra smiles at her and leans up to press another kiss to her lips. Asami's hands tug Korra closer to her, earning a grunt from her wife. She peppers a few more kisses to Korra's face before they wander out into the hall. 

 

Just as they're about to walk down the stairs, a huge crash interrupts them. The two mother's glance at each other in fear for a split second before bolting down the steps towards the source of the sound. So far, there's no crying. That can be a good thing or bad thing, Asami thinks as she races into the kitchen. She reaches the room first, but her foot slips on something and she's sent sliding on the ground to crash into the wall. There's a surprised gasp that comes from her children as she blearily nods her head up to see her vase smashed on the ground, covering the ground with water. She's about to get up and ask the girls and older boy - who are now staring at her with wide eyes and blushes covering their faces - how the vase had broken, when her wife's voice comes into earshot.

 

"Girls? Asami? Hiro?" Korra shouts, running into the kitchen. Asami's eyes widen and she sticks her hands out in warning.

 

However, she's too late.

 

Korra screams in surprise as she slips and slides to land atop Asami in a huff. Their bodies lay tangled with each other, with Korra's thighs and butt in Asami's face and Korra's face in her torso. The Avatar and her wife let out a groan, but make no attempt to move from each other. At first, the room is silent, but then a loud laugh breaks them from their daze. They both manage to cock their heads to see Yasuko laughing, her face red. Katara and Sora stare on, unsure of what to say. Hiro only rolls his eyes, but then he catches Asami's questioning and somewhat annoyed expression and he looks away guiltily. 

 

"Who broke the vase?" Korra asks, untangling herself from her wife. Asami grunts as her lover helps her up. They both stare sternly at their children, but the three of them are now looking up at Korra with wide eyes. All four of them are blushing now, obviously trying to conceal their laughter. Even Naga grins cheekily. 

 

"Well?" Korra asks, slightly confused as to why they aren't intimidated by her. When she hears a muffled snort, she turns to her side to see even Asami is trying to hide her laughter. Naga woofs, barking at the woman in what could only be known as a dog laugh. Yasuko snorts and covers her face, unable to hold it in.

 

"Your hair, Mommy! It's all stuck up on one side from the water," Yasuko grins, bouncing on her toes. Korra glances over at Asami, only to watch as the heiress nods and laughs, reaching out to smooth out the long spike at the front of her bangs. She huffs out and uncrosses her arms before pointing at her children.

 

"That didn't answer my question," Korra says, attempting to be strict again. There's no point however, because they're all laughing. At the sight of her happiness, Korra allows her stern demeanour to be dropped for a playfully annoyed expression instead. Katara and Sora point to Naga, who whines and yips at them.

 

"It was Naga, Mommy!" The girls say in unison. Yasuko and Hiro nod, unable to hide their own signature grins. Asami raises a brow, clearly certain which girl is the culprit; her eyes find Yasuko's identical green eyes, but the little girl only shrugs and smiles toothily at her. There's a twinge of guilt and a bit of arrogance in those peridot gems, but it doesn't dissuade the younger girl as she giggles at her mother cheekily. Naga whines again, softly butting her nose at the girls.

 

"Is that true, girl?" Asami asks in a coo, though her voice clearly suggests otherwise. Naga hears the disagreement in her voice and brightens up, padding up to Asami to receive gratuitous head rubs and scratches. The dog glances back at the children with a slight smirk. Korra sighs and quickly water-bends the moisture from the ground before placing it in the sink. Her children watch on in awe at her bending, always a fan of watching her mother manipulating the elements. After the water is disposed off, she picks up the pieces of clay and places them back on the counter before turning back to her daughters.

 

"All right, I've got a better idea," Korra says, smirking at her children. If they want to play the blame game, she's all in. "The first person to tell me who broke the vase gets the first waffle _and_ doesn't have to clean up the table afterwords." The four kids look at each other in awe. Even Asami is shocked, but she laughs when she catches the playful expression in her eyes. Sora and Katara shove their hands upwards simultaneously and point at Yasuko.

 

"It was Yasuko," they say in unison. Yasuko's eyes grow wide as she looks at her sisters in betrayal.

 

"Sora! 'Tara!" Yasuko huffs, crossing her arms as she pouts at the girls. They both shrug nonchalantly and glance at their mother.

 

"What? I hate cleaning the table," Sora says proudly, nodding her chin up. Katara blushes and looks down sheepishly.

 

"Sorry, Yas," Katara replies, not as arrogantly as her sister. Yasuko rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath, clearly annoyed. 

 

"It wasn't my fault!" Yasuko says, stomping her foot as she whines at her Korra. "The vase was in my way! I was just trying to get the waffle mix so that we could help make breakfast. I swear, Moms, I didn't mean it." She flashes her wide, polar-bear puppy dog eyes at her mothers. Korra can't help it. Her gaze softens immediately upon her daughter's green eyes. She lets out a quiet sigh and nods, letting her off the hook. Yasuko punches her fist in the air in rejoice.

 

"Awh yeah! You're the best, Mommy!" Yasuko beams, running forward to wrap her mother in a warm embrace. Korra melts at the words and kneels, hauling Yasuko into her arms. Over her shoulder, the little girl makes eye contact with her other mother. Asami only keeps her brow raised and her arms crossed, as if to nonverbally tell her that she won't be swayed by her cute little show. Yasuko only grins in her mother's arms, giggling as she blows Asami a kiss.

 

"Spirits she's just like you," Korra whispers under breath after she sets Yasuko down so she can help her sisters in setting up the table. Their quarrel seems forgotten instantly as they start working together. Asami watches them for a moment, astonished how quickly they forget their strifes. Then, her brows furrow.

 

"Me?" Asami asks, aghast. "I've never done such a thing. She's like you, babe. Her personality is completely yours. She's your copy."

 

"How?" Korra asks, their eyes trained on Yasuko. "She looks exactly like you. It's gonna be creepy when she's older. You'll be like sisters."

 

"See, there's exactly why she's like you!" Asami says, laughing as she shoves Korra playfully. "You avoid the subject for as long as possible, and then deny it stubbornly if you're accused of doing something wrong. She even has your damned pout, Kor. That girl has you wrapped around her finger." Korra wants to refute her claim, but then at the sight of her girls grinning up at her, Korra can't help but sigh and agree. She winds an arm around Asami's waist and nods.

 

"Yeah," she says with a smile, "but I love it."

 

/

 

"Three, two, one, here I come!"

 

Katara uncovers her eyes, peering around her in search of her siblings and Naga. They're in the yard, engaged in a classic game of hide and seek. Katara immediately makes out the faint wagging of Naga's tail from behind the widest tree trunk. Grinning, she makes her way over to the giant dog on her tip toes. Naga's ears flicker at the oncoming sound of tiny footsteps and she can't help but let out a faint whine at the notion of being caught so early. Katara only chuckles as she pads out with her head bowed and sad, polar-bear puppy dog eye look on her wide muzzle. Giving her a fond pat on the head, Katara grins.

 

"Naga! No offence, but you're the worst at this game," Katara giggles as the polar-bear dog whimpers and bows head. She loops her arms around the dog's wide neck and holds her close, smiling as the dog woofs happily at the attention. Then, Katara glances around at the garden, unable to see her siblings. 

 

"C'mon girl," Katara says, tugging on the fur of the giant beast's leg, "let's go find Sora and Yassy."

 

Naga follows dutifully as the little girl scopes out the entire garden, searching under the giant leaves of the mini-palm tree. She overturns a few of the pots to see if Sora's hiding behind it. Grumbling with impatience, Katara turns looks around. Eventually, her gaze lands on the greenhouse. As she stares closely at the translucent covering, she sees a shift in one of the shadows. A wide grin spreads across her face as she tugs on Naga's fur once more. Being sneaky as possible, Katara tip-toes over towards the greenhouse. She can hear the soft breathing of her youngest sister instantly, beaming with pride.

 

"Found you!" Katara screams as she whips open the door. Sora stares back at her with a pout on her face, her arms crossed in annoyance.

 

"You cheated! You totally used Naga!" Sora mutters back, glaring at the polar-bear dog. Naga only woofs and licks her cheek, rousing another groan from the youngest of the triplets. Katara smiles fondly at her triplet, nudging her playfully in the side before pointing out of the door.

 

"Well, now you can help me find Yasuko!" She exclaims, winding an arm around the smaller girl. Though they were all born at the same time, Sora's the runt of the family. While Katara is slim and Yasuko is lean, she fits in a snug middle ground between them. Rolling her eyes, Sora reluctantly agrees.

 

"Fine, but I get to be it next round," she says, tilting her chin up defiantly. Katara only nods, squeezing her in for a hug. 

 

"Okay…," Katara says as soon as she pulls back. The two girls peer around in their backyard, looking for the familiar red coat of their middle sibling. After spending a few minutes unable to sight anything, Sora pulls on Katara's sleeve, a mischievous smirk spread across her lips.

 

"I know a way to find her," she whispers, leaning in close to her sister. She whispers something quickly and Katara blushes before shaking her head. Not one for caring about her sister's approval, Sora steps a bit out of the green house, cupping her hands over her mouth to make a make-shift microphone and loudly says, "oh boy, I wonder where Gassy-Yassy could be, 'Tara!"

 

Almost immediately, there's a response.

 

"Hey!" Yasuko yells, her head ducking out from the tree above them. A scowl is laden on her face as she clambers down to shove at her youngest sister. Katara folds her arms and shakes her head at the paler of the three with a disapproving expression. Sora only giggles as she points at Yasuko and laughs.

 

"Gassy-Yassy is a cheater!"

 

"My name's not Gassy-Yassy."

 

"It is, too!"

 

"Is not!"

 

"Is too!"

 

"Yeah, well you're Sora…," Yasuko scrunches up her face to think of something insulting, but all she can choke out is, " _Bora_. You're Sora-Bora, cuz you're boring."

 

"I'd rather be boring than gassy!" Sora only laughs, her face turning red. Yasuko rolls her eyes as she steps foot into the green house. Naga goes and licks her cheek before the middle triplet can throw a fit. Yasuko turns back to glare at her siblings, but Sora is still grinning shamelessly. Her blue-green eyes burn with excitement. Katara, on the other hand, has her head dipped down slightly, an embarrassing blush creeping on her face as she avoids her younger sister's gaze.

 

"I mean, Sora's right, Yas," Katara explains sheepishly. "You _did_ cheat." The girl in question only rolls her eyes.

 

"Did not."

 

"You climbed a tree! Mama said we're only allowed on the ground when we play hide-and-seek."

 

"So?" Yasuko challenges with a smirk. "I don't see Mama here, do you?"

 

"But Yas, we could get into trouble," Katara whines back, starting to feel annoyed at her sister's rebellious antics. Yasuko folds her hands under her armpits and juts her chin up, her eyes pierced on the small tree hanging above them. Katara can see her intentions before she can even voice the words.

 

"You're too chicken, that's what. You can't climb a tree," Yasuko beams, poking a finger into Katara's chest. Katara protests and says she can, much to her disapproval. Katara groans and smacks her palm. Beside the middle child, Naga barks and whimpers, nudging Katara's nose with her own. Sora, now having forgotten her animosity with her sibling, comes to stand beside Yasuko and grins. She nods in agreement with the older girl and points at the tree.

 

"I dare you to climb it," the youngest triplet says, "if you _can_."

 

"Mama said-"

 

"Ugh," Yasuko says, flicking her hand sassily. "Let's leave her, Sor. She's nothing but a chicken."

 

"I'm not a chicken!" Katara screams out, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Fine! I'll climb the tree!" 

 

Naga barks in disapproval, stepping forward to clamp her teeth in the oldest girl's collar before she can leave the greenhouse. Just as Katara is about to protest, Naga swings her giant head around and grabs at the two other siblings who are trying to escape. Yasuko and Sora squirm and mutter distastes to the polar-bear dog, but she only answers with a rumble in her chest. Knowing that they're not going to go anywhere, the three of them simultaneously cross their arms and pout as they're carried back to the house. Yasuko glances over at Katara, a smirk still plastered on her face despite the situation they've managed to find themselves in.

 

"You're still a chicken," she whispers, winking. Katara scowls at her, rolling her eyes.

 

"You're still gassy," she retorts, nodding her head up defiantly. Yasuko's smirk is wiped off her face and instead she frowns.

 

"Take that back," she snaps, but Katara shakes her head. It's the eldest's turn to smirk now as Yasuko grumbles out, "it was _one_ time."

 

"What about that time when you made Uncle Bo' pass out?" Sora chirps, grinning like a fool. "You're _definitely_ Gassy-Yassy. Katara's a wimp, you stink."

 

Both elder siblings turn together to glare and mutter, "whatever, Sora-Bora."

 

Their bickering is cut short, however, but their soft landing upon the wooden floors. The girls glance up to see two pairs of legs in front of them. Sheepishly, they duck their heads as their mothers stare down at them. Korra glances over at Naga, who's nuzzling each of them, her snout blowing puffs of air into their hair. The girls scowl at the dog as Naga woofs up at her two owners knowingly. Though she can't speak, she communicates the situation fluidly. Asami raises her brow as she gazes down at her girls, who are now doing everything to avoid their gazes. Korra only sighs, rubbing Naga's head as the beast purrs.

 

"What did they do this time, girl?" Korra asks, her voice tired.

 

First, it was the door and the vase, now it's this - _whatever_ this is.

 

Naga barks, nudging Katara. 

 

"It wasn't my fault, Mama!" Katara pleads, turning her attention to her birth mother. Asami's eyes soften at the puppy-dog look in her eyes as she points to her sisters. "Yas and Sora called me a chicken and then dared me to climb the tree after Yassy cheated and climbed it during hide-and-seek!" Asami only sighs and looks over at her daughter. Yasuko only shrugs, grinning knowingly up at her mother. Asami's stare goes from exasperated to slightly disappointed.

 

"Yas, I told you that climbing trees-"

 

"Are unsafe and I could fall or hurt myself or worse, blah blah blah," Yasuko drawls, mimicking her mother's voice. Korra stifles her chuckle and Asami doesn't even glance in her direction. Immediately, Yasuko glances over to Korra for support, but the older woman straightens her back and frowns seriously.

 

"Yasuko Sato," Korra says sternly, "don't talk to your mother like that. You know the rules."

 

"Yeah, but so would've Katara if-"

 

"No buts," Korra says, crossing her arms. "You're going to apologize to your sister for calling her a chicken." Then, her stare fixes on the smirking Sora. "Both of you are going to apologize for what you said. You know the rules. There is no name-calling in this household." Yasuko's eyes light up at the same time as her youngest sibling, and instantly Asami bites the inside of her cheek. She loves her girls, but they're far too smart for their own age.

 

"If that's the case, then both Sora and Katara have to apologize for calling me Gassy-Yassy!" Yasuko says, pouting as she crosses her arms. Sora nods.

 

"And they called me Sora-Bora!" She adds, ignoring the fact that Yasuko called her out on her own teasing. Asami and Korra gaze at each other tiredly.

 

"Okay," Asami says, pointing at the three of them gently. "All of you apologize to each other now."

 

"Wait," Katara says, scrunching up her face in confusion. "How?"

 

"How about this," Korra says, looking at the three girls pensively. "Sora and Katara will apologize to Yasuko first, and then Katara and Yasuko can apologize to Sora, and then Yasuko and Sora can apologize to Katara, and then you all apologize _together_ to me and your mother for breaking the rules of both climbing trees and name-calling." Korra's more than excited that she's come up with (what she believes is) an amazing plan, but as she looks to the befuddled expressions of her daughters as well as her polar-bear dog's tilted head and lolling tongue, her wide smile droops slightly. Even Asami seems lost as she cocks her brow.

 

Yet, Korra can't help suppress the laugh at how her daughters have adopted Asami's raised brow look flawlessly. 

 

"You know," Yasuko mumbles, glancing at her siblings, "I think it would be better if we all just said sorry at the same time." Katara nods.

 

"Yeah no offense, Mommy, but you're kinda confusing," Katara admits sheepishly, blushing at her mother. Beside Korra, Asami stifles her chuckle.

 

"Okay, how about on the count of three?" Sora adds, glancing at her siblings. Katara and Yasuko don't even consult their mothers as they nod.

 

"One. Two. Three."

 

"Sorry!" The girls practically scream at their mothers before getting up and rushing past them to their bedrooms in a blur. Korra and Asami barely have time to register how they leave in a blur, almost knocking over another one of their vases. The married couple only hears the door slam and both of them sigh. Naga woofs, letting out what would be the closest thing to a laugh. Both Korra and Asami glance over with a raised brow as Naga nuzzles them both. Asami pats the dog's head lovingly and Naga pants, nudging her head into her waist as the heiress laughs amiably. Korra kisses the dog's cheek before patting her side.

 

"Thanks for pulling them out of trouble, girl." Naga barks and licks Korra's cheek. 

 

"We leave them alone with you for one moment and they're chaos," Asami mumbles as she makes out the exciting shouts from upstairs. Korra only shrugs.

 

"I mean, what did you expect?" Korra suggests, letting Naga move past them so she can run after the tiny humans. "They're equal parts us, babe."

 

"More-like ninety percent you," Asami huffs, crossing her arms. Korra quirks a brow, smirking.

 

"Not a chance. Fifty-fifty, 'Sami."

 

"I was nowhere near rebellious as they are. Nor did I have an attitude. I was an respectful, quiet child."

 

"If you were a 'quiet' child, then I was a turtle-duck when I grew up," Korra snorts, shaking her head. Asami nods her head up challengingly.

 

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean? I didn't set fire to my training compound, Avatar," Asami tells her matter-of-factly. Korra shrugs.

 

"Yeah, but I also didn't blow up my Dad's favourite car because I wanted to tinker with the engine." Korra's grin is shit-eating as Asami's eyes widen and a faint blush creeps upon her pale cheeks. She wiggles her finger at her wife, scowling now with mild agitiation.

 

"That was an accident!"

 

"Hmm, just like the 'accident' when you kicked a boy in the balls when you were in Kindergarten because he tried to hold your hand?"

 

"I had every reason to!"

 

"You were in Kindergarten."

 

"I thought he was gonna hurt me!" Asami protests, waving her off. "My Dad always said I had to protect myself."

 

"Alright fine, but what about that time you 'accidentally' set fire to the cooking room during your home economics class in high school because you couldn't figure out how to bake a cake? Ooh, ooh, or that time you stole your first ex-boyfriend's bike during middle school and 'accidentally' lost it because he was a dick? Or maybe the time you were frustrated that your Dad didn't listen to your idea of a 'fast-cooking machine' so you decided to build one and 'accidentally' went temporarily blind because it exploded in your face?" Korra's smug voice irritates the annoyed heiress as she blushes at the truth behind her accusations.

 

"I don't know why I tell you anything," the CEO grumbles under her breath, "it's not like you weren't a hot mess as a kid, too. And FYI, Avatar _Jerk_ , the 'fast-cooking machine' idea only needed a few tweaks. Tell me you don't love your instant noodles at midnight when the kids aren't awake." Korra nods enthusiastically. 

 

"Oh they're my absolute favourite, babe. You know how much I appreciate your intelligent, engineering brain. And yes, I definitely was a handful, I'm in no way denying that," Korra chuckles, reaching out to cup Asami's chin. The heiress refuses to move as Korra says, "I just think it's funny that _you_ don't think you were just as rambunctious when you were younger, Mamasami." At the use of her pet-name, Asami turns her head, only to see her girls standing and staring with dastardly smirks worn upon their faces. Korra glances in her direction and smiles at the sight of her kids, who rush over instantly. They stare at Asami, wide-eyed.

 

And then, the questions come firing out all at once.

 

"You set fire to a school?"

 

"You stole someone's bike?"

 

"Why can't _we_ have instant noodles at midnight?"

 

Asami mutters something under her breath at her wife as Korra nods, wrapping an arm around the heiress' shoulders to prevent her from fleeing. Asami crosses her arms again and rolls her eyes before sighing and telling her daughters, "yes, but they weren't the right things to do, sweethearts. I don't do it anymore."

 

"Then why'd you call Mommy a jerk, Mama?" Katara asks, cocking her head in confusion. Asami freezes, but Korra only grins cheekily.

 

"Yeah _Mama_ ," Korra says, stressing the word as she feigns a hurtful pout, "why'd you call me a jerk?"

 

"Well," Asami starts to say, but she fumbles as she realizes that her daughters have caught her red-handed. Korra's smirk only grows wider.

 

"You should apologize to Mommy," Yasuko says, smiling teasingly at her mother. "Because you said no one is supposed to call anyone names!"

 

"Yeah Mama," Sora chimes in, pointing at her mother. " _You_ broke the rules."

 

"But… I," Asami tries to protest, but she can't go back on her own words. Frowning, she sighs exasperatedly. "Fine, sorry I called you a jerk, Korra."

 

"Oh c'mon," Korra says, shaking her head. "That wasn't a proper apology! What do you think girls?"

 

A chorus of 'nope's break the air between them. Asami sighs and glances over at her wife, only to see a warm, fond expression in her eyes. Instantly, the previous teasing leaves them and Asami softens. Korra's smile only grows wider and brighter as she reaches up and grabs at her face, roughly pulling her in for a chaste kiss. Caught by surprise, Korra blushes when Asami lets go. It's the inventor's turn to smirk now as the Avatar's left flustered in front of her daughters.

 

"Ew," Yasuko says, scrunching up her face. "Kisses are so gross."

 

"Agreed," Sora and Katara say with just as much of a grimace. Asami turns her gaze towards them and raises her brow.

 

"Is that so?" She says, a challenge in her voice. "Would you like a kiss?"

 

"No!" The girls scream out as Asami bounds forward, her arms outstretched. She sweeps them into her arms and growls playfully, swinging them side to side as they giggle and squirm in her arms. Korra, now having broken from her trance, watches fondly as Asami clutches them tightly to her chest before peppering kisses to each of their faces. Their squealing intensifies as Asami's lips leave wet splotches on their cheeks and foreheads, as well as the faint mark of her cherry lipstick.

 

"Yes? You want kisses?" Asami asks, laughing as they manage to work their way out of her grasp. As soon as the plop softly to the floor, they rush away screaming. Asami chuckles as she watches Naga bark and follow them, catching the faint noises of her daughters exclamations as they continue playing.

 

"You know," Korra's smooth voice cuts in, causing Asami to turn. A knowing smirk plays at the Avatar's lips as she reaches for her wife's hands.

 

"Hmm?" Asami mumbles as Korra's soft lips meet hers in a loving kiss. Korra smiles against her mouth, chuckling again.

 

"I _love_ kisses," she whispers before pulling back to narrow her gaze, her eyes darkening. Asami shivers with delight at the next words that leave her lips.

 

"But, I think I know something a bit better than kisses."

 

/

 

"Mama, do I really have to go to school today?"

 

Asami straightens out her son's tie as he looks at his uniform in the mirror with a grimace. She can make out the hesitance in his eyes as he inches closer to her. Though he's eleven, he'd been told from his teachers that he'd be better off at a school better fit for people as gifted as he is. Hiro's intelligence is promising, and though she wants the best schooling for her child, she knows what it'd felt like to be held at a pedestal from such a young age. So, she'd decided to keep him enrolled in private school. Then, when she'd discovered that he hadn't been feeling challenged enough or happy with the school, she'd agreed to send him to the school for gifted children. She kneels, reaching for his shoulders to angle him towards her. She thumbs over the lone curl in his hair as he looks down sadly. 

 

"Sweetheart," Asami coos, tilting his chin upwards softly. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, Mama, it's just…," Hiro trails off, rubbing the back of his head as he blinks away tears. "I… I just hate when people make fun of me."

 

"Oh love," Asami whispers, stretching her hands out to fold him in her embrace, He sobs into her shoulder as she rubs his back soothingly.

 

"If people make fun of you, it's because they're insecure about their own abilities, 'Ro," Asami says, pulling back to smile at him amiably. "Sweetheart, you're one of the most incredible people on this planet. You're smart, you're funny, you are a great big brother and inspiration for your sisters, you are awesome. Your mother and I love you very much and you know that we'd do anything to protect you, right?" Hiro averts her gaze and sighs, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

"Honey," Asami whispers, reaching up to peck his cheek as the tears start again. "You're worrying me. What's going on? It's more than just those kids, isn't it?"

 

Hiro nods, leaning further into her embrace. 

 

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, sweetie." Asami pecks the top of his head before standing up and squeezing his shoulder encouragingly. "You know that I'm always here, okay? Anything you want to talk about, I'm here. You and I are very alike, you know that right?" Hiro flinches at this, tearing his shoulder away. Surprised, Asami retracts her hand and cocks her head in concern as more tears well in the boy's eyes.

 

"That's just it!" Hiro says, wiping at his eyes. "You're not my real mother, Mama!"

 

Inside her chest, Asami can feel her heart breaking.

 

"You… you're not my real Mama like you're Katara, Yasuko, and Sora's mother," Hiro sobs, holding his chest. "I'm not your _real_ son."

 

"Hiro," Asami says, her voice stern. Hiro nods his head upwards at the tone in shock. His mother is never stern with him.

 

"I want you to sit down over there while I get your mother, alright?" Asami says, softening her tone slightly at the sight of fear in her son's eyes. Hiro nods, still crying as he takes a seat by his desk. Asami ducks out of the room, leaving the boy alone to his thoughts for a few moments. He thinks back to all the kids that would make fun of him because he's adopted, the names they would call him when they thought he wasn't listening, or even when they knew he was listening. More tears flood down his cheeks as he thinks back to the notes sticky-taped to his locker, calling him unwanted or the fake Avatar-Sato. 

 

"Hiro?" Korra's voice tears him away from his thoughts. Hiro blinks up at them and rubs at his eyes, trying to clear away the tears. Korra's face only grows gentle and maternal as she enters the room followed by Asami. They both sit next to their son slowly, giving him an encouraging nod. Korra's hands reach out and squeeze her son's own shaking pair. Hiro tries to squeeze back, but he only begins to cry harder. He bounds forward, leaping into Korra's waiting arms.

 

"Ssh, sweetheart," Korra coos as she rubs at his back soothingly. Hiro only continues to sob as he feels Asami's lips in his hair and her hand joining Korra's own. The two wives look at each other with a worried, saddened expression as they bear witness to their son's frazzled state. After a few more kisses and loving whispers of sweet nothings from both his mothers, Hiro manages to calm down and slip back into his seat. He sniffles, but Asami quickly reaches out and grabs for a tissue before wiping his face lovingly. She pecks his forehead and smiles at him, causing him to hiccup but nod regardless.

 

"Now, I want you to listen very carefully, okay?" Asami tells him softly. Hiro nods and settles in his chair, devoting his attention to the both of them.

 

"You may not be biologically related to either of us like the girls are, but you are our son. You are our first child, and though we aren't genetically related, we're still your family. I'm still your Mama and Korra's still your Mom, Hiro. Blood only matters when you need it," Asami says, reaching out to squeeze his hands. "And you know what? Even though you're not related to us, you're as much our son as the girls are our daughters. Your mother and I wouldn't call you our son if you weren't, sweetheart. The first day we saw you, we knew you'd be our son." Hiro still looks unsure, so Korra pipes in, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

 

"Mama's telling the truth, Hiro. Did you know that she decided she wanted to adopt you the second we came home after we met you?" Korra asks sweetly, and Hiro only shakes his head. Asami nods as she gives her son another gentle nod of her head, her mouth spreading in a warm smile.

 

"I didn't want kids before I saw you, sweetheart," Asami confesses, watching how Hiro's eyes light up slightly. "Your Mom wanted them, but I was always too scared that I wouldn't be a good mother to you. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to comfort you or understand you. But then, I saw you and I knew instantly that I couldn't go without you in my life, Hiro." The boy smiles slightly and Asami's eyes well with happy tears. Korra inches closer, smiling between her wife and son.

 

"Do you remember when I was gonna leave?" She asks softly, feeling Asami tense beside her. Hiro's gaze grows cloudy with confusion because he only remembers fragments of the events five and a half years ago. Still, he nods. Korra clears her throat before continuing to say, "well, if it hadn't been for you, I probably would have left that night. Even your Mama couldn't get me to stay like you did, sweetheart. Only a son could do that for his mother. You brought us together, Hiro."

 

"But… but you love Mama?" Hiro asks, confused still. Korra sighs and nods, glancing at her teary-eyed wife.

 

"I know, and she loves me too," Korra says, using her free hand to tangle with her woman's own. She turns back to her son and smiles warmly, "but what was happening with me was something your Mama couldn't fix. It was something even I thought I couldn't fix. And then you fixed it without even knowing."

 

"You're always going to be special to us, Hiro," Asami says, squeezing both her wife and son's hands. "Not because you're adopted, but because you're _our_ son."

 

"In a house full of girls," Korra adds with a light chuckle. Hiro giggles slightly at the comment and Asami smiles, too.

 

"See," Asami says, reaching out to pinch his cheek. "You know that we need you and love you very much!"

 

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro says, but there's the hint of warmth and a smile in his voice when he speaks. Both Korra and Asami smile at the sight of the light returning to his eyes. The boy wipes away the few trailing tears and takes a deep breath to steady himself. There's still something lingering slightly in his gaze, however.

 

"Are kids still making fun of you, sweetheart?" Asami asks softly. Korra's brows perk at this.

 

"Kids are making fun of you, Hiro?" The boy only nods. Korra frowns and bunches her muscles reflexively.

 

"Who are they? I will talk to them," Korra says, but not before pulling her hand back to form a fist, "or something else more… convincing."

 

"Korra," Asami warns quietly, but Hiro only laughs at the Avatar's response. "Violence doesn't solve anything."

 

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The Avatar challenges, cocking her brow. Asami only rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her wife, rousing a quiet, half-hearted giggle from her son as she gazes at him with playful exasperation at her wife's antics. Korra only pouts, crossing her arms in disagreement. "Well, I'm not afraid of challenging _anyone_ who get's in the way of my son's happiness! I'm the Avatar and they have to deal with it!" Korra growls the words protectively, bunching up her muscles. Hiro smiles slightly at that, but then his face falls again with another thought.

 

"You should use the Avatar State, Mom," Hiro says bitterly, biting the inside of his cheek as he mumbles, "but I doubt Yu-Li would be scared of that."

 

"Yu-Li?" Korra prods softly, folding her arms stubbornly as Asami's attempts to turn her away from aggression are fruitless. "Who's this Yu-Li, Hiro?"

 

"He's the boy that keeps picking on me for being adopted," Hiro confesses, wringing his hands together nervously. "He always says that he doesn't know where I get my brains from because my mother is dead and the two people taking care of me aren't actually my family. He and his friends always call me names or put sticky-notes on my locker when the teacher's not looking. Because Yu-Li is on the Kuai Ball team, everyone thinks he's so amazing and that I'm stupid."

 

"Nonsense," Asami growls now, laying her hand on his shoulder. "You are not stupid, Hiro. You are smarter than anyone at your age."

 

"Yeah, but so is he, Mama!" Hiro protests, hanging his head. "I can't stand up to him. I have nothing."

 

"Nothing?" Asami questions, pointing between herself and her wife. "You know who your mothers are, right?" Hiro nods, but still avoids her glance. Sighing, Asami reaches out and gently tips his chin upwards so he can look between the two of them. Korra sees the fire in Asami's green depths and lets her speak.

 

"Your mother and I fought to save this city many times," she says to him softly, though there's a sharp undertone in her voice. "If it'd not been for us, for Uncle Mako and Bolin, Aunt Lin, Kya, and Opal, and Grandpa Tenzin, there would be no Republic City for Yu-Li to be mean in. You know all the heroes that would save the world. Your mothers are two of those heroes, and here you are, a hero in yourself, Hiro." The boy laughs at her pun, wiping a few more tears away. Korra smiles fondly as Asami reaches out and pulls him into her arms for a strong embrace. She pecks his head and rubs at his back soothingly.

 

"You are a hero, my Hiro," Asami whispers softly, smiling as she feels Korra's arms wrap around the two of them. "Why do you think that's your name?" 

 

With his mothers - his _real_ mothers - surrounding him with love and comfort, Hiro knows exactly why that's his name.

 

/

 

 _Welcome to Republic City's School for Gifted Children and Teenagers Parent-Teacher AGM_. _Together, we look for a brighter tomorrow, today._

 

"Ugh," Asami mumbles as she stares at the sign, "they couldn't be more pretentious, could they?" Korra only chuckles as she reaches for her hand and squeezes it lightly. She leans up and pecks the pale woman's frown off of her face before smiling at the blush tinting her ivory cheeks.

 

"Didn't you go to one of these fancy schools, too?"

 

"Yeah," Asami mutters as she shiftily glances around nervously. "But I hated it."

 

Memories of childhood wash over the heiress as she walks through the halls of the private school. All around them, people are dressed professionally. The parents and teachers have a class of Pinot Noir in their hands, speaking animately about their child's exceptional work. Hesitantly, Asami squeezes Korra's hand tighter as she remembers her own father parading her around like she was nothing but a shiny new toy. Though he loved her greatly, the pressure of being groomed to take over the company when she'd just been around Hiro's age still haunts her. She wonders about the possibilities if she hadn't taken the company at nineteen.

 

"You're doing that thing again," Korra says, squeezing her hand to rouse her from her thoughts. Asami blinks and looks over at her.

 

"What's that?" Asami asks nervously, catching the whispers of a few parents mingling by the art classroom. Korra squeezes her hand again assuringly.

 

"Your eyes get all glassy and your brows get all scrunched up. Don't get me wrong, I think it's cute," Korra chuckles, lifting their hands to press a kiss to her knuckles. Asami offers a half-hearted smile when Korra slowly drops their hands to seriously say, "but I know what it means. You're upset, 'Sami. Why?"

 

"It's nothing," the heiress says, glancing again at the couple that's standing by the door of the classroom, now staring at the two of then. The familiar anxiety settles over the inventor as she trembles under their gaze. Korra sees the cloudiness in her gaze and immediately takes action.

 

The younger woman softly tugs upon the inventor's hand as they make their way to the secluded corridor just before the entrance of the auditorium. Korra doesn't wait to wrap her wife in her strong arms, holding her as Asami whimpers and quietly cries into her shoulder. Her entire body shivers and trembles with the force of her cries, and she's rendered unable to even talk for a few moments. It's as if all those repressed memories of her horrifying time in school has caused her to break down. Korra only hums assuringly, giving her wife reassuring pecks to her cheek and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

 

"It's the kids, isn't it?" Korra asks after sometime. "They picked on you like they're picking on Hiro."

 

Asami waits a moment, but then she nods slowly.

 

"Oh sweetheart," Korra whispers, pulling her closer. "You know that you are far better than any of them, right? You said it to our son yourself. We're heroes. You saved this city more than I have. You've rebuilt everything from nothing and you were only nineteen when you did it. You're amazing, babe. Those nasty kids probably aren't as successful as you are and I can guarantee that. You are incredible and strong and intelligent and damned gorgeous. They have nothing on you."

 

"I don't know, Korra," Asami sighs into her wife's shoulder, still unable to shake those horrible memories away. "You don't know what they did to me. The things they would say behind my back. They would even insult my mother, Korra. How could someone say such terrible things? I was only a kid. It wasn't fair."

 

"Love," Korra coos, reaching for her jaw to tilt her head down so their eyes can meet, "you got through it, didn't you? You came out stronger because of them. Yes, they did horrible things and I want nothing more than to question their ethics, but look at you. I doubt you'd been able to save my butt a thousand times over if you hadn't been through all those things. Your experiences build you, dear. You're far wiser than anyone I've met, Tenzin included. And _far_ better looking." Korra adds the last part with a light wink, rousing a small smile from her wife. Korra grins at the small gesture and reaches out, drawing her in for a kiss.

 

"That's it, darling. Smile," she whispers against her lips gently. Asami smiles upon her voice and leans back from the kiss, reaching down to hold her hand.

 

"Thank you for keeping my chin up," she murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle her wife's nose. "My darling Avatar."

 

Korra grins and sticks out her chest proudly, causing Asami to laugh and shake her head. Together, they both walk out of the corridor and towards the auditorium where the speech by the president of the Parents Association is giving her speech. The two take their seats near the back, listening intently as the Principle, Vice-Principle, and head of the Teacher's Union comes up to give their own welcoming speeches. Most of them are dry and bland, and once it's over, the parents are able to go and find their child's respective teachers for a few moments to talk about their time in the classroom. Korra and Asami mingle with a few of the other parents first, talking about their child and how hard they work. As they're halfway through talking with Hiro's calligraphy teacher, a scratchy voice interrupts them.

 

"Asami?" The heiress excuses herself from the conversation and slowly turns her head. At the image before her, Asami's eyes widen and her face pales at the sight of the woman standing before her. Korra turns as well upon noticing her love's straight and rigid spine. She eyes the woman before her and hums, looping her arm around her wife's waist subtly as she notices how pale the inventor has gone. The woman standing before her has flaming ginger hair and an unnecessary amount of make-up caked all over her face. Her bright blue eyes stand out against her firestorm of a wig, and her lips are turned up in a mocking smirk.

 

"Aria," Asami says, her voice trembling slightly. The woman snorts and laughs, reaching out to roughly clap the heiress in the shoulder.

 

"Oh Boy, Mimi, it's been a good couple of years since I last saw you!" Aria says with a laugh nodding at her body. "Still thin like a twig, huh? Skinny Sato, ha!"

 

"I see you haven't changed," the CEO grumbles, her brows crossing with both fear and irritation. Aria only chuckles again, this time looking at Korra.

 

"Avatar Korra!" She says, stepping past Asami with a rough shove to take Korra's hands in her own. She bats her eyelid and winks as she sultrily says, "I didn't know you had a child that went to this school. What do you think of it so far? Are you here alone?" Korra opens her mouth and goes to point to Asami, but she's interrupted at the touch of Aria's finger upon her chin softly. The overly friendly woman shuffles closer, narrowing her eyes darkly.

 

"Say, how would you like to spend sometime with me, alone?" She asks, winking again. This time, Asami's not scared. No, this time she's annoyed and frustrated, but before she can go off on her childhood bully, Korra pushes her hand upon the woman's chest, shoving her off with more gentleness than Asami would've used.

 

"Sorry, but I don't think my _wife_ ," Korra stresses the word as she reaches for Asami's arm and links it with her own, "would like that, would you babe?"

 

"Not really, no," Asami says sweetly, grinning now as she watches Aria's face pale. The other woman scowls as she shrugs.

 

"Whatever, you're probably together just for fame. I can find myself a money-maker too, Mimi," the woman snorts with a tilt of her head. Korra only scoffs and laughs, tightening her grip around her wife's waist. Aria looks over at the girl from her school and frowns. Asami tucks a strand of Korra's hair into her ear.

 

"You know," Korra says, smiling as Asami pecks her cheek. "If you were looking for money, I'm literally the worst choice, you gold-digger."

 

"Excuse me?" Aria snorts, sizing Korra up. The Avatar only nods, her eyes darkening even more than before.

 

"You're talking to the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries. You don't wanna go down this road otherwise your _hair_ won't be the only thing on fire, you hideous buffalo-yak-looking waste of space," Korra scowls back, causing Asami to chuckle at the insult. "Now, Asami and I have to talk to Ms Lojuk, so if you could… you know, _leave_? I think I'm allergic to your fake makeup." Aria scowls as Asami glances over, cocking her brow to challenge her. Aria only snuffs, waving her hand.

 

"Oh please. I doubt your kid's even smart enough to be in this school," Aria says, glancing at them intently, "nothing like my boy, Yu-Li."

 

Korra's eyes widen as she feels Asami tense up.

 

"He's your son?" The heiress seethes as she steps out of Korra's embrace. "Your son is the one bullying mine?"

 

"Oh your kid is the puny Hiro?" Aria laughs, cackling with tease. "You're kidding! Not only is he an orphan like you, he's just as awkward and stupid, too."

 

"Say one more thing about my son, you bitch!" Asami screams as she reaches for one of the baking pans on the table. Now Korra's snapped out of her daze and quickly steps between them, trying to reach for the baking sheet. All of the parents and teachers have turned to face the furious woman as she yells again, "go on then, you pretentious sack of elbow-leech shit, say it! I'll have your head!" Aria looks genuinely scared now as the inventor looms over her, a death glare present in her otherwise gentle green gaze. No, her eyes are not soft and sweet like their usual state; this time, they're an inferno of peridot flames.

 

"Asami, put the baking pan down," Korra warns her wife, not caring at how Aria cowers and nods in agreement. Breathing heavily, Asami throws the pan back to the table and glares at the woman before straightening out her collar professionally. Aria gulps and scampers away like a frightened elephant-mouse.

 

"Now, Ms Lojuk," Asami says gently, smiling at the teacher as she extends her hand. "I apologize that you had to see that. If we may continue?"

 

"Um," Ms Lojuk says, a bit of hesitancy in her voice, but she shakes the heiress' hand anyways. "Sure, I suppose."

 

Upon seeing how Asami had gone back to her usual, professional self, the rest of the people in the room hurriedly return to their own conversations. Korra smiles as Ms Lojuk tells them about Hiro's accomplishments and how he's a lovely boy. She tells them that she'll work something to fix the bullying, and apologizes profusely for not having seen it more prominently in her classroom. Both women thank the teacher before taking their leave and heading for the car.

 

"I'm sorry I got all riled up in there," Asami says, breaking their silence with an awkward apology. Korra only chuckles, reaching down for her hand.

 

"Are you kidding? It was awesome," the Avatar grins, beaming up at her wife. "I love when you get all alpha wolf over our kids."

 

"Hmm, just on our kids?" Asami asks, narrowing her eyes down at her wife. Korra shivers under the dilating pupils staring back at her, gulping slightly. Her heart skips a beat as they climb into the car. Instantly, Asami's hand places itself on the inside of her thigh, squeezing the muscular flesh tightly.

 

"Asami?" Korra replies breathily, watching as Asami's lips lean in and press a harsh kiss to her neck. Teeth poke out and pierce the tan flesh.

 

"Hmm?" Asami mumbles into her skin, squeezing her thigh again. Korra grips at her face and kisses her like a rabid animal, heated and crazed. They make out for a few moments in the car like they're teenagers again, completely unaware that they're outside their son's school. Once the realization sets in, a blush creeps up on both of their faces but they don't pull away. Instead, Korra kisses her wife again and hisses into her lips as the pulsing between her legs grows hotter than ever.

 

"Take me home and _ravage_ me."

 

/

 

"Ssh!" Korra says as they slam open the door, still kissing. Somewhere along the way, Asami's jacket got lost and Korra's vest ended up semi-unbuttoned. They stumble into their house, stepping and tripping over their kid's toys. Korra hisses as her foot gets caught on a metal playing brick, before she tugs on Asami's shirt. "Lin and Kya are still baby-sitting. They're probably in the guest room asleep - oh Spirits, Asami!" Korra exclaims as her neck is taken in a bruising bite.

 

"They're gonna… oh… ah… they're gonna hear… fuck," Korra gasps as Asami's hand shoves itself down her baggy pants, cupping her instantly.

 

"Let them hear," Asami growls possessively, licking over the bite-mark on her neck. "I want the whole world to hear you come, Korra."

 

"Even your kids?" A teasing tone interrupts them. Korra pulls away instantly but Asami just groans out of frustration. Kya and Lin stare back at them, the former with a smirk playing at her lips while the other furiously avoids either of their expressions. Asami doesn't have to look to know Korra shares the same expression.

 

"They're asleep," Asami says nonchalantly, nodding her head at the older water-bender. Kya only laughs.

 

"Only because Lin was attempting to tell them a bedtime story," she jokes, poking at Lin's side as the metal-bender gasps in shock. 

 

"They were enjoying it!"

 

"Yasuko asked if she could watch paint dry instead," Kya deadpans, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "Honestly, Lin. You're just like your mother."

 

"My mother told great stories!"

 

"Stories? Toph only had one-liners. All those battles and adventures and all she had was a few words."

 

"Yeah well Aang was boring with his weird air-bender lingo."

 

"Really, Lin. I swear, Korra's kids have more humility than you."

 

"Whatever."

 

"Whatever."

 

"Excuse me?!" Asami growls with clenched fists. Her adrenalin from the AGM coupled with the heated make out session with Korra from only moments earlier has her on edge. "If you two are done squabbling, I would like to go back to the part where I was about to fuck my wife's brains out." Lin and Korra blush again.

 

"Uh yeah," Lin says awkwardly, avoiding her gaze as she hurriedly rushes to the door. "You two… uh, get on with that."

 

"Oh come on, Lin!" Kya groans as the metal-bender escapes from sight. Kya shakes her head and nods at Asami.

 

"As much as you want to make her scream, the kids are light sleepers. Sora is unreasonably inquisitive tonight and I'd suggest not waking her up," Kya warns the heiress, though her lips are still curled up into a devilish smirk. Korra only turns a deeper shade of red, her eyes bugging out at the lewd statement.

 

"I'm literally right here!" She protests, throwing her hands up in the air. Asami only nods her head and thanks Kya as the water-bender leaves.

 

"Can she get any more intrusive," Korra grumbles as she hears the door softly close behind them. As she turns to face her wife, she is met with the animalistic stare brewing in those lust-filled eyes. Again, the Avatar shivers in her boots as Asami takes her hand and leads her upstairs without another word.

 

"Strip," Asami orders, shutting and locking the door behind them. Korra feels the white-hot heat burning in her lower abdomen as Asami starts ripping off her own clothes. Not wanting to be caught behind, she disposes of her clothes and lays back on the bed as her wife scrummages through the drawers for their toys.

 

"It's that kinda night," Korra hums, grinning to herself as she feels liquid seeping out of her swollen slit. Asami returns with the slimmer strap-on, lubing it up before kneeling on the bed. She shakes her head down at her wife before gesturing towards the headboard.

 

"On your knees, Avatar," she says dominantly, "you know the drill."

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Korra obliges, getting on all-fours and gripping the wooden parts tightly. She feels Asami's lips ghost over her back and neck, peppering kisses into her skin as her hands roam all over her naked form. Korra bites her lip to hold back a gasp as hands knead her breasts and teeth nip at her shoulder. The small flicker of touch from the dildo grazes the inside of her thigh, foretelling what's to come. Asami's hands grip her hips as her mouth latches onto a tan neck.

 

"Safe-word?" The inventor mumbles hazily, her voice softer but still lustful. Korra smiles and angles her head so they can kiss properly, slow and gentle.

 

"Blizzard," the younger woman moans into her mouth as Asami's hips thrust against hers, the cock uselessly hitting the back of her thigh.

 

"Good," Asami growls as she reaches between them for the shaft. She pumps it against Korra's leg for nothing more than show before she lines up. 

 

With one harsh push, Asami thrusts inside.

 

Korra nearly tears off her lips at the force of her muted scream. Knowing that Korra won't be able to keep quiet, Asami picks up the pillow and hands it to the Avatar, who graciously leans into it to muffle her cries. Asami lets her thrusts start out slow and gentle before she takes off into a punishing pace. She has her mouth on Korra's shoulder, hissing her own ecstasy-laden grunts into her wife's neck as she snaps her hips against the tan pair. Their bed creaks and groans with them, but not loud enough to rouse their children. The harsh slapping of their slick skin, mingled with their stifled growls and pants causes them to spiral into a hot mess. Their climaxes are approaching faster than ever, and both women know that this will be nothing but a quickie… or several of them.

 

"So close… fuck," Korra whines, pushing back against Asami's thrusts as they move faster with each other. "Deeper, 'Sami, please fuck me harder!"

 

Asami grunts as she roughly grapples at her hip with one hand and leans over Korra's back to weave their hands together with her other hand. They gyrate against each other, their vision blurring and mouthes growing dry with each heaving breath that leaves their lips. Asami cries out into Korra's skin, feeling her clit being rubbed raw at the force of each thrust. Korra's belly is an inferno of pleasure as liquid desire seeps into her veins, leaving her a trembling mess beneath Asami.

 

"Korra, oh shit, Korra," Asami breathes out as she feels her orgasm creeping up. Her hips only move faster. "Korra, oh Spirits I'm coming!"

 

"Asami!" Korra cries out as her orgasm takes her by surprise, pulling her wife with her. "I love you, Asami!"

 

The two of them reach their peak with a kiss to muffle the noise of their screams. The angle's awkward and it's messy, but it's amazing and hot and so nice. Asami's hips jerk against her lover's tan pair before finally coming to a slow. The two of them collapse into the bed in a heaving mess, their sweaty skin sticking to each other as they struggle to catch their breath. Korra's walls quiver and clench down on the member deep within her walls, almost aching for more despite the punishing pace it'd just been through. Asami grunts into Korra's back, her arms weaving underneath her wife's body to latch around her muscled abdomen. 

 

"Asami," Korra breathes out heavily, her eyelids drooping. The stab of want in her lower belly jolts her back to consciousness.

 

"Hmm," Asami mumbles, her hips lazily thrusting against her again. Korra bites her lip and clutches the sheets.

 

"Again," Korra pleads, gasping as she feels the phallus dig in deeper, " _please_." Asami only chuckles and kisses the bare, tan shoulder.

 

"As you wish, sweetheart," the inventor replies with a tender kiss. "I love you, Korra."

 

And so, in various positions and places in their bedroom, Asami takes Korra again and again and _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's apology "plan" was stemmed from the Parks and Recreation episode where Leslie's ex-boyfriend, Dave makes a plan to talk to Ben and Leslie and ends up confusing the two of them. 
> 
> Also, I always imagine Asami to be a chair-flipping kind of mum if someone insults her children.
> 
> Another also: I had a few anons on tumblr request a Dom!Asami after "What Happened Last Night?" so I hope this made up for the lack of dominant Asami, ya smitten heathens.
> 
> Sorry again for the long wait! Midterms and (approaching) Finals are killing me :P 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and support! <3 :)


	8. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sato family celebrates the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that there isn't Christmas in Avatar Universe but this is something I came up with for the holiday cheer! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you that celebrated! I hope you had a wonderful break! 
> 
> Also, sorry this took so long :( I just got back into Montreal this morning!
> 
> A lot of fluff, a little bit of angst, but mostly fluff.

"Sora, please, for the love of Raava, would you get in this bath?"

 

The butt-naked five year old toothily grins up at her mother as she shakes her head, causing Asami to cross her arms in exasperation. Katara and Yasuko are already done with their baths. They're finishing towelling off their hair before they duck out of the room. Sora, basking in her show of nudity and rebellion (complete with her hands sassily placed on her hips), flashes another cheeky grin at her mother before squealing and darting in the opposite direction. Naga, who'd been sitting by the door, barks and runs after her tiny human, causing Asami to groan. The exhausted mother's chest heaves as she lets out a tired sigh before heading to the doorway of the bathroom, keeping her peripheral vision on her two daughters running around the top floor of the mansion. She rolls up her slipping sleeves back to her elbows and frowns.

 

"Sora!" She shouts her daughter's name. "I am _not_ going to ask you again. Your sisters took their baths. It's your turn."

 

"If you can catch me!" Sora giggles as she runs down the stairs, giggling. Just as she's about to head into the kitchen, a pair of muscular arms swing under her belly and hoist her into the air. Sora bursts into laughter as she feels lips blowing a raspberry on her exposed stomach before tossing her over.

 

"Are you giving your Mama a hard time again?" Korra questions, scowling playfully at her youngest daughter. Sora grins and wiggles around in Korra's tight grip. With a teasing growl, Korra hoists her to her shoulder before ascending the stairs to where Asami is waiting with a frown.

 

"I don't want to take a bath!" Sora groans, trying to wriggle free again. "I can do whatever I want."

 

"No, you most certainly cannot," Asami says sternly as she takes her squirming daughter from Korra's grasp. "You are almost six, Sora. You're going to kindergarten soon. Why are you still running around the house naked?" Sora points to Korra with a goofy smile before pushing herself out of her mother's grip.

 

"Grandma said Mommy used to do it until she was nine!" Sora chirps, crossing her arms with a stubborn pout. Her blue-green eyes shift back over to Asami, who only lets out a soft huff. Korra blushes and frowns at her daughter out of embarrassment. She clears her throat, but Asami can't help but stifle her smirk.

 

"Yeah, well, Grandma's a liar. I'd _never_ run around naked. I was a good child," Korra snorts with a tip of her chin. Sora only shakes her head, grinning devilishly. Somehow in the distracting debate between her mother, Asami had managed to get her in the bathtub. She splashes at the water, giggling at Korra.

 

"That's not what Grandma says," she replies with a huff, turning to face her other mother. Asami only nods, smirking back at Korra.

 

"Hey! Your Grandma is-"

 

"Is what, Korra?" Senna's voice sounds from behind them, a triplet in both of her hands. Tonraq follows behind, chuckling. They had been staying over for a few weeks now, due to Tonraq having political business to attend. They figured they'd make a trip out of the entire thing, but they only began to realize just how hectic three genetic copies of their daughter had become. Considering the Spirit Festival is coming around the corner, the children were exceptionally rowdy this time of year. Yasuko practically hangs off her arm, grinning with a lopsided, cheeky smile at her two mothers. 

 

"Mom," Korra groans as Senna hands a squirming Yasuko off to Tonraq. Upon contact, Yasuko immediately reaches for the beard, yanking it hard.

 

"Yas, no!" Korra says, trying to use the distraction to her adventure. Yasuko only laughs and nuzzles into Tonraq, giving Korra a teasing wink. Senna is still glaring at her daughter lightheartedly, waiting for her to finish her previous statement. Korra blushes harder at the laughter of Asami and Sora behind her. 

 

"I was gonna say that you are a great mother and I love you very much?" Korra says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Tonraq laughs, causing Katara to giggle from Senna's arms. The darker-skinned girl lovingly cuddles with her grandmother, her eyes sleepily starting to droop shut.

 

"That's what I thought," Senna says, not before passing a wink to a red-faced Asami from over her daughter's shoulder. "Come on, girls. Time for bed."

 

"But I don't want to go to sleep yet!" Sora yells out from the bathroom. Asami is struggling with drying her as Sora seems to just want to run around (naked, again). Asami grunts as Sora's squirming causes her to fall flat on her bum. The youngest triplet laughs and attempts to get away, but Asami shakes her head.

 

"Oh no you don't," she growls playfully, tugging her daughter back into her arms. She wrangles a shirt, some underwear, and a pair of pants on her body (not without some struggle, however), before drying the mess that was Sora's darker hair. As soon as the moisture evaporates, it's like a giant fluff on her head.

 

"Mama!" Sora groans, trying to pat down the curls while frowning in the mirror. "You messed with my do!"

 

"That's my line!" Hiro pipes up, now having joined his family at the bathroom entrance. Tonraq ruffles his hair with a free hand, grinning down at the taller boy. Sora beams at him and runs out of the bathroom to hug her brother. The boy laughs and they make their way out of the bathroom, towards their bedrooms. Korra and Asami are left alone. The heiress groans at the sight of the ruffled towels and water spilt everywhere. 

 

"Did we raise children or polar-bear dogs?" Asami sighs as she drains the tub. Korra chuckles, bending the water from the floor and into the drain. "Honestly, I love them, but they're so damned stubborn." The water leaves the bathtub and Asami stands, grimacing at the pain in her back from working all day.

 

"If it's any consolidation, we lucked out with Hiro and Katara," Korra murmurs, glancing out the door. Asami nods, her own eyes glancing at the door in case their rambunctious children come running back. Luckily for them, the only trouble makers seem to be the middle and youngest of their children. 

 

"I think it's so funny though," Korra says, looping her arms around her wife's waist. "Yasuko looks exactly like you, but her personality is totally me. Katara is the opposite and Sora… well she's a mix… maybe a little more hyperactive but hey, they're kids." Asami chuckles tiredly, leaning her forehead against Korra's own.

 

"Our kids," she mumbles happily, still in disbelief over their (rather rambunctious) creations. "Can you believe they're almost six?"

 

"Please don't remind me," Korra murmurs sadly, tucking her head into her wife's shoulder. "Spirits, I'm going to be a royal mess when we send them to school next year." Asami laughs, her hand running a smooth line down the tense muscles in Korra's back, rousing a content groan from the Avatar's lips.

 

"You're going to cry again, aren't you?"

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Korra, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Asami chuckles as Korra pouts. "You're emotional with our kids. I love it. Besides, what's better than the big, strong, tough Avatar showing her true feelings?" Asami lightly jabs Korra's muscled bicep with a wink. Korra flushes, grumbling under her breath. 

 

"You know what's the best part?" Asami asks, her voice turning a sultry tone. She trails a finger down Korra's arm, catching the younger woman's slightly startled gaze. Her eyes narrow seductively as she leans in and pecks her wife's cheek. "Under all of this hard, strong, brave Water Tribe warrior and Avatar exterior is…"

 

"Is?" Korra breathes out as Asami trails off, her crimson stained lips pecking at her neck. Asami grins into her skin, stifling a laugh.

 

"A cute, adorable, fluffy teddy-bear," Asami finishes, pulling back to grin at her lover. Korra groans and tries to pull away, but Asami drags her into a hard kiss. Korra gasps out of shock, but then melts into the warmth and softness grazing and moving slowly against her mouth. Asami pulls away, smiling earnestly.

 

"My adorable little turtle-duck," she whispers, tapping Korra's button nose. "Oh how I love you so, my Water Tribe _stallion_."

 

"Stallion, huh?" Korra replies back huskily, leaning in for another kiss. "I think I like that one."

 

"Ugh," an exasperated groan sounds from the hallway, causing both women to interrupt their kiss and turn to see their daughters standing. Each of them have the same expression on their face - the signature Asami Sato raised brow look of 'really?' - and their arms crossed. Korra blushes, but doesn't move away as Asami's arms wrap around her sides and her chin rests lightly on her shoulder. Sora rolls her eyes at them, her hair still a mess from when Asami had dried it.

 

"When will you guys stop making out and read us a story?!" Sora exclaims in a huff, trying to look annoyed. Yasuko nods and grins shamelessly.

 

"Hiro says that kissing gives you cooties," she replies nonchalantly. Asami raises her brow, but before she speaks Katara's voice pipes up.

 

"Yeah, cooties are so gross," she says, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "I am _never_ kissing anyone in my life."

 

"Me neither," Yasuko and Sora say simultaneously, grinning at their elder sister. Sora turns her attention back to mothers quickly.

 

"C'mon Mama, Mommy," she whines bursting in to tug on both their hands, "you promised a bedtime story with Grandpa! He's almost asleep."

 

"Ha," Korra laughs as she lets her daughters lead her to their bedroom. Hiro is already there, leaning up against Naga's side. The slumbering polar-bear dog nods her head up and lets out a soft woof at the sight of Korra. The Avatar and the CEO make their way into the room, scratching behind her ear before Naga decides she's had enough affection and goes back to sleep, curling her body around Hiro. Tonraq is almost asleep in the small armchair by their bunk-beds. 

 

"Out already, old man?" Korra jokes, causing Tonraq to raise his brow. Korra laughs at his tired snort, chuckling, "it's only nine, _Grandpa_."

 

"I'll show you Grandpa," Tonraq grumbles as he shifts in the seat, earning a chuckle from his wife who sits on Katara's bed. The eldest triplet bounds up into her arms immediately, nuzzling deep into her embrace. Sora clambers onto Tonraq's lap, attempting to wrap her arms around the broad man's waist.

 

"My arms can't reach," Sora pouts, her head falling against his muscled chest. Korra barks out a laugh as Yasuko climbs into Asami's arms. 

 

"First falling asleep, now getting fat? What's next?" Korra holds her sides as she chuckles. Tonraq frowns good-naturedly and raises his brow again, so high this time that should he try to get it to lift higher the hair will fly off his face. Sora turns and glares at her mother, cuddling deeper into her grandfather's chest.

 

"Mommy, stop being mean to Grandpa!" Sora grumbles at her mother. Tonraq grins, placing a hand on his granddaughter's back.

 

"Yeah, Korra," he retorts, ribbing his daughter, "stop being mean."

 

"You're both children," Senna mutters under her breath, causing Asami to laugh in agreement. Yasuko, impatient that nothing is happening story-wise, squirms in her mother's arms, tugging lightly on Asami's shirt. The heiress ducks her head, giving her daughter a warm smile. Yasuko presses herself closer, humming with delight as those long arms wrap around her protectively and squeeze her tightly. The temporary affection lasts a minute before she pipes up.

 

"Mama," Yasuko grumbles, tugging again on her shirt, less patiently this time. "Story time."

 

"Story time?" Asami asks, kissing the top of her daughter's inky hair. Yasuko hums again, nuzzling closer. "Okay, let's see."

 

"I want to hear the one about Master Katara versus Azula," Katara says, grinning at her two mothers. Sora rolls her eyes and slumps against Tonraq.

 

"You only want stories about Master Katara because she has the same name as you! Big whoop," Sora grunts, throwing her hands up for added effect. She turns her face to Asami and Korra, her smile spread wide across her tiny face. "I want to hear about Chief Sokka's battle on the air-ships with Toph and Suki!"

 

"No!" Yasuko whines, groaning with exasperation. "We've heard that one a million times. I want to hear the one about Fire Lord Ozai fighting Avatar Aang."

 

"Why is it always violence with you three?" Senna asks, glancing at her grandchildren. The girls blush but don't answer with anything but a shrug. Senna looks up and fixes her daughters with a deadpanned expression, to which Asami and Korra sheepishly mimic their children's responses. Tonraq chuckles deeply.

 

"I have an idea!" Hiro pipes up from against Naga's back. "Why don't _you_ guys tell us a story from your adventures?"

 

"Yeah!" Yasuko squeals out, bouncing in Asami's lap as she turns to face her mothers excitedly. "I want to hear about all your fighting stories, Moms!"

 

"I agree!" Sora chimes in. Katara nods her head excitedly, wiggling closer to Senna in order to get comfortable. Korra and Asami glance at each other.

 

"Um, what kind of stories?" Korra asks, raising her brow. Asami blushes slightly, but it doesn't go unnoticed by a chuckling Senna. 

 

"Action!" Yasuko calls out. Katara and Sora nod eagerly, beaming up at their mothers. Senna only huffs, but doesn't protest.

 

"Okay," Asami says, biting her lip as she thinks of an appropriate story, "ah I've got it! It all started with a certain pro-bender…"

 

/

 

"Alright, everyone has their winter gear on?" Asami says as she looks at the line of children. Yasuko and Sora are wrestling over the pair of polar-bear dog gloves, but for the most part, they all seem to be dressed and ready. Korra separates her squabbling daughters, handing them both a pair of black gloves instead. Katara rolls her eyes at her younger siblings before asking Hiro to help her with her jacket buttons. The eldest of their children flashes her a signature grin before watching as Korra holds the set of gloves above her daughter's heads. Yasuko and Sora moan out of disappointment.

 

"I wanted those," Yasuko whines out, pointing to the gloves now set out of their reach. Korra musses her hair and Sorra giggles.

 

"If you fight over something, you're not going to get it," she says softly, leaning down to peck her daughter's forehead. Yasuko grunts and huffs away, bounding over to Asami, who now has the door open. Hiro leads his sister out the door and to the car. Upon the sight of the falling snow, the girls cheer and squeal in joy. Senna and Tonraq laugh as they help buckle up their children in the car, leaving it to Asami and Korra to lock up the house.

 

"You know," Korra murmurs as Asami puts the keys in her purse, "I love the cold."

 

"Hm?" Asami says as she turns to face her wife, her hands reaching up to adjust her scarf. "And why's that, love?"

 

Korra's hands reach out and wind around Asami's waist, tugging her closer. Asami giggles and laughs, nuzzling under her neck before kissing her cheek. Korra grins and blushes, her face growing a deep shade of rest as she loses herself in her wife's peridot eyes. It's been more than ten years since they'd gotten together, but without fail, she can always blush at the sight of her lover. Asami's hands trail down Korra's front as she leans in for a kiss on the lips.

 

Korra moans lightly into the kiss, her smile spreading as Asami pulls back to peck her cheek. Again, soft mitten hands tug on her scarf.

 

"Sweetheart," she murmurs gently, nuzzling her nose against Korra's own, "why do you love the cold?"

 

"You," Korra blurts out with a glazed, lopsided grin. "I get to keep warm with _you_."

 

Before Asami can answer, an incessant beeping comes from the car. The two women turn to see Yasuko leaning over the ridge between the back seats and the front seat with her hand pressed up agains the horn. She gives her mothers an exasperated, dramatic roll of the eyes as she beeps again. Asami raises her brow and frowns at her daughter, but Korra laughs. Asami turns to her wife and continues her playful frown before sweeping in for one more dizzying kiss.

 

"Come on, love," she says with a flirtatious sway of her hips as she bounds down the steps to the car, "can't leave the kids waiting."

 

"K-Kids… right," Korra stutters as she places her finger at her lips and smiles hazily. " _Damn_."

 

"Mommy!" Sora screams from the window, "stop staring at Mama's butt and _come on_!"

 

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Korra snaps from her daze and bolts towards the car with a maddening blush, leaping into the passenger seat. She turns as Asami powers on the car and pulls out of their driveway. Her eyes meet Sora's and they both frown at each other until Korra reaches out and tickles her, causing the little girl to giggle in joy. The Avatar turns back to her wife, who's hiding a smile as she settles in her seat and reaches for her hand. The two of them lightly weave their fingers together, passing a warm glance before Asami's eyes drift back to the road with a gentle sigh. Senna and Tonraq mutters something in the background, rising a chuckle out of their children. The two parents can only smile and let their love sink in as they make their way to their destination.

 

It doesn't take long for them to reach the skating rink where Opal and Bolin are already waiting with San and Naoki, waving at them amicably. Asami powers the car off, but before she can even give instructions to the kids, they're bounding out the doors and towards their friends. Asami sighs, pulling the keys from the ignition as Tonraq and Senna chuckle from the back, leaving the car to run after their rambunctious grandchildren. Korra squeezes her hand again as they exit the car and lock it before following their family. Katara already has her skates on as Yasuko is busy tying up her own pair. 

 

"Mama?" Katara asks, turning to face Asami with a puppy-dog pout, "can I skate with Aunt Opal?"

 

"Are your skates really tight?" She asks, kneeling to glance at her daughter's feet. She tests the knot and grins proudly, reaching for Katara's helmet and fastening it to her small head. Katara beams as Asami leans down and pecks her forehead lovingly. Katara waddles off to where Naoki and Opal are waiting with a grin. Asami stands back up before casting a glance at Yasuko, who still seems unsure about tying her own pair. She sees Korra's frustrated pout on her face.

 

"Need help, Yassy?" Asami asks her gently. Yasuko, prideful as always, frowns and shakes her head. She bites her tongue and tries to tighten the knot, but the string falls loose. She lets out a groan and throws her head back in exasperation. Asami chuckles and kneels before her middle daughter, smiling.

 

"Mama," Yasuko moans, her face growing red. "It's embarrassing! Sora and 'Tara laugh at me." The girl pouts and crosses her arms in a huff.

 

"Wanna know a secret?" Asami says as she reaches for the laces. She nods her head up at her daughter, who nods slowly. Asami sighs and winds the laces through her fingers, adjusting her kneeling position so it's not too harsh upon her legs. She clears her throat and smiles back up at her frowning daughter.

 

"I didn't know how to tie my shoes until I was six," Asami says softly, slowly winding the laces into a loop. "My mother used to tie them for me."

 

"We have another Grandma?" Yasuko asks, cocking her head. Asami glances, seeing the resemblances in her daughter as she'd once seen in her own mother. Asami nods and blinks back tears as she stands and sits beside her daughter, leaning down to peck the top of her head lovingly.

 

"I did, but she passed away when I was very young," Asami replies, her voice cracking as she winds her arm around Yasuko's side and hugs her. Yasuko shivers and cuddles deeper into her mother's embrace, nuzzling against her chest as one of the heiress' hands rub up and down her small back.

 

"What was she like, Mama?" Yasuko asks softly, closing her eyes and focusing on Asami's heartbeat. Asami only smiles sadly.

 

"Beautiful, strong, loving, compassionate, and the kindest woman I'd ever met besides your mother," Asami tells her gently, "she was my whole world. She taught me everything and gave me the strength and confidence I always felt too scared to show. She was an amazing woman, sweetheart." Yasuko hums at the answer.

 

"What was her name?" She asks, pulling her head away to glance at her mother again. Asami's eyes glaze with tears as she gently curves her palm around Yasuko's cheek. She leans down and pecks her forehead again, a swell of pride and nostalgia bursting from her heart as she holds her daughter closely.

 

"Yasuko," she whispers into that identical coal hair. Yasuko tenses and looks at her mother in confusion.

 

"But that's my name, Mama!" Yasuko exclaims, cocking her head. Asami nods again, her smile growing warmer.

 

"We named you after her. You look exactly like her," Asami hums, tapping her daughter's nose. "You also have her confidence."

 

"I was named after your Mama?" Yasuko asks in awe. "That's so cool! I get to be as awesome as Grandma!"

 

"You definitely are that awesome, my darling. You most definitely are," she whispers into her mop of hair. "You two would've gotten along great."

 

"Wait," Yasuko blurts out suddenly, her face darkening. "Does that mean that you're going to die, Mama?" Asami watches a pout forming upon those and she feels her heart clench. She quickly wraps her daughter in a tight hug and hums soothingly. Yasuko presses closer, her arms winding tighter around her mother.

 

"Not soon, sweetheart," Asami replies gently, pecking her forehead again. Yasuko still remains tense as she sniffles.

 

"But you will die one day?" She asks with a soft cry. Sighing, Asami hugs her daughter closer. For a moment, she's reminded of the dark times she herself had faced back when her own mother had passed. Yasuko whimpers, clutching her tighter as Asami doesn't answer right away. 

 

"One day," she whispers calmly, "but you mustn't worry about it, darling. Your mother and I will be around for a long time, I promise."

 

"Pinky promise?" Yasuko asks with a sniffle. Asami nods and extends her pinky, curling her finger with her second-youngest. Seemingly satisfied with the permanence of a pinky promise, Yasuko wipes her eyes with the back of her glove and glances back up at her smiling mother with a brave face.

 

"Now," Asami says as she reaches down for her hand, "we've got some skating to do."

 

Yasuko nods and latches onto her hand, waddling after her mother as they step foot on the ice. Yasuko is wobbly at first, her hand tightly locked with Asami's, but once her confidence builds, she's challenging San to a race. Korra skates her way over, looping her arm around her waist as they watch their children interacting with their best friends and grandparents. Korra's arms wind around her stomach, her chin on her shoulder as she sighs in content.

 

"This is nice," she murmurs, nuzzling her wife's neck. Asami hums and shifts her face to peck her lips.

 

"It almost doesn't seem real at times," the older woman replies quietly, "they're growing up so quickly."

 

"Are _you_ going to cry?" Korra asks teasingly, rousing a gentle laugh from her wife. But then, Asami nods with glistening eyes.

 

"We both are," she whispers as she sees Korra tearing up, too. The two of them laugh at the absurdity of it all - crying over the greatest creations in their lives, but the tears feel so right. They skate around the rink, the moment fading and replacing with happiness and joy as Tonraq is beaten by Hiro in a race.

 

"Damn, you've even lost your speed now," Korra chirps as Tonraq grunts at the younger, smirking boy. "Lay off the meat pies, Chief."

 

"You think you can beat me, kid?" Tonraq challenges with a playful glint in his eyes. Korra's gaze narrows as she accepts with a smirk.

 

"Prepare to eat my dust, old man!" She bellows out as the take their places at the opposite end of the skating rink. Senna skates her way to Asami's side, the two women chuckling at the antics of their respective partners. The kids all stop and stare, Yasuko and Katara cheering for Tonraq while Hiro and Sora cheer for Korra. San and Naoki are yelling nonsense as Bolin pumps his fist in the air, signalling the start of their race. 

 

The two Water Tribe natives burst off the line and speed to the other end of the lake, but in the end, Tonraq's strength out-matches Korra's and he slides to the side first with a shit-eating grin. Korra only glides to a halt with disbelief. Then, from her lips comes from a startled whine.

 

"You cheated!" She splutters, looking for signs of bending. "No way you could've beaten me!"

 

"Grandpa won fair and square, Mom!" Sora grins as she shakily skates over to her mother, knocking into her legs. Korra thinks about the statement before flashing a grin towards her father once more. Upon the glance, Tonraq grunts playfully and crosses his arms, ready for the next challenge.

 

"Maybe in a race he did," Korra says, smirking. "But he doesn't stand a chance in a snowball fight!"

 

"Awh yeah!" Yasuko squeals, "we should do teams, Mom!"

 

"Yeah?" Korra asks, glancing at her middle daughter. She mulls it over before nodding.

 

"Let's do team Avatar vs. team Grandpa," Korra says, glancing at her kids before nodding over to the approaching Beifongs. "How does that sound?"

 

"I wanna be with Grandpa!" Sora chirps, skating over to Tonraq. Hiro nods and joins his side, too. "We're totally gonna crush you, Mom."

 

The teams end up being Asami, Tonraq, Sora, Hiro, Opal, and San versus Korra, Bolin, Senna, Yasuko, Katara, and Naoki. The two teams have peeled off their skates and are at the snow banks, lining up as if preparing for battle. Tonraq whispers strategy to his grandkids and daughter-in-law as Korra talks over with her own team. Then, the two teams return the snow banks and hide behind the tuffs of falling snow. It's not until Bolin shouts out 'go!' that they move.

 

Right off the bat, Tonraq is nailed in the chest with a snowball from Yasuko. The girl grins cheekily as she ducks back down the ravine and behind the snow wall. Korra is hit by Opal and Hiro takes a mouthful of snow from Katara. San and Naoki have their own powder battle as cheerful screaming and laughter erupts between the two sets of people. Eventually, Korra knows that her team needs to adopt a different strategy. She pulls her people in and ducks below the snow.

 

"Scared, Avatar?" Asami booms as she tosses a snowball in her hand. "Or have you lost, yet again?"

 

"I have an idea," Korra says before leaning into her children and whispering quick words, her lips moving like lightening. Yasuko lights up and Naoki giggles, nodding in agreement. Senna and Bolin look unsure, but a playful smile dons both their faces as Korra dips her head at them, feigning a solemn expression.

 

"For team Avatar!" She bellows out as she runs out onto the 'battlefield'. As soon as she's in the open, Asami's snow ball makes a direct hit with her side, but Korra doesn't stop running. Distracted by the charging Avatar, the remaining members of Korra's team leap up and open fire upon the rival team.

 

Korra tackles Asami to the ground before she can launch another snowball. They tousle on the ground for awhile before Asami finally gets the upper-hand and pins her lover to the snowy floor. Korra grins cheekily at her, her face red from the cold. Her body grows lax in the snow and her expression hazy with love and admiration. Upon seeing the change in her features, Asami's facial expression softens. Their hands meet, gloved fingers intertwining gently. Asami smiles and opens her mouth to say something when Korra's lips suddenly twist into a knowing grin. The heiress frowns, but before she can question her, Korra is yelling.

 

"Now, Katara!" She screams out. "She's open!"

 

Asami barely has time to react before she feels tiny hands prying her shirt collar open and icy snow sliding down her bare back. The heiress yelps and twists, causing Korra to surge up and plant her hips on either side of her frustrated wife. Asami's gaze narrows with feigned threat as she grips Korra's shoulders.

 

"Oh now it's on," she growls as she reaches for a packet of snow and shoves it down Korra's pants. "You're dead, Avatar!"

 

"Not the family jewels!" Korra cries out as she rolls off her wife, fitting on the ground beside them. "I am vanquished, oh, woe is me!"

 

"Does that mean we won?" Sora asks, glancing at her mother with a cheeky grin as Korra continues to moan and gripe. Tonraq is rolling his eyes at his daughter, but the grin is wiped clean off his face when Senna's hands open up the back of his collar and shove ice down his broad back. The Water Tribe Chief is reduced to a yelping mess as he collapses next to his daughter, feigning death. His grandchildren giggle and leap atop him as Korra finally recovers. Asami only chuckles and goes to nod, when suddenly, another snowball collides with her cheek, causing her to cough and fall in next to her wife.

 

"Nope!" Bolin's cheery voice sounds, "we've only just begun."

 

/

 

"Need some help cooking, Mom?"

 

Hiro bounds into the kitchen, glancing at his Avatar mother with a grin. Korra smirks back down at him, handing him a bowl and a whisk. He looks at the contents and raises his brow at her curiously. Korra only stretches out her limbs before grabbing her own bowl and whisk. Instantly, Hiro understands.

 

"It's gotta be perfectly whipped for the pie," Korra grins, gripping the whisk tightly. "First one doesn't have to wash the dishes?"

 

"Deal," Hiro challenges her confidently. Korra leans her elbows over the countertop and narrows her brows.

 

"Go!" She exclaims, crouching over the bowl and furiously whipping her arms. Hiro laughs as he watches for a few seconds, bemused by her brash tactics. The soft chortle throws the Avatar off for a few moments before she glances up to see Hiro grinning at her knowingly. She continues to whisk.

 

After sometime, Hiro joins in. His movements are quick and precise, using his wrist to flick the whisk faster than his mother. Within moments, the cream in his bowl is whipped and thick, while Korra's is still transitioning from behind liquid. The Avatar stops whisking and gawks as Hiro sets the bowl down nonchalantly.

 

"Anything else?" He asks, glancing at his nails. Korra gazes back at the bowl, jaw agape.

 

"B-But… how?" She asks in awe, setting her own bowl down. Hiro shrugs, throwing her a wink.

 

"Not everything is about strength, Avatar!" He laughs, grinning cheekily at her. "Have fun with the dishes! Mama wants them really dry this time, not Avatar dry."

 

"Your mother," Korra grumbles, shaking her head in shame. At that moment, Asami makes her entrance, her hands carrying the pot of gravy from Opal. She frowns at her sulking wife before glancing at her son. Hiro only grins and skips off. As soon as she sees his bowl, she can't help but chuckle with pride.

 

"Something about his mother you'd like to discuss?" Asami asks, setting the pot down on the stove and turning it on to heat it up. Korra points to the bowl.

 

"How did he do that?!" She exclaims before pointing to her flexed bicep. "I had it in the bag! He's ten!"

 

"He's also a certified genius," Asami says with a shrug. "I would've beat you, too."

 

"Bullshit, no way!" Korra huffs proudly, flexing again. Asami isn't swayed by the show as she reaches for the oven handle. She opens it up and pulls out the turkey, laying it next to the pot of gravy on the stove. She peels off her gloves and closes the oven door before standing before her wife, hand on her hip. Korra senses the challenge and grins, standing up as she grabs Hiro's bowl. With bending, she brings the cream back to liquid before doing the same with her own.

 

"Prove it, Enginerd," Korra says with a grin. "If you win, I'll do anything you ask of me."

 

"Anything?" Asami asks sultrily, trailing her finger around the bowl seductively. "Careful what you ask, Avatar."

 

"And if I win," Korra interjects, ignoring Asami's seduction and pointing to the dishes, "you get to do the dishes. All of them."

 

"Easy," Asami snorts, grabbing at her whisk. "Are you ready, dear?"

 

"Bring it on, love!" 

 

Without further ado, the two women begin whisking. Korra does the exact same tactic as before, using her brawn over her brain as she furiously swishes the cream. Asami mimics Hiro's previous moves and has her wife beaten within seconds. With the same level of nonchalance as her son, Asami sets the bowl down and smiles slyly, watching as Korra's pout spreads across her face. The sad frown melts Asami's heart and instantly, the heiress reaches over and smoothes a patch of skin on her cheek, wiping away a bit of cream from her face with the pads of her thumb. Korra looks away, grumbling under her breath.

 

"Not everything is about strength," Asami tells her, watching as Korra's brows perk with the exact use of words from their son. "But when strength is involved, you'd best bet that you're the first person I'd call, my Water Tribe Stallion." Korra smiles half-heartedly at the playful tease at the end, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Instantly, Asami's smirk drops and is replaced by a genuine smile. She can sense the insecurity coming off her in waves as she leans in for a soft peck.

 

"I'm glad that the girls got your brains," Korra mumbles softly, a light chuckle leaving her lips. Asami sighs and kisses her forehead lovingly.

 

"Sweetheart, you are so smart," she emphasizes the point as she holds her wife closely. "Katara and Hiro are academically smart like I am. Sora and Yasuko have definitely inherited your ability to think on their feet. You're a strategist and a risk-taker in the best way. You are incredibly smart, babe. How else would we have won all those battles all those years ago? You are a leader, and a leader can't lead without being smart, no? Please don't doubt yourself, love." Asami kisses her wife again, her heart swelling with happiness as she feels the tension leave Korra's body. They embrace for awhile, content in small, loving touches.

 

"So," Korra hums, smiling good-naturedly into Asami's shoulder, "what do you wish to be your reward?" Asami chuckles, winding her arms over her wife's shoulders and weaving her fingers into Korra's chestnut locks. They glance at each other, eyes wandering from lips to irises. Finally, Asami speaks with a hum.

 

"You," Asami hisses softly, kissing her with a light peck, "tonight, I want you all to myself. Is this suitable?"

 

"I find it…," Korra trails off jokingly, watching as the lust takes over the green gaze before her. Finally she answers, "perfectly acceptable."

 

"Good," Asami grins with a wink. "I can't wait to reap the benefits of my hard work."

 

/

 

"… and so then I had to tell him that I wasn't gay, and I never would swing that way," Mako says awkwardly, grinning as the table laughs. The kids are playing in the other room, having gotten done with their dinner. The small spruce tree is empty, now void of the presents that had been unwrapped that morning.

 

"Are you sure, Sharkbrows?" Korra slurs, slightly tipsy from the wine in her hand, "I mean, there _was_ Wu."

 

"He was nothing but a child who craved attention," Mako dismisses with a blush, waving his friend off. Opal and Suyin glance at each other knowingly. Even Lin snorts from where she has her arm wrapped a hazily grinning Kya. The Chief of police throws her hand up and chuckles boldly. 

 

"You volunteered to share a room with him when he got moved down from his presidential suite," the metal-bender laughs. Mako blushes even deeper now as both Asami and Korra giggle. Even Bolin, though awkwardly thinking of his brother and the former prince doing something less than appropriate, chuckles.

 

"I didn't have a choice?" Mako defends himself tersely, "he _begged_ me to stay."

 

"Just to stay?" Korra blurts out drunkly, passing a wink to the fire-bender. Mako turns another deeper shade of red.

 

"You know," Mizuki says from the other end of the table. "I think gay sex is pretty hot, Jaws."

 

"Remind me why Asami invited you?" Mako grumbles as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Mizuki barks out a laugh as Asami reaches across her wife to high-five her best friend. Korra chuckles and sips from her wine again as Mizuki leans back into her chair, teasingly smirking at the fire-bender.

 

"It's a plot to set me up with you," she replies with a chortle, "because I love the mix-it-up types."

 

"Okay, okay," Suyin interrupts upon seeing the man visibly grow more embarrassed with each second. "I think that's enough teasing for our chief-to-be."

 

"Ay," Lin chirps, sipping from her scotch. "I'm not dead or retired yet, old coot."

 

"You're older than me, Linny-Poo," Suyin tells her sweetly, causing Kya to chuckle at the nickname her partner despised so much. Lin growls and downs more of her potent liqueur. Asami squeezes Korra's arms and kisses her temple. Just as she is about to speak, squealing interrupts and in barrel the children.

 

"Mom!" San says with a grin two sizes too big for his face. "Sora says that Asami and Korra tell them stories about their adventures. Can we hear a few from you guys too? I wanna know more about Team Avatar!" His beaming smile, one that takes after his light-hearted and amiable father, is too hard to resist as Opal nods and stands. She reaches for her husband and Bolin sighs with a smirk, winking at his eldest son before rising.

 

The entire table of adults meander over towards the living room of the Sato household. Lin and Kya snuggle up on the couch opposite to Korra and Asami. Mako finds his way over to armchair, where immediately, San hops onto his lap. Mizuki lowers herself next to him, her shoulder brushing his. The two of them exchange a sheepish glance, one that Asami definitely will be teasing her advisor about later. Naoki finds her mother's side on the floor while the triplets surround themselves with their own parents. Senna and Tonraq, who'd been quiet during dinner, happily watching their child's interaction with good company, rest on the lounge chair. Hiro and Naga plop down next to the grandparents, eagerly grinning and awaiting the story their mother's friend is about to tell.

 

As Opal begins recounting the time they'd faced the Red Lotus in their ambush, Korra winds her arm around her wife's waist. Asami cuddles into her embrace, humming with delight as they bask in the memories that'd once caused immense pain. Before, Asami harboured mixed feelings about everything - Korra's near death, her father's murder, the fall of the city she'd worked hard to rebuild - but now, as she gazes upon her daughters and her son, and even her beaming wife, she cannot help but feel like all the pain and anguish had been worth it. She leans in closer to her wife's strong shoulder, catching Senna's knowing wink from across from where they sit. She blushes but the older Water Tribe woman only nods in approval, her eyes warm and kind.

 

As she loses herself to the newfound domesticity of her life, Asami feels her heart burst - true and free.

 

Upon sensing her body relax, Korra's arm tightens around her wife and the two of them glance at each other, losing themselves in their gaze. Korra smiles and leans forward to kiss the top of her wife's head, curling her further into her arms. Asami's hands skirt up her front and loop around her neck, her eyes closing with the sensation of Korra's lips now in her hair, lazily pecking love and affection into onyx locks. For a moment, nothing else exists except them.

 

"And of course," Opal says with a smirk, "your mothers were always inseparable."

 

"Moms!" Sora whines as she watches them kiss again. "Ugh. What's so great about kissing anyways?"

 

"It's so romantic!" Naoki replies with a toothy grin. "I love when Mom tells me stories about Dad and how they met!"

 

"Ew," San mutters and Sora smirks at him, "I like the action stories."

 

"Same," the triplets reply in unison. Katara stands up, getting into a battle stance. The adults laugh as she mimics her mother's water-bending techniques, focusing her gaze on the cup of water. Korra and Asami laugh as their daughter then puts her hands on her hips and puffs out her chest.

 

"I'm the Avatar," she beams giddily, "you gotta deal with it!"

 

"I do not sound like that," Korra huffs as she teasingly shakes her head at her daughter. Katara sticks her tongue out before running up to Korra and launching herself into her mother's arms. Korra can't resist squeezing her arms around her eldest triplet and peck her forehead amiably. Katara groans and squirms.

 

"Wait, wait!" Yasuko says, standing up to mimic a karate pose. "I can do Mama!"

 

"Oh yeah?" Asami asks with a playful glint in her eyes. "And what do I sound like?" 

 

"If you want the Avatar, you have to go through me!" Yasuko belts out, kicking her leg up. "Hiya!"

 

"I'd say that's accurate, yeah," Korra says nonchalantly, causing the adults to laugh. Sora shakes her head and shoves her elder sister out of the way before standing with her weight shifted to one leg. Her hand places itself on her hip and she playfully flips her dark hair, not really doing much because of the short length. Asami raises her brow and Mizuki looks about ready to burst into laughter as Sora sassily turns to her mothers.

 

"You can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes," Sora grins at her mother. "Now, _that's_ what Mama says!"

 

"I take it back," Korra says as she chuckles at her madly blushing wife. "That's more like you."

 

"Second that," Mizuki chirps with a wink to the non-bender. "You're the real mixer-upper."

 

"Funny," Asami says as Sora and Yasuko bound into her arms. Hiro rises from Naga and decides its his turn to imitate his mothers.

 

"I think it's more along the lines of this, Mama." He places his hands under his chin and blinks like a cheshire cat. "There's no better muscle than the Avatar." His swooning tone sends the entire room into a ruckus, laughter echoing off the walls with warmth and vibrancy. Asami nods and claps as Hiro takes a bow.

 

"My family is insane," the heiress mutters good-naturedly as Hiro clambers between his two mothers, "but I love you all."

 

"Cheers to that!" Bolin says, raising his glass. Everyone else raises their glasses, with the kids doing a mock salute.

 

"Cheers," Asami whispers gently as she gazes at her children with love and affection. "Most definitely cheers."

 

/

 

"Alright kids, time for bed c'mon. It's getting late," Korra calls out as she finishes drying the last dish. She puts it in the cupboard as the triplets groan from the couch, obviously tired out from the day's events. A few of their new toys lay scattered around their feet. Even Hiro looks drained as Sora slumps over him.

 

"Mom!" The youngest of the four whines, "I don't wanna move."

 

"Honey," Korra whispers as she leans down to peck her forehead, "you can sleep when you get to bed."

 

"Mm," Hiro mumbles as he snuggles closer into the couch. As Korra glances up, she sees that Katara and Yasuko are already asleep. Sighing, the Avatar leans down and gingerly picks up her slumbering daughters in her arms, only to watch as now Sora and Hiro drift off into the land of dreams.

 

"Need some help, babe?" Asami's gentle voice sounds from the hallway. Korra glances up, smiling fondly as she strides over donned in a silky night gown. There's a flirtatious expression in those green eyes that sends shivers down her spine. Asami strides over and takes a slumbering Sora in her arms. Naga's soft woof sounds from behind them as she pads forward to nuzzle Hiro onto her back. Together, the family make their way to the bedroom.

 

Yet, as they reach the children's bedrooms, they cannot help but stop. Asami and Korra glance at each other, a knowing glance passing through their expression. The heiress leans forward, kissing her wife's cheek as she leans back, a softer, more even expression playing at her peridot gems.

 

"Rain-check?" She asks quietly, glancing down at her daughter. Korra nods and smiles, lightly gesturing towards their master bedroom. Naga lets out a yawn as she pads after her owners. The Avatar and the heiress place their children between them as Naga climbs up, curling into a ball at the foot of the bed. Even Asami, who often preferred the giant white beast to sleep on the floor, doesn't reject Naga's sleeping decision as she and Korra tuck themselves into bed.

 

Yasuko stirs slightly, shifting so she presses her face flat against her birth mother's chest. Tiny hands reach and fumble for her own and Asami can't help the tears that well in her eyes at the faint squeeze. The heiress leans over and pecks her inky hair, her heart swelling with the faint hum that answers back.

 

"Goodnight, Mama," Hiro sleepily says, one eye half-open and glancing warmly at her mother. Asami reaches over and strokes his hair.

 

"Night, my darling. Sleep well," she whispers softly, watching as he turns to cuddle into Korra's side. She can hear her wife murmuring a fond goodnight to her son before they both fall asleep. Soon enough, it's just Asami left awake, but she doesn't mind. She's the last to sleep and the first to rise for this reason.

 

And what a reason it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the triplets, lol.
> 
> Leave a comment if you can! I really appreciate reading all of what you guys have to say. It brightens my day more than you know <3 I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas/holidays!
> 
> Cheers! :)


End file.
